KDA: El último mariachi
by Phantom1812
Summary: Necesito el dinero. Desesperadamente. Y estoy dispuesto a todo. Absolutamente todo. O eso creía hasta que conseguí este trabajo y no sé cómo carajos fue posible. ¿Es tu sueño conocer a K/DA? ¿Estás tan loco como para querer trabajar con ellas? Date un momento para escucharme, te lo suplico. Porque ahora mismo, daría lo que fuera por llegar vivo al final de esto, ¿no te jode?
1. 1: Intro

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

**Si le están dando una oportunidad a este movimiento kamikaze, se los agradezco y les doy la bienvenida. Se trata, al fin y al cabo, del videojuego con los personajes más carismáticos que he visto en más de veinte años, casi los mismos que llevo escribiendo y qué demonios, la historia surgió por sí sola. Si debo serles franco, llevo mucho tiempo haciéndola sólo para mí. En parte por inseguridad. En parte por miedo. Y sigo sin estar seguro, pero pensé que no puedo estar eternamente encerrado en mi propia idea sin intentar compartirla con ustedes y ver qué pasa. Desde luego, todo comentario será bien recibido. Me gustaría saber si vale la pena seguir adelante.**

**Y sí, como todos sabemos LOL, sea videojuego, universo, expansiones y un amplio abanico, es propiedad de Riot Games (en esta historia, Riot Studio Entertainment).**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, los invito a pasar un buen rato. Bienvenidos.**

* * *

A qué estás dispuesto con tal de tener la plata.

Ésa. Ésa es la pregunta clave.

Puede que cargada de retórica. De morbo. Y de curiosidad. Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar con tal de responder. Y si es tan importante responder. De, en última instancia, forzar el límite que puede encerrar el último cuestionamiento que te harías con verdadera necesidad.

Porque ahí está el detalle. Si acaso has tenido el placer… ¿Es la palabra? Si acaso la has conocido. La necesidad, quiero decir.

Mi abuelo solía decir que estaba mal afirmar que te gustaba más un plato que otro si sabías que hay gente que pasa hambre.

De niño la palabra _hambre_ tenía un peso desconocido. Puede que evocara catástrofes. Y puede que me diera a entender las obvias cosas malas que desconocía. Y nunca aprendí a sentirme agradecido. Me sentía afortunado a veces. Pero de cara a la verdad, no es lo mismo.

Y puede que la gratitud no hiciera la diferencia llegado el momento, pero en última instancia, puedes sentirte tranquilo. O sufrir un poco menos.

No sé si el abuelo pasó hambre, pero no dudo que tuvo un pasado difícil. Parte del rigor llegó a nuestra generación. Algo diluido, pero llegó.

Porque no es algo que nos puedan heredar. Eso es algo que aprendes. Y sabes que estás a punto de aprender cuando te planteas seriamente responder a preguntas que jamás pensaste que te formularías.

Asumo que todos se han hecho el mismo cuestionamiento con diferentes connotaciones.

Ahora mismo comprendo hasta donde he estado dispuesto a llegar. Qué limites he debido forzar y cuánto hay que tranzar.

Y me tendrán que disculpar, pero no soy un buen negociante. Lo mío nunca ha sido el negocio, más bien las reglas. Y que existan reglas para los negocios es otro cuento. Ellos se encargarán de los números, yo con algo de suerte termine viendo que los números se ajustan a cualquier marco reglamentario.

Pero eso es otra historia, ¿verdad? Ninguno está aquí por eso. ¿Qué tal si vamos al grano?

* * *

_Sabe qué le dirían de verlo. Casi podría replicar la entonación. Pero no ayudará. No demasiado. O no lo que hace falta._

_Existía la posibilidad. Remota según el sargento, pero no se lo creyó. Ni por un segundo. Si se lo decía, era porque ya se trataba de un hecho, así que no hizo tal de esperar lo contrario. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él había abrazado la resignación con cierta antelación._

_Tampoco se trata del encargo más complejo al que someter a relativos novatos. Sí se puede considerar una acción temeraria o la prueba idónea. Pero vamos, ¿qué podría salir mal? Incluso relajados, sabe que no es el único lo bastante entrenado como para saltarle a la garganta al primer tarado que crea oportuno importunar a la invitada de honor._

_Al menos no hace un día precioso. La frescura que promete una lluvia torrencial le permite hallar cierto relajo tras la estoica capa que se espera de él y los suyos, los mismos que no tienen permitido denotar la emoción que supone este momento._

–_Aquí Torre Blanca; Mariachi, la gran entrega se encuentra a cien metros de tu posición._

_Ni falta hace que se lo diga. La camioneta blindada se vislumbra al momento de llevar los dedos al auricular._

–_Recibido Torre Blanca, confirmo posición de la entrega, Mariachi fuera._

_Ni bien corta la comunicación cuando el vehículo ya se aproxima a menor velocidad. Calcula. Apenas si debe dar un paso al detenerse para abrir la puerta tras contar los cinco segundos de rigor. Del interior del recinto ya se desprende el eco de la creciente euforia. _

_Extiende la mano sin apenas mirar y para su mayúscula sorpresa, unos dedos finos asen los suyos propios casi en un acto simbólico al apearse. De hecho, no lo suelta hasta que tiene los dos pies en el suelo y el resto del equipo de seguridad se cierne sobre ellos. _

_No puede decir que tenga demasiado espacio o tiempo para mirarla. No es la primera vastaya que ve, el regimiento está lleno de ellos. Está bastante seguro que sus compañeros piensan lo mismo y sin embargo, todos están de acuerdo en realizar un esfuerzo supremo por no resultar tan evidentes._

_Pero qué carajos, en verdad es impresionante. ¿Será la gigantesca nube que la sigue? No, son sus colas… sus colas y el trajecito que intenta evocar una idea militar, eso o la boina… ve tú a saber. Pero de lo que sí está seguro es del efecto que surte la mirada dorada de la recién llegada, la que sostiene sus dedos y enfoca esos ojos suyos en él, el mismo que se domina, sabe que notará la saliva tragada con escándalo._

–_Señorita –se obliga a articular Mariachi, preguntándose si puede o debe zafarse de ese suave agarre–. Sea bienvenida._

–_Gracias soldado –responde a su vez, dedicándole una discreta sonrisa que envía todas sus intenciones de tragar en silencio a lo profundo de los infiernos–. ¿Serás mi guía?_

–_Por… por aquí, por favor._

_No le costaría nada soltarlo en lo que caminan a paso rápido hacia el interior, seguidos por los designados escoltas. Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en las consecuencias que tendrá esto en el futuro. No puede decir que le agarre el brazo con familiaridad, pero bien podría dejarlo libre para proceder. Así y todo, mantiene cerrada la boca y camina. Sólo camina, mirando de refilón el cabello rubio o las puntiagudas orejas que se mueven de tanto en tanto._

_La euforia termina de estallar alrededor. La joven se sabe querida y responde saludando con la mano antes de llegar al extremo del escenario, donde Mariachi, como hiciera junto al vehículo, le ayuda a subir. Se entiende. Esta rampa lisa y esos zapatos altos en particular…_

_Deja transcurrir un minuto acaso, cargado de gritos, ya con el micrófono en mano mientras los soldados se deshacen de la férrea disciplina del día a día a través de un exagerado entusiasmo. Desde su firme posición, junto a la bajada del escenario, Mariachi se pregunta cuántos de ellos conocerán realmente la música de la invitada._

–_Soldados –no necesita hablar más fuerte. Basta esa suavidad tan suya–. Cuéntenme un secreto._

_Reconoce las caras que gritan. Prácticamente todo el maldito regimiento. Dios, si la teniente viera al sargento así…_

_Bueno, piensa Mariachi, permitiéndose sonreír con los primeros compases de la canción. Conozcan o no su música, Ahri sí sabe domar a una multitud._

* * *

Hazme un favor. No te tomará mucho, lo prometo.

Imagina la peor resaca de tu vida. Asumiendo que te has emborrachado a ese nivel alguna vez en tu vida. Asumiendo que alguna vez hayas bebido así o que tan siquiera te gusta beber.

Si no es el caso, deja te ayude. Imagina tu peor despertar. O mejor aún, recuérdalo. Porque todos hemos tenido uno de esos y el que te diga lo contrario, miente y no tiene ninguna necesidad de ello.

¿Lo tienes? Si es así, imagina que entra el sol, te da en los ojos y no sólo lamentas un nuevo día. Lamentas haber salido vivo del vientre de tu madre. Qué no darías por volver ahí.

Y es normal, cualquier día empieza así y el pensamiento se diluye. Porque tal vez es un buen día. Porque tal vez, sólo tal vez, estás lo bastante ocupado para pensar en nada más.

Bueno, toma eso y trasládalo al horario nocturno.

Cambia los rayos amarillentos del sol por algo más sicodélico. Más colorido. Más artificial. ¿Qué tal una mezcla de rojos y amarillos? Añade pirotecnia, el maldito estadio más grande de la ciudad y un ejército de fanáticos coreando canciones a gritos, gritando nombres o simplemente gritando, que es más fácil.

Y listo. Ya tienes el cuadro completo.

Perdona, me falta el escenario. El equipo de bailarines, la música a todo bombo y el número principal. Una cosa poca.

Porque has venido por eso, lo sé, no te lo voy a negar ni yo mismo voy a creer lo contrario. Como miles en este segundo. Los miles que agotaron las entradas dos horas después de puestas a la venta.

A estas alturas, como imaginarás, he dejado de preguntarme cómo es posible.

Apuesto que muchas de esas personas habrían dado un brazo por estar en mi lugar. O los dos de haber tenido la garantía de seguir siendo útiles tras cumplir ese sueño.

Y no voy a ser tan hipócrita para negarlo. En principio lo supe. En principio no lo creí. Y bien que estuve dispuesto a dar un brazo o una pierna si hacía falta para confirmar lo que se me venía encima.

Porque entonces parecía lo más cercano a tocar el cielo.

Imagina que estás desesperado y de pronto, si suplicaste, tus plegarias son respondidas.

Así se sintió cuando me dieron este empleo.

Ahora me empiezo a preguntar si no le recé al dios equivocado.

En realidad, llevo un tiempo preguntándomelo.

Pero con qué cara podría quejarme si mis propios padres, de haber podido y afrontado mejores circunstancias, me habrían arrancado las extremidades que bien que estuve dispuesto a entregar en ofrenda. Eso si yo antes no estrellaba la cabeza contra la pared más próxima.

Mira que dejar la seguridad de mi territorio para abrazar algo así…

Pero con lo de papá y mamá no os alcanzaría. Algunas cosas pueden esperar.

Pero con mi formación estaba resignado a no esperar demasiado.

Eso hasta que la agencia se dignó a echarle una mirada a mi currículum y citarme a una entrevista.

Y sí. En mi situación, la sola entrevista equivalía a besar la mano del dios de turno que oyera la plegaria.

Y sí. Tampoco me atreví a albergar demasiadas esperanzas. La sola entrevista parecía demasiado. Ser el único candidato presente no tenía por qué significar algo con una agenda copada. Que la recepcionista me indicara el piso y la oficina, confirmando que no se trataba de un error…

Y que después de la entrevista, por si eso fuera poco, la agencia sí cumpliera con la promesa de llamarme para darme a conocer el resultado…

En cualquier momento temía despertar sin piernas.

Quiero decir… no necesitas hablar del trabajo de tus sueños para reconocer uno como la puta oportunidad del siglo. Del milenio tratándose de alguien con esa clase de formación.

Y una vez te describen las responsabilidades y si la niebla del aturdimiento no lo ha llenado todo, la pregunta lógica te asalta:

¿Por qué la agencia que parece llevar la batuta, junto con tantas otras, en el escenario actual, se permitiría confiar tamaño cargo al neófito con nula experiencia y estudios a duras penas avanzados en un plano donde todos se arrancarían las orejas con los dientes unos a otros con tal de escalar?

De hecho, ni siquiera esperaba ser llamado a ese nivel. Si entregué el currículum en esa agencia se debía única y exclusivamente a que, con mis exiguos pergaminos, más realista parecía pedir cualquier cargo menor o menos dentro de administración o asuntos legales, vete tú saber.

Si aunque me hubieran contratado, entregándome un mono y un trapeador me habría sentido el rey del mundo hasta nuevo aviso.

En cambio estoy aquí. Está lejos de ser mi primer día, pero aquí estoy. Y de momento, aún me pregunto cómo es tan posible siquiera eso.

Mientras tanto, las chicas vuelve a cantar y a bailar, por enésima vez en la semana, el tema que las lanzó a la fama y las llevó a la cima de todas las montañas disponibles, metafóricas y literales.

Cualquiera diría que les cansaría repetirlo hasta la saciedad. Ellas, sin embargo, no abandonan la postura de reinas en tanto vuelven a transitar el mismo camino.

Y te diría que tiene su gracia. Algo dice la canción sobre una corona que sólo ellas pueden usar.

En principio la canción también me gustaba. Ahora que he presenciado tantos ensayos y escuchado los discos tantas veces, estoy yo mismo tentado de encontrar la ventana más alta y poner los pies sobre el marco.

Muy en el fondo, sin embargo, no puedo evitar experimentar una pizca de orgullo al recordar que he formado parte del equipo logístico que ha dado forma a esta locura.

Es decir, nadie nace sabiendo. La mayoría de las cosas las aprendes haciendo. Pero al final del día, ¿quién abarca con la sola imaginación la labor del mánager?

Una cosa son las entrevistas. Otras, los encuentros con los fans. Otras, la seguridad. Otras, la ruta. Otras, los ensayos, las clases. Otras, la gestión de los días libres. Otras, la gente. Y la mayoría de las veces, cuando deseas no ser tú mismo.

Ahora, sin embargo, la operación es sencilla. Efectiva. Y la canción que me tiene hasta donde no sé dónde es la señal.

Los equipos de seguridad están preparados. No habrá bis. Asumiendo que la canción no sea el bis. Será cuestión de segundos. Termina la canción. Entre el cierre y la despedida, cinco minutos siendo optimistas. Entre bajar del escenario y que los gorilas tomen posiciones, no puede tomarnos más de un minuto. Porque en el peor de los casos, muchas medidas se vendrán abajo y la ola se vendrá encima. Los más enfebrecidos querrán tocarlas y todo será una carrera sin control.

Así que si el calzado se los permite, tendrán que correr algunos metros. Y no habrá tiempo de descansar en los camarines. Será correr. Seguir corriendo. Será confiar en los reflejos de las musculosas masas que las escoltan a toda velocidad…

Y escuchar la puerta deslizarse al tiempo que se rompe la quietud de la van cuyos motores llevo calentando desde que diera inicio la última canción. Primera marcha y más me vale hacer el cambio rápido. Lo hago y salimos disparados de los estacionamientos. Los paparazzi no tendrán ocasión del primer flash para cuando ya estemos lejos.

Y acelero. Y sigo acelerando. Y rezo por tener un par de semáforos a favor. No es muy alta la velocidad y si no hago esto ahora, el walkie talkie perderá el alcance…

–Penny, aquí Mariachi, cambio de guardia exitoso, estamos de camino a Buckingham.

–Recibido Mariachi, favor comunicar cuando el trono haya sido ocupado y la sucesión confirmada.

–¿Los franceses aún piden queso?

–De a poco comprenden que todas las vacas están muertas.

–Comprendido, te informo tras entronizar.

–Recibido, fuera.

Corto la comunicación y lanzo el walkie al asiento del copiloto vacío. No me gusta el silencio a mi espalda y hago lo posible por no mirar el retrovisor. Concentrarme en el camino. En mala hora han decidido que es interesante escuchar una conversación de ese tipo…

–¿Qué clase de claves fueron esas? –Soltó casi gritando la menor del grupo, sin el cubre bocas, el cabello sujeto en lo alto de la nuca gracias a la gorra, evocando la forma a una palmera y en tonalidad al vino tinto, sin esforzarse por ocultar la mueca burlona.

–¿Mariachi? ¿En serio te llaman Mariachi? –A la diva del cuarteto parece causarle demasiada gracia, sus palabras se mezclan con las carcajadas. No parece importarle que su aspecto no evoque mejores días ni mucho menos nota que, con el juego de luces, aún soy incapaz de decidir si su cabello está más próximo a otro tono púrpura o rosa más oscuro.

–Ya quisiera yo vivir en un lugar la mitad de grande que ese palacio –la bailarina principal, por supuesto, aún ceñida en esos impresionantes pantalones que, si no son de cuero, se les parece mucho, en tanto del impecable peinado que sostenía su morado cabello apenas si queda el recuerdo, divertida con la sola posibilidad de pisar un lugar así.

–¿En serio no te gusta el queso? –Intentando sonar conciliadora, a la rubia líder se le escapa una brizna de sorna en la voz. Incluso de no oírla, algo tiene que decirme el movimiento de sus puntiagudas orejas o el sutil meneo de una de esas colas. Supongo que eso decide que ya tenga suficiente.

–A los franceses les fascina, señorita, es lo que importa –mascullo, deteniéndome al fin en una luz roja y rezando porque nuestra discreta van negra no resulte llamativa en medio del tráfico. Más para desviar la atención que otra cosa, busco algo que decir–. Si me lo permiten… la presentación de hoy fue formidable.

–Como siempre, cariño, ¿qué esperabas?

_Nada, Evelynn, imagino que a estas alturas…_

–Nos sigue haciendo falta practicar…

–Ay por favor, Kai'Sa, ¿llegará un día en que te sientas conforme con una coreografía?

–No creo que tenga algo de malo aspirar a la perfección, Akali.

–Por ti fuera, la perfección no la alcanzaríamos nunca.

–Por favor chicas, el concierto ya terminó, ¿podemos dejar de pensar en lo que vendrá después y disfrutar el momento?

_Dios te bendiga, Ahri._

Me permito una velocidad moderada. Acorde a la imperiosa necesidad de llegar pronto y en una pieza. Todos los presentes a ser posible. Y me permito también sorprender ante la energía que aún parecen derrochar las cuatro, que no paran de hablar de lo bueno y lo malo de una presentación sobre la cual, muchos estarán de acuerdo, de malo no habrá tenido casi nada.

A veces me pregunto si hablan de otras cosas que no sea la música, los bailes, los discos, las presentaciones o las redes sociales. Por supuesto que no tardo en asumir que sí. Y antes de preguntarme en torno a qué giran sus temas, más allá de un trabajo que pueda desgastarlas y maravillarlas a partes iguales, asumo que estoy demasiado cansado con lo poco que sé, no necesito más.

Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo conoce a K/DA. Incluso antes de caer aquí o tan siquiera imaginar que llegaría a este punto, ya sabía de ellas y me permití pensar que se trataría de una moda pasajera.

Algún tiempo después, aquí me tienen, gestionando esta carrera y asumiendo que o dejaron de ser moda o son la moda más larga de la que tengo recuerdo. Tampoco creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo entre que escuché el nombre por primera vez hasta ahora. Será culpa mía, que nunca me mostré especialmente interesado en el tema hasta que tuve que forzar el límite de mi propia capacidad.

Con todo, las chicas aún viven juntas y eso lo facilita todo. Nunca he entrado en ese apartamento, pero me hago una idea de sus personalidades lo bastante acabada como para asumir que posicionar a cuatro en una habitación o en última instancia, solamente a dos, está en esa lista de buenas ideas en un lugar muy próximo a competir en una carrera de caballos montando una vaca y apostarle al pato en una pelea de gallos.

Pero el edificio residencial no invita a pensar en otra cosa. Cuesta creer que esas brutales proporciones pasen desapercibidas en esta ciudad. A menos que sepas seguir las coordenadas. Entonces seguirás cualquier trayecto y esperarás encontrarla. Asumirás que es imposible que nadie sepa de algo así. Que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría esconder algo así.

Es al llegar que, tras verlas descender (el protocolo) que al fin puedo vislumbrar el cansancio. Y casi me daría pena de no ser porque aún encuentran espacio para seguir hablando, como si temieran al silencio…

–Que alguien me diga por favor que mañana es nuestro día libre –articula la menor de todas. Si a estas alturas no recuerdo que se llama Akali, no sé dónde tendré puesta la cabeza. No será sobre los hombros.

–¿Y si así fuera, cariño? ¿Tienes algo en mente? –A veces me pregunto si Evelynn siempre es así y más importante, si siempre causará el mismo impacto en hombres y mujeres (lo normal) o sólo Akali es tan susceptible a su influencia, al punto de obligarse a sí misma con una respetable cuota de voluntad a mantener en el tipo en lo que siempre se perfila como un duelo de proporciones.

–No… ¿No podríamos simplemente descansar? –Murmura la misma chica que, minutos atrás, se ha burlado de las claves del procedimiento con el descaro propio que su personaje sobre el escenario presume al rapear.

–¿Descansar? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡He esperado mucho por este día! ¡Hay mucho que hacer y no lo dejaré pasar!

Asumo que a cualquiera descolocaría el repentino entusiasmo de Ahri, de modo que eso explicaría que Kai'Sa, en el trayecto al ascensor, a través del agotamiento, me dedique algo que puede interpretarse como un gesto de disculpa. Tampoco es como que haga falta. Al fin y al cabo, en la teoría mañana también es mi día libre.

O recuerdo eso o en última instancia, el cansancio me impide procesar el alcance de sus palabras.

Piso cincuenta. Con algo de suerte, nadie llamará al ascensor entre pisos. El trayecto debiera de ser veloz. El primer edificio residencial que he conocido con tantos, tantísimos pisos y tantísima altura. Una primera referencia a cómo serán los apartamentos en sí, porque los pasillos no invitan a la imaginación a hacer su trabajo.

Se podría decir que las muchachas salen atropelladamente del cubículo ni bien se abren las puertas y prácticamente corren hacia la suya. Me llegan retazos de la conversación y es hasta gracioso. El concierto. Lo inmejorable. Lo que queda por mejorar. El cariño recibido. Lo que queda por hacer.

Pero afirmar que corrieron tal vez haya sido exagerar. Porque no importa lo cansada que esté, Evelyn es un ejemplo de compostura. O en última instancia, del deseo de mantener una imagen incluso en ausencia de espectadores (asumiendo que no haya considerado cámaras o mi presencia). En realidad, cualquier velocidad invita a la desorientación y lo más probable es que ninguna hiciera nada más allá de caminar rápido y seguir hablando.

Una de ellas tiene la tarjeta. En realidad, llega un punto en que sólo me llegan las palabras, las risas, las pequeñas peleas y de pronto, todo se abre. Esa puerta a su mundo privado se abre y ellas sólo entran. Entran y cierran. Cierran dando un portazo. Y hasta entonces me vengo a dar cuenta del brillo que parecen darle a todo cuando se encuentran presentes.

Ahora que me encuentro solo en este enorme pasillo con algunas puertas por compañía, me siento inmerso en un vacío ajeno a la forma y al sonido.

Y está bien. De hecho, permanezco frente a la puerta más tiempo del necesario. No creo que cinco minutos haga la diferencia, pero es una especie de ritual. Es mi forma de terminar de creer que sí, ya terminó el día y sí, el siguiente lo tengo libre. Y sí, no queda nada más que hacer salvo sacar el móvil barato del bolsillo, marcar el único número que sé de memoria y declarar:

–Larga vida a Su Majestad.

–Excelente –un segundo de pausa y luego, la voz más relajada–. Feliz primer mes, jefe.

–No me digas así, pero… gracias.

–Sé que mañana es libre, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Con los muchachos planeamos ponernos morados.

Casi me conmueve. Sin quererlo, es lo que llevaba buscando desde el comienzo. Una de tantas cosas y ahora la tengo. Lo último que quiero es que se me note en la voz. Me obligo a carraspear y casi sonreír, como temiendo que pudieran verme del otro lado de la línea y el cuadro supusiera un agradable y futuro tema de conversación.

Y a sobreponerme a toda velocidad a la incomodidad que me genera el que un superior me hable así, con tanta…

–Me encantaría, pero… aún es temprano y me esperan en casa.

–Habrá otros días, jefe, considera reservar uno para nosotros.

–Lo pensaré cuando dejes de llamarme así –de fondo se escuchan algunas risas–. Bébanse mi parte, a la siguiente los invito yo.

–¡En tu honor, jefe! –Y de fondo, gritos afirmativos secundan esa declaración antes de cortarse la comunicación.

De pronto el abismo no parece tan profundo. El pasillo es menos silencioso y el vacío casi resulta cómodo. Espero lo creyeran. No he mentido. Aún e s temprano dentro del parámetro y sé que podrían estar esperándome, aunque no haya prometido nada.

De pronto, me sorprendo pensando una vez más en lo que acabo de escuchar. Treinta días. La madre que me…

Casi me tambaleo ante la certeza. En verdad he durado más de lo que yo mismo consideré en un comienzo. En verdad ameritaba dejarse caer si el plan era ponerse morado. Casi lamento haber rechazado la invitación, pero lo último que quiero es llegar y que lamenten mi calamitoso estado. Porque no importa la hora o el día que sea, sé que tengo que llegar y tendré que escuchar, una vez más, las razones por las que este trabajo es de todo menos saludable.

Y hablando de salud…

¿Cuánto puede tardar un taxi desde aquí hasta…? Asumiendo que pueda encontrar un taxi. Asumiendo que sí sea temprano, como afirmé con tantísima confianza. Caminando llegaré mañana. ¿Qué tan lejos puede estar la estación del metro más cercana?

Aún no me repongo del número treinta cuando me encuentro caminando de regreso al ascensor y presionando el botón, pero parece que alguien ha tenido la urgencia desde más abajo y aquí me tienen, esperando hasta que decida que las escaleras no parecen una mala alternativa…

Treinta, vuelvo a repetir para mí, estúpidamente. Treinta. Cuando empecé, creí que todo era una broma, que me lo confirmarían al día siguiente.

Ahora llevo treinta, sigo creyendo lo mismo y a la vez, intento convencerme de que he llegado más lejos de lo que jamás creí.

Un piso cincuenta es una meta impensada si piensas que…

–¡Y tú!

Suele pasar. No sabes que estás tan callado hasta que alguien te habla y la dignidad que puedas albergar te impide sobresaltarte. Quizá por eso me dolió tanto el pecho cuando escuché la voz a mi espalda, preguntándome cómo pude pasar por alto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Como compensando mi falta de reacción exterior.

La voz, por otro lado, me sorprendió no tanto por lo conocida.

Ahri no ha tenido tiempo para ponerse más cómoda. Supongo que le bastará, por ahora, con soltarse el cabello, quitarse los tacos y ponerse algo más ligero sobre los hombros. Algo que no parezca una chaqueta de cuero. Un chándal más propio de su compañera más pequeña, pero ahora se entiende la idea.

Creo haberla visto vistiendo algo así una vez. En un ensayo debió ser, pero han sido tantos en tan poco tiempo que podría estar hablando de cualquiera de ellos. Y ahora, como entonces, sí que se ve cansada. Pero eso no quita que camine hacia mí desde la puerta ofreciéndome una sonrisa que, por definir de la mejor forma, diría que resulta hasta cálida. Puede que el juego de luces tenga mucho que ver.

–No pensabas que te irías sin celebrar, ¿o sí?

–La verdad es que sí –ella deja escapar una risita, tomando por broma lo que acabo de decir muy en serio.

–Pues ahora mismo nos acompañas a cenar.

–En verdad se lo agradezco, señorita, pero…

–¿Vas a seguir con eso? ¡Basta de formalidad!

No sé por qué sonreír me produce dolor en la cara. Es lo que hago y lo comprendo cuando duele. Lo hace parecer muy fácil, pero… está complicado si aún no te despegas de la lejanía que su sola imagen parece traer… y el hecho de llevar tan poco en esto… aún sin poder creerlo del todo…

–Se lo agradezco, señorita, pero debo irme, me esperan en casa.

Su semblante de liderazgo parece temblar bajo las luces. Algo en el fondo, muy en el fondo, me dice que no está del todo acostumbrada a recibir una respuesta negativa. Lo descarto pronto. Cualquiera te pondría esa cara o peor si rechazas una invitación a cenar comida casera (o instantánea) y con las palabras que sean. Es un costo necesario en este segundo.

Por mucho que esas palabras se parezcan a las que oyera del otro lado de la línea…

–Pero… acabamos de llegar…

–Lo siento, en verdad… en verdad es un compromiso importante.

–¿Qué puede ser más importante que este momento?

–Señorita… –trato de mantener la sonrisa. En verdad esto se está tornando incómodo.

–No puede ser algo que una llamada no pueda arreglar…

–En este caso… no es una llamada que me pueda permitir.

No está convencida. Eso me dice su mirada. Sus ojos entrecerrados y mira tú, el movimiento casi hipnótico de una de sus colas, la única visible. Fíjate en más. El sutil temblor de sus orejas. Juraría que me dirá cualquier cosa. Que no lo esperaré. Que lo lamentaré…

Pero el ascensor viene en mi rescate, abriendo sus puertas a mi espalda y permitiéndome el paso…

–Me estás mintiendo –casi susurra ella, como si supiera que con ese tono basta para enviar un estremecimiento a través de mi espina dorsal.

Y lo consigue, ¿no te jode?

–No me creerá tan loco, ¿verdad? –replico, sin saber de dónde han salido esas palabras ni el gesto casi divertido que podría firmar el epitafio en mi lápida.

–Pues esto no te ayuda a mejorar la impresión –es todo lo que dice antes de soltar las puertas del ascensor (mira tú) y dejarme descender hasta el piso primero sin interrupciones.

La seguridad está en su sitio, los chicos me dedican un saludo antes de abrir las puertas y ser recibido por la ciudad de noche. Volteo a mirar el edificio residencial. Intento calcular el número cincuenta sin que me duela el cuello e imaginar encendida las luces de esas ventanas.

Ahora me siento cansado. Es ahora que proceso todo lo que he vivido a lo largo del día. Y me alegra que haya terminado. Me alegra la perspectiva de un día libre. Me deleita, en cierta forma, imaginar que se trata de una perspectiva compartida. Casi me alegra tener que caminar una cantidad endemoniada si quiero encontrar un taxi o el metro.

Como también casi me alegra poder sacar mi propio teléfono y enviar un mensaje:

**Voy en camino, mamá, pero no me esperen despiertos.**

Aún recuerdo la cara de mis padres cuando supieron que había sido aceptado para este trabajo.

No fue sencillo. Tuve que explicarles quiénes eran K/DA. Y tampoco he sido muy fan que digamos.

Y entenderlo tampoco terminó de tranquilizarlos.

Ahora, si llegan a ver el concierto en los noticiarios, espero que puedan sentirse más tranquilos. No espero que los llene de orgullo, sólo que, por mi parte, puedan volver a respirar.

Porque respirar es lo que todos necesitamos.

Y en última instancia, se puede decir que las chicas son agradables. Asumiendo que todas estuvieran de acuerdo con invitarme a cenar ahora.

E incluso de no ser así… bueno, concluyo tras empezar a caminar con algo parecido a la tranquilidad sobre los hombros.

Todas son agradables dentro de sus límites. Y como estrellas del pop, no creo que se deba pedir más. No quiero imaginar lo cansadas que están.


	2. 2: Roundabout

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me dieron una oportunidad, ya sea con la lectura o indicando su preferencia y ni qué decir de sus comentarios, es más de lo que esperaba tratándose de lo que es, un experimento. Y como el capítulo anterior, de alguna manera, fungió como una introducción enriquecida y tengo buena parte de la historia escrita, me pareció una buena idea dejar un capítulo nuevo.**

**Por eso mismo, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a Armanduxbstds, Zeokeope y muy especialmente a Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Tryndamer95 y a un amable lector anónimo (thanks, pal). Por ustedes, esto seguirá con vida. Espero que así sea por los capítulos que hagan falta.**

**Antes de comenzar (sabedores todos que la propiedad de LOL está en manos de Riot Games), les comento que esta historia funciona como un compilado musical. Intro es el título de una canción de un cantante llamado Stealth (los conocedores lo recordarán por Judgment Day, canción que se puede oír en Suits y en Lucifer). **

**Con eso en mente, los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

* * *

Convengamos algo. Nunca existirá un buen lugar para llorar.

O en última instancia, cuanta más soledad buscas, menos pareces conseguir.

También depende del lugar. Llorar jamás será cosa de voluntad o autonomía. Eso lo hace más jodido.

Y en última instancia, la pena hace difícil que pienses en algo que se parezca a encontrar algo de privacidad. Es lo bueno que tiene, eso reconozcámoslo. Te blinda. Te dota de cierta indiferencia. Qué te puede importar si el mundo se derrumba alrededor cuando estás hecho polvo por dentro.

Siempre dependiendo de las circunstancias. De que algo así no te lleve a tomar una decisión que encierre un potencial riesgo. Todo tiene su límite.

O de alguna manera necesito explicármelo todo.

Y si esto te pareció aburrido, puedo darle la vuelta.

En los baños se encuentran cosas raras. En todos los baños. Por fuera de casa, tal vez sea la forma correcta de verlo. Dependiendo del grado de concurrencia, puedes encontrar cada cosa…

Pero si me lo preguntas, hace mucho de la última vez que me encontré con algo digno de mención. Tampoco es que lo viera, pero entonces los ruidos que salían de ahí parecieron bastante elocuentes.

Claro que nadie se molesta en pensar cosa semejante cuando está haciendo uso de su día libre y tiene que entrar a un centro comercial porque oye, ahí tienen cosas que buscas y un baño bien que puede figurar en esa y en muchas, muchas listas.

Y me dirás que si tanto necesito un baño, bien podría encontrar uno en cualquier lugar, ¿qué tan lejos podría estar?

Tampoco es como que entrar en el centro comercial suponga tremendo panorama, pero cuando tienes una lista de encargos, ahí sí que cambia la cosa. Y puede que en un lugar tan grande, haya espacio para cumplir con un capricho propio.

¿Tendrías la gentileza de contar el baño como una necesidad y no un capricho? No, por nada especial, pero te lo agradecería.

Aunque recuerdo todas las vueltas que di y las preguntas que formulé. No fue fácil, a mí me dicen un color y puedo escoger el contrario. No sé distinguirlos. No sé qué maravillas pueda encerrar la marca determinada de cuerdas de guitarra ni mucho menos por qué ciertos maquillajes son mejores que otros. Puede que de libros entienda algo más, pero hasta ahí, si buscas especificidad, podrías superarme.

No estoy seguro de que haga calor, pero he tenido sed todo el santo día y eso tiene sus consecuencias. Mamá suele decir que exagero, pero a falta de un diagnóstico próximo a la diabetes, no sabría darte una explicación.

El centro está concurrido y he tenido la fortuna de toparme con un baño vacío. He sabido hacer malabares para orinar y lavarme las manos con las bolsas colgando a duras penas de mis brazos. He hecho cosas peores, así que nada tendría que sorprenderme o en última instancia, pillarme con la guardia baja.

Eso en un mundo ideal.

Pero ya sabes dónde vivimos.

En realidad, no tendría que poder escucharlo. Nunca he gozado de un oído especialmente fino. Una sobredosis de conciertos puede causar estragos. Puede que yo lleve demasiado con la boca cerrada. O puede que el baño sí esté demasiado vacío y silencioso. Como quiera que sea, no tendría por qué ser asunto mío que alguien se encierre en una caseta del baño de hombres a llorar.

Salvo que pueda apostar un brazo o una pierna a que quien llora no sea un hombre.

Y sí. Muy en el fondo, deseo haber escuchado mal. Estar muy equivocado. Y en lugar de eso, a medida que me acerco, sólo veo confirmado el temor inicial.

Así que no necesito pararme junto a esa puerta. Pero es lo que termino haciendo.

Y sí. Se esfuerza por ser discreta. Lo conseguiría si hubiera más escándalo. Es insólito que lo tenga casi todo en contra.

Dos golpes suaves con los nudillos y la estrangulada respuesta…

–¡Ocupado! –Y más que gritar, parece un chillido estrangulado. Si quería más pruebas…

–No lo dudo, pero… por su bien… no creo que sea buena idea que la vean aquí.

Puedo sentirlo. El aliento. El aire congelarse en el interior de ese pequeño recinto. Cómo apenas queda una respiración agitada fruto de los sollozos mal contenidos. Cómo parece aspirar con la nariz con dificultad y cómo la puerta se entreabre casi con timidez, revelando un rostro congestionado con el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, aún húmedos, como el resto de la cara…

Pero sobreponiéndose momentáneamente a la aflicción, el desconcierto…

–¿Mariachi?

En principio no me atrevo a reconocerla. Mucho menos a creerlo.

A ver… por dónde empiezo…

Una cosa es encontrarte a una chica en el baño equivocado y más tras confirmar que no has sido tú el que se ha equivocado de baño.

Otra muy distinta es que conozcas a la susodicha.

Otra, en un plano completamente diferente, que sea la última persona que esperarías ver en esas condiciones. La encarnación misma del ver para creer.

Y otra, tres o cuatro pasos más allá, es haber albergado la certeza de que antes de tener ocasión de encontrarte con algo así, te habrías topado con una vaca compitiendo en una carrera de caballos.

Y creo que se me nota en la voz cuando me atrevo a usarla:

–Señorita… ¿Akali?

* * *

–Pobre… pobre de ti… que digas media palabra, ¿oíste?

Se lo creería por completo de ser otra la situación. Ahora tendrá que conformarse con la mitad de eso mientras sorbe con cierta voracidad su Ramyun Picante. Debería considerarlo un avance. Es lo primero que ha dicho desde que nos alejamos del centro comercial y llegamos hasta este punto.

No han faltado las vueltas necesarias para confirmar que este local es de aquellos lo bastante aislados del resto de la vida como para ser descartado de inmediato por fanáticos y prensa especializada como el momentáneo refugio de la más joven de las integrantes de uno de los grupos del momento.

Y hemos acertado. Con algo de suerte, los ancianos e indiferentes dueños del local, los mismos que fungen de cocineros, echarán una ojeada y se encogerán de hombros. Me detengo a pensar en la que se armaría de saberse que la famosísima rapera Akali ha puesto los pies aquí. Considero más apropiado ahogar el pensamiento en el café que me han servido casi a regañadientes.

Está mejor. Akali, por cierto. No sé si es que se ha tranquilizado, el tiempo transcurrido, la tranquilidad del local, la buena comida o un poquito de esto y de aquello. Se ha quitado la gorra, amarrado el cabello de cualquier manera y la concentración que pone en el plato podría definirse como casi terapéutica.

Se ve más libre que cuando le encajé casi todo el cabello debajo de la gorra y la capucha tras cubrirle la cara y sacarla de ese baño sin que alguien nos mirara raro. Asumo que, en la postura correcta, pasaba por un muchacho afligido y no una súper estrella en… bueno, ustedes entienden.

Y ahora mismo me siento más tranquilo. Puede que no hiciera falta sacarla del centro comercial y traerla a este sitio, pero no puedes contar con la discreción del mundo y con algo de suerte, alguien habrá sospechado algo y lo habrá descartado por considerarlo altamente absurdo.

Debería hacer algunas llamadas y en cambio, prefiero esperar. No lanzar la primera piedra. Disfrutar del café. Está bueno, por cierto. A papá le encantaría este sitio, parece tener todo lo que él busca en un local de comida y mucho más. Empezando por el café que bebería para hacer la digestión…

–Nos plantaste –me suelta Akali, de su lado de la mesa, revolviendo lo que queda del cuenco con los palillos.

–¿Disculpe? –Suelto más para orientarme en la inmensidad, para confirmar que sí, ella me ha hablado. Y a juzgar por la irritada mirada que me dedica, mi expresión no ha de ser la mejor.

–Anoche, nos plantaste tras el concierto –y ahora estoy bastante seguro que esa indiferencia encierra una pizca de reproche. Si es terapéutico, no voy a quejarme–. Se suponía que cenarías con nosotras.

–Se… ¿Suponía?

–O al menos eso afirmaron Ahri y Kai'Sa hasta el cansancio, a ver cómo arreglas las cosas, Jojo –y a juzgar por la forma en que apunta con los palillos antes de volver a la carga, diría que ahora mismo también debo arreglar las cosas con ella.

–Contaba que la señorita Ahri entendiera que… me esperaban en casa.

–Que entienda no quita que sea molesto cuando hay una planificación de por medio, ¿nos crees capaces de improvisar? –Un ruidoso sorbo y vuelve a dirigirme una mirada ceñuda–. Nada te habría costado avisarnos antes.

Y lo habría hecho con mucho gusto de haber sabido, con la misma antelación, que estaba invitado a esa clase de evento, pero prefiero no decirlo y tragarme el reproche. Técnicamente es mi jefa y ahora, más que nunca, debo hacer un esfuerzo para recordarlo.

–Lamento ese disgusto, señorita –termino mascullando entre dientes. No sé si reír o llorar, pero cualquiera de las dos no me salvará en una pieza si la mitad de lo que he leído u oído acerca de la muchacha frente a mí es cierto–. Le doy mi palabra de que… no se volverá a repetir.

–No es a mí a quien tienes que convencer –pero su lenguaje corporal dice lo contrario. El ceño no es la mejor forma de manifestar la indiferencia, ¿verdad?

Ni bien termina el respetable tazón, ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar. Se limita a pedir el segundo y me obliga a pedir algo para matar el tiempo. Porque sé que tengo para bastante aquí y por hambre no me adhiero al asiento, pero sé que no resistiré verla comer si no tengo algo en que ocuparme. Imagino también que un segundo café no será suficiente, así que pido un bibimbap.

No quiero mirarla demasiado y sé que si no hago algo, correré el riesgo. Quiero creer que he tenido demasiadas oportunidades para mirarla y en el mejor de los casos, en los últimos minutos he tenido chance de aprender un poco más. Claro que no es lo mismo verla sin tantas cosas en la cabeza y el cabello de cualquier manera. De hecho, hay algo de diferente que se puede atribuir a la ausencia del cubre bocas o de la gorra.

De alguna manera, sin todas esas cosas, consigue ser la imagen que vengo viendo desde mi periodo de novato, el que creo haber abandonado cumplido un mes de trabajo como tal. Y al mismo tiempo, se siente como si viera a alguien más. Será acaso que la pena, en cierto modo, sigue ahí.

No tiene nada de malo llorar, me digo. Pero no es algo que quieras esperar y en el mejor de los casos, no es algo que quieras ver en ciertas personas.

–Bueno, no sé qué estás esperando –suelta Akali al cabo de un rato, tras estar ambos ocupados en nuestros respectivos platos.

–¿Disculpe?

–No te hagas el idiota, te mueres por preguntarlo –tiene la ventaja del picante. El mismo podría explicar el leve enrojecimiento de su cara. Eso si no bajara la vista.

–Coma, señorita, no se le vaya a enfriar el cuenco –replico a la vez que compruebo que mi plato mantiene la temperatura.

–¿A qué demonios crees que juegas? –Si no fuera porque las luces juegan malas pasadas mezcladas con las sombras de este reducido espacio, juraría que los ojos vuelven a humedecérsele–. Te mueres por saberlo, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué finges que no?

–Usted misma lo dijo –casi parece desconcertada y no puedo negar que su expresión me divierte un poquito–. Pobre de mí que diga media palabra, así que… supongo que mientras menos sepa, mejor para ambos.

Espero que sonría. Tal vez sí es bueno que espere sentado. En cambio, tengo la impresión de haber regresado al punto de partida. Ni siquiera a unos momentos atrás. Más bien al día en que nos conocimos. En que las conocí a todas, más bien.

El anterior mánager había renunciado, avalando su decisión con una serie de exámenes médicos y afirmaciones bastante parecidas a "quiero vivir para ver otro amanecer y no creo que este trabajo valga que sacrifique esa ambición", con un vocabulario menos sutil que el que acabo de emplear.

Entonces, además de ponerme al día en tiempo récord con los deberes, estrechar la mano de mi antecesor y recibir un par de consejos suyos de los que tomé nota como pude, todos en la línea de "ten cuidado con lo que dices, donde pisas, lo que piensas y hasta cómo respiras", quedaba, al final del primer día, la razón de ser de ese trabajo.

Y si lo están pensando, sí, las conocí en una sala de ensayos, con la música a todo volumen y unos pasos frenéticos que apenas si tuve tiempo de procesar.

Y si acaso lo están imaginando, sí, las chicas se veían cómodas. Ni la mitad de glamorosas que puedan recordar del concierto más próximo. Lo ameritaba. Imaginé que ensayarían más adelante con las ropas respectivas. Además, tampoco podía decirse que se tratara del mejor momento:

–¡No! ¡No! Akali, te falta más fluidez en el estribillo –regañó la que más adelante, supe, se trataba de la bailarina principal. La misma Kai'Sa que, en ese segundo, parecía más fastidiada que otra cosa. Casi tanto como…

–¡Llevo casi tres horas haciendo exactamente lo que pides! ¡No sé qué más quieres!

–Pues no me extrañaría que lo estemos haciendo perfecto, pero jamás nos acerquemos a lo que Kai entiende por perfección –gruñó burlesca la que, incluso en chándal, se perfilaba como la diva Evelynn. Un comentario que no se condecía con esa fama de perfeccionismo rayano en lo patológico que se le atribuía.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Tiene algo de malo que quiera sacar lo mejor de nosotras? –Fue el gruñido airado de la bailarina principal que su compañera no dudó en rebatir con sarcasmo.

–Pues da la impresión de que para cuando estés conforme, de nosotras no quedará ni el nombre –añadió Akali, con la espalda apoyada en el espejo más próximo.

–Chicas, ya basta, es suficiente –maternal no es la palabra adecuada para definir a alguien como Ahri. Puede que… puede que actuara como la tía que intenta disciplinar a las sobrinas cuando mamá no está sin tener que recurrir a las viejas confiables, entiéndase la chancla, la correa o el palo de escoba, mientras las chicas se aprovechaban de esa falta de disciplina poderosa–. Kai, querida, tal vez sea un buen momento para descansar, ¿no crees? Así jamás estaremos a la altura…

–Tranquilo chico, no siempre es así –me aseguró el jefe, ambos en el umbral de la sala, ignorados por completo por las chicas, al tiempo que percibía sobre mi hombro su poderosa mano, llena de confianza–. ¡Chicas! ¡Qué gusto verlas! ¿Puedo robarles un minuto de su tiempo?

–Vaya, jefe, qué sorpresa –y no me pregunten por qué no me sorprendió que Ahri fuera la primera en tomar la palabra antes de que todas repararan en nuestra presencia y muy específicamente, decidieran que era digno de algo de atención.

–¿De qué se trata esta vez? –En principio no me agradó el tono de Evelynn, así que me desconcertó que el jefe mantuviera la postura como si tal cosa.

–Estamos en camino a grandes eventos, como bien sabrán, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder –acto seguido, el gigante que me acompañaba creyó oportuno empujarme hacia ellas, obligándome a dar un paso torpe y quedar en una posición ridícula con mis apuntes bajo el brazo–. Chicas, denle la bienvenida a su nuevo mánager, Jo Jong Ki.

En cierta forma, no estaba preparado para nada. Se suponía, por tanto, que nada tendría que sorprenderme. Así y todo, no puedo negar que sus expresiones incrédulas no supusieron la mejor de las señales para mí. Podría haber regresado a la primaria y eso no habría supuesto tanta dificultad.

–¿Es en serio? –Y sí. La primera en escupir algo fue Akali, desde su posición junto al enorme espejo y con incontenible desdén–. De todos los posibles candidatos y… ¿Tuvieron que elegir a un niño?

–Ha de ser un poco mayor que tú, cuida lo que dices –soltó Kai'Sa. La mayor molestia que se tomó fue no mostrarse tan burlona en el tono, lo cual vino a desbaratar la mirada que le dedicó a su compañera antes de desviarla hacia mí. La sintonía podía casi palparse. Sumado al esfuerzo por contener una sonrisa, pues…

–¿Y qué? No vas a comparar mi experiencia con la que no tiene, ¿o sí?

–Pues su falta de experiencia casi puede olerse –dictaminó Evelynn con mirada analítica.

–Tampoco hace falta que fuerces mucho esa nariz –comentó Ahri con cierto desdén, matizado con la curiosidad que sentirías al sentir la textura de algo que sólo tanteas con un palo–. Así que… Jong Ki.

–Encantado, señorita –mascullé quizá demasiado rápido, intentando sonar algo mejor que sólo tras haber recibido la peor paliza de mi vida, lo cual disimulé lo mejor que pude hablándoles a todas–. Es… es un placer… y es un gran honor trabajar con ustedes, señoritas, estoy… estoy a su completa disposición.

–Por supuesto que es un honor trabajar para nosotras, cariño –replicó Evelynn, recordándome su satisfecha sonrisa la de un profesor que, tiempo atrás, pareció encontrar demasiado placentero quitarme dos semanas de recreo por una tontería que no he podido, hasta hoy, traer de regreso.

–Porque trabajas para nosotras, no con nosotras, que no se te olvide –ladró Akali a su vez, consciente tal vez de que contaba con el beneplácito de sus compañeras, quienes asintieron casi imperceptiblemente.

Y la verdad no recuerdo qué más mascullé tras esa suerte de presentación en sociedad, cualquier excusa parecía válida para no permanecer ahí mucho más tiempo y poder retirarme a cualquier sitio a respirar profundo.

Porque lo cierto es que no recuerdo haberme sentido tan humillado como en ese segundo ni haber experimentado antes tamaños deseos de derrumbarme. Supongo que la presencia del jefe me ayudó a encontrar cierto control.

Podría haber renunciado en ese segundo de no haber recordado con tanta facilidad por qué estaba donde estaba. Independiente del fervoroso deseo de ver reparado en parte mi orgullo, aunque nadie estuviera ahí para notar la diferencia. Lo cierto es que habría bastado con mi propio juicio, porque ni siquiera mi familia llegó a enterarse de ese fiasco.

Así que si me lo preguntan, diría que sí. En parte sí tenía un compromiso la noche que rechacé la invitación a cenar hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Y asumo que comprenderán que treinta días no basta para resarcir lo hecho a tal punto. Entiéndase, mejorar la primera impresión y todo aquello que pudiera traer consigo.

Porque al final del primer día, tenía la confianza por el suelo. Recién treinta días después podía decirse que volvía a ser más o menos el mismo, independiente del trato que pudieran dispensarme a lo largo de ese tiempo. Y no, no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo lo alcanzado por una sorpresiva invitación a cenar.

Si debo de ser del todo honesto, incluso con mayor antelación, únicamente me habría detenido a pensar mejor la excusa idónea para no arriesgar mi empleo y que me permitiera evadir semejante compromiso.

Ahora, sin embargo, tengo la impresión de compensar esa ausencia en tanto recibo la mirada casi dolida de una Akali que no parece saber qué hacer consigo misma tras un choque emocional lo bastante potente como para hacerla perder la noción del espacio al punto de entrar al baño de hombres sin saberlo. Y no dudo que se las habría ingeniado para salir de ahí en una pieza, pero habríamos tenido que prescindir de la discreción.

–Señorita –me animo a decir, tras dejar escapar el aliento que no recuerdo haber contenido por tanto tiempo–. No dudo… de la gravedad de lo que pasó, pero… no me corresponde esa pregunta, ni siquiera… presionarla a hablar, eso es un asunto exclusivamente suyo y usted sabrá cuándo estará preparada para hablar y… a quién se lo contará, ¿bien?

A pesar de tener la iluminación en contra, puedo vislumbrar las nuevas lágrimas desprenderse de sus pestañas. Le tiendo un pañuelo. La clase de cosas que sabes que nunca usarás, como el encendedor siendo que no fumas, pero que algo te dice que necesitarás llegado el momento.

–Y llegado el momento… o cuando sea y usted quiera… si necesita ayuda… pues… ya sabe.

Dicho así me suena ridículo. Juraría que, de poder, la muchacha me haría algo y no estoy seguro de que sea agradable. De hecho, creo que solo la pena suya me salva el pellejo y es lamentable. Lamentable que se encuentre así. Y lamentable tener que reconocer que, en estas situaciones, no es demasiado lo que se puede hacer salvo guardar silencio y esperar sin saber con exactitud qué.

Termina el tazón y no me queda otra más que esperar. Se seca las lágrimas. Presiona el pañuelo contra su nariz. Llego incluso a pagar la cuenta y ella no se da por enterada. No sé cuánta suavidad necesito para levantarla de su asiento, pero lo consigo. Apenas si me atrevo a tocar su espalda o parte de su hombro para guiarla de camino a la calle principal. Creo que ni siquiera importa que no lleve la cara cubierta. En realidad, me falta valor para pedirle cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea la misma.

Así que pido el taxi y me obligo a recordar mis propias palabras. A no intentar imaginar qué puede haberle hecho tanto daño a una chica como ella. A no asustarme ante la sola perspectiva y resignarme que sólo un taxi puede acercarnos a su apartamento a la velocidad necesaria. Casi estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que haga falta, sé que puedo hacerlo. Sé que no vale la pena hacerse demasiadas preguntas.

Así es como nos encontramos a la entrada del edificio y es ahora que la muchacha parece reaccionar. Se nos ha ido la tarde y el cielo ofrece una tonalidad anaranjada. Asumo que tendré algún mensaje y ya me estoy planteando una próxima explicación.

–No… no es necesario que me acompañes más –me suelta de pronto Akali con un hilo de voz, a un par de pasos de distancia y dándome la espalda.

–Lo sé –replico a mi vez, sabiendo que eso sí puedo creerlo.

–Tampoco hacía falta… que me acompañaras hasta aquí, sé volver sola.

–Lo imagino –y supongo que ahora, esa pequeña muestra de orgullo me tranquiliza más que otra cosa.

No voltea ni una vez. Sólo camina y se pierde tras las puertas de vidrio. Seguridad le hace señas de saludo que ella ignora. Su espalda no tarda en perderse de vista y los chicos parecen sorprendidos de verme un día libre. Les devuelvo el saludo y emprendo el camino de vuelta, recuperando el peso de las bolsas que me acompañan. Sin fuerza para querer saber nada más.

Incluso de haber sabido, no creo que pudiera hacer algo. Ni siquiera se trata de lo que puedan esperar de mí.

Supongo que todo se reduce a aquello que escapa de nuestra esfera de entendimiento.

Y no llevo demasiados pasos de camino a mi destino inicial cuando un pensamiento súbito me sorprende y casi me arranca una sonrisa agotada.

Deseo que ellas sí la entiendan. No, qué digo. Sé que lo harán.

Y en verdad espero que Akali se encuentre bien.

* * *

–_¡Mariachi, ven aquí!_

_Al joven soldado se le van todas las fuerzas en contener el respingo y en mantener el paso calmado al acercarse a su superior. El implacable Rey Mono, como lo llama la mayoría del cuartel, incluyendo a otros superiores de rango similar. Y como casi todos, esa enorme y sonriente figura parece más acostumbrada a ese mote de servicio que a su nombre real._

–_Señor._

–_Sigues aquí, eso es llegar a tiempo, ¿no crees? –le suelta el superior, sin borrar esa carnívora sonrisa de sus labios. Está lejos de recordar a un simio imponente y poderoso. A Mariachi le recuerda más a un león–. Caminemos, Mariachi._

_Y caminar es lo que hacen. Por los terrenos agradablemente tranquilos de las instalaciones. Aprovechando que muchos se encuentran de permiso. Aprovechando que ese soldado en particular aún no se marcha del cuartel. En parte porque sabe que debe hacer un viaje largo. Que la sola perspectiva lo cansa. Que no tiene ningún apuro. Una hora más o menos no hará la diferencia. _

–_Supe que fuiste parte del equipo de seguridad de Ahri –suelta Wukong, dedicándole una mirada abrasadora. El joven no sabe si hay envidia o admiración en esos ojos llameantes._

–_Yo y algunos otros, señor –no, no es modestia. Si ha de cargar con alguna culpa, que al menos el tipo tenga bien de recordar que no fue el único ni mucho menos la cabeza pensante de todo el operativo._

–_Pero de ti se ha dicho que hiciste un excelente trabajo._

–_No veo cómo, señor, en esencia todos tuvimos un rol similar –tampoco es modestia. Lo último que necesita es hacer saltar las expectativas. Que lo crean capaz del cielo y de la tierra. Lo que menos quiere es agregar más responsabilidad si acaso es posible. Le basta con que lo dejen en paz._

–_Dile eso a los que no dejan de hablar del soldado que tanto le agradó a nuestra invitada –sea lo que sea lo que haya en esa mirada, al joven no le gusta en lo más mínimo. Debe hacer un esfuerzo considerable para no bajar la mirada._

–_Sólo… conversamos un poco, señor._

–_Un poco, ¿eh? Y… ¿Qué me puedes decir de ella?_

–_Pues… es una gran cantante y… apasionada por lo que hace, de hecho…_

–_Creo que habrás comprendido, soldado, que lo último que necesito son generalidades._

–_Con el debido respeto, señor, no puede decirse que estuviera en la posición de ahondar en la intimidad de una persona como ella, el tiempo y las circunstancias apenas me dieron espacio para rascar una capa de generalidad –por no decir que jamás fue asunto mío ni tendría que serlo, pensó el joven con incredulidad. Es más, por qué haberla protegido tiene que significar, forzosamente, que le tiene que interesar esa cantante._

_Eso sí, tampoco ha sido del todo honesto con el superior. Ella sí le dijo algunas cosas que no le preguntó, ni siquiera venían al caso. Cosas que sólo se podían saber de su boca. Habiendo alcanzado un grado de confianza. A cambio, ella le pidió que le contara algún secreto. Siempre sonriendo demasiado. Siempre llevándolo a bordear el abismo de sus propios nervios. No hay mucho que contar, señorita, afirmó en ese segundo. Tampoco le gustaba el jueguito de dando y dando._

_Y sí. Está bastante seguro de que esa información es oro para cualquiera. Valdría cuatro dígitos. Por lo bajo. Pero lo piensa sólo para hacerse una idea de la naturaleza de lo oído y sabido a estas alturas. No es que le deba algo, es sólo que… tampoco quiere imaginar qué será de sí mismo si llega a abrir la boca. Tal vez no lo maten, pero no cree que la recompensa valga el sentir que acarree eso._

_Por mucho que no sean pocos los que digan que el error fue confiar en él en primer lugar._

_A él, por alguna tonta razón, le interesa permanecer en su recuerdo como una decisión acertada. En realidad, asume que siente lo mismo por cualquier persona. _

_La feroz mirada de Wukong varía lo necesario para devolverle la tranquilidad al soldado. El superior se detiene, pensativo. El joven sigue su ejemplo, manteniéndose a la prudencia distancia que le confiere algo más que un par de pasos._

–_Sabes que nada me daría más gusto que creerte, Mariachi –ay no, piensa el joven al escuchar las palabras del Rey Mono. Casi aprieta los dientes–. Comprenderás que resulta un poco complicado hacerlo si Ahri ha solicitado expresamente que lleves a los tuyos en un próximo operativo de seguridad que se realizará en torno a su próximo recital._

_Ahora el joven debe hacer un esfuerzo por no doblar del todo las rodillas._

_Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Ha escuchado bien? Pero… pero… pero…_

_Tiene que ser un error. Tiene que haber un error en todo esto. ¿Cómo tan siquiera ella ha pensado por un maldito segundo que ha dirigido a todos esos hombres en el procedimiento? Incluso de haber sido así, hablamos de un lugar lleno de otros soldados. ¿Qué carajos podría pasar ahí?_

–_No ha sido difícil aclarar la situación, pero ya imaginarás que eso nos ha llevado a replantear ciertas perspectivas –todo sería mucho más sencillo para el joven si Wukong no creyera necesario dedicarle esa extraña mirada todo el tiempo._

–_No… no entiendo, señor._

–_Intento decir que sí, aclaramos ciertas cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que te relajes –le dedica una mirada que casi se podría calificar de despectiva–. Tú y "tus hombres" estarán bajo mi mando, el comandante ha creído que sería divertido ofrecerles a ustedes una experiencia más cercana al mundo real y ya que destacaron tanto la última vez… no ha visto razón para oponerse a este capricho._

–_Quiere… quiere decir que…_

–_Así es, muchacho, daremos protección a Ahri en su próximo concierto y te quiero en una posición clave –antes de que el joven se atreva siquiera a preguntar si eso se come o se toma con agua, el Rey Mono acorta la distancia entre ellos un par de pasos–. Serás quien permanezca cerca de ella en todo momento, independiente de tu rango respecto de tus compañeros, desde el momento en que salgamos de aquí, sólo te reportarás ante mí y sólo ante mí responderás, ¿queda claro?_

–_Sí señor._

–_Se dice que has ganado su confianza, dirás lo que quieras, pero necesito que afiances y profundices más, cualquier detalle, por minúsculo que sea, me lo informarás, ¿he sido claro, soldado?_

_A Mariachi esto no le gusta nada. Cree entender hacia dónde quiere apuntar los dardos el Rey Mono y esa clase de jueguitos no tiene resultados precisamente buenos para todas las partes. No cree que, de estallar ese hipotético desmadre, a ese sujeto o a ella les toque responder por mucho. Será él quien se vea, de concretarse la hipótesis, con la mierda al cuello y un rango como el suyo no será un salvavidas. Con algo de suerte se convertirá en un maldito lastre._

–_Soldado, ¿quieres hacerme esperar?_

–_No señor, usted perdone._

–_¿He sido claro entonces?_

–_Sí señor. _

–_Bien, pero quiero por sobre todo que recuerdes una cosa –musita Wukong y ahora al soldado no le quedan dudas. El enorme vastaya está siendo decididamente amenazador–. Estás trabajando para mí, soldado, en todo momento estarás cumpliendo una misión que te he encomendado directamente y que nadie más puede conocer._

–_Sí señor._

–_Hazlo bien y quizá luzcas una barra más sobre tus hombros, tal vez incluso te ganes mi confianza; cruza los límites que te he puesto, uno solo de ellos y personalmente me aseguraré de convertir tu vida en tal mierda que suplicarás por ir al infierno, ¿entendido?_

–_Sí señor._

–_Bien, discutiremos los detalles cuando regreses, así que es todo por ahora, desaparece de mi vista._

–_Sí señor. Poder de la unidad._

_Pronunciado la fórmula de despedida y habiendo mantenido la posición firme un segundo, Mariachi da media vuelta y se dirige al barracón por sus cosas, lamentando más que nunca no haber pensado que salir una hora antes sí podía hacer la diferencia. Ahora no ha empezado nada y ya tiene la mierda hasta el cuello._

_Y por estúpido que pueda parecer considerando su propia posición, vuelve a pensar en lo que ha dicho Wukong entre líneas y tampoco le gusta. En parte porque, por muy poco que haya captado…. Qué carajos, no se trata de eso, ¿qué mujer en la faz de la tierra, de la especie que sea, merece un sujeto así? ¿O será que es así sólo con sus subalternos y estando así de desesperado?_

_Inconscientemente piensa en su niña y percibe un estremecimiento recorrer su espina dorsal. De haber podido, no habría corrido ese riesgo. Pero es el desgraciado el que tiene el poder._

_No es como que esté en posición de elegir, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Otra vez.

La música retumba en las paredes. En el piso. En el techo. Pero ella no la siente. Se limita a repasar los pasos, contemplar la imagen que le devuelve el espejo y fluir como ha hecho tantas, tantísimas veces. Y vuelve. Y sigue. Y persigue. Pero algo falla.

No es perfecto. Otra vez.

Llegado un punto, siente la música en los huesos, identifica su propia voz en la armonía. No sabe si es la grabación o es ella misma coreando, buscando una guía a través de la letra. Y se abstrae. Necesita llegar a ese extremo de concentración tan próximo al nirvana o acabará recordando dónde y cómo le duele.

Porque le duele. A veces más de lo que cree soportar en condiciones normales. Más de lo que está dispuesta a reconocer. Incluso ante sí misma. Pero esos movimientos parecen callar las voces el cuerpo y un poco más allá.

Así y todo, no es perfecto. No es lo que busca. Otra vez.

Y otra. Y otra. Las que hagan falta.

Aún es temprano. Puede que no haya dormido demasiado, pero el cansancio no guarda relación con las horas de sueño. Vuelve a estirar los músculos y juraría que algo cruje a la altura del hombro. Lo ignora. Es más el sonido que el dolor. Y el dolor… el dolor está en todas partes, demonios…

La sala está vacía, además de su presencia y del equipo de música. De pronto, todo parece más grande y espacioso. Los espejos… eso debe ayudar a causar semejante impresión. Pero no le gusta la imagen que recibe. No le gusta verse así. Sabe que puede dar más. Que tiene algo mejor que ofrecer y sin embargo, todo lo que hace es intentar recuperar el aliento, secarse la frente perlada de sudor y casi agradecer que aún esté a tiempo antes de que aparezcan las chicas.

A esa hora de la mañana, es difícil que se encuentre alguien más. Además de ella misma y los chicos de la seguridad, por supuesto, que deben estar dormitando en sus puestos ante la perspectiva de los pasillos vacíos, las cámaras estacionadas y apenas un monitor ofreciendo la imagen de una chica que se mueve de manera casi obsesiva.

Le agradaría esa imagen si no fuera porque siente que lleva horas sin obtener un maldito resultado. Pondría la pista otra vez, pero siente que no puede mover un músculo. No al menos en los próximos minutos…

–_I'll be the roundabout… the words will make you out 'n' out… I spend the day your waaaaaaay…_

De no estar tan exhausta, se sobresaltaría. En cambio, apenas si puede levantar la cabeza en dirección a la voz que se deja oír del otro lado de la puerta. Los vidrios que conforman esa pared dejan ver una silueta algo amorfa que camina a paso tranquilo mientras sigue la letra en voz alta.

Abre la puerta y observa la forma desde el umbral. No alcanza a preguntarse cómo es que ha llegado tan lejos. Sólo mira la espalda y aunque nunca lo ha oído cantar, algo le permite reconocer el timbre de voz.

–¿Jojo?

El aludido se detiene. No lleva audífonos. Sólo cantaba de memoria. Eso explica que la oiga y gire con desconcierto.

–¿Señorita Kai'Sa?

Luce como siempre. La misma extraña mezcla de formalidad e informalidad (asumirá que la chaqueta basta para aparentar lo primero), un prolijo peinado, el cabello siempre hacia atrás, los rasgos imprecisos que delatan más de una procedencia, la cara de quien ha dormido poco y por obra y gracia de quizá qué deidad, conserva cierto humor al llegar al trabajo con tanta antelación sujetando en su espalda una guitarra acústica en su estuche.

Claro que el tono desconcertado no se le escapa a la bailarina. Es más. A juzgar por su postura, todo podría indicar que el tipo se ha dejado caer a esas horas con la esperanza de no tener que verla (ni a ella ni a sus compañeras) por un largo, largo rato.

A la joven le produce, sin saber por qué, una amarga satisfacción desbaratar ese hipotético plan.

–Qué rápido olvidaste mi cara –comenta, ligeramente agria. A lo que el aludido responde con una sonrisa resignada.

–Antes del primer café… con suerte recuerdo mi nombre, señorita.

–¿De manera que debo sentirme halagada porque me hayas reconocido? –Ahora entiende qué es lo que la enerva del chico: Sin importar cómo le hablen, él sabe mantener un semblante casi jovial.

–Quizá porque bebí un café en el camino –insinúa él, encogiendo apenas los hombros. La mirada de quien no confirma ni desmiente. Del que es incapaz de tomar un partido…

Del que prefiere dejar en el aire una pregunta imprecisa.

Con la misma tranquilidad con que parece dispuesto a seguir su camino…

–¿Y qué haces aquí tan temprano? –Inquiere la bailarina de súbito, esperando que sus palabras hallen equivalencia en una contundente pared invisible…

_Y que el golpe le parta la nariz._

–Quedaron pendientes por revisar, mejor llegar antes que salir después.

Ah. No un fanático del trabajo. Llegar y hacer por hacer. De hecho, nadie que lo vea llegar en esas condiciones pensaría que pasará las siguientes horas encerrado en una oficina. Más bien al gimnasio. O a ensayar con sus amigos de banda.

Por alguna razón, ella no está conforme y él, finalmente, parece notarlo tras echar una ojeada a las luces encendidas en la sala de ensayos.

–¿Nueva coreografía?

–Es lo que intento –confiesa la joven con sorpresivo pesar.

–Tal vez le convenga esperar un poco antes de volver a intentar.

Su estado ha de ser elocuente. Kai'Sa se limita a asentir, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro de forma casi imperceptible. Al mánager parece incomodarle de pronto la forma de la guitarra. Así que tiene algo de músico, por mucho que un libro bajo el brazo pueda desmentirlo.

–¿Te ha gustado? –Suelta de pronto ella, sin saber por qué intenta sonar casual ante la falta de comprensión del mánager–. Trabajar con nosotras, ¿te ha gustado?

–Espero antes que ustedes se pongan de acuerdo –la sonrisa la descoloca. Él siempre se toma todo con demasiado humor–. He asumido, hasta la fecha, que trabajo para ustedes.

Ahoga una involuntaria maldición. Cierto, el primer día del chico y ya tuvo que encontrarse con semejante chasco. Tampoco es como que haya mucho que discutir si Evelynn fue la primera en largar algo así, en tanto Akali no hizo más que subrayarlo y con ninguna descartando la validez del planteamiento.

Y puede que sea un buen momento para discutirlo si no fuera porque Akali lleva un par de días bastante decaída.

–Como sea, te… ¿Te ha gustado? –La pregunta encuentra un semblante agotado, a pesar del buen humor.

–Sigue siendo un trabajo, señorita, tarde o temprano lo contamina la rutina.

Puede que eso tampoco ayude. Que para ellas siga siendo una pasión y él lo diseccione con tanta…

–Siendo el caso… ¿Puedes acompañarme un segundo? –Ni a ella misma le agrada su propio torno, roza lo autoritario, pero tiene toda su atención–. Necesito una segunda opinión.

–Disculpe, yo… no sé nada de baile y…

–Dije opinión, no opinión experta.

Ni siquiera hace falta que diga algo más. Sabe que basta con que se interne en la sala y él le seguirá los pasos sin saber con exactitud en qué se está metiendo. A la luz más intensa, se ve más pálido y cansado de lo usual, una larga figura que no sabe hace consigo misma salvo quedarse junto a una pared, la guitarra apoyada a su lado y seguirla con la mirada en tanto vuelve la pista al comienzo y adopta la posición en el centro.

–No pierdas detalle, ¿sí? –Y ni siquiera espera un asentimiento de su parte. La pista arranca y ella le sigue el paso.

Un paso. Luego otro. Y por un instante, no hay espacio para detener nada. Todo debe seguir y no importa lo que pase. Y sigue. Y fluye. Un paso. Otro más. Un giro. Ella es su público. La imagen la devuelve. Se imbuye del personaje. Es segura. Y está segura. Y una parte quiere seducirse a sí misma. Por lo que no quita los ojos de los suyos propios.

Convencerse a sí misma de que, llegada la hora, nadie querrá hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarla transformar la música en movimiento. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra.

Paso. Paso. Movimiento. Giro. Mirada. Y giro. Paso. Uno tras otro. Brazos y piernas. Como si el aire fuera agua. Y el agua aire. Y sus propios ojos la mirada del mundo.

Y luego silencio. Quietud. Y ella misma regresando a la realidad. No hay música. Sólo una sala iluminada. Ella misma. Su reflejo, de acuerdo con la realidad…

Y él. Con la espalda apoyada y muy atento. Hasta ese segundo.

De pronto, cae un peso considerable en su estómago. Sabe que debe mirarlo. Hacer la pregunta de rigor. Pero antes de que ella pueda formularla, él lleva un rato intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

–Yo… no entiendo de estas cosas –confiesa el mánager y antes de que ella pueda decirle lo que quiere, él continúa–. Señorita, no sé qué espera que le diga o qué quiso que viera, puede que aunque me lo explique… tal vez no lo entienda, sigue sin ser mi área –sonríe, como disculpándose–. Yo sólo… estoy de pie… estoy frente a usted y la veo bailar e intento responder a esa pregunta, qué falla en un conjunto… qué demonios puede estar fallando en un conjunto… en este conjunto, en realidad, y la respuesta… no la he encontrado… es decir, tal vez sí, pero… es sólo lo que pienso.

–Eso es lo que quiero –replica Kai'Sa, sin saber en qué momento ha contenido la respiración.

–Tal vez no sea perfecto, señorita, tal vez tenga razón y le falte para ser perfecto –mira la luz del techo, como si en ella pudiera encontrar el vocabulario que necesita–. Y si es el caso, me alegra que así sea, porque el mundo tendrá la oportunidad de acompañarla en su búsqueda constante y podrá disfrutar de estos formidables resultados.

Debe ser una broma. No sabe por qué es lo primero que piensa. Que es un chiste. Tal vez porque se niega a creer que haya dicho eso y lo más extraño, es que esas palabras no son ni de lejos lo que esperaba oír.

Y así y todo, lo siente.

No quiere delatarse. Pero no sabe qué responder y el silencio no la ayuda. En cambio, mira en cualquier dirección mientras finge estirarse y recordar algo que puede tener importancia o en el mejor de los casos, le permita disimular un poco.

–¿Has hablado con Ahri? –Se divierte un poco con la incomprensión tallada en su cara–. Sabes… no está acostumbrada a que le digan que no.

_Y yo tampoco._

No. No está dispuesta a reconocer en voz alta el chasco que le supuso no poder presumir de sus habilidades culinarias frente a un público diferente. Siempre es más fácil cargar a alguien más con ese peso y aunque haya dicho la verdad parcial, lo cierto es que agradece la ausencia momentánea de la líder del cuarteto.

–Cuestión de hábitos, señorita –es lo que responde el mánager, encogiéndose de hombros y recogiendo la guitarra. Al parecer, ese tema lo cansa–. Y no creo que haga falta explicarlo más de una…

–Pero qué tenemos aquí.

La imagen resulta casi divertida. Ni invocada con el pensamiento habría aparecido tan rápido. Pero ahí está Ahri, en el umbral, vestida con prendas más deportivas, un bolso al hombro y dedicándole al mánager la mirada que la tía ladina dedicaría al sobrino descubierto infraganti en una travesura de la cual ya cavila posibles beneficios que le pueda traer.

Lo cual tendría mayor gracia si la presencia de la líder no pareciera acentuar el cansancio del mánager, quien disimula una profunda respiración.

–Jojo me ayudó con algunas cosas, Ahri –explica Kai'Sa con toda naturalidad, como quien acude al rescate de…

_¿En serio?_

–Creí que te decían Mariachi –comenta Ahri, a su vez, acentuando el peso sobre los hombros del mánager.

–Para fines de seguridad, señorita, pero usted puede decirme como más le acomode.

–Lo tendré en cuenta cuando tú hayas cortado la formalidad.

Esta vez, ni siquiera se molesta en responder. Sólo se encoge de hombros y se retira de la sala. El mástil de la guitarra, o lo que insinúa la silueta, es lo último que se deja ver antes de perderse de vista.

–Ahri, ya déjalo, ¿sí? –La aludida se hace la desentendida, pero la bailarina sabe que no puede estar más lejos de la realidad–. Fue una tontería, no vas a hacerle la vida imposible porque una noche no nos cumplió un capricho, ¿o sí?

–En verdad me molesta tanta formalidad –la líder suspira antes de dejar las cosas a un costado–. Es decir… ¿Tan aterradoras somos?

–No lo vería de esa forma –Kai'Sa a duras penas consigue contener la risa–. Pero piensa, tu primer trabajo y tienes que organizar colosales eventos musicales, ¿cómo te sentirías?

–A mí me parecería un sueño.

–Hasta el mejor de los sueños puede resultar abrumador.

_Suponiendo que ése siempre haya sido el sueño en este caso._

Y sigue siendo un trabajo, añade su mente. Hasta el mejor trabajo puede ser contaminado por la rutina.

Y eso es lo último que quiere.

–¿Cómo está Kali? –Pregunta finalmente Kai´Sa, casi temiendo llegar al momento en que la pregunta se torne inevitable. Un sentir que comparte Ahri con pesar.

–Al menos vino con nosotras, no te extrañe que Eve esté con ella en los camarines o esperándola en la puerta.

–Debió ser muy duro, digo, enterarse de esa forma…

–De la forma que haya sido, el caso es que se enteró y ahora… bueno, ya te imaginas…

–Ni falta que me hace, ya la he visto –se lo piensa unos segundos tras los cuales, la bailarina principal no se puede creer lo que dice–: Si hoy no se siente en condiciones, podríamos…

–Fue ella la que insistió en venir, Kai –a la sorpresa de Kai, Ahri le ofrece una sonrisa algo triste–. Pensará que estar ocupada es lo mejor que puede hacer, así que…

Ni falta hace que lo confirme, pero ahí está la súbita aparición de la rapera del grupo, el componente más pequeño, entrando a la sala casi con violencia, seguida de una inusualmente preocupada Evelynn, quien parece mirarla con el temor propio que le guardarías a una bomba próxima a estallar.

–Bien, ¿qué toca hacer hoy? –Suelta con brusquedad Akali, logrando que todas las miradas se concentren en la bailarina principal.

No es normal que se sienta un tanto cohibida ante tanta atención, pero no tarda demasiado en recuperar el tipo, caminar hacia la rapera y palmearle el hombro antes de dedicarle un gesto desafiante.

–Ser perfectas, mi niña, ¿crees poder estar a la altura?

* * *

No puede decirse que la ciudad duerma. Sin embargo, sí puede reconocer las zonas menos iluminadas.

Desde esa azotea no tiene la mejor panorámica, pero reconoce las edificaciones casi adheridas entre sí. La pista se despliega ante sus ojos. Más allá, el Río Han corre, majestuoso, antecediendo a más vida. Si cierra los ojos y se concentra, puede oír la misma correr por las calles. Una bestia que nunca duerme. Una bestia cuyas venas bullen velocidad.

Reconoce la adrenalina cuando sus pies no tocan el suelo. Cuando aterriza y tras una voltereta, se obliga a seguir corriendo. A no perder la senda visualizada. A no ofrecerle espacio a otro pensamiento que no sea alcanzar una meta incierta.

Hoy la ciudad respira humedad. Acompañado del cielo sellado por esas gruesas nubes, la muchacha comprende que no puede detenerse a disfrutar del momento. Encierra cierta ironía. Distraerse es lo que busca, pero no está segura de querer forzar los límites bajo una tormenta como la que presagian los signos. No puede decir que la situación le resulte desconocida, pero hace falta algo más para terminar de familiarizarse con los techos.

A Akali no le gusta el término parkour. Sería reconocer el dominio europeo sobre una disciplina que representa exactamente lo contrario, la falta de esquemas, pero nadie parece entenderlo así. Algo que es mucho más antiguo que un triste nombre. Bautizarlo y aceptar que antes de la ceremonia, jamás existió… qué absurdo. Si de niña, en su hogar, le enseñaron que sólo avanza quien tiene las agallas de crear su propia senda. Ahora suena innecesariamente cursi, pero no existe mejor forma de definirlo o si la hay, la muchacha aún no la descubre.

Debates lingüísticos pseudo filosóficos aparte, resulta reconfortante sentir que puedes traer desde tan lejos una parte de ti. Seguir siendo la misma, más allá del continente o de los océanos. Cualquiera de las chicas afirmaría, no sin razón, que no hace falta correr semejantes riesgos persiguiendo sentirse ella misma. Pero lo cierto es que no tiene cabeza para pensar y una batalla de rap, en estos momentos, forzaría límites que no está dispuesta a transar.

Y eso sería alarmante si no existiera una explicación. Alguna vez escuchó que la creación no puede depender del capricho de algo tan etéreo, tan impreciso como la inspiración. Crear, dijo ese alguien cuyo rostro parece disuelto entre nebulosas en su memoria, más allá de la voz que le pueda atribuir, debe parecerse al trabajo, al ejercicio, a la costumbre, no estar sujeto a principios artísticos que parecen tan empeñados en darle otro nombre a su propia pereza.

Bien, pasado por el filtro del tiempo, puede que esas palabras encierren una insufrible cuota de arrogancia, pero la muchacha ahora es capaz de despojarlas de la misma y hallar la verdad en lo profundo. Y si debe tomarlas como un principio, ahora mismo esos músculos en particular exigen una tregua. Un instante de olvido. La urgente necesidad de reconectar con el todo y la nada, emerger del abismo sin luz ni color en que se hallan inmersos.

Abismo… es una palabra fuerte. Abarca demasiado. Y reconocer que se halla inmersa en algo así… y todo por culpa de…

Maldito… maldito Kayn hijo de…

No. No es momento de perder el balance. Sus pies no están atados al suelo. Medio milímetro que falte y… tendría menos que eso para pensar en la mejor forma de escapar de un lío de dimensiones respetables. Y lo último que quiere es darle la razón a cualquiera de las chicas.

La azotea que la recibe es estrecha. Desgastada. Con algo de suerte le sirve de parada. Elige un mal momento para perder el hilo del camino visualizado. Al menos ha tropezado teniendo un sitio próximo donde azotar el cuerpo. Una caída breve, aliento a tomar y debería poder incorporarse pronto.

En cambio, opta por sentir la frialdad contra la mejilla y respirar profundo. No es que sea la superficie más cómoda, pero… está cansada. No es como que alguien le pise los talones, excepto quizás… el reflejo de aquello que tanto le repugna de sí misma…

Es decir, Kayn ya ha hecho bastante humillándola de esa forma, lo que menos necesita es que él vea qué tanto le ha afectado. No es que esté cerca, pero no le cuesta demasiado imaginar su expresión y ni qué decir acerca de sus comentarios, el muy…

Bien. El colofón que tanta falta le hacía a unos días de mierda acaba de hacer su aparición. Carajo, si tan solo pudiera dejar de dedicarle tanto tiempo al desgraciado en su cabeza… ¿Se supone que tenga que esperar a su yo futuro para sentir tanta vergüenza? Ahora mismo, de buena gana, se quedaría para siempre en el abismo que tanto teme…

–Pero qué mier… –escucha de pronto que suelta una voz perpleja, al tiempo que una breve carrera le indica que esos pasos se acercan a ella–. Disculpe, está… ¿Está bien?

Es un chiste, piensa la joven con amargura. No hay espacio para la sorpresa. En realidad, no tiene fuerzas para decidir cómo se siente.

Sí piensa que esto es demasiado. Es decir, no conforme con sacarla del baño de hombres de un centro comercial, tiene que aparecer en esa azotea, precisamente esa habiendo tantas en ese maldito sector. Y encima tiene que escoger sus instancias de mayor vulnerabilidad. No podía encontrarla borracha, por ejemplo, pudiendo de buena gana lanzarle la botella o el vaso o dejando caer el contenido de cualquiera de los dos sobre su cara de niña estúpida, por qué no. Tiene que encontrarla tirada en esa mugrosa azotea, incapaz de sobreponerse al peso de sus decepciones como la mocosa que cree que es, el muy…

–¿Por qué? ¿Te piensas que por caer me tendrás que tomar en brazos? –Suelta ella mordaz, irguiéndose con brusquedad y dedicándole al aparecido la peor de sus miradas.

Jong Ki, por su parte, bien podría haberla reconocido a través de la cara o de la voz. Está claro que solo el cuerpo no ha bastado y está tardando en sacudirse la sorpresa que le supone tenerla frente a sí en un sitio como éste. Sin esa estúpida sonrisa que lleva siempre, luce más como el legítimo cabrón que es. La perspectiva, sin embargo, no dura demasiado, aunque esa nueva sonrisa es más pequeña, discreta diría incluso, cargada de cierto matiz irónico.

–¿Y causarle tal disgusto? Qué ocurrencia –ahora es ella quien lo mira incrédula. No puede decir que lleve demasiado tiempo tratándolo, pero sí está segura de que es la primera vez que lo escucha siendo irónico–. Tal vez necesite unas mantas, ya que encuentra el suelo tan cómodo…

–¿Te han dicho que eres un maldito imbécil? –Las palabras no lo inmutan. Sí parecen instarlo a cambiar su posición.

–Y más, no dudo que usted ya ha cubierto el repertorio completo, señorita.

Ni siquiera le tiende una mano al pasar junto a ella. La habría rechazado de un manotazo de todos modos, pero aun así… aun así eso no lo excusa de no…

Sentada en el suelo, tiene una perspectiva de la espalda del mánager, tan próximo al borde de la azotea, contemplando el abismo, quizá esperando que éste le devuelva algo. Disfruta el silencio, pero ella no. No es que el silencio en sí… más bien, el tener que compartirlo con alguien como él. Podría saltar de ese lugar, ya se ha repuesto, pero no quiere darle qué pensar. Creer que ha huido… y de él, para colmo… eso sí que sería…

–Cómo sea, qué… ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

–Vivo aquí, señorita.

Bien, eso sí que es inesperado. Tiene lógica si le dedicas espacio. Pero si eso fuera poco, ahí tiene al tipo siempre formal ahora vistiendo un chándal raído y unas zapatillas desgastadas. Siendo cualquier otro, daría lástima. Tratándose de él, sólo inspira risa.

–Tienes buen gusto –suelta ella, sarcástica–. Al menos puedes presumir de una preciosa vista.

–Cualquier lugar está bien si está lejos del trabajo –voltea un segundo antes de devolver la mirada al panorama que se despliega–. No siempre pensé así, pero hoy por hoy… los sacrificios lo valen.

El impulso de golpearlo de cualquier manera es grande, intenso. Así y todo, encuentra su autocontrol. No cree que él diga media palabra de llegar a desatarlo y así y todo… no es una muestra de respeto que merezca, pero ahí está. Debería aprender a valorarla. Por menos ha roto narices y cosas peores, cosas que de seguro le revolverían el estómago a un blandito como él y eso siendo generosos.

Pero no lo hace. Porque él la vio llorar. No es algo que se pueda pasar por alto.

Mientras tanto, él guarda silencio. Y ella espera. Nadie puede actuar tan bien. Todos quieren dominar y es muy probable que él quiera usar esa información. No es que sepa demasiado. De hecho, casi nada, pero es ese casi el que puede hacer la diferencia a la hora de la verdad. Y no, no se cree que alguien valore tanto su trabajo como para llegar a esos extremos.

Lo quiera o no, es un lazo que los une y no está dispuesta a seguir amarrada un día más temiendo que él crea oportuno dejarse caer con un ataque sorpresa.

–Tú…

–Otra protesta –suelta él, sin escucharla, con la mirada fija en un sector en particular–. Téngalo en cuenta cuando regrese.

No necesita seguir su mirada. A lo lejos, si presta atención, puede escuchar ecos de los gritos, las sirenas, la algarabía general. Incluso si se concentra puede identificar el detalle de consignas que van desde acabar con los privilegios, pasando por verdadera igualdad. Más cercana al borde, juraría que ese resplandor anaranjado son llamas nacientes. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Aquí los humanos son minoría. Como en demasiados sectores, por supuesto. Pero el hastío les está permitiendo alcanzar tal fuerza que ya nadie con dos dedos de frente afirmaría que se trata de un grupo menor como si tal cosa.

–Parece divertido –comenta la muchacha, tanteando el terreno antes de dedicarle una mirada maliciosa–. Tal vez considere pasar por ahí.

–Usted sabrá –replica el mánager encogiéndose de hombros. Entre molesta y divertida, Akali empuja sus límites un poco más.

–Qué preocupado, ¿qué clase de mánager eres?

–Uno que representa, no que termina el trabajo incompleto de algunos padres, señorita.

De acuerdo. También se le da seguirle el juego. Diría incluso que es una buena jugada, pero está molesta. Es obvio que rehúye de la confrontación. Sólo es un cobarde. Para empezar, él tendría que estar en ese foco de subversión. Se ve tan humano como ella. Por no mencionar la ausencia total de un entrenamiento. No puede ser que la situación no le importe en lo más mínimo.

–Debería preocuparte.

–¿Disculpe?

–Mi carrera, debería preocuparte, es eso lo que te da trabajo, ¿no? Si algo me llegara a pasar ahí… es obvio que tú serías uno de los más perjudicados –tiene a un costado el paisaje y la mirada de él sobre la suya, ahora no puede detenerse–. ¿A quién demonios crees que engañas con esa actitud? ¿Crees que algo así te protegerá de un despido?

En principio suspira. Sólo suspira. Puede significar muchas cosas. Tratándose de alguien así, apenas si denota cansancio. Ni siquiera la mira. Como si intentarlo siquiera supusiera un desgaste.

–Tal vez… que esté tan arriba sea sólo cuestión de suerte, señorita, ¿por qué tendría que sorprenderme que un día eso se acabe?

–¿Me estás subestimando, cabrón? –No puede importarle menos perder los papeles. Una más y sabe que le tirará los dientes.

–Si está dispuesta a sacrificar su carrera por fastidiar, entonces la he sobrestimado –y no está preparada para identificar la decepción que destila su voz. Hacerlo la desarma. Mata las palabras antes de siquiera poder pensarlas–. En lo que a mí respecta, señorita, usted se puede tomar la sopa con un tenedor y el mundo seguirá girando, ¿por qué tendría que importarme? Si le causa satisfacción joder todo lo que ha logrado por fastidiar a más de alguien, adelante, no seré yo quien se lo impida ni creo que, de intentarlo, obtenga mejores resultados, pero antes de hacerlo, deténgase a pensar que sí, tal vez yo pierda mi empleo, pero usted perderá su sueño, ¿cuál será más fácil de recuperar?

Es un chiste, piensa Akali con incredulidad. Pero es cierto. Es muy cierto. Y ni Ahri… qué dice, ni su maestro ni nadie…

Boquea como el pez que es arrancado de su hogar. Boquea porque no sabe qué más hacer, algo que le permita asimilar todo eso. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera la ha mirado un segundo en lo que se ha sentido capaz de… de…

Mucho antes de rozar una idea sensata, está apretando dientes y puños, intentando no permitirle el paso a la creciente humillación a la que ese… ese niño la ha sometido.

–Quién… quién te crees que eres… para sermonearme –no hay una entonación interrogante, pero ésta es incuestionable. El único problema es que él la ignora y eso sólo enciende la llama en la cabeza de la joven–. ¡Te hice una pregunta!

–¿Ah, sí?

–¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

Y lo hace. Mierda… cómo puede un tipo así sacarla de sus casillas con tanta facilidad… si le basta una mirada aburrida para empeorar las cosas, al punto de estrellar repetidamente su dedo índice sobre lo que se perfila, bajo una delgada camiseta, como un pecho huesudo.

–¿Se te olvida para quién trabajas?

–Tanta suerte no tengo, señorita.

–Entonces… dirígete a mí con respeto, ¿me oyes? –El que calla otorga. No tendrá más. Pero no es lo que busca. No en este caso–. Te hice una pregunta, no me has respondido, quién… quién te crees…

–Sí, ¿verdad? Quién me creo para tomarme tantas molestias cuando las mismas no figuran en mi contrato –no alcanza a ser un manotazo, pero lleva la fuerza necesaria para apartar el dedo de su pecho y alejarse en dirección a las escaleras que conducen al interior–. Pero ya le dije, señorita, haga lo que quiera, ya conoce las opciones, ¿qué le hace pensar que me pueda importar?

Ahora no lo sabe. Ahora que no sabe cuánto lleva parada en la azotea, con el eco de las protestas llenando un vacío desconocido y disimulando su desorientación.

Nunca hubo peligro, concluye. Nunca existió el riesgo de que pudiera caerle de sorpresa echando mano de su descubierta debilidad. En realidad, todo siempre fue tan simple como que a Jong Ki, desde un comienzo, no le importó nada. Y si recuerda algo es porque el olvido está más allá de la voluntad.

Nunca le importó nada. Con toda la amplitud que puede abarcar una palabra tan pequeña.

Bien, piensa la chica, sabiendo que el ligero temblor de sus manos le impedirá seguir la ruta que pueda visualizar cuando recupere la calma. Es lo que ha querido desde el comienzo. Es lo que casi ha ansiado. Y ahora que lo tiene… ¿Qué?

Cualquier cosa, piensa Akali con amargura, tomando asiento en el borde de la azotea, a la espera de la calma.

Cualquier cosa menos esta humillación.


	3. 3: The pretender

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**En verdad necesito tomarme este espacio para darles las gracias de todo corazón. No esperaba este recibimiento a una historia que ni yo mismo soy capaz de clasificar dentro de los parámetros de la página. Han hecho, sin duda, que el trabajo de todo este tiempo haya valido la pena. Sí les aviso que puede que tarde un poquito con las actualizaciones, no sólo porque tengo otra historia en proceso, también porque si seguimos así, me alcanzará la publicación con lo que llevo escrito y sinceramente espero poder ofrecerles una gran historia. He disfrutado mucho escribiéndola y espero que ustedes puedan disfrutar su lectura.**

**Así, quiero dar las gracias Tryndamer95, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, tomasponce644, un comentarista anónimo muy agradable, EinsZweiDrei123 y a todos aquellos que me dieron una oportunidad con su lectura. Si esto sigue vivo, es gracias absolutamente a todos ustedes.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar (salvo que Riot fue quien le pegó el palo al gato) les doy la bienvenida a la lectura.**

* * *

_Por supuesto que Mariachi está tenso. Es casi un milagro que pueda respirar._

_Para tal estado se puede ofrecer un número considerable de razones y todas acertarán en mayor o menor grado. En parte porque todos sus compañeros ofrecen una imagen similar ante la perspectiva de afrontar una misión como tal, por mucho que la misma se parezca demasiado a cumplir el capricho de una estrella en ascenso. _

_Mariachi, sin embargo, se sabe portador de una carga mayor. Y no. No es que le haga demasiada gracia comparar. Es que de buena gana cedería el puesto. Tampoco es como que tuviera chance de elegir en primer lugar._

_Y por sobre todas las malditas cosas, no quiere odiar a la joven frente a él. Es difícil. El germen crece y es conocido. Cómo carajos se le fue a ocurrir que estaba al mando aquella vez. Cómo pudo decírselo… no, cómo fue a abrir la boca en semejante instancia, teniendo el Rey Mono la oportunidad de hacer y deshacer con esa información._

_Pero en ese caso, podría odiar al Rey Mono. Lo hace de todos modos. No es la mejor manera de mantener la cabeza fría. Pero se le están acabando las alternativas. No podía presumir desde el comienzo de su grado y autoridad, de sus logros y posición, no, tenía que suponer que Ahri no se dejaría impresionar por cosas así…_

_No. Lo peor de todo. A Mariachi no le es ajena la fama de terrible que, en todos los malditos sentidos, ostenta el superior vastaya frente a él y todos los demás. Y sabe que si se le mete algo entre esas pobladas cejas, será muy difícil convencerlo de cualquier cosa que vaya en sentido contrario._

_Así que afirmar, como si tal cosa, que alguien como Ahri estuvo, está y estará fuera de su liga, dista bastante de ser una idea medianamente mala. Eso si tienes en consideración que cualquier idea, a estas alturas, fluctúa entre lo mala y desear el infierno a que Wukong te ponga las manos encima._

_Y tenía que ser, a sus ojos, Mariachi su pase a la gloria._

_Y sí. Independiente de la responsabilidad conferida, al soldado está lejos de agradarle su rol. Porque Wukong le inspira tanta confianza como un pirómano bombero. Incluso si todo sale de acuerdo a su escueto plan, no significa que lo llegue a ver con buenos ojos. Asume que está marcado por el solo hecho de haber ganado antes y sin querer algo que, pensará, merece por derecho._

_Si no hubiera tanto en riesgo, disfrutaría con el cuadro del pobre desgraciado impedido de alcanzar…_

_No. Mejor ni atreverse a fantasear con la idea. Que en una de esas se cumple su deseo y entonces deseará el infierno antes de que Wukong crea que no tiene suficiente mierda. Porque lo conoce. No tanto. Apenas lo suficiente. Y por sobre todas las cosas, le aterra que revise su expediente y emplee en su contra lo que allí encuentre._

_Y por Dios que no quiere llegar al extremo de verse despojado de temores y arremeter con todo contra el mono bastardo, porque eso significará que el desgraciado cumplió con la promesa de hacer se vida la más miserable de las cloacas. ¿A qué le temes cuando el olor que evoca las peores cosas ya te atraviesa los límites más profundos de las fosas nasales?_

_Por fortuna, no es el único humano en el escuadrón. El otro equilibra la balanza, mantiene a Wukong bajo cierto control. Da incluso la absurda impresión de que el vastaya lo respeta, pese incluso a tratarse de un tipo de rango inferior, ni hablar ya de la especie._

_El Sargento Mayor Lee tiene ese algo que Mariachi no sabe cómo explicar. Eso que no deja lugar a dudas. Sólo lo respetas. No porque debas afrontar las consecuencias de intentar lo contrario. Es tan simple como que esa posibilidad no existe. Nadie chista. Nadie protesta entre dientes. Bajo su ala, las quejas parecen tan factibles como una jirafa cantora. _

_Junto a Rey Mono, el contraste es evidente. No le ha hecho falta el miedo. Y lo más sorprendente, ha sabido interpretar un rasgo en la expresión de Mariachi para comprender que algo no va bien. El joven no tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad, qué carajo podría hacer frente a un Mayor… la sola presencia de un rango por debajo de Teniente parece un anacronismo. El joven deduce que Lee está ahí para compensar su falta de popularidad entre los más jóvenes._

_Porque siendo francos, ¿qué Mayor en la faz del planeta se prestaría tan campante a cumplir el capricho de una estrella del pop?_

_Mariachi quiere creer que todos huelen algo raro en tamaña decisión. Pero lo más importante, desea que el instinto del Sargento Mayor Lee alcance tales cotas._

_Algo tiene que significar su presencia. Lo necesita desesperadamente. Independiente de que le basta con verlo para sentirse un poco más tranquilo._

_El joven sonríe. Si el muy cabrón tuvo la idea de darle ese apodo y todo porque…_

–_Te estoy hablando._

_La señorita Ahri lo arranca de las vueltas. Está sentada frente al espejo del camarín. Es esa instancia en que todo el equipo ha hecho abandono del lugar. Ese instante en que te resignas a que no que nada más que ensayar, a menos que creas necesario aumentar un poco esa miserable semilla de inseguridad que sobrevive al peso de tanta preparación porque oye, nada como un poco de estrés para ofrecer los mejores resultados, ¿no te jode?_

_Pero Mariachi sigue adentro. Porque su presencia evoca a un tipo lo bastante alterado como para saltar a la menor provocación. Independiente de la calma que proyecta. Es ley. Lo contrario no se espera de un soldado, independiente del rango… ¿Pero eso se lo dijo Lee? _

_Sigue adentro. No recuerda la razón. Tiene que ser idea de Ahri. A él, por sí solo, no se le habría ocurrido quedarse ni por… ni por lo que hiciera falta para completar una oferta sustanciosa. En algún instante habrá sido capaz de captar al vuelo la petición y ahora la tiene a unos pasos de distancia. Retocándose algún nimio detalle del maquillaje. El clásico uniforme que parece ser su marca registrada. Cada cola manteniendo el mismo ritmo y las ligeras sacudidas de unas orejas que lo distraen un momento._

–_Usted perdone, señorita –masculla el joven, devolviendo la mirada esos ojos tan dorados suyos–. Decía…_

–_No creo que Mariachi encaje como nombre en algún sitio._

–_También existe la posibilidad de que mis padres intentaran innovar –no sonríe. Espera que el tono desvele el relajo que persigue. En cambio, maldita sea, Ahri le obsequia un ceño ligeramente amenazador._

–_Te agradecería que no me tomes el pelo si ves que no es la ocasión._

_Como si existiera tal ocasión, se contiene de decir el soldado antes de hacer una ligera reverencia. Hoy no es el uniforme reglamentario. En cambio, le han encasquetado el ambo negro y ceñido la corbata a juego a tal punto que inclinar el cuerpo supone el riesgo de ahogarse un poco, de modo que el gesto puede parecer muy breve._

–_Lamento este malentendido, señorita._

–_Sólo te disculparé si respondes a mi pregunta –independiente del tono que emplea para decirlo, que no le agrada en lo más mínimo, el soldado no puede evitar dirigirle una mueca confusa que frustra un poco a la cantante–. No me creo que tus padres te dieran ese nombre._

–_Tal vez… no haya sido idea de ellos._

–_¿Entonces?_

–_¿Disculpe?_

–_Tu nombre, soldado._

_Canijo, masculla el eco en el fondo de su cabeza. Y como para subrayarlo, la mirada feroz y burlona del Rey Mono surge de las profundidades de sus malos recuerdos. _

–_Mis órdenes son no tener nombre, señorita –bien, piensa incrédulo. Debe ser la imbecilidad más grande que ha dicho desde que se enlistó y de eso tampoco hace tanto._

_Ella, por su parte, se acomoda en su asiento mostrando un grado calculado de decepción. La facilidad con que adopta la expresión… Mariachi no es ningún genio, pero todo invita a pensar que ya ha usado esa expresión con anterioridad y con muy buenos resultados. _

–_Supongo que eso vale para todos, ¿no es así?_

–_Para cada soldado en servicio activo, señorita –se envalentona el soldado, ampliando el alcance de una orden hasta lo insólito._

–_Entonces… ¿Por qué el Mayor Wukong sí puede decirme su nombre y tú no?_

_Mierda._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

_Maldito sea Wukong y toda su raza. Desgraciado. Pero en qué momento… ¿Habrá sido él quien le entregó ese enorme ramo de flores? Es posible. ¿Un momento antes de llegar aquí? ¿Una nota? ¿Algo? Pero el muy cabrón parece más dispuesto a joderlo vivo que a conseguir lo que quiere… si es que joderlo no es lo que en verdad quiere el muy…_

–_He dicho… he dicho soldado, señorita, no… no alto mando –masculla el joven, poniendo todo de sí por mantener la posición de la cabeza._

_Qué difícil está resultando. No ir más allá de la última vez._

–_¿No confías en mí?_

_Y por qué debería, quiere gritarle Mariachi a Ahri. Porque en verdad está tragando demasiada saliva. Porque no le gusta el tono con que le hace esa pregunta, independiente de que pueda definirse de mil y un maneras. Eso debe ser. Le gusta jugar. Sí, eso tiene que ser. Le encanta el juego y supone que un soldado novato es la mejor herramienta de entretenimiento. Sí. Eso tiene que ser._

_Y descubrirlo renueva su confianza._

–_No se espera de mí que mi confianza escape de mi equipo, señorita. _

_El cálculo en su voz y expresión se desvanece. Y el soldado casi siente miedo al contemplar el movimiento de esas colas. Le recuerda a los molinos de viento sacudiéndose con el viento que trae la tormenta… ¿Pero ha visto esos molinos? Lo más probable es que se trate de árboles. O del mar… ¿Pero ha estado mar adentro?_

–_Estoy segura de que recuerdas todo lo que hablamos –esperaba más ira que esa tristeza y ver desafiadas sus expectativas descoloca a Mariachi–. Estoy segura de que sabes… qué significa… saber todo eso, ¿crees que lo sabe alguien más?_

–_Se… señorita…_

–_Estás aquí por mí, Mariachi, de todos ellos… sólo te llamé a ti, ¿eso no te dice nada?_

_Y el soldado está seguro. Todo sería más sencillo de estar ella enfadada y no con esos malditos ojos dorados acuosos mirándolo. Como esperando algo más de él. No. No es una pregunta retórica. En verdad está esperando. De quien le teme suplicar por el infierno. No tanto por él mismo, sino por el alcance de esa promesa… no, de esa amenaza. Pero ella no tiene por qué saber. Sería estar a dos pasos del infierno._

_Aunque… en buena hora viene a descubrir que esa mirada dorada triste en verdad le afecta más de lo que se atreve a reconocer._

–_Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita –masculla, calibrando el alcance del cierre de la idea. Casi aprieta los dientes–. Pero… con el debido respeto… nada, ni siquiera esto se lo he pedido._

_Nada más decirlo, cree no poder sentirse peor. Así que no hace falta contemplar la expresión alelada de la artista. Es apenas un instante antes de darle la espalda, ofreciéndole apenas la vista de su nuca rubia y de esas colas suyas que aún se agitan. Está encorvada sobre la superficie. Sus hombros se mueven ligeramente. Diría casi que tiemblan. Pero de ella no se desprende sonido alguno._

_Y a Mariachi no le agrada el sonido de sus propias tripas llenando el silencio con su nerviosa actividad._

_De pronto, está en pie y tendiéndole una hoja doblada. Hay un ligero ceño. Hay una extraña dureza en esos ojos. Casi puede adivinar la misma dureza en sus puntiagudas orejas y de pronto, sus colas permanecen erguidas. Quietas todas._

–_Llevarás esta nota al Mayor Wukong, soldado, sólo para él y sin demora, ¿está claro?_

–_Sí señorita._

–_Cierra por fuera y no vuelvas a entrar._

_Se marcha dejando el eco del portazo tras de sí y corre por el pasillo con la nota en el bolsillo contra su pecho. No sabe cómo sentirse. No precisamente contento, de eso sí que está seguro. Le dirán estúpido, pero no quiere arriesgarse a desdoblar el papel. Puede que se note. Pero quizá qué carajos dice. No quiere imaginar de qué forma podría perjudicarlo lo que ella diga, pero… _

_Pero… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da? No es como que desde el comienzo pudiera cumplir con el capricho del superior sin arriesgar un mínimo. Suele suceder. Que los altos mandos están acostumbrados a esperar milagros, incluso sabiendo que sus soldados humanos están en franca desventaja frente a los otros en muchos aspectos, independiente de haber llevado una vida tan próxima al rigor marcial antes de enlistarse. _

_Eso sí, todo sería más fácil si Wukong tuvieras las bolas para hacer esa clase de trabajo por sí mismo y no a través del primer desgraciado que tuvo la mala fortuna de…_

_Dios, de solo pensarlo se le revuelve el estómago. Y más tras decirle a la pobre chica todas esas cosas…_

_¿Habría sido más sencillo confesarle que le aterraba disgustar a Rey Mono? Con toda probabilidad, se pondría en contra de ese sujeto y sí se hundiría en las cloacas. O lo humillaría antes de prestar más atención en el interesante militar con semejante rango que parece tan capaz de aterrar a otros…_

_Como fuera, todo representa una derrota. Apenas si puede no rigidizar más su posición a la espera de que Wukong termine de leer la nota. No siente alivio al ver cómo le dedica una sonrisa socarrona que, en sus labios, intenta ser aprobación. Muy por el contrario, el soldado comprende que jamás ha odiado a nadie. Hasta ahora._

–_Buen trabajo, Mariachi, __**tu familia estaría orgullosa de ti**__ –eso último lo dice en español antes de dejar caer una fuerte palmada en su hombro izquierdo. Ahí se le van las fuerzas al joven, en aguantar el tipo–. Quizá hablemos de esa nueva barra en un par de meses más._

_Le ordena reunirse con la tropa, volver a posición. Mariachi tira de su propia rienda. Le quiere saltar al cuello. Su familia… ¿A eso estaba dispuesto a llegar el muy…? Lo ha hecho bien… entonces Ahri…_

_Dios, piensa el joven con tanta amargura entre la lengua y el paladar que teme devolver la última comida en cualquier momento. Tanto miedo y tanta rabia terminarán por enloquecerlo. Puede hacer lo que haga falta para que ningún hijo de… para que nadie vuelva a usar a su familia de carnada._

_Sólo espera. Desea que, si hay Dios, lo entienda y la mire más a ella que a él, porque está de manos atadas._

_Porque Wukong no se merece ganar nada. No así._

* * *

–Precioso, Ahri, vuelve la mirada lentamente a la cuenta de tres.

No es la primera vez que escucha una instrucción similar. De hecho, lleva años posicionada frente a los focos y lentes y aun así, no atina a comprender qué efecto puede tener en una foto el giro suave de su cabeza. Lo realiza. Dedica la mirada. La calcula y ni siquiera se inmuta ante los destellos. Incluso se permite sonreír. Es apenas una curva, pero sabe que tiene el efecto deseado. Que sin importar la talla del profesional del otro lado, no será inmune.

–Formidable –murmura, apenas despegando un ojo de la mira para variar la posición, obtener un mejor ángulo–. Mantén esa transición, seriedad a… sigue así, sí.

Ella, por su parte, se acomoda en su asiento y mantiene la mirada unos segundos en la lente. Podría jurar que vislumbra su reflejo diminuto en lo profundo. No son demasiados detalles, pero sí que le gusta lo que ve. Y puede que eso le permita sonreír ya más abiertamente, encantada, antes de retomar un semblante más serio.

Perdido como está tras su máquina, la joven puede adivinar qué pensamientos desfilan por la mente del fotógrafo, quien no deja de buscar ángulos, experimentar con ellos, pasar una foto tras otra, levantar la mirada y asegurarse que sigue ahí, que no es un sueño.

Él no se detiene. Ella mantiene la posición el tiempo que haga falta. Y la cambia. A veces ni siquiera hace falta la sugerencia del fotógrafo. Se ha imbuido de los códigos y sabe cuándo es prudente. Cuándo será una buena idea. Cuándo les será imposible contradecirla. Además, es un día especial. No sólo le agrada la ropa, le resulta cómoda, un agrado después de una racha no muy agradable.

–Me encanta –suelta, a unos pasos de distancia, el director de marketing de la marca, incapaz de disimular su agrado–. Esa es mi chica.

–No creo que esperaras otra cosa –se permite comentar la aludida, tras perderse el eco de la última foto.

–¿De ti? Siempre lo mejor –afirma el tipo, casi eufórico–. Tomaremos un descanso antes de continuar, seguiremos con la etapa de filmación.

Ni bien escucha esas palabras, Ahri se levanta del asiento y estira los brazos. Le encanta ese juego, pero no puede negar que siente las extremidades entumecidas y tantas luces no ayudan a mantener equilibrada la temperatura. Bastante tiene ya lidiando con la gruesa capa de maquillaje y en verdad la garganta se le ha secado más allá de lo que podría tolerar por mucho más.

No hace falta, sin embargo, que se aparte demasiado del set para que encuentre una botella de agua mineral. No puede decir que le agrade esa marca en particular, pero por hoy está dispuesta a hacer una excepción. Así todo, sabe dónde se encuentra, de modo que apenas se permite pequeños sorbos mientras toma asiento en una silla más cómoda y se relaja. Tiene la impresión de haber respirado más lento por demasiados segundos.

Desde su posición, sin demasiadas luces encandilándola, tiene una mejor visión del panorama. De un estudio amplio, pero abarrotado de gente que corre de un lado a otro, siguiendo un programa invisible o instrucciones que llegan a sus móviles, en tanto otros discuten sobre los pasos a seguir de la próxima campaña y líneas de pensamiento más próximas a planes y movimientos en la bolsa, aunque esos últimos detalles se pierden con rapidez considerando que ninguno de los presentes se maneja realmente en esa área.

Ahri tiene años de hallarse inmersa en ambientes similares. No son pocas las marcas que matarían por contar con su rostro por una campaña. Ni qué decir de los diseñadores que gustosamente apuñalarían a su madre por la espalda con tal de que ella, la artista del momento, modele sus diseños.

Ha sido una temporada convulsa. En particular desde la exitosa presentación en la final del Campeonato Mundial de League of Legends del año anterior. Nadie previó semejante fenómeno y ahora, las firmas se arrancan las cabezas entre ellos, todos deseosos de llegar primero a sus puertas.

Todas las chicas, por tanto, tienen sus propias agendas y se mantienen ocupadas cuando no se encuentran ensayando o componiendo en el estudio de grabación. No quiere mirar el reloj, pero sí que intenta adivinar la trayectoria de los segundos y eso la conduce a un momento particular del día en que cada una debe de estar disfrutando de la sobrecarga de sus propios horarios.

Ahri, por su parte, quiere creer que aún mantiene cierto control sobre todo. Que aún está lejos de sentirse ahogada. Momentos así son la prueba de ello. Podría estar hurgando en sus redes sociales, pero mantiene a raya la tentación. Por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto, recuerda… o piensa, una idea autónoma que no tendría por qué estar ahí, pero hace su aparición.

Cuánto podría arrepentirse de tomar el móvil en ese segundo. Así. aunque el entorno no le ofrece nada digno de su atención, se queda en su asiento y por qué no, casi le maravilla la forma en que las burbujas suben a través del agua que aún le queda a la botella…

O cómo hay quienes parecen moverse en la parte más alta, intentando ajustar la iluminación, adoptando nuevos ángulos… o quienes disponen del vestuario, quitando y añadiendo prendas y haciendo comentarios sobre los beneficios de la luz…

Dos chicas están moviendo la ropa mientras cree ver a un tipo arrastrando un enorme carro que parece estar cargado de maniquíes. Otro, por su parte, carga sobre su hombro lo que parece una caja cargada con botellas de agua que va repartiendo entre los presentes. A lo menos cinco personas están disponiendo una nueva ambientación, disponen muebles, beben agua, hacen comentarios, bajan la intensidad a causa del calor…

Dos tipos están hablando, no muy lejos de ahí, acaloradamente… no, es uno de ellos el que habla a viva voz, mueve mucho los brazos arriba, abajo, gesticula, dirige una orquesta invisible mientras el otro lo escucha, presta atención y vuelve a enfocarse en los trazos de su croquera. Mientras ella no sabe por qué su mirada se ha detenido en ellos por sobre cualquier otro grupo. No tendría por qué poder reconocer esa espalda curvada sobre el papel, pero es lo que hace. Y la posición la desconcierta lo bastante para llevarla a dejar el asiento y acercarse.

Y eso es lo que le permite escuchar…

–Pues… mire, experto no soy, pero… ¿Tiene tanto espacio para…?

–Cómo se nota que no lo eres, niño, ¡claro que sí! ¡Por algo te lo estoy diciendo! ¿Crees que en este trabajo te basta con soñar?

–No es como que… me haya detenido a pensar cómo se hace…

–¿Pues qué demonios haces aquí si no…?

–El caso es… que me describió algo así y yo…

–¡Eso es! –Ruge el director, tras quitarle la libreta de las manos y contemplarla casi extasiado–. ¡A esto me refería!

–¿En serio? Porque… porque no creí que…

–¡Tú deja que me encargue de los detalles y verás qué bien queda! ¡No lo podrás creer! ¡No, qué digo! ¡Por supuesto que lo vas a creer, es mi trabajo!

Antes de que pueda añadir algo más, el director arranca la hoja de la croquera, se la devuelve a su dueño y se larga gritando órdenes a los primeros que se le cruzan por el camino. Ella lo conoce. Un genio endemoniado, pero no se discuten los resultados. Lo que sí le sorprende es ver confirmada la identidad del dueño de la croquera, quien aún conserva la sonrisa incrédula antes de negar con la cabeza.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Ante la pregunta de Ahri, Jong Ki parpadea, confirmando su presencia antes de volver a mirar en dirección al camino seguido por el director.

–Nos… quedamos discutiendo, ya sabe, detalles… detalles de la próxima campaña… bueno, más que discutir, lo escuché describir lo que tiene en mente.

–¿Y desde cuánto que tomas apunte de lo que te pueda decir él?

–Sólo le seguí la idea, nadie parece muy dispuesto a escucharlo más del tiempo necesario y pues… es el descanso.

–Por tu bien espero que no lo hayas convencido de alguna estupidez.

–Qué linda –suelta el mánager, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa que la descoloca, obligándola a echar mano de cualquier recurso con tal de disimular el efecto causado.

_Antes no reía._

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Lo conocerá mejor que yo y asume que tengo la capacidad de influir en él… tan pronto y siendo un tipo así…

Pues sí. Lleva toda la razón, pero no saldrá de su boca. Es una estupidez enorme, pero se muerde la lengua antes de permitirse un sorbo de agua. Podría dejar las cosas como están. Dar un par de pasos. Poner distancia entre los dos. No obstante, no quiere quedarse con la frustración de no tener la última palabra.

Porque… antes no reía. Ni siquiera sonreía. No delante de ella.

Ahora no hay uniformes. No hay rangos. No existen las responsabilidades de esos días. Pero tampoco ha pasado tanto, tantísimo tiempo como para olvidar… qué dice, está segura de que nadie que la haya visto, muy especialmente en esos días, podría olvidarla. Se ha encargado de regresar con estruendo y todo el mundo, además de alabarla, no hace otra cosa que resaltar el cambio respecto de su primera imagen, sorprenderse y afirmar que es y no es la misma, pero en el fondo todos parecen haberla extrañado.

Nadie parece ajeno. De ningún modo.

Entonces… ya lleva un tiempo… no, ni siquiera hace falta que piense en lo que lleva, ¿por qué desde el maldito comienzo no ha dado una sola señal?

¿Por qué sigue siendo la maldita señorita Ahri si él ya no es un jodido militar?

No es justo. No puede ser que no exista en su cabeza si él lleva esos cinco años en…

En realidad, todo sería tan sencillo como hacer la pregunta correcta. Decir las palabras apropiadas, retrotraerlo al momento exacto en que le dio razones para buscarlo y él sólo quiso poner tierra entre ambos. Él. El primero en saber que no seguiría actuando después de ese año. Mantuvo la boca cerrada, sólo por ella se supo, cuando no volvió a aparecer, ¿cómo podía ser que esas palabras no tuvieran valor?

Es sencillo. Puede. A veces lo quiere hacer. Con tantas, tantas ganas…

Pero no. No puede. No quiere. Porque hacerlo sería aceptar la derrota. Porque tiene que nacer de él. Natural. Espontáneo. Sencillo.

_Yo sé que sabes quién soy._

–Como sea… tampoco hace falta que estés aquí.

–Puede ser.

–Y aquí estás.

–La suya parecía la agenda más compleja.

–He manejado estas cosas desde mucho antes que tú tan siquiera pensaras en trabajar en este mundo.

–Con mayor razón, señorita –acto seguido, la sonrisa adquiere un ligero matiz, algo que ella acerca más a la burla–. ¿De qué otro modo podría aprender?

–Lo que no explicaría cómo es que te contrataron sin experiencia, en primer lugar.

–Tengo un par de teorías, pero… cualquiera podría asumir que hay cosas que enseña la experiencia y otras que requieren mayor dedicación.

–Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.

–¿Me hizo una pregunta?

–¿Te quieres burlar de mí, Jong Ki? ¿Es eso?

No sabe en qué momento ha bajado la voz y se ha acercado al mánager con ademán amenazador. Cualquiera no lo notaría, pero sabe, con una ojeada, que esa actitud basta para disparar su nerviosismo hacia límites difícilmente manejables. Así que resulta casi admirable que se mantenga en su posición y más aún, no baje la mirada.

Al menos… al menos algunas cosas no cambian.

_Nunca sonreíste y ahora… te burlas de mí…_

–No es un riesgo que esté dispuesto a correr, señorita –ya no hay sonrisa. Ni siquiera un semblante relajado. Pero no está segura de que le agrade la súbita seriedad del tipo.

–Te tenía por temerario –sí. Le divierte el veloz desconcierto que se planta en su expresión al verla sonreír y parpadear con calculada lentitud–. Porque… no pensarás que me agrada que no hagas lo que te pido.

_Por favor… ¿Esto no te dice nada?_

Un paso. Dos atrás. Distancia inesperada. Es cosa suya, quien parpadea a su vez y respira profundo. Casi cree entender por qué se ríe de todo. Sin la risa, parece de golpe bastante cansado. Cansado y serio. Muy serio.

–Fui contratado para representar un grupo de cara al mundo, señorita, no para consentirla, y si es la impresión con que se ha quedado, supongo que estaré haciendo algo mal, así que le pido disculpas –ni siquiera la ligera venia parece darle sentido a las últimas palabras, tan… tan secas–. Si ha terminado… la esperaré en la van.

Tiene que ser una broma, piensa Ahri con incredulidad. No puede existir otra explicación.

Sin importar a cuantos pasos de distancia se encuentre ya el desgraciado, que le ha dado la espalda como si tal cosa, alejándose a paso rápido en dirección a la salida… perdiéndose entre los asistentes que corren de un extremo a otro con tal de tenerlo todo preparado para la siguiente fase de producción.

_En serio… ¿Nada de esto significa algo? _

Quién… ¿Quién se cree que es para tratarla así? Para… para mirarla así, con tanto…

Con tanto fastidio.

_Por qué…_

¿A eso se ha reducido su imagen? ¿Tan insoportable es todo eso? O es él… sí, puede ser. Él, el que se esconde detrás de tanta risa…

O ella misma… que tal vez, sin quererlo y antes… antes o después…

_Por qué… no estoy ahí… por qué… _

Porque lo cierto es que no buscaba esa reacción y ahora que debe asimilarla, no sabe qué hacer con ella o consigo misma. Y en pleno proceso de creación de una nueva campaña, eso no puede notarse.

_Porque no significó nada._

Y sabe que disimular semejante malestar va a ser complicado.

_Mucho más si sigue fingiendo… y se sigue burlando…_

_Porque no puede ser… que no esté ahí…_

* * *

Desde su posición, percibe la burla que le dedica el semáforo. Como si, antes de cambiar, imaginara que la velocidad le ofrecería cierto consuelo, no pudiendo permitírsela por una serie de razones más o menos válidas, pero que ahora parecen destinadas a acentuar su humor ya agriado.

No pisa a fondo cuando tiene la oportunidad, pero cómo lo desea…

En cambio, el tráfico, aún a esa hora, no está para maniobrar a su antojo. Tampoco se trata del modelo idóneo para pasar desapercibida. Con algo de suerte, el conductor más próximo le dedicará una breve mirada, se preguntará de dónde ha salido el dinero necesario para permitirse semejante pasatiempo y devolverá su concentración a la pista, quizá pidiendo en su fuero interno que a ese conductor en particular no le dé por pensar que se puede permitir romper una o dos leyes de tránsito.

Algo que Evelynn desea permitirse, en vista de la creciente frustración que alberga.

Porque sí. Una vez más… una mujer se queda insatisfecha.

Sabe que tanto presumir… siempre lo ha sabido y no es como que lo creyera en un comienzo, sólo… quiso creer o en el mejor de los casos, actuar como si creyera, terminaría por creerlo de verdad tarde o temprano.

¿Y por qué? Los motivos sobran. Pero si debe ser del todo honesta consigo misma, está harta. Cansada. No sabe cuánta tensión lleva acumulando y tuvo que ser hoy el día en que recordara que lleva demasiado, demasiado así.

¿Lo peor de todo? No es la primera vez. Y no puede ser que tenga estándares inalcanzables. No puede ser un crimen aspirar a lo mejor. ¿Qué tienen los hombres que no pueden estar a la altura de sus propias palabras? Ni siquiera necesita mirar la hora. Está bastante segura de que el pobre desgraciado aún sigue durmiendo después de haber dado todo de sí.

Y si eso era todo de sí… qué miseria. Por supuesto que lo notará. No sólo cuando despierte, sino también cuando intente preguntar algo. Y si acaso se le ocurre a esa ridícula cosa que tiene por cerebro el buscar la forma de perjudicarla, ella sabrá concederle tal grado de humillación que el tipo, de buena gana, saltará con una pala al pozo más oscuro y profundo de la tierra con tal de ocultar su propia vergüenza.

Carajo. No puede ser que esté considerando con tal seriedad el buscar otros medios de descargar tensiones, pero las alternativas se agotan. No puede ser que, tras cada encuentro, sólo traiga consigo más frustración.

Y lo cierto es que tampoco le apetece llegar así. Sabe que ha sido un día largo. Comienza a pasarle la cuenta. Así y todo, decide estirar el regreso dando un par de vueltas innecesarias. Necesita más espacio. Puede que hasta necesite estar sola. No. También necesita ruido. El silencio sólo amplifica la escala de los pensamientos.

Cómo será que ni su disco favorito le ofrece cierta satisfacción. Que el espacio que le ofrece el deportivo casi le resulta opresivo si no puede acelerar como en verdad desea.

Tiene su gracia, piensa tras detenerse en otro maldito semáforo. Se trata de una de las ciudades más cosmopolitas en la actualidad y para qué, si en la misma sólo se dan cita diferentes tipos de cretinos, unos más que otros, variadas procedencias, pero todos parecen estar de acuerdo en cometer los mismos errores.

Tampoco es que rebose de energía, pero sí tiene claro que lo último que quiere es llegar pronto. Es la única forma que tiene de explicar el apearse tras estacionar en el primer espacio que encuentra. Sigue siendo Seúl, además. El tipo de ciudad que no puedes conocer en un par de días libres, por mucho que te emplees en ello a fondo.

Y no puede decir que extrañe demasiado su hogar. Ni siquiera se siente del todo segura de usar esa palabra. Lo cierto es que extraña sentir cierta comodidad y eso… bueno, eso puede hallarse en cualquier lugar.

Y no. No tendrían por qué vivir todas juntas, por mucho que ese apartamento sea ridículamente espacioso. Manías de la agencia hasta que "podamos garantizar del todo la seguridad de cada una", no tanto porque sea un incordio vivir con las chicas… bueno, al final del día puede resultar un incordio vivir con quien sea y está bastante ansiosa, además, de ocupar ese fantástico sitio que acaba de adquirir a unos cuantos barrios de distancia, el mismo que decora aprovechando algunos días libres de tanto en tanto.

Pero claro, es una noticia que se guarda. No ve necesidad de divulgarla. Y tampoco le seduce que, llegada la hora, cualquiera de las chicas se pueda dejar caer de sorpresa en sus dominios. Es más, ni siquiera está del todo segura que quiera asentarse definitivamente en esta ciudad. Sabe que regresará cuando pueda respirar su libertad. Sea por agenda o decisión propia, sin embargo, es agradable recordar que tienes algo propio que, llegada la hora, te puede recibir con los brazos abiertos y lo mejor de todo, hacerte sentir como en casa.

En cambio, se encuentra más o menos perdida en un barrio que no recorrería en circunstancias normales. Rodeada de tantas especies y razas, resulta sencillo pasar desapercibida si se emplea a fondo en la tarea. Todos, sin embargo, parecen tener en común la juventud. O la gran mayoría que entra y sale de bares y restaurantes para detenerse a comprar chucherías del peor gusto en alguno de esos puestos que dan forma a un improvisado mercado, al menos en su opinión.

Sí, concluye con sorna, en verdad está desesperada por desprenderse de algo. A Akali le resultaría más sencillo mimetizarse en ese entorno. Puede que hasta encuentre el mejor sitio donde tragar quién sabe qué o si está de humor, tal vez se meta en algún problema y de estar presente… quién sabe, o la habría ayudado o la habría sacado a jalones de ahí.

Hoy no es el caso, se recuerda. Hoy sólo carga frustración, una importante cuota de amargura, el deseo de divertirse de la manera que le garantice la ausencia de cualquiera de las anteriores y la impotencia que le produce recordar a Akali y saber que, incluso si lo intenta, la chica estará hundida en su propio mutismo por culpa de un cabrón miserable que, para variar, no se merece ni que le dedique una mirada.

A Eve por supuesto que le parece un chiste, pero siente, por una vez, que afirmarlo a viva voz no mejorará las cosas. Y es curioso cómo, ahora sí, le importa sobremanera ese significativo detalle.

La muchedumbre no contribuye a desviar su atención de temas tan agobiantes. Sí le permite seguir un camino, perderse un poco más y volver a maravillarse con la capacidad de la ciudad de mantenerse despierta noches y noches enteras. No quiere mirar la hora, pero no cree que en cualquier sitio pueda ver gente comiendo semejantes platos tan avanzada la noche… asumiendo, claro, que haya tardado lo mínimo en salir para considerarlo más que una grosera pérdida de tiempo.

Y es, curiosamente, uno de esos restaurantes el que llama su atención.

A todas luces, no puede estar más lejos de lo que consideraría un lugar digno de pisar, sea con sus compañeras o invitada por algún presumido al que decidiera darle una chance de hacer el ridículo. Abierto a la vista de quienes circulan, destaca por sus mesas rectangulares, las luces agradables y la gran cantidad de comensales que, sin abarrotar el espacio, devoran con ganas una variedad de platos que van desde el pollo frito hasta preparaciones que, a simple vista, se adivinan más tradicionales.

Y bien podría formar parte del fondo del enorme cuadro que es el barrio en sí si no fuera porque cree distinguir una forma familiar casi a la entrada del local.

En principio duda, planteándose tras un segundo de reflexión que si se ha detenido ha sido por la fuerza de una justificada corazonada. Y sí, también resulta difícil saber qué tan cierta es la impresión si la forma, de vez en cuando, es obstaculizada por dos cabezas que parecen mirarlo, hombre y mujer a simple vista. Tras el primer par de pasos, se convence. El ruido se mezcla, le impide darle forma a las palabras, pero ha de ser serio… o tal vez no tanto, a juzgar por las expresiones que desfilan una tras otra, hasta dar forma a un bucle.

Evelynn apenas puede creer que las escasas probabilidades pudieran conducirla hasta ese punto. Tampoco se cuestiona posteriores decisiones. Sí aprecia, en cambio, una oportunidad que no duda en aprovechar, sin tener completa claridad de sus propios propósitos. Algo que parece arrancarla de su sombría abstracción. Algo…

Algo que parece devolverle la diversión a la noche.

Camina sabiendo que, en ese espacio, es difícil no llamar la atención. Son algunos, no obstante, los que desvían la mirada de sus platos o conversaciones algo más que un par de segundos antes de volver a lo suyo. La charla en cuestión se desarrolla a un costado, a medida que ella avanza. No puede hacerse una idea de los rostros que lo acompañan, no de refilón.

Está a punto de llegar al fondo del recinto cuando decide dedicar una breve ojeada para disimular. Todo antes de voltear y caminar hacia su espalda. Continúa hablando, subraya cada palabra con un movimiento de la mano mientras, con la otra, sostiene los palillos. Claro que no se percata de su presencia. Es la pareja frente a él, un par de humanos promedio, la primera en dedicarle una mirada y sabe que tiene poco tiempo antes de que él se decida a seguir esa trayectoria.

–¡Cariño! Qué sorpresa encontrarte.

Sí. Sabe lo que ha dicho. Y sabe cómo se han desprendido las palabras de sus labios. Acto seguido, coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros, maravillándose con el contraste que genera esa ropa oscura y sus propias manos pálidas, bien cuidadas y de largas uñas. Bajo su tacto, percibe hasta la más sutil capa de músculos tensarse.

Casi cree adivinar el enorme esfuerzo que tiene que hacer para voltear a mirarla. Está segura de no haberlo visto tan pálido antes en el corto tiempo compartido. No obstante, esa expresión es universal y a ella le complace saberse responsable de la misma.

–Qué…

–Sí sabes lo difícil que resulta desplazarse por aquí, ¿verdad? Me hubieras preguntado directamente por un sitio más cómodo.

–_Joel, ¿quién es esta chica?_

A Evelynn no le sorprende demasiado escuchar a la mujer hablar e identificar el español nativo. A Kai'Sa y a Akali se les da muy bien. Ella, en cambio, es incapaz de reconocer que se trata de uno de esos idiomas que se le resiste. No puede decir que no haya entendido lo que escuchó, pero de ahí a mantener una conversación fluida con un hablante del idioma desde el día uno…

Una mujer, por cierto, que mantiene sobre ella una mirada curiosa. Si debe definirla de alguna manera, Evelynn lo haría como una persona clásica. El tipo de gentes que tiene el interés por verse bien cuando sale a comer, pero que no se preocupa demasiado por alcanzar cierto grado de sofisticación. Más bien lo que harías tratándose de un compromiso familiar más que social.

Los rasgos delatan una procedencia foránea. Un detalle que mantiene la sonrisa en los labios de Eve. Una mujer de pelo ondulado claro, rasgos redondeados demasiado suaves para su gusto. De hecho, la nariz pequeña casi parece hipnótica y las orejas incapaces de resistir el peso de aros de semejantes dimensiones. Así sentada, no parece una mujer pequeña y a pesar de mostrar franca curiosidad al formular la pregunta, la joven no puede evitar pensar que esas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y labios acentúan la autoridad que ostenta.

Eso por no mencionar el nuevo nombre, para ella, que le ha dado a Jong Ki.

–¿En serio no les has hablado de mí? Me siento ofendida, Mariachi, tienes que compensarme por eso –añade Evelynn, dejando de caer parte de su propio cuerpo sobre los hombros del mánager, convirtiéndose bajo su peso en una estatua viviente.

–Jong Ki, ¿no vas a presentarnos?

Es evidente que el tipo está experimentando un fuerte debate interno. La joven conoce bien a los hombres y sabe que esa parte escandalizada suya de mojigato que es, está teniendo una encarnizada pelea con la parte que se muere, como mínimo, por soltar una carcajada o dos.

Así y todo, hace falta un ojo experto para desenmascarar a ese tipo tan bien peinado, canoso, de redondas gafas. El tipo de rasgos que invita a imaginar una permanente sonrisa, por pequeña que la misma sea. Ahora, sin embargo, escuda la curiosidad con seriedad, en tanto lleva, tal vez de manera inconsciente, un par de dedos al nudo de su corbata roja.

Bajo el peso de su torso, Evelynn siento cómo Jong Ki traga saliva y respira profundo antes de moverse un poco, entendiendo la joven que es la señal para darle espacio, manteniendo una mano sobre su hombro y una encantadora sonrisa a la pareja que los mira.

–Ellos… son mis padres –casi masculla Jong Ki hacia ella, para luego dirigirse a ellos–. Mamá, papá, ella… ella es Evelynn y… es mi jefa.

–Ay, por favor, Mariachi, soy un poco más que eso –y sin pedir permiso, toma asiento al lado del mánager, quien parece haberse quedado sin aire. Ignorando el gracioso cuadro, la joven se dirige a la pareja–. ¿No es un encanto? Insiste en decir que soy su jefa cuando en realidad… sólo tengo más experiencia.

–Él es así, sabrás disculparlo –replica la mujer, cambiando a un resuelto inglés–. Y no lo tomes a mal, a él no le gusta hablarnos de su trabajo.

–Sí que eres tonto, se divertirían mucho –suelta ella, dándole al mánager un suave codazo que parece ayudarlo a reaccionar un poco.

–¿Escuchando sobre papeleo? –Y aunque no sube la voz, la joven nota, divertida, que la mirada del mánager desfila por una serie de preguntas empezadas y terminadas con _carajos_.

–Cuánto… ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen? –Quiere saber el padre. Por extraño que resulte, Jong Ki no se parece tanto a él.

–Poco más de un mes, ¿puede creer que se tardó bastante en llamarme por mi nombre? –Sumergida en su rol, deja descansar una mano en el antebrazo del mánager. En verdad se está divirtiendo–. No se le da muy bien tomar la iniciativa, pero tuvo suerte de toparse conmigo.

–Acaso ustedes…

–No tiene nada de malo ir un poco más allá de los límites de una oficina, ¿o sí?

No sabe qué es mejor. Si la expresión sorprendida y ligeramente complacida de los padres o el hecho de que el mánager está muy próximo a adoptar una tonalidad verdosa para, con posterioridad, desfilar por la amplia gama que ofrece un arcoíris estándar.

Así, Evelynn no tarda demasiado en dar vuelta la situación, diluyendo el desconcierto y ligera incomodidad de los padres para encantarlos con su personalidad e historias del trabajo que disfraza con descaro, al tiempo que llega una nueva orden a la cual ha invitado a toda la familia.

Jong Ki, por su parte, siempre tan locuaz, ahora parece haberse atorado con su propia lengua, respondiendo a preguntas y comentarios con frases cortas y muchos gestos, mismos que parecen acentuarse al sentir el mínimo contacto de la joven que con tanta naturalidad mantiene la conversación.

Porque si debe ser honesta consigo misma, Evelynn no puede negar que, más allá de sus imprecisas expectativas, está disfrutando del momento. De dos personas que nada saben de ella. Dos simples humanos que parecen interesados en saberlo todo y tratarla… tratarla así. Con esa… esa naturalidad que tanto parece faltarle a la vida del otro lado de una cámara o una pantalla o incluso, por el hecho de haber nacido diferentes todos ellos.

–Esto tranquilizará a Lena, mi pobre niña –suelta con cierto alivio la madre, obteniendo a cambio una expresión interrogante de parte de la joven–. A veces nuestra hija lo sobreprotege…

–Mamá, por favor –masculla de pronto Jong Ki, obteniendo a cambio una mirada divertida de sus padres.

–La próxima vez, cenaremos todos en familia, no será tan inesperado –decide el padre tras vaciar su vaso poco después que su plato.

–¿Pero por qué no ha venido Lena con ustedes? –Inquiere Eve derrochando tal encanto que, casi con certeza, alguna de las chicas habría dejado escapar una risita disfrazada de incredulidad.

–Le… le ha faltado tiempo para venir –explica la madre con cierto pesar–. Y esperamos las cosas mejoren… digo, en verdad tú le agradarías bastante.

–Espero estar a la altura de las expectativas –suelta la joven, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar de refilón al desarmado mánager.

Tampoco es mucho más lo que queda por hacer tras pagar la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, han cubierto entre platos lo que podría justificar una sobremesa y no puede decirse que los padres tengan demasiados deseos de seguir dando vueltas hasta tan tarde.

Como esperó desde el comienzo, la diferencia entre ellos resulta evidente. Y es que sólo la madre se despide de su hijo dándole un abrazo que invitaría a cualquiera a creer que no volverán a verse por un tiempo, quedando la palmada en el hombro que le da el padre apenas como un gesto descafeinado, casi un chiste de no ser por la profunda mirada tras los anteojos.

Así y todo, no espera recibir un abrazo similar por parte de la mujer. De hecho, Evelynn tarda un poco en responder al mismo, enviando con urgencia la orden a sus brazos de rodear a la mujer que busca su oreja.

–Ha sido un gusto, querida, nos ha encantado conocerte, aunque haya sido tan sorpresivo –le suelta en un susurro, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa sin soltar sus brazos–. Hasta me siento más tranquila.

Siempre se le ha dado bien la actuación y esta no es la excepción. De otro modo, la pareja lo notaría. No es así. Incluso cuando el padre apenas si realiza un gesto de despedida. Incluso tras separarse de ellos en camino a la estación del metro. Incluso ella pensando que tiene un auto no demasiado lejos… un maldito deportivo con poco espacio, por cierto…

–Sabes… me gusta más Joel –suelta ella tras tener completa seguridad de que se encuentran solos–. ¿Puedo llamarte Joel?

–Haga lo que quiera, señorita –masculla el mánager a su lado–. Así ha sido siempre de todos modos.

–Ay, no lo tomes a mal, en serio tus padres son encantadores –no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse de la efusividad de su propia declaración–. Y no dudo que tu hermana pueda serlo también, así como que a todos pudiera gustarles que ahora… nos escabullamos por ahí.

De acuerdo. Es un paso más allá de lo que planeó a la carrera. Si pudiera verse… qué carajos, no se sorprendería. Diría incluso que ha sido sutil. Así no venga al caso… así no sea lo que cabe de esperarse… pero mierda, en verdad le gusta el rumbo que ha tomado todo desde que lo viera por casualidad y lo último que quiere es soltar un filón de esas dimensiones. ¿Por qué no llegar hasta el final, ya que están?

Sólo que… él no responde. Es más, permanece en su posición con las manos en los bolsillos. Una imagen alejada del tipo siempre de buen humor. En verdad parece contrariado. Incluso molesto. Algo, sin embargo, le impide exteriorizarlo. Tal vez un debate interno. Tal vez esa incapacidad de romper su propia imagen. O son demasiadas cosas y no tiene idea de por dónde comenzar.

–Jong Ki… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que…?

–¿Y por qué debería, señorita?

Ahora sí la mira a los ojos. La seriedad de los mismos se confunde con la curiosidad que despierta en él una pregunta, a su parecer, insólita. Insólita e inconclusa. Y si algo detesta Evelynn es que la interrumpan. No tarda en notarse en su semblante.

–Al menos déjame terminar la pregunta, ¿no?

–Ya ha dicho demasiado –no, ahora no disimula. Ahora sí hay franco fastidio. Verdadera aspereza en su tono–. Sabe… en el nombre del trabajo le puedo tolerar muchas cosas, pero no estoy dispuesto a que se sirva de mi vida privada para capear el aburrimiento.

–De qué… de qué estás… –antes de percatarse de su absurdo tono entrecortado o del hecho de sentir cómo los colores le suben por las mejillas, se descubre enterrando un índice sobre el huesudo pecho del mánager–. Por si no lo has notado… por si no… por si no estabas…

–Por si no lo ha notado usted, señorita, por mucho que se pueda oler mi falta de experiencia, no soy ningún estúpido –es delicado. Así y todo, se percibe la firmeza de su mano al asirla de la muñeca y apartarla–. No se preocupe, sé que trabajo para usted, pero eso no le da ningún derecho a jugar como le dé la gana, ¿estamos?

Mierda.

Quiere decirle algo. Quiere rebatirlo con todo lo que tiene. Pero por una vez, siente que algo paraliza no sólo sus extremidades, también su lengua. Incluso siente que su afilado razonamiento languidece ante esa expresión tan seria o el recuerdo de cosas que, sabe, ha dicho textuales. Y no. No puede ser ella tan susceptible al desconcierto. No puede ser que sea su garganta la que pase saliva.

No… no puede ser eso… todo eso le esté pasando a ella.

–Me estás malinterpretado –se escucha mascullar, incrédula al sentirse tan expuesta, descubriendo el esfuerzo que debe hacer para mantener la mirada sobre una que parece adquirir cierto matiz amargamente divertido.

–No señorita, usted me ha malinterpretado todo este tiempo –es extraño sentir, a pesar de los pasos que los separan, una distancia tan amplia–. Soy un representante, no el juguete de turno, no creo que recordarlo sea mucho pedirle.

Ni siquiera la espera. No parece importarle demasiado. De otro modo, no voltearía, alejándose entre la multitud con dirección desconocida, dejándola ahí, parada en medio de una marea de gente que va y viene entre puestos y restaurantes. Incapaz de creer que, llegados a este punto, la frustración que sintiera antes de llegar pudiera quedar opacada por un sentir más abrumador, más pesado, más… tan… tan malditamente extraño y… tan difícil de manejar…

Que no comprende su alcance hasta que las gentes deciden evitarla lo bastante para crear una suerte de espacio intocable que parece rodearla y recibir la oscura aura que mana de ella. Un aura que, peor aún y a juzgar por las expresiones de quienes pasan cerca, está lejos de inspirar temor. De hecho, se parece más a la compasión.

Y lo peor de todo es que no le importa. No estando tan ocupada intentando entender cómo y cuánto le duele.

No es tanto el hecho de que le diera la espalda… bueno, sí, pero además de eso… lo peor es que ha tenido razón desde el comienzo.

Y sí, siempre ha sido una artista del aparentar. Ahora, sin embargo, ella misma es todo el público frente a la galería.

Y siempre ha sido un público jodidamente exigente.


	4. 4: Voodoo In My Blood

**Un cordial saludo a todos. **

**Como siempre, darles las gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Soy consciente de que esta historia no es precisamente sencilla, pero me alegra ver que, de alguna manera, capta el interés de lectores. Eso hace que esto no sea en vano. Por eso espero de corazón que disfruten el nuevo capítulo. Sé que se ve un poco largo, pero no he tenido alternativa. Teniendo en cuenta la historia que cuenta, no hallaba dónde hacer el corte para dividirlo, así que aquí lo tienen y espero en verdad sea una grata lectura.**

**Antes de comenzar, es necesario agradecer a la querida Chiara, Tryndamer95, un amable anónimo, Uldren, Benjamon92 y todos aquellos que se han detenido a darle una lectura, es una oportunidad que en verdad aprecio de corazón.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, salvo que... pues no soy el dueño de este golpe de suerte, los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida. **

* * *

Es de común conocimiento que el número solitario puede ser el más exigente para cualquier integrante de un buen grupo.

No es lo mismo poner todos tus talentos al servicio de un todo que arriesgarte a exponerlos todos ante la exigente mirada de los fanáticos. Será comidillo de las redes sociales y de las páginas especializadas el error más insignificante. Y los ojos expertos de Kai'Sa son buenos detectando imperfecciones propias y ajenas.

Llevan ensayando desde primera hora. Ella y el equipo de bailarinas. Las dirige. Las ordena. Las guía. Pero estas niñas no son más que un puñado de neófitas. No han podido disponer de un equipo con mayor experiencia, habrían optimizado el uso de tiempos. En cambio, ahora la bailarina del grupo está obligada a fungir de profesora para un maldito conjunto de mocosas que tendría que estar graduado de cualquier academia más o menos decente, como mínimo.

–¡Por última vez! ¡No se adelanten! ¡Esperen la señal!

El grito retumba en el estudio y les quita el aliento a las muchachas. Con suerte una de ellas rozará los dieciocho años. Es ofensivo. ¿Quién habrá sido el iluminado que aprobó algo así? Cree tener una idea y no le gusta que las caras empiecen a formarse en su cabeza, hace que pierda concentración y ella misma ejecute mal un paso.

Ordena que detengan la música y maldice en su lengua natal. Ninguna de las muchachas, por cansadas que estén, se atreve a mover un músculo o a emitir el menor comentario. Se diría que alguna temblaría de no ser porque teme ser vista por la bailarina principal del grupo musical del momento.

Y es que Kai'Sa, en este segundo, no presume del mejor de los temperamentos. Aunado a su perfeccionismo natural, da como resultado una mezcla a la que nadie se quiere ver expuesto más allá de uno o dos segundos, lo que haga falta, si es que no basta la mirada sola, para comprobar el grado de daño al que se arriesga cualquiera de decir las palabras incorrectas.

Porque no hay caso. Hoy no ha tenido forma de hacer nada bien. Ninguno de los pasos en su cabeza ha hallado la coherencia necesaria de la realidad. La música no parece ajustarse a los mismos. No ha sido capaz de ejecutar y pulir sus propios esquemas. Y para peor, ninguna de las mocosas parece entender una palabra.

Una vez más. Y la música vuelve. El maldito bucle que ya comienza a ponerla nerviosa.

No es la única. Escucha que las zapatillas de las chicas producen demasiado ruido. La fricción. No puede ser. Deberían deslizarse, no arrastrarse. Intenta ignorar ese detalle y sigue. Siguen. Mayor sincronía. Algunas parecen buscar movimientos olvidados, el destiempo es escandaloso. Quiere seguir. Al menos terminar…

El quejido se ve ahogado por el impacto.

Automáticamente, las chicas se detienen. Se dispersan. Se distraen. Y ella no puede creer esa flagrante muestra de indisciplina.

Al centro del grupo, una de las chicas consigue sentarse a duras penas, llevando sus manos al tobillo mientras el resto de sus compañeras se acerca a ella, intentando entender lo que le ocurre. Hablan entre sí y algunas hacen amago de querer ayudarla…

–¡Quién les dio permiso de romper! –Prácticamente ruge la bailarina, sobresaltando a todas las chiquillas –. ¡Vuelvan a sus posiciones ahora!

Incluso tratándose de algo tan básico, tardan demasiado en acatar. Vuelven a dispersarse e intentan recuperar su posición. Únicamente queda en el centro la muchacha que se ha accidentado durante la coreografía. La misma que la mira con ojos negros asustados.

–Yo… yo…

–¿Vas a volver o esperas una invitación?

–No… no puedo… mover el pie –musita la chica con voz temblorosa. Parece que está a punto de echarse a llorar.

–Asume las consecuencias de tu fallo.

–Pero…

–No tengo tiempo para esperarte, a ti ni a ninguna de ustedes, así que tienes cinco segundos para levantarte o te sacaré del grupo.

–No… por favor, eso no…

–Uno…

–Se lo… se lo pido, en verdad… en verdad no puedo…

–Dos…

–Por favor, si… si tan solo… pudiera…

–Tres…

–Se… señorita Kai'Sa… por favor…

–Ah caray, eso tiene pintas de tobillo torcido.

La nueva voz las sobresalta a todas, incluso a Kai'Sa, quien ha bajado tres de cinco dedos extendidos de una mano bien alzada y se ha detenido al escuchar la voz que viene del umbral. La ha reconocido, pero eso no impide que gire para verlo y termine apretando los dientes.

Ahí viene apareciendo Jojo, con la chaqueta que parecía ponerse sobre la marcha y que deja tirada a un lado. Ahí viene en camisa y pantalón, los mechones del cabello desacomodado y cruzando la distancia a grandes zancadas y abriéndose paso entre las chicas que encabeza Kai'Sa para llegar justamente hasta la llorosa muchacha que no puede mover el pie.

El cabrón de Mariachi llega incluso a tener el descaro de hincar la rodilla junto a la muchacha, la misma que lo mira entre desconcertada y asustada, al igual que el resto de las integrantes del joven equipo de baile.

–Sólo quiero checar, ¿me dejas? –Pide el representante con una sonrisa demasiado gentil que arranca un indignado rechinido dental que todas pueden escuchar y sólo él ignora–. No debe ser nada grave…

–¡Jong Ki! –Ruge Kai'Sa, logrando que el representante levante la cabeza con naturalidad. La burla no se la deja pasar–. Qué… qué crees que haces.

–Nada que tome demasiado, señorita –suelta él con relajo, antes de mirar el tobillo de la chiquilla con un marcado ceño–. Pues sí es un tobillo torcido, ¿te puedes creer que lo dije por decir?

–¡Jong Ki! ¡Nos estás interrumpiendo! –Esta vez la bailarina no se conforma con gritarlo, se abre paso en dirección al representante, apartando a las asustadas muchachas.

–Puede que algo de hielo te venga bien, pero es mejor que te vea el médico.

–¡Jong Ki!

–Si te apoyas en mí, ¿puedes levantarte? Te llevaré…

–Ella no va a ningún lado.

Al fin capta la atención del representante, el mismo que la mira con franca incredulidad, antes de mutar su expresión en una que adoptaría cualquiera tras haber escuchado una broma buenísima.

–Sí puede ver cómo tiene el tobillo esta chica, ¿verdad, señorita?

–Pues que se lo quede y aprenda que esto no es un chiste –mira alrededor. Todas parecen compartir la misma temerosa incredulidad–. ¡Y esto va para todas! Si quieren seguir en este negocio, más les vale hacerlo bien o cargar con el resultado.

–Bien, chiquilla, apóyate en mí.

La bailarina no lo puede creer. ¿En verdad está pasando por sobre su orden? Ahí está el cabrón, sujetando a la incompetente novata con tanta delicadeza que casi se diría que lleva consigo una vasija antigua de porcelana.

–Déjala ahora mismo, Jong Ki, no le estás haciendo ningún favor.

–Y seguro usted es un ejemplo de caridad dejando que baile con el tobillo así, ¿verdad?

Tiene que parpadear para creer lo que acaba de ver y oír. ¿En serio el representante, ese tipo sin experiencia, ha ido más allá de sus propios límites desafiándola así? Se está metiendo directamente con su trabajo y eso no es algo que esté dispuesta a tolerar. Ni a él ni a nadie.

–A la edad de ellas ya tenía que bailar con torceduras y moretones, ¿qué creías, Mariachi? ¿Creíste que la industria es un juego lleno de risas? ¿Dónde crees que se metieron estas niñas? ¿Dónde crees que estás metido tú?

–Sí, qué buena pregunta –echa una mirada a las niñas, mira incluso a la chica que carga y llega tan lejos como para preguntarle–: Supongo que es tu sueño, ¿cierto?

Claro que la chica asiente. Puede que todas asientan. Claro que es un sueño bailar para ella. Ser guiadas y disciplinadas por ella, aunque no tendría por qué enseñarles nada si se supone que las mocosas ya lo saben todo y no están metidas en un jodido jardín de niños. ¿Cómo es posible que…?

–Así que si sabes dónde estás metido, Jong Ki –advierte la bailarina con tono frío–. Vas a dejar a esa chica y te vas a largar por donde viniste.

El representante la mira sin parpadear. Tiene los ojos redondeados y oscuros. Fríos. Inesperadamente fríos y duros. De pronto, Kai'Sa se sorprende teniendo dificultades para sostenerle la mirada. Lo disimula bien. Bastante bien incluso al pensar, acaso de forma fugaz, que esa no es la mirada de un representante, de alguien que trabaja en el medio del entretenimiento. Ni siquiera se puede decir que sea la mirada de un oficinista.

Si debe establecer comparaciones, diría que se parece más a la mirada de esos mercenarios que fungen de equipo de seguridad del grupo. Sólo que le falta armamento y en este momento, no suelta a la chica como le ha exigido.

–Tal vez no sé dónde estoy metido, señorita, ni siquiera me he tomado una taza de café para llegar temprano –sigue sin parpadear, incluso cuando deja de mirarla–. Venga, niña, pisa suave…

–Adónde crees que vas, ¡no hemos terminado! –Suelta una enfurecida Kai'Sa–. Quién te crees que eres, Jong Ki…

–Señorita…

–¡No tienes ningún derecho a interrumpir nada! ¡Se ve que ninguna de ellas sabe lo duro que puede ser esto!

–Ya es bastante duro sin la necesidad de que usted lo vuelva un infierno.

–Como sea, Jong Ki, como no la dejes aquí y te largues, te voy a…

–¿A qué?

Acaba de tocar una fibra sensible y lo ha descubierto en cuanto el representante ha creído necesario hacer que la chica se apoye en una de sus compañeras. Lo necesario para tener la libertad de enfrentarla ahí, delante de todas las bailarinas novatas y con la mirada de los mercenarios que tan mal lo han influenciado al muy…

–Jong Ki…

–¿Qué va a hacer, señorita Kai'Sa? –Acto seguido, hunde las manos en los bolsillos y mantiene una seriedad insólita. Una que casi le arranca un estremecimiento.

La mirada del vacío. La mirada del abismo. La mirada del perro mudo. Nada más le falta llevar la chaqueta puesta, abrirla y ofrecerle el pecho.

–Voy a despedirte –se obliga a soltar la bailarina, sin saber por qué le cuesta tanto mirarlo o decir nada frente a él teniendo esa expresión. Obligándose a estar a la altura de un duelo que ella misma ha provocado.

Él, por su parte, apenas asiente. Apenas mueve las cejas. Ha entendido.

–Pues renuncio.

No escucha la exclamación ahogada de las muchachas. No ha tardado nada en ofrecer réplica. Ni una vacilación. Como si en vez de hablar del trabajo, se limitar a devolver un libro que le ha sido prestado y no le ha gustado demasiado. Así de banal. Y es tan rápida su respuesta que en verdad la desconcierta. Y por si eso fuera poco, la desconcierta a su vez que esa reacción le afecte de esa manera.

–Cómo… cómo dices que…

–Me escuchó la primera vez –ni el asomo de una sonrisa. Esto es malo. Malo de verdad. No está bromeando. Y lo peor de todo, no sabe por qué esto es tan malo–. Firmé para representarla, a usted y a sus compañeras, no para ser cómplice de cómo a estas chicas las convence de que su sueño es el peor error de sus vidas, no pienso prestarme para algo así.

–De qué… de qué estás… –Kai'Sa es consciente de la distancia que los separa cuando un par de pasos le permiten hundir su índice en el huesudo pecho del representante–. Estamos hablando de una presentación, Jong Ki, ¡es un asunto malditamente importante!

–¿Y quién cree que le consiguió la presentación, señorita? ¿Sus hermosos ojos?

–¡Cómo te…!

–¿Qué va a hacer? Renuncié, ¿recuerda? –Sería el momento para sonreír y no lo hace. Acentuando el nivel que el desmadre ha alcanzado–. Si despertó con el pie izquierdo, es bien capaz de joderse el día, la semana, incluso el mes, una carrera y una presentación usted solita, ahí verá qué método usa, adelante; pero si no se le ocurre nada mejor que joderle en un día la vida a estas muchachas, no sólo no pienso ser parte de esto, sino que hablaré con quien tenga que hablar para que se jodan quienes sí lo merecen.

–¿Me estás amenazando, Mariachi? –Quiere sonar temible, pero le resulta difícil hacerle frente a un hombre tan diferente del que recuerda del primer día, un pobre aparecido al que resultó muy difícil intimidar recordándole su lugar.

Más ahora que decide, al fin, dedicarle una sonrisa. Una tan diferente… que parece mezclar tantas… tantas cosas… y ninguna especialmente buena que…

–Vaya, ¿se sintió aludida? –Incluso sin respuesta, sabe lo que hace y no le gusta el tono que emplea. No tanto por la ausencia de respeto. Más bien por la decisión. Porque Kai'Sa, ahora mismo, es incapaz de no creerle–. No señorita, ahora mismo estoy regalándole, abierta y cordialmente, un pasaje de ida al mismísimo carajo.

No espera respuesta. De hecho, no existe. Es tan simple como que vuelve a sujetar a la muchacha lastimada que, al igual que sus compañeras, lo miran con la boca abierta marcharse, habiéndole dado la espalda y sin dedicarle ni una mirada más. Es ahí cuando la bailarina vuelve a mirar detenidamente a cada muchacha y le sorprende y molesta a partes casi iguales lo que ve en sus expresiones. Más si lo compara con lo que ha visto en ellas antes de este monumental chasco.

Todas le temían. Absolutamente todas. En cambio, a Jong Ki le ha bastado esto para, a todas luces, ganarse de las novatas un silente respeto que termina de eclipsar el miedo que le han tenido hasta ahora.

Y Kai'Sa, de pronto callada, no sabe qué la hace sentir peor. Si el hecho de abrir los ojos con la violencia propia de la caída de un camarote en medio de la noche y descubrir que se ha convertido en una suerte de tirana ahogada por una nefasta mezcla de tantísimas cosas que, ahora mismo, le cuesta creer que se trate de ella misma…

O que haya sido Jong Ki el que la haya despertado a bofetadas.

–Tomaremos un descanso –masculla la bailarina antes de salir de la sala, sin ser consciente de cuánto lleva parada en su sitio ni de cuánto las ha hecho esperar.

Una vez en el pasillo, se pierde. Ni rastro de él y la muchacha, pero no le importa. Porque ella misma se pierde. En busca de un baño en el que se hunde. Se moja la cara. Y no le importa el agua fría. No le importa el deshecho reflejo que le devuelve la mirada. Las señas del estrés, la mala noche, el mal humor y… y… ¿Cuántas horas literalmente gruñendo convertida en algo peor que…?

_¿Y quién cree que le consiguió la presentación, señorita? ¿Sus hermosos ojos?_

Dios… ¿En qué momento se desmadró todo al punto de darlo vuelta así? Es… es horrible pensar que… que incluso antes de todo esto, en verdad el tipo sí era muy amable, pero ella lo empujó a…

_Pues renuncio._

Dios… las chicas… ¿En serio…?

_Ya es bastante duro sin la necesidad de que usted lo vuelva un infierno._

Es… es cierto, pero… ¿Por qué viniendo de él esas palabras pesan más?

El agua se confunde con el sudor. Con sus propias lágrimas. Dios… en verdad debe… debe hablar con las chicas y… y debe hablar con esa chica, debe… debe hablar con todas y en especial con ella, no puede… no puede dejar todo así…

Y debe hablar…

Dios, no…

En verdad debe hablar con él…

_Pues renuncio._

No… ¿Qué puede decir que lo convenza de lo contrario?

No, más que eso… ¿Por qué es tan importante convencerlo de lo contrario?

–¡Mierda!

No es de soltar palabrotas, pero no sabe qué más decir o hacer. Está en ese punto muerto que no sabe hacia dónde se dirige y cuando la cara del representante aparece flotando en las proximidades, todo parece empeorar y ella misma no sabe hacia dónde apuntar. Maldito… maldito cabrón.

Puede… puede ser por la razón que sea, ¿sí? Puede tener miles de ellas y todas válidas, pero… ahora está más allá de la decencia o la conciencia, es simple.

Es tan simple como que no quiere que se vaya.

* * *

_Guárdalo y sé paciente, piensa que diría Lena. Pues bien, ya es Día de Muertos. Qué más queda por esperar._

_El soldado se ha asegurado. Existe un riesgo de ser detectado a esa hora. Sin embargo, ha sabido llegar a los camarines, poniendo seguro a la puerta y asegurándose de no oír ruidos provenientes del exterior. Apenas si predomina el sonido de su propia respiración. Es escandaloso, pero intenta sosegarse. Ha corrido demasiado hoy. Pero unos metros más… ¿Cuánto daño le pueden hacer?_

_Apenas si se ha puesto lo necesario para que la fresca brisa nocturna no cause estragos a la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en cubrir la caja que ahora tiene en su regazo y abre con ademanes casi febriles._

_Al contemplar el contenido, la sonrisa adquiere vida propia. Apenas si se atreve a tocar nada, temiendo que se pueda evaporar con el solo contacto._

_Dulce de leche y pan de muerto. Debió suponerlo. Ahora lamenta no haber traído consigo un poco de café. Va a estar difícil. Pero qué remedio. Apenas le queda tener cuidado, no atragantarse y rezar porque pueda beber más agua de la normal._

_Pero eso lo verá después. Ahora apenas si se pregunta cómo su familia ha conseguido pasar los controles de encomienda. Cómo es posible que ahora pase de la caja a sus manos y de sus manos a la boca. Carajo, en verdad… en verdad no sabía que lo extrañaba tanto. Pero entre sus dientes se pregunta cómo pudo pasar tanto tiempo._

_Tampoco es demasiado, pero está bien. Se toma su tiempo. El dulce de leche así lo requiere. Dios, Lena probablemente perdería la paciencia viéndolo masticar con semejante lentitud. Como si ella lo hiciera mejor…_

_En su cabeza, cada mascada resuena con eco propio. Tal vez eso explique que no oyera nada desde el comienzo. Eso o con la comida en su poder, es difícil que le pueda importar algo más. _

_Pero ahora que lo piensa, aún con los recuerdos del hogar personificados en dulces típicos, un atisbo de claridad le permite suponer que quizá, sólo quizá, no ha sido especialmente discreto tragando todo eso como si no hubiera un mañana. _

_En realidad, puede que nadie haya sido del todo discreto dentro de esas instalaciones._

_Y ellos… ellos bien que pudieron haberlo escuchado devorar el contenido de la caja y tal vez, sólo tal vez, pensaron que algún animal callejero, de alguna extraña forma, había conseguido colarse en el cuartel y llegar hasta ese punto._

_Porque sí. De otro modo no se explica que creyeran oportuno aparecer frente a él sabiendo que ellos mismos no podían presumir de mejores intenciones y acentuadas con el aspecto que hablaría de un par de horas bastante movidas._

_A menos, claro, que cuenten con el hecho de saberse un poco más arriba que él mismo, el que los contempla desde su ubicación, en el umbral de las noches, devolviendo ellos la mirada._

–_Soldado Jo Jong Ki._

_Como si verlos no fuera suficiente, tiene que usar el tono de mando el desgraciado… como si el aspecto lo acompañara y ni qué decir de…_

–_Sa… Sargento Lee… yo… yo…_

–_¿Vas a ignorar a tu superior, soldado?_

_Sólo comprende que tiene la boca llena cuando traga esa extraña mezcla de dulce de leche y pan de muerto a la que ha dado forma en su afán de saborearlo todo. Daña todo a su paso, pero no tiene espacio para quejarse. En cambio, se levanta aun sosteniendo la caja y adopta la posición firme ante la mirada de la mujer que ha tomado la palabra._

_Al menos el sargento parece divertido, piensa el joven con amarga incredulidad. Lo que es ella, tiene cara mostrarse indignada. Una cara que tomaría más en serio si no tuviera así de desacomodada la ropa o el cabello tan revuelto._

–_Te… Te… Teniente Yi… yo… lo siento, estaba… estaba…_

–_¿Demasiado ocupado babeando por el Sargento Lee?_

_En verdad desea bajar la cabeza y suplicar a todos los muertos disponibles en las proximidades que abran un forado en la tierra o en el cielo, le da igual donde sea, pero que sea lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero y de una vez. _

_Porque sabe que los colores empezarán a notarse y no está seguro de poder disimular eso ni mucho menos la carcajada que amenaza con brotar desde lo más profundo. Al menos el sargento no se molesta tanto en disimular su bochorno ni la risa que intenta contener. Es decir… ¿En serio la teniente ha insinuado que él…?_

_Cristo, si tan solo supiera…_

–_Con el debido respeto, señora… tengo mejores razones para babear._

–_Qué maneras son esas de…_

–_No lo dudo, soldado –interrumpe el sargento, dedicándole una mirada significativa a la superior presente antes de centrar su atención en la caja–. Y eso es…_

–_Dulces mexicanos, señor, regalo de mi niña –no le importa demasiado meterse en problemas. Sonríe con orgullo. Un gesto del que hace eco el sargento y que parece molestar sobremanera a la teniente–. Hoy… hoy es el Día de Muertos, señor. _

–_Han de ser muy buenos para que decidieras arriesgarte a recibir un castigo por ellos._

–_Puestos a comparar, señor…_

_No hace falta más. Sin embargo, es el sargento el que cede ante el bochorno y la risa que no puede disimular. El soldado, aún firme y ansiando tragar más dulces, se limita a sonreír ante la expresión de su superior directo. Le ayuda a ignorar la enrojecida cara de la teniente, que bien parece dispuesta, contra todo pronóstico, a mandarlo a quién sabe dónde._

_Eso le duele, sí. Puede que le hubiera dolido más, mucho más, de no haber estado tan concentrado imaginando que comía esas cosas en casa. Ahora, sin embargo, incapaz de tocar un dulce frente a ellos, debe concentrarse en el lado gracioso de las cosas o recordará las mil y un razones que tiene para desear largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible._

_Puede dolerle todo lo que sea posible. Es incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Sin embargo, sí puede impedir que se note. Y sólo le queda darle las gracias a su niña por considerar que merecía la pena correr el riesgo. Puede que ahora mismo no lo esté pasando bien dando explicaciones a sus padres._

_Porque lo cierto es que de no haber tenido esa satisfactoria sensación adherida al paladar… no habría sabido qué hacer consigo mismo. _

–_Sabes que esto te puede costar un mes de castigo, ¿verdad soldado?_

_Tanto él como el sargento la miran con franca incredulidad. No puede ser que en verdad creyera oportuno decir…_

–_Sí conoce el término "destrucción mutua asegurada", ¿verdad teniente?_

–_¿Nos estás amenazando, Jo Jong Ki?_

–_Sólo digo que, a la luz de los hechos, de los presentes soy el que menos tiene que perder… incluso recibiendo el correspondiente castigo._

_Parece que está a punto de soltarle algo peor. Si es que no ha pensado, por cierto, en la posibilidad de írsele encima. El sargento, sin embargo, parece tener el toque necesario para mantener las cosas bajo control. Es más, parece francamente divertido a pesar de la tensión que se respira entre el soldado y la teniente. _

–_Eres un maldito loco, soldado, eso me gusta –incluso sonríe al acercarse al joven, colocando una mano sobre su hombro–. Tal vez hable con el Capitán Son de ti, a Los Cruzados nos hace falta tipos tan temerarios._

–_Sargento Lee, por si no se ha percatado, este soldado acaba…_

–_Soy perfectamente consciente del actuar de mi subordinado, teniente, y con el debido respeto, le pediré que me deje hacerme cargo de su disciplina._

_Dios, esto ha escalado a límites descabellados, piensa el joven. Ahora el ambiente entre ambos superiores no puede ser más asfixiante. Y en parte, agradece no sólo la cercanía del sargento, también su mano en el nombro. Le ofrece una excusa para no desviar su atención de él sin que resulte incómodo. Carajos, si supiera que, de no estar él, su mirada vagaría por sí sola hacia…_

_No… no, no, no…_

–_Esto es lo que haremos –dice el Sargento Lee, sin retirar la mano y con una mirada relajada–. Si me das un dulce de leche, aquí no ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo?_

_De refilón puede ver que la teniente parece desearle, de buena gana, que arda en todos los infiernos disponibles. Puede que eso lo envalentone para sonreír a pesar del nudo en su pecho y asentir al sargento._

–_Le recomiendo que lo acompañe con una taza de café, señor._

* * *

No debí quedarme dormido. Al menos hoy no fue un mal recuerdo. Por mucho que esté harto de ellos.

Sí ayuda despertar en otro sitio. Es lo más parecido a un consuelo. Y con un poco de esfuerzo, recordar debiera parecer más irreal. Tendrá que ver algo con la práctica. Pero si quiero valorar lo que pueda tener…

No es difícil valorar la vida. Sólo tienes que mirar atrás. Al pasado inmediato, por ejemplo. Y una vez proceses la envergadura de lo vivido hasta la fecha, te preguntarás cómo es posible que hayas sabido llegar hasta este momento en una pieza.

A mí no me cuesta tanto. Lo cierto es que aun no entiendo cómo he sido capaz de llegar hasta este punto sin haber probado una rebanada de pizza o una hamburguesa en lo que ya se me antoja una barbaridad de tiempo. En mejores condiciones, mi cuerpo lo agradecería. Pero lo que no he comido lo he compensado con un ritmo frenético. Acabo de arribar a la pausa que me toca y no quiero pensar que nunca dura lo suficiente.

Y asumo que las chicas estarán maldiciendo mi nombre por haberme encargado de atiborrarles la agenda con eventos. Si a esta hora, medio país no está hablando de K/DA, no será por mi culpa. Me conformo con creer que lo que no encuentro en este país, lo compensa el resto del mundo. Las chicas son jodidamente famosas cruzando unos océanos de distancia y los saludos se suceden en frenética cadena, desde los lugares más usuales hasta las procedencias más insólitas.

Si pueden concretar un regreso con un próximo álbum bajo el brazo, me puedo permitir aspirar a concretar una gira mundial.

Porque creo que ni ellas mismas comprenden el alcance de su propia influencia.

Y en ese sentido, mi antecesor y su equipo… y las chicas, por supuesto, su ambición y decisión… todo ese grupo son unos malditos genios. El que asumiera el timón… uno de los timones, ya que estamos, no podía ser menos. No dejo de ser una apuesta arriesgada y si sigo así de preocupado por estar a la altura del legado de unos genios del negocio, muy pronto todo eso por lo que he peleado se terminará invirtiendo en enseñarme a respirar otra vez.

Sólo eso puede explicar que la sugerencia de aprovechar la pausa a cierta distancia de la familia haya surgido de mis padres.

No creo que ellos siguieran con tanta atención las novedades como ella. Dudo incluso de que de haberlo hecho, ella tan siquiera haya sospechado que mi mano, o al menos un par de dedos, pudiera estar en el trayecto a una cima cada vez más alta del que es uno de sus grupos favoritos. Eso lo recuerdo todavía. Y aunque me empeñe en negarlo, puede que tuviera algo que ver en la absurda ocurrencia de hacer llegar el currículum a la agencia con la libertad de no esperar ni temer por algo.

Pero ella, a diferencia de muchos, más en sintonía con otros, no las conoció cuando pisaron el trampolín que fue la presentación del campeonato de e-sports más importante de los últimos años, concretamente la final del mismo. Por mucho que la mezcla de videojuegos y música pueda considerarse, a día de hoy, una fórmula ganadora si sabes jugar bien tus cartas, lo cierto es que por aquellos días, la apuesta te ofrecía un escalofriante equilibrio entre pérdidas y ganancias.

Pero no. Ella siempre ha estado al tanto de los dimes y diretes de una industria que, con los años, no hace sino crecer y al mismo tiempo, ofrecer la mejor cara de este país, por mucho que la fascinación extranjera por algo que tenga que ver con nuestro estilo de vida nos parezca más una broma que otra cosa. Sin ir más lejos, mi plan en un comienzo era largarme de aquí.

Ahora la sola idea me aterra. Es tan sencillo como que no puedo. Ni quiero. Ni debo.

Pero ella no. No creo que lo haya pensado antes. En cambio, su tiempo libre siempre se vio gobernado por esta industria. Cualquier novedad referente a grupo o solista nuevo o en vigencia, ella ya la sabía y qué creen, por analogía siempre fui… siempre he sido el primero en saberlo de su boca. E independiente del grado de interés que fuera capaz de demostrar, terminaba no sólo enterándome, también aprendiendo.

De poder, mataría por estar en mi lugar. Pero no podría. No se lo cedería. Me falta algo. No sé qué. Sólo no sería capaz de verla perder esos extraños sueños que ni ella misma se atrevería a concretar. Porque la conozco. Prefiere soñar. En más de un sentido, lo sentirá más cómodo.

Y ahora, es lo que va quedando.

A menos que lleguen tus padres, cansados de ti. O mejor, cansados de lo que haces, pero sabiendo que ya lo sé. Sabiendo que, por una vez, tengo la razón y no sólo creo tenerla. Ahora no, sin embargo. Ahora debo volver a la rutina de antaño y escucharlos. Y comprender que estén hartos de verme después de no verme y sólo verme tenso y pendiente, no sé si se entiende.

Hasta ellos se permiten un momento. Sólo un momento. De nada servimos rígidos, creo que lo dijo papá. No. De nada sirve que estés si siempre vas a estar así. Así que aquí estoy. No tengo claridad de dónde. Tampoco estoy seguro de querer saber algo más. Lo único que sé es que miro atrás y lo hago casi con miedo.

Que el viejo considerara oportuno preguntarme por la última vez que tomara un lápiz para algo que no fuera escribir bien lo interpreto, aún, como la primera señal de alarma.

Aún no conozco mi límite. Y no sé qué tan dispuesto estoy a llegar hasta ese lugar.

Creí haberme estampado de frente con esa frontera cuando mandé al carajo a Kai'Sa en modo dictadora y renunciando en el proceso. Sólo vine a ser consciente de la magna estupidez cometida cuando sentí que se me enfriaba la cabeza. Acababa de cometer la tontería más grande de toda mi vida y en cuanto la certeza cayó sobre mí, sentí que las rodillas me temblaban. Ni hablar de volver a darle la cara porque estaba completamente seguro de lo que había dicho (quizá en frío apenas si me diera el pensamiento para callarme, no había forma de embellecer nada) y porque no quería arriesgarme a ser convertido en filetes o polvo de filetes.

En cambio, no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ir a hablar con el jefe directamente y ofrecerle una explicación de que cualquiera de ellas considerara seriamente acusarme de quizá qué. Puede que no sirviera de mucho, pero seguía siendo mejor adelantarme a dar mi versión y… y suponer que no tendría que reforzarla más adelante. Tampoco imaginaba que tan siquiera alguien considerara soltarle una amonestación a las divas, las joyas de una corona llamada Riot Entertainment Studios. Como mucho deseaba aclarar que sí, hubo desmadre y sí, fue un desmadre dentro de mis parámetros y no dentro de los suyos.

Para mi enorme desconcierto, el jefe se limitó a sonreír y palmearme el hombro en ademán paternalista.

–Así que… recibiste tu bautismo de fuego, ¿eh? –Aunque yo no lo habría llamado así, el tipo se limitó a asentir, como si fuera un perro que acababa de hacer una gracia especialmente llamativa–. Tu antecesor tardó un poco menos, pero no dudo que fuera menos… severo que tú.

–Señor…

–En lo que a ellas se refiere, son todas adultas y mientras nadie salga herido, no es como que te haya puesto límites en tu labor, ¿o sí?

–Pero…

–Además… mientras no haya visto una carta de renuncia sobre este escritorio, puedes decirle lo que quieras a quien quieras y todo seguirá igual, ¿estamos?

Para él es fácil decirlo, pensé antes de largarme de su oficina. Porque por supuesto que nada seguía igual y no estaba dispuesto a ir más allá de lo necesario para demostrarlo. Se trató simplemente de reducir las interacciones al mínimo necesario y no tocar temas que no vinieran al cuento. Casi un fantasma y de lo demás, que más podía dar si lo pensaban o no. He intentado llevar la fiesta en paz hasta ahora y en la medida de lo posible, creo haberlo conseguido.

Porque sigue siendo esta industria. Sigue siendo cualquier cosa menos el paraíso. Sigue siendo tal cosa que desear entrar en la misma después de conocerla descansa en un anaquel, en un lugar de honor muy próximo a la siguiente estupidez que te mate por decisión y no por salud. Empiezo a imaginarlo así. Empiezo a verlo así y empiezo a agradecer que la maldita semana se termine.

Un programa de televisión. Entrevistas frente a la cámara. ¿Cuántas llevamos? Mantén la publicidad. Mantén la vigencia. Pruebas de sonido. Eso es. Reunión con los músicos. Sesión de grabación. Muy bien. Reunión con entrenadores vocales. Reunión con entrenadores de baile. Perfecto. Sesión de fotos. Campañas publicitarias. Reunión con los altos peces gordos de la agencia. Formidable. Hablemos de negocios. Hablemos de conciertos. El nuevo álbum. Primero, el nuevo sencillo, algo destinado a desbancar el impacto de POP/STARS… ahí la nada, ¿de pasada vamos al Everest sin equipo? Invito yo.

No. No gira por el país. Sería el paso lógico. No. Hay que crecer y hay que hacer algo grande. No necesariamente las chicas. Pueden ser varios grupos en un frenético festival, pero ellas… ellas siempre serán las reinas.

–Me gustas, chico, piensas en grande –me suelta de la nada mi jefe directo, el patrón, el gran mandamás de la agencia. Y digo jefe directo porque está tan loco que no acepta intermediarios. Todo tiene paso directo a su oficina, así que como yo, somos varios los que se encuentran en esta situación–. Y eso es lo que necesitamos.

Y es ahí cuando empiezo a preguntarme si en alguna parte de mi contrato figura el ir más allá de la más remota de las posibilidades.

Si acaso lo desesperado de la situación no ha añadido demasiadas cláusulas innecesarias.

Vuelvo a lo último. Por volver a algún sitio. Porque sigo sin saber dónde estoy, más allá de lo que estoy tragando. Y pienso. Esa entrevista. En la radio. Parece estúpidamente lejana. Todos esperan el regreso y eso es lo que ellas quieren ofrecer. Se nos vendrá el mundo encima, pienso. Y lo pensé en tanto las vi ofrecer el espectáculo en esa amplia cabina, tras los micrófonos, respondiendo al formato prefabricado, porque por mucho que ellas se esfuercen en destacar, todos esperan lo mismo.

A veces me pregunto si lo saben. Si lo saben y no les importa. O les gusta. O lo han asumido con cierto estoicismo.

O si sigue siendo una realidad ignorada. Y si soportarán el golpe.

Y sin venir al cuento, pienso en Evelynn. En esa esencia que puede resultar casi asfixiante que parece manar de sus poros. La misma que, pensarán sin hacerlo en realidad, atribuirán muchos, porque aquí todos sí pueden estar de acuerdo, al personaje que le habrá encasquetado la agencia y del que todos parecen disfrutar.

Y sonrío. Porque si supieran la de problemas que ese supuesto invento empresarial nos ha causado…

Y de ahí, dar el salto a Akali no es difícil. Está mejor. Sigo sin saber por qué. Sigo sin estar del todo seguro que saberlo cambie en algo las cosas o que en el corto mediano plazo, la razón última pueda interesarme. Ellas sí que estarán al tanto. Sí que sabrán explicarlo todo y habrán tomado cartas en el asunto.

Supongo que, en tanto no signifique un estallido en las proximidades, esto tendría que ser positivo.

Pero nada estalla. Del exterior sólo me llega el sonido de la lluvia que dicen haber pronosticado. Yo no lo recuerdo. En cambio, confirmo que a estas paredes les falta aislación. Desde el escritorio junto a la ventana, entre algunos portarretratos dispuestos al azar, el móvil parece guiñarme un ojo. No quiero levantarme, pero es lo que termino haciendo. Si la notificación ha anunciado su llegada, no puede ser el trabajo.

Porque en teoría, hoy no trabajo. Asumiendo que administrar las redes sociales no sea el equivalente a horas extras. En el papel, no es demasiado. En la práctica, se parece mucho a lo que hago a diario, con menos papel. Al menos los mensajes raros no ocupan tanto espacio y no hace falta que piense demasiado si tirarlos o no.

Desde cierto ángulo, no debiera ser tanto. Apenas las páginas oficiales que encuentras en Instagram y Twitter. Las chicas se encargan de sus propios perfiles, el colmo sería que no. y las páginas oficiales bastante dan de sí para considerarlas dignas de traerlas a casa y alargar una jornada laboral de por sí eterna.

Pero no. Ahora no se trata de un puñado de halagos o preguntas personales. Ni siquiera de las potenciales y disparatadas amenazas de las cuales llevo un registro aparte que, asumo, servirá de algo allá donde vaya, sea que decidamos bloquear al seguidor o conservarlo activo a fin de mantenerlo vigilado, no vaya ser que decida pasar del plan a la acción y no sepamos verlo porque esa tarde estamos demasiado cansados para tomarlo en serio, obligándonos a cambiar de parecer a través de métodos de mayor contundencia.

No. Ahora todo parece indicar que hay una pausa. Que han visto suficiente el registro fotográfico de la última entrevista en esa estación de radio. Que en el mejor de los casos, los comentarios siguen girando en torno a la sensualidad de las chicas (y seguro que Evelynn verá las líneas y sonreirá), el futuro de sus ascendentes carreras (casi imagino la satisfacción de Ahri), la personalidad de la que hacen gala, es formidable (y espero a Akali le sirva de algo saberlo) y ni qué decir de lo mucho que todos esperan ser deslumbrados, una vez más, por esas increíbles coreografías (Kai´Sa, espero lo hayas leído).

Pero la imagen me recibe, a todo esto. Son ellas cuatro, dos a cada extremo de una mesa, los micrófonos frente a sus caras y seguro que la sonrisa es a causa de una pregunta ocurrente de esa locutora. Casi me felicito por el acierto. Hasta que recuerdo que alguna de ellas, Ahri o Evelynn casi con certeza, encontrará una razón para reprocharme el pulso o la ocurrencia de escoger ese ángulo para captar el perfil.

Así y todo, por supuesto que demuestran que les gusta el momento. Pero en la interminable lista de admiradores que han manifestado su alegría, es fácil destacar. Es eso o ante mí, no se puede esconder y no tiene por qué.

A ella también le ha gustado. Y no conforme con eso, me ha enviado un mensaje.

No es usual. Pero ahí está. Es ella y cuatro amigas. Sus caras me suenan. Me falta memoria o voluntad para darle nombre a cada una, pero el mensaje es claro. Así y todo, se encarga de subrayarlo al pie de la foto. Entre otras lindezas, que no se me ocurra interrumpir.

Vuelvo a mirar la foto. Me sorprende comprobar lo felices que todas lucen. Con qué facilidad… si el momento parece capturado en plena broma y nadie pensaría que se encuentran en… no, claro que lo pensarían si el entorno… todas esas cosas…

Pero hay algo ahí. Algo que llevo tanto intentando capturar…

Casi deslizo los dedos sobre su cara. Imagino el trazo que seguiría el lápiz para imitar esas líneas de expresión. Siempre es la misma. Nunca deja de serlo. Necesitaba confirmarlo, pero si siempre estoy ahí, puede que se torne complicado.

No sé qué hace la croquera aquí, pero no voy a discutirlo. Una página al azar y la encuentro en mejores días. Y a pesar del trazo opaco del lápiz, sé que hay algo muy parecido a lo que me ofrece la foto de ella con sus amigas. No tiene que ver con la mano que le dio forma. Puede que siempre se redujera a intentar acercarme…

Puede que el intento sólo sea el registro de un día en que la vi así… sin saber que un día necesitaría…

El móvil suena. Me descoloca. Aún lo tengo en la mano. Pero el sonido me arranca la croquera de la mano. Pasado el susto inicial, echo una mirada a los números de la pantalla. Creo reconocer el contacto, pero no puedo creer que ahora…

–¿Diga?

–¡Esa voz, jefe! ¡No me digas que acabas de despertar!

Casi sonrío antes de dejarme caer en el borde la cama. Empiezo a creer que, más allá de olvidar los rangos que nos distinguirán siempre, a Penny le encanta sentir que me fastidia de algún modo.

–¿Y qué si te lo digo? –Retruco, escuchando su risa del otro lado.

–No pensarás perder un día hermoso de la peor manera, ¿o sí?

Tiene su gracia. Después del mensaje recibido y del nuevo tronar complementado por el desmadre que se oye a través de la línea, no puede decirse que cupiera en mi cabeza algo que lo superara.

Una consigna desde lo profundo es coreada. Se lleva de paso la estática, la respiración. No quiero preguntar dónde están. Podría ser en cualquier punto de la ciudad. Tengo mis dudas si Penny ha tenido la consideración de alejar el aparato de su cara al momento de gritar.

–Y aunque así fuera, si me llamas es porque ya lo has decidido, ¿verdad?

Imagino una sonrisa colectiva. Típico de Penny. No buscaría hacerme sentir obligado a tomar decisiones si no sintiera el respaldo de todo el escuadrón a su espalda. Qué más se puede esperar de Los Diamantes.

–Hoy es un buen día para perder la conciencia, ¿no te parece?

Y vuelvo a recordar la foto. A ella. A quienes la rodean. Todas seguras. Todas felices. Todas con una sonrisa que parece brotar más que ser la consecuencia de la fuerza ejercida sobre tu propia cara. Y a su mensaje. Como sabiendo mis planes. Como dando una opinión entre líneas.

Y vuelvo a lo que estaba haciendo antes de recibir el mensaje…

–Al menos podrías garantizar que la voy a perder –le suelto al tiempo que tomo la chaqueta de la silla.

–Si nos garantizas tu presencia…

Hago un cálculo veloz de lo que llevo reunido para emergencias antes de abrir la puerta.

–¿Invitar la primera ronda no es mejor garantía?

* * *

La muchacha no necesita invocar la presencia de su yo futuro o pasado. Ni siquiera le importa la expresión que adoptan sus antepasados. Ella ya ha hecho la tarea emitiendo un veredicto contundente.

Luce patética. Actúa patética. Es patética.

Así y todo, no consigue reunir la fuerza para tan siquiera asir la lata de pintura. E incluso de tenerla, ¿qué? No es como que las ideas acudan con fluidez. Si las palabras parecen faltarle. Asume que la situación da de sí. Para un verso especialmente cáustico. Pero el mismo parece flotar lejos de su cabeza.

No llora. Asume que ha terminado la etapa, en el mejor de los casos. Y en el peor… espera se trate de una pausa prolongada. Que los episodios serán cada vez más aislados. Que pronto buscará una explicación para ese estado. Y la misma no sabrá satisfacerla.

Tampoco es como que ahora las causas la satisfagan. No puede atribuir el puñado de malestares a otra cosa, reduciéndolo todo a una o dos palabras.

Diría que se siente vacía, pero sería faltar a la verdad. En cambio, por momentos se siente tan atiborrada de todo que no tiene idea de dónde empieza o termina el origen de un llanto insoportable.

Porque la muchacha no soporta el llanto. Ni el suyo ni el de nadie. Sabe que no es algo que esté sujeto a control. Ahora lo sabe. Lo puede afirmar. No se trata de una elección. No está en sus manos. Y no lo soporta. No puede creer que, aún con todo lo vivido, sea incapaz de ponerle un freno a ese malestar.

Malestar. Casi sonríe. Qué burda forma de describir el segundo exacto en que creyó sentir cómo una hoja poco afilada le rajaba el alma de punta a punta.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y respira profundo una vez. Dos veces. Y pasa las manos sobre su cabello suelto. Una ducha, tal vez. No ahora. Ahora necesita encontrar fuerzas para levantarse. Para sentir que no ha perdido un valioso día libre acostada mirando el techo mientras sus compañeras o se las ingeniaban para mantener en movimiento un día maravilloso con los truenos tronando o intentando recordarle que sí había más vida lejos del colchón y las mantas.

La chica lo sabe. Lo imagina. En otras circunstancias, quedarse acostada no tendría que suponer una pérdida. Por las razones correctas. Empezando por ella misma. Ella sentada en la cama, descalza, el pelo suelto, la cara libre de ese estúpido maquillaje. Incluso usando ropa a la que bien podría sobrarle una o dos tallas.

–¿Terminaste de mojar las mantas, cariño?

A falta de esos tacos que tanto le fascinan, Evelynn parece de su altura, incluso apoyada en el umbral y mirándola desde la cama. Lo que le falta en centímetros lo compensa con una actitud que bien podría estar reservada para intimidar periodistas en plena entrevista o a cualquier paparazzi, a fin que le tiemble la cámara entre los dedos.

Y, está segura, en cualquier otro momento ella no sería inmune a su sola presencia. Lo atribuye a una reacción refleja. Al dolor que sentiría golpeándose en el codo o el movimiento de la pierna de tocar el punto exacto de la rodilla. En otro momento, le costaría un mundo o dos devolverle la mirada y apelaría al orgullo que cree haber poseído. Y no permitiría darle ese triunfo, por mucho que la convivencia tendría que palear esos malditos efectos secundarios.

Pero no viven ese momento. El mismo parece desafiar las expectativas. En cambio, la escucha y la contempla con cansancio. Casi con desinterés. Lo último que necesita es un comentario despectivo y asumirlo como un rasgo familiar. Ni siquiera se esfuerza en aparentar que su presencia no sobrepasa su capacidad de asombro. Ella existe. Y está ahí. Como existe todo. Como un planeta que, por estas cosas, no dejará de girar. Y es lo lógico.

–¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas?

En cualquier otro segundo, Evelynn sin duda habría echado mano de la respuesta, retorciéndola a su antojo y subrayándola con los gestos necesarios para arrancarle a la chiquilla una expresión abochornada. En cambio, aunque no lo reconozca ni ante sí misma, ese rebate parece costarle toda su fuerza al componente más joven del grupo, la misma quien la mira apenas si lo justo y necesario para asegurarse que la ha oído antes de volver a su enervante abstracción.

Ser comprensiva no debiera de suponer un peso añadido. Al fin y al cabo, es tan fácil comprender algo así…

Tampoco puede decirse que las penas de esa edad estén lo bastante lejos para olvidarlas.

Puede que todo se trate de la sorpresa. Quién podía esperar de ella una reacción así…

O puede que todo se redujera a una forma de cansancio. Cansada de asumirse fuerte. Cansada de asumir lo que cualquiera pensaría con solo verla o tratarla unos segundos. Asumirlo como parte de sí misma. Y resignarse. Al fin y al cabo, eso también es una manera de hartarse de todo.

Y aunque se jugaría lo que tiene y lo que no afirmando que penas así, la chica habrá tenido muy pocas, lo cierto es que debe de odiar al mundo en su totalidad.

¿Lo peor? No es no poder culparla. Es sentirlo peor que si fuera propio.

Entonces la venganza se parece más a la revancha. Un poquito más a la justicia.

–Ay, preciosa, ¿y verme atrapada entre estas cuatro paredes? Es lo último que quiero –no funciona. Hoy no. Ese gesto insinuante. La sonrisa que dice todo y nada. La misma a la que no se resiste nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Y la chica jamás ha sido la excepción.

Hasta ahora.

¿Lo peor? No tomarlo como algo personal. A menos que encuadre en esa categoría la inesperada preocupación que le inspira tal apatía.

No quiere ni mirar el reloj de pared más próximo. Casi le aterra la hora que pueda anunciar. Estaría estimando. Recordando. Y asumiría que a esa hora, Ahri, casi con toda seguridad, estaría preguntándose dónde demonios estaría esa niña, más allá de actos vandálicos a deshoras o batallas de rap con quien sabe qué clase de malos perdedores que no se llevarían la mano al corazón a la hora de hacer saber el disgusto que les produciría la derrota de maneras más o menos físicas.

Momento que aprovecharía cualquiera de ellas, Kai'Sa o ella misma, para poner paños fríos, por mucho que intentara disimular el manojo de nervios… asumiendo que el mismo hiciera acto de presencia, seguro. Y alguna de ellas afirmaría, como si tal cosa, que no tenía razones para estar así, porque todas han sido, desde el comienzo, conscientes que la menor del grupo es capaz de cuidarse sola mejor de lo que cualquiera estaría dispuesta a reconocer en voz alta, en parte por riesgo a ser oídas precisamente por la muchacha, quien no dudaría en inflar el pecho con orgullo y ser del todo insoportable durante veinticuatro horas o más.

Asumiendo, de tanto en tanto, que serían capaces de moverse lo bastante rápido para evitar que tales noticias llegaran a oídos del bruto que tienen por mánager…

No, qué tontería. Lo más probable es que, de haber sido el caso, él sonreiría como si tal cosa… porque sí, todo para él es cuestión de risa o en el mejor de los casos, nada demasiado relevante, por qué lo hipotético iba a ser la excepción. Puede que hasta pudiera causarle gracia, afirmando que, de saberse sus andadas, se convertiría en la mejor fuente de publicidad gratuita, añadida a la velocidad de las redes sociales o de un mísero rumor en las bocas correctas…

Pero mejor, ¿no? Tendrían una suerte de aliado. O mejor. Hasta las cubriría. Fomentaría cualquier tontería de estar seguro que la misma le haría bien a su imagen pública.

Asumiendo, claro, que llegue el día en que realmente necesiten que mantenga la boca cerrada. Tampoco es como que hable mucho en circunstancias normales de todos modos, así que…

–No pensarás que estoy aquí para dejarte enterrada entre las mantas, ¿o sí?

Al parecer, eso es exactamente lo que esperaba. A juzgar por la miradita que la muchacha le dedica.

–¿Y qué si es mi plan?

–¿En serio me quieres obligar a ser persuasiva?

De entre todas las reacciones, la menos deseada bien puede ser un prolongado suspiro que subraya el fastidio. Es lo que obtiene de la muchacha. Cualquier cosa que quiebre esa abstracción le basta. Por primera vez en quizá cuánto, Evelynn se conforma y casi, casi se permite experimentar una pizca de satisfacción ante la idea de ser la primera en arrancarle algo que no sea miradas, monosílabos o frases cortantes.

–Lo último que quiero es cansarme más.

–Ay cariño, tú no estás ni la mitad de cansada que podrías estar –no necesita demasiadas zancadas para internarse en la habitación, de otro modo no se explica que acaricie la oreja oculta tras el cabello de la más joven–. Y tenemos toda la noche para demostrártelo.

* * *

Si hemos llegado hasta aquí, es porque no hemos hecho otra cosa que empezar.

Y eso resulta escalofriante considerando el alcance del aperitivo que nos hemos permitido. No me extrañaría que la aplicación de transporte nos haya vetado de por vida. Agradezcan que ninguno vomitara el vehículo.

Eso sí, aquí dentro todos recuperan la lucidez que, segundos atrás, brillara por su ausencia, devorada por la euforia del momento. Aquí todos apestan a lo mismo, así que pasamos desapercibidos. No es como que alguien nos busque. No es como que alguien nos reconozca. Asumiendo que los jefes puedan frecuentar estos antros a las tantas de la mañana, aunque medianoche no parece tan lejana.

Venir no fue idea de Penny, sino de Bird, pero Penny y los demás la aceptaron a gritos y nadie se molestó en preguntar mi opinión. Tampoco es que me desagradara, sólo me sorprendió que sujetos así estuvieran tan dispuestos a meterse de cabeza en la clase de sitio que debemos peinar un par de veces antes de decidir que podemos ponernos a trabajar.

Hoy no es el caso. Por mi parte, nunca lo ha sido. No al menos en ese aspecto, pero hay hábitos que no se pierden.

No recuerdo si hemos tenido que sobornar al gorila de la entrada o Prince lo conocía de antes, lo que nos permitió un pase de cortesía. A estas alturas, no es como que importe demasiado nada. He cumplido con la primera ronda y asumo que, de aquí en adelante, sólo me queda dejarme llevar.

Al Grupo Diamante no le cuesta demasiado. Empiezo a preguntarme si es la primera vez que se permiten perder el control en esta clase de sitio o antes de mí, los días libres siempre giraron en torno a estos desmadres.

En estricto rigor, Penny es el líder del escuadrón desde sus comienzos, pero no es como que Bird, Prince, Freddie o Floyd lo traten con el debido respeto, no aquí al menos. Tampoco es que me conste que se traten de otro modo cuando las circunstancias han ameritado que recordemos esos nombres y no los verdaderos.

Asumo que el hecho de ser el jefe, para ellos, debe ser prueba de cansados que están del protocolo y del grado de seriedad con que ven un trabajo como este. Después de todo, dudo que alguno de nosotros, cuando le tocó y decidió quedarse, siquiera imaginara que terminaría aplicando todo lo aprendido en este ambiente.

Tendrá su respetable cuota de frustración. Cualquier excusa es buena si buscamos ponernos morados, pero tal vez sea esa la más válida de entre el puñado.

Es cuestión de cruzar la puerta, adentrarnos por un pequeño pasillo y no tardamos en perder de vista la forma de nuestros pensamientos.

Debe hacer bastante de la última vez que pisé un lugar parecido, así que tardo en habituarme. En lo que a los muchachos respecta, los ojos se le iluminante y casi creo identificar la trayectoria de lo que piensan. Una parte de mí me grita que es tiempo y oportunidad de hacerme a un lado. Sin embargo, grita más fuerte esa voz que me insta a quedarme, que el desastre que pueda salir de aquí tal vez sea digno de recordar. Material de futuras puyas.

–¡Qué te parece, jefe! ¡¿Habías visto tal categoría?! –Respondiendo a preguntas que no recuerdo haber formulado, Prince es el primero en rodarme el cuello con un brazo, al tiempo que abarca con un amplio movimiento de brazo el panorama imperante.

Desde luego, la luz no favorece a la hora de intentar hacerse una idea de la categoría a la que se refiere. Pero algo se adivina.

Empezando por la concurrencia. Sí me sorprende que aún le quede espacio a la multitud para bailar. Asumiendo que bailar se parezca a dar saltos intentando seguir el compás de tal estridencia, no ayudando la vibración general a identificar la rola que tiene a todos tan eufóricos.

De todos modos, no parece que a los chicos les importe demasiado mi opinión. No esperan ni media palabra y ya me arrastran más adentro, más profundo, abriéndonos paso a codazos, en el sentido literal, hasta dar con la barra más iluminada que he visto tras la marea de gente, que como estará de compacta que me ha impedido adivinar que, tras cruzarla, me encontraría con algo así.

–¡Un año y no ha cambiado nada! –Ruge Freddie, sobreponiéndose por un segundo al escándalo. Es eso o tiene placas tectónicas en vez de cuerdas vocales.

–¡No puede hacer tanto ya! –A su lado, Floyd tiene una vocecilla más estridente, pero nadie lo diría con ese porte que intenta acomodar en uno de los asientos junto a la barra.

–¡Pues con mayor razón hay que celebrarlo! –Anuncia a todo lo que le da Penny, antes de gritarle al barman una orden que no alcanzo a descifrar.

–¡Pues yo ya no recuerdo qué celebrábamos en primer lugar! –Confiesa Bird, enronquecido y más entonado que cualquiera de nosotros.

–¡Qué! ¡No me digas que te faltan razones!

–¡Eso se soluciona fácil! –Estallo, más que harto, sintiendo la frialdad del vaso, la orden que no recuerdo haber visto llegar, pero que todos presumen ya desde sus asientos, ganándome su atención–. ¡Cuál es el cumpleaños más cercano! ¡Lo celebramos hoy!

–¡Jefe! ¡Ya estamos celebrando que te nos unieras!

–¡Cómo es eso! ¡¿No que lo que menos necesitamos son razones?! ¡Me estás ninguneando!

Estallamos en carcajadas antes de vaciar nuestros míseros vasos. Por fortuna. Penny se adelantó al pedir unas botellas. A juzgar por la expresión aliviada del barman, quien no tiene cara de tomar esas precauciones disfrazadas de cortesía.

No puede decirse que estemos de lo más cómodos, pero dudo que la influencia de Prince llegue al punto de asegurarnos un reservado. No puede decirse que tenga mayor relevancia. Al fin y al cabo, todos parecen demasiado ocupados inmersos en sus propios mundos como para prestar atención a otro grupo que se ríe a gritos entre sorbos y comentarios relacionados con tiempos más amenos que los que corren.

Tampoco me permito beber demasiado más allá del mísero primer vaso. Debo ir por el segundo, lo he hecho durar. La música, la oscuridad y los violentos cambios de luces, tanto movimiento me aturde y lo que menos necesito es aturdirme más si cabe. Necesito seguirles el hilo, no perderlo y ninguno parece tan dispuesto a incentivar un consumo que no sea el propio.

Pero no puede decirse que los chicos sean demasiado fieles a su propia consigna. Los vasos sólo nos hacen compañía. No nos alejamos demasiado. En cambio, parecen más ocupados dirigiendo la mirada a la pista de baile entre charla y charla. Si no fuera porque estamos aquí, casi diría que están peinando el perímetro en busca de salidas o zonas de cobertura.

Creo que empiezo a entender lo que buscan aquí.

Y si es el caso, han hecho la elección correcta.

Pero no entiendo por qué se hacen de rogar. Si lo que buscan es matar la noche en mejor compañía, oportunidades no parecen faltarles. O eso me dice el barrido inicial. Al menos cada uno tiene una oportunidad, una confirmada. Es eso o el alcohol me está haciendo generoso. Será el primer nivel. No quiero ni pensar adónde me llevaría el segundo o el tercero. El recuerdo de tales instancias me parece lejano. No estoy seguro de querer desenterrarlo.

Tampoco creo que el alcohol baste para hacerme malas jugadas. Ni siquiera mezclado con juegos de luces, estridencia y movimiento concentrado. Será el cansancio. Será que no debí aceptar esta invitación en un comienzo. Pero lo hice y heme aquí, sin saber qué cara poner ni mucho menos qué creer.

Porque en principio quiero creer lo contrario, por mucho que eso implique engañarme. Engañarme con tal grado de certeza que no me quede lugar a dudas. Llegar a la cama cuando marquen las tantas de la mañana y ser capaz de olvidar algo que no tiene necesidad de ser recordado. Puede que cualquiera de los chicos, en mis zapatos, se preguntaría primero cómo puedo calzar algo así y segundo…

Segundo lo olvidarían. O encontrarían la mejor forma de olvidarlo.

Pero no puedo. Sé que no podré. Así desvíe la mirada, parpadee y me beba una botella completa. No. El alcohol subrayará estas líneas. Cuántas veces lo intenté…

No quiero decirlo. Decir lo que pienso de las dos mujeres que no tendría por qué poder ver entre la multitud. No tendría por qué poder, pero están ahí. Ni que las hubiera pensado. O intentado dar con ellas. Tendría que haber asumido que ellas frecuentarían un lugar así, pero incluso en mejores días…

En mejores días, ¿qué, cabrón? Si en mejores días tampoco tenías la más remota idea de qué hacían y siempre te pareció mejor así, ¿verdad? Porque te cagaba de miedo la sola idea…

Tendría que mirar en otra dirección, pero no lo hago. Porque de entre todos los temores, el que menos me acompaña es el de saberme descubierto. O en última instancia, reconocido. Una tranquilidad que no sé explicar, pero que me acompaña. Que sé cierta. Que me permite mantener la mirada un poco más sobre esas dos mujeres que siempre me parecieron tan disímiles, a pesar de compartir una profesión…

Y tantas… tantísimas cosas… que ninguna, ninguna debió ser…

Empezando por turnos, días libres y tantas… tantísimas cosas…

Mierda, si parece que fue otra vida pero están ahí, a unos metros de distancia y… y quién lo diría, tan… tan absortas… tan entregadas a la música…

Ellas… quién habría esperado algo así de ellas, tan… tan estúpidamente decorosas en tantísimos aspectos y de pronto, tan entregadas a la euforia colectiva…

Juntas. Sobre todo juntas. Por sobre todas las malditas cosas, juntas…

No. Quizás eso sea lo único lógico de todo esto.

Si parece que fue otra vida…

Dios, qué dirían si las vieran…

–¡Jefe!

El rugido cerca de mi oreja me devuelve al a realidad con un salto y el dolor de cabeza. No recuerdo haber tenido tan cerca la cara de Penny, pero aquí la tengo. Apesta a soju y colonia. Apesta a sudor propio y ajeno. No es como que recuerde a qué huele, pero dudo que un solo olor me pueda traer a la mente tantas cosas. Algo tiene este jodido lugar…

–¡Mierda! ¡Casi me dejas sordo!

–¡Por mí mejor si no desaprovechas la chance!

–¡De qué estás…!

Antes de poder pensar nada, tengo el enorme brazo de Penny rodeándome los hombros, girándome en mi asiento, perdiendo de vista todo lo demás. Enfocándome en un punto incierto…

Como si estuviera hecho para mí.

No tendría por qué poder verla, Pero la veo. A lo lejos, otra vida parece desdibujarse, pero esta chica adquiere súbita nitidez, enmarcada tal vez por la oscuridad de la masa incierta que parece rodearla o es mi maldita impresión distorsionada por una mísera cantidad de alcohol y una sobrecarga de estímulos.

No creo que su baile la haga tan especial. No parece diferente del resto de los saltos que llevan a todos de un lado a otro. Tal vez sea su evidente procedencia foránea. Sería inútil intentar disimularla. Ella parece disfrutar de hacer la diferencia y ese orgullo trasluce en la mirada que me lanza.

La misma de la que no tengo cómo escapar. Tampoco es como que la idea se perfile por un segundo.

–No parece que le esté hablando a alguien más, jefe –a diferencia de segundos atrás, Penny sólo necesita susurrarlo cerca de mi oído para transmitir un mensaje claro, subrayado por las miradas cómplices del resto del escuadrón.

No pierdo de vista detalle. Ella no rompe el contacto con cada movimiento, pareciendo distar de los meros saltos. Y no, no he bebido lo suficiente. Puedo leer entre líneas. Asumiendo que ella quiera ocultar sus intenciones.

Me queda apenas un sorbo en el vaso. Respondo al brindis que Bird me ofrece, bebo de un golpe y salto de mi asiento.

–Me disculparán, pero… no puedo hacer esperar a la dama, ¿o sí?

Entre chiflidos y gritos, creo escuchar a Freddie soltando algo así como que les debo otra ronda. Me lo pensaré dos veces. Por lo pronto, estoy bastante seguro de no haber bebido lo suficiente, pero empiezo a entender a los chicos cuando afirmaron que estábamos en el mejor lugar para perder el sentido.

A estas alturas, no estoy seguro de lo que hago ni si me importa demasiado. Es tan simple como dejarse llevar. Y quizá, con algo de suerte, pueda perder de vista todo lo demás.

* * *

Hay una salva de gritos que aprueba la rola que da comienzo. El baile, por supuesto, dista de diferenciarse de los demás.

Está segura de que nadie presta real atención a sus movimientos. Aún así, ella da todo de sí. Aunque no recuerda cuánto lleva saltando. Está bastante segura de hallarse lejos del punto de partida.

Es uno de esos instantes en que poco y nada importa todo. Recuerda haber roto su propio récord etílico, pero no sabe si atribuir las sensaciones a los gramos de alcohol por litro de sangre o al hecho de no haber parado de dar saltos en quizá cuánto.

En medio de la marea, todo se mezcla. El sudor, la euforia, una nube de excesos que mezcla lo propio y lo ajeno, añadiendo al cóctel los estímulos visuales y auditivos. Cualquier ojo menos entrenado afirmaría que alguien ha distribuido líneas al por mayor y todos han esnifado como si no hubiera un maldito mañana.

Pero no es droga. Sólo es alcohol. Puede que haya tabaco dando vueltas por ahí. Música y luces. No tiene idea de qué suena en los parlantes. Tiende a seguir la cadencia y lo demás se va al infierno.

Pierde de vista el entorno, pero no importa. Sabe que no puede sentirse perdida. Además, está segura de que todo se ha salido de madre. De otro modo no se explica que Ahri o Evelynn hayan decidido quitarse los tacos. Puede que a todas, de un modo u otro, les hiciera falta perder el sentido y no tenderse a recordar por qué carajos están cansadas.

Creyó entender lo que proponía Eve, así que tuvo el tino de elegir el calzado más adecuado. Inmersas en esa marea, o nadie las reconoce o a todos les importa un comino. Y lo mejor de todo, no tiene que lamentar esa decisión. A pesar de la falta de aire y espacio, está cómoda. Demonios, si hasta Akali se está dejando llevar y a juzgar por la presencia de Evelynn, tan próxima y guiándola, se nota que lo está pasando mejor que cualquiera. O en última instancia, acaba de olvidar qué fue lo que la convenció de venir en primer lugar, independiente de las dotes persuasivas de una compañera.

De hecho, Kai'Sa apenas si recuerda qué la convenció de que aquello podía ser una buena idea. Intenta traer a su mente la última, tan solo la última jodida vez que se sintió tan viva en cualquier parte, dentro o fuera del escenario y al no obtener respuesta, sólo tiene dos posibilidades. Uno, efectivamente la rutina ha terminado por contaminar el sueño o dos…

Que está lo bastante ida para afirmar que todo le importa un comino. Aquí y ahora.

No deja de saltar. De levantar los brazos, como cualquiera lo bastante perdido en el ambiente. Cree ver a lo lejos las siluetas familiares de sus amigas. Amigas, ya no tanto compañeras, perdidas como están en el desmadre mismo. Además, una compañera simplemente no abrazaría así a otro si no existiera un mínimo de complicidad…

–¡Kai!

Una voz consigue sobreponerse al desastre y sonríe al voltear y encontrarse con ella. Ahri está eufórica. La cara roja, empapada de sudor. El poco maquillaje empleado no está resistiendo la prueba de fuego, pero a ella no parece importarle menos. Está incluso despeinada, pero se limita a asir la muñeca de Kai'Sa, como invitándola al baila y ella… ella por supuesto que no se hace de rogar.

Y el bucle infinito mantiene su marcha. Y ambas no pueden mostrarse más encantadas. Saltan más. Se toman de las manos. Se abrazan. Vuelven a saltar. Y gritan. Y se descubren coreando a gritos una canción que les resulta familiar. Y el dj no necesita más, parece poseer reservas infinitas para mantener la marcha e incluso exacerbar los ánimos con más gritos.

Algo le chista Ahri en su oreja. Algo que no alcanza a comprender del todo. Algo sobre ir y regresar pronto. Algo sobre que la espere, porque esto no ha hecho más que comenzar y tiene demasiadas ganas de llevar la noche hasta el amanecer sin parar, aprovechar el día siguiente. Es eso o adivina la mitad del contenido de la frase. Tampoco tiene chance de pedirle que hable más fuerte, está segura que todo ha sido un grito, retirándose sin más.

La conoce. Será un segundo. O un minuto. Necesita respirar. Puede que hasta se sienta un poco sobrepasada. O agotada. E incluso siendo así, a veces, sólo a veces, necesita estar sola. Necesita respirar. No ver tantas caras. Entonces, hasta sus compañeras deben permanecer a cierta distancia. Si no por su bien, si quieren evitar un escándalo. Esa maldita desventaja de que a todo te digan que sí…

Y no es como que tarde demasiado en perder el hilo del todo. Porque se disuelve todo rastro. Porque da la impresión de nunca haber estado ahí ni tener una explicación para dejar de saltar al ritmo que no termina y que tanto se parece al anterior. Todos gritan. Todos saltan. Todos se acercan y se tocan. Algunos se conocen y otros no tanto. Algunos recuerdan qué hacen entre tanta multitud.

Y a Kai'Sa… todo parece importarle un comino.

* * *

Es curioso. Lo poco que podemos tardar en desmadrarlo todo, quiero decir.

Así ha estado desde que llegué, por cierto. No voy a endosarme la responsabilidad. Sólo… cuesta creer… no, cuesta imaginar que tanto caos aún tenga espacio para encerrar orden. O de otro modo, nada nos sorprendería.

Y yo no estaría así en primer lugar.

Tengo imágenes difusas, si me lo preguntas. Pero sí estoy seguro de haber entrado a la pista de baile. De haberme acercado a la chica y seguirle el paso. O haberlo intentando. Porque no estoy seguro de haber hecho algo parecido. Tampoco encerraba mayor ciencia. El baile, quiero decir. Hablar con ella era otro cuento. La única forma de hacerme entender era apuntar a la oreja y para eso, el roce era inevitable.

Y para qué te digo que no si sí. Si ella lo buscaba o no, no sé. No me apartó. Y yo no me iba a hacer de rogar.

Ahora daría lo que fuera por recordar su aroma. Era buena. Y estaba buena, sí. Pero lo dejó claro. Me quiso poner a prueba. Dejarme con la miel en los labios. En el maldito sentido literal. Y ahora me aferro a la sensación. ¿Habrá tenido algo que ver la acumulación de estímulos? Porque juro que sentí que volaba.

Y debió de gustarle, porque me dejó la tarjetita en el bolsillo y una promesa en la oreja. Carajo, si con suerte conseguí retenerla un poco más, pero ella dijo algo sobre la prisa, siempre manteniendo la sonrisa, pero con la firmeza que no acepta contradicción. Y qué iba yo a hacer si todo era nuevo, desde la entrada hasta tenerla tan pegada a mí…

De pronto ya no estaba. Como una especie de sueño. O pesadilla placentera. Porque no creo que pudiera soñar con tanto ruido de fondo. Aferrado al sabor y al olor. Sentía la piel ardiendo y no podía volver así con los muchachos. Un trago más y quizá qué habría hecho. La habría rastreado de inmediato. La habría encontrado y… y Dios me libre. No me habría arrepentido.

No. No podía volver. No sabía cuánto había transcurrido desde que me apartara. El tiempo que fuera, sin embargo, bastaría para tener sus niveles etílicos por encima de lo recomendable a la hora de desempeñar cualquier función. Ni qué decir de algo tan delicado como aconsejar. Y envalentonado como estaba, no dudaría en seguirles los pasos y aceptar sus palabras y perpetrar quizá qué estupidez…

Puede que no fuera tan mala idea después de todo. ¿Alguna de esas estupideces me habría dejado en este estado?

Ahora no tengo su olor adherido a la ropa. Huele a metal. Y tengo un sabor parecido entre los labios. Y es absurdo, porque no existe forma de que algo así me llegara a la lengua. Qué mala manera de descubrir que no estoy en mi mejor forma. Esto… no tendría que haber pasado… no…

Tendría que haber desviado la hoja de mejor forma y no…

Tendría que haber pensado mejor las cosas, independiente de la situación. Incluso el pensamiento. Más rápido. Más oportuno. Más certero. ¿Por qué simplemente no pensé?

Porque hasta en eso he perdido la práctica.

Solo vi. Vi y comprendí. Y lo demás pasó a segundo plano. Puede que mi cabeza, en un intento por no sentirse tan inútil, intentara llenar los vacíos produciendo sonidos inexistentes. O apagando el entorno más allá del cuadro.

Porque necesitaba ir al baño. Porque necesitaba bajar la temperatura. Porque no estaba lo bastante perdido para equivocarme. Porque tuve que ser el único con la idea, la necesidad de aclararse, refrescarse, aunque fuera con un poco de agua, una pizca de aislamiento y un desarmado reflejo.

Porque hay una serie de ruidos que puedes escuchar en el baño y no tendrían por qué significar otra cosa que estar haciendo uso del mismo. Incluso… incluso llorar habría sido razonable.

A no ser que estés seguro de haber entrado en el baño correcto. Y saber que ese llanto, en particular, no tendría por qué oírse ahí. Ni mucho menos acompañado de…

Hay veces en las que debes hacer saber tu presencia con suaves golpes. Y advertir. Advertir que la equivocación puede tener consecuencias. Y buscar la forma de que las mismas no se noten. Otras, en cambio, sabes que no puedes esperar demasiado. Que tiempo es lo que menos tienes. Que hay ruidos que identificas por bagaje o por instinto, pero están ahí y hacen saltar alarmas que no recuerdas haber poseído, pero están ahí.

Y no tienes chance. No tienes ocasión de pensar en las advertencias. En las recomendaciones que te hiciera una madre preocupada que, en cierta forma, justificada por la misma preocupación, ha fomentado en ti una forma más suave de indiferencia. Dejar hacer. Creer inocentemente que no importa que no hagas nada directamente. Que puedes encontrar ayuda y que la misma no llegará demasiado tarde.

Eso en otra vida. No en lo que elegiste. No cuando sabes a qué has intentado darle la espalda. Ya le has pedido demasiadas disculpas a tu madre. Y si no piensas en mí, al menos piensa en tu…

No. Porque de eso se trata. De eso siempre se ha tratado. Sólo pienso en él. En ellos. En ella. En ellas. Ahora no hay tiempo. Ni para pensar ni nada. Puede que hasta esté un poco sobrevalorado.

Y así fue. No fue una patada. No era una puerta fuerte la del cubículo. Sólo forcé las bisagras en sentido contrario y cedió. Y después…

Sí. ¿Y después qué? No vi nada más. No asimilé detalles. No necesitaba detalles. Entonces me habría paralizado la incredulidad que trae lo que siempre creíste imposible. Sólo estaba ahí y no hacía falta mayor confirmación. Quién no lo ha hecho, te preguntarás. Una pareja que se escabulle en un baño para tener más privacidad, porque no fueron capaces de aguantar un poco más de camino a un sitio menos arriesgado.

No es como que sepa demasiado de fetiches, pero estaba… estoy bastante seguro que un cuchillo de ese tamaño… del tamaño que sea, en realidad, y en el cuello de la mujer, la misma con la boca tapada y los ojos asustados y húmedos… no, no puede formar parte de la ecuación.

Puede que lo resumiera. Puede que todo se detuviera. Que ellos apenas tuvieran un segundo para procesar mi aparición. Lo mismo me habrá tomado asimilar lo que veía. No más comprender que no necesitaba uno o dos.

Y puede que eso, sólo eso jugara a mi favor en un comienzo. El cabrón iba a tardar en reponerse del impacto. Estamos hablando de un lapsus de debilidad en que sería incapaz de resistir al primer aparecido que creyera conveniente cerrar la boca, agarrarlo de la cabellera y del brazo y hacer uso de la fuerza que no conoce para arrancarlo del cubículo, arrancarlo de la mujer y estrellarlo contra la pared opuesta.

No rompió espejos y lavamanos porque era un cabrón con suerte. Ubicación privilegiada. Pero el aparecido no se iba a detener. No iba a esperar una pelea justa. Porque podía ver el cuchillo. El imbécil no lo soltó. Tal vez debió apuntar a la cabeza en un comienzo, pero quiso creer que una patada bien puesta a la altura de las costillas tendría que surtir un efecto similar.

¿Habrá tardado mucho en decidir dónde atacar y cómo? ¿Eso explicaría que la recibiera, pero no con el efecto deseado? O sería que él sí estaba en forma, pero esas cosas las descubres de la peor manera. Nadie que no lo esté se habría levantado antes del segundo ataque. Nadie con un mínimo de costumbre habría considerado arremeter a su vez. O tal vez sí lo habría hecho, pero la dificultad…

Tendría, sí, en principio, que haber aprovechado mejor la ventaja. Eso o haber contado con que se trataría de un bicho habituado a las peores cosas. ¿Y yo qué? Quería creer que no me quedaba atrás. No podía ser que el golpe en la pared le supiera a nada. Que porque él no tuviera las manos desnudas, fuera incapaz de hacer algo.

Puede que me descolocara su resistencia. O puede que me hiciera falta todo eso. Descolocarme, sorprenderme. Haberlo pensado. Eso y tantas cosas en vez de… en vez de sólo arremeter como debí de hacer. Porque de haberlo hecho… de haberle concedido un segundo a mi cabeza, habría considerado todos los factores, incluyendo la pérdida de la costumbre…

O puede que, desde el comienzo, lo tuviera todo en contra y me negara a aceptar, intentando inútilmente olvidar de dónde lo había sacado y el hecho de que alguien pudiera seguir ahí…

O puede que fuera para mejor. Que ese grado de enajenación me salvara. Que alcanzara tal concentración que no hubiera espacio para otra cosa que no fuera arremeter constituyera, al final del día, mi única ventaja frente al cúmulo que tenía en contra.

En parte porque, cuando renuncias, esperas no tener que volver a las andadas. Y sólo la bicicleta es lo único que no olvidas. O puede que no se tratara de olvidar, sino de mantener engrasada la cadena.

Porque ahora mismo no recuerdo qué fue lo que hice. Ni cómo esquivé corte tras corte. O si me atreví a pensar en los sitios menos malos para una hoja. En ese espacio, un corte, una patada, un puñetazo, tu sien contra el espejo o la rodilla contra la ingle pueden hacer la diferencia, tener un efecto acumulativo o no significar demasiado.

En otra vida solían decirme que arremeter no es una alternativa. Y cuando te ves sobrepasado, dejar que se ciernan sobre ti no es una opción válida si confías en que puedas sacar algo en limpio. Y lo vine a recordar cuando, tras parpadear y haberme estrellado contra la pared por obra y gracia del mal bicho ese, me lo quité de encima con un rodillazo en el abdomen y a él no se le ocurrió nada mejor que huir.

Porque no encontré nada mejor que desviar la hoja y dejar que se hundiera. Porque estaba tan… tan ya ni sé qué… que una vez me la aseguré en esa incierta frontera entre el pecho y el hombro, me lo saqué y la extraje. Y quizá lo descolocó. El ver que estaba dispuesto a seguir con el cuchillo en la mano. El ver que no me iba a detener. O consideró que ya había hecho demasiado y mi estupidez había hecho el resto.

Para empezar, no debí sacar la hoja. La había hundido hasta el fondo. Incluso se me adormeció el maldito brazo.

Cuánto… cuánto ha transcurrido… cómo es que nadie ha entrado… cómo…

Es curioso. Lo poco que podemos tardar en desmadrarlo todo, quiero decir.

Doy los primeros pasos con la adrenalina evaporándose de mi sistema. Sólo me detengo cuando llego a la caseta aún abierta, obligándome a recordar el origen de todo. Ya tengo tiempo para pensar. Para mirarla con detención y reconocerla. Carajo, no debo de ofrecer la mejor imagen para que me mirara así…

_¿No confías en mí?_

Está paralizada en la esquina del estrecho espacio. Los ojos muy abiertos. Y me… me mira. No busco sus ojos. Aún se puede ser su cuello. Piel… muy blanca. Eso explica que sobresalte la irritación a causa de los dedos del… del bicho ese. Pero más allá… más allá del enrojecimiento… sí…

–Qué bueno –no puedo hablar más fuerte. Aunque no es necesario, quiero. Pero no puedo. En cambio, sí puedo sonreír–. No… no la cortó…

–Jong Ki…

_Sólo te llamé a ti, ¿eso no te dice nada?_

Parece que quiere… quiere moverse. Por supuesto. Quién… quién querría estar en… ese espacio, ¿no?

–Señorita… Ahri –necesito sostenerme. Las rodillas no me bastan. En realidad, quiero acostarme–. ¿Le… cuento… un secreto?

Es como dejar escapar el aliento. Se me ocurre que a alguien le causaría gracia. No he aguantado nada. De hecho, el impacto no me duele. Será que la cabeza no se azota. Sí. Eso tiene que ver. Como buen baño, el piso está frío. Y el sonido del exterior se escucha más amortiguado. Juraría que alguien está gritando a lo lejos. Grita. Grita y grita. Y unas manos me dan vuelta. Me ponen de espalda. Apartan mi cabeza del piso. La acomodan sobre… sobre algo…

Y llueve. Llueve.

Sigue… sigue lloviendo…

* * *

Bird es el primero en identificar el alboroto. Viene de los pasillos que conducen a los baños. Incluso con tanto caos, el que algo no anda bien parece brillar con luz propia. Tiene incluso la impresión de que la música pierde intensidad.

Gente sale corriendo del pasillo. A eso le sigue un grito. No un grito incoherente. No una sílaba alargada. Es un nombre. O lo que parece tal.

Y es extraño. Ninguno de los chicos ha usado ese nombre en particular, pero Penny está seguro de que todos piensan lo mismo.

Así haya sido el tácito acuerdo o el instinto, la nube etílica parece disiparse en parte en cuanto saltan de sus asientos y corren hacia el origen del alboroto. Penny ni siquiera se pregunta cómo es posible que consiga adelantarlos en la carrera. De hecho, no piensa que puede llegar antes que nadie.

Ni siquiera considera todos los escenarios que debería tener presentes al momento de abrir la puerta del baño de hombres de una patada. Los gritos no han cesado, los han guiado hasta ahí.

No se supone que le tiemblen las rodillas o el aire se le escape de los pulmones. Está habituado. A peores, incluso.

Pero algo tiene el cuadro de la chica del grupo al que protegen en las horas laborales… la líder… ¿Cómo demonios se llama? ¿Y qué carajos hace aquí? Qué mierda, ¿acaso le puede importar menos? La chica esa, como se llame, gritando como loca mientras sostiene en su regazo…

–No… jefe…

No sabe si sus palabras escapan de sus labios o de Floyd, a su lado. Tiene que ser él, porque en lo que a Penny respecta, no es capaz de articular nada.

No con la imagen del jefe… Mariachi con la ropa ensangrentada y las señales claras de heridas profundas hechas… no, no puede ser que ese enorme cuchillo le haya… le haya…

En un charco de… no puede ser su propia… no…

–Hagan algo –solloza la muchacha que lo sostiene, sin atreverse a moverlo más. Las manos ensangrentadas. Incluso parte de su rostro…

No… no…

No alcanza a gritar ninguna orden. En tanto Floyd ya está llamando a gritos una ambulancia con el móvil pegado a la oreja, Bird, Freddie y Prince le impiden el paso a los curiosos que ya luchan por sacar fotos.

En cuestión de segundos tienen la mierda hasta el cuello. Sin embargo, Penny se descubre con tanto miedo en los huesos que le resulta imposible sentir preocupación por algo que no sea…

No sabe cuándo ha cruzado la distancia que los separa. Sólo se descubre próximo cuando se arrodilla junto a él y pone dos dedos en su cuello, buscando el pulso, mientras presiona la herida más grande, en el hombro izquierdo. Y en tanto encuentra ese pulso débil, percibe una débil respiración.

–Vienen en camino, pero… no saben cuánto puedan tardar –gruñe Floyd, de pie a su lado, aun aferrando el teléfono, mirándolo como si pudiera encontrar respuestas…

No… no… lo último que necesitan… lo último que se pueden permitir…

Cuenta hasta cuatro… no, no hay tiempo.

Busca un punto de sí mismo. El punto que se ha perdido en la comodidad que le brinda el hallarse tan lejos del cuartel… busca y piensa qué habría hecho… qué haría… qué… qué demonios debe y qué puede y qué no…

La mira. Aún llora. Aún lo llama. No suelta su cabeza, maldita sea…

En otro momento se reprochará la brusquedad, pero necesita llamar su atención. Y aunque sabe que no es el mejor método, al menos agarrarla del brazo basta para que le devuelva la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿El resto del grupo está aquí? –Parece perdida. La conmoción no le permite procesar y él pierde la poca calma reunida–. ¡Conteste! ¡Están o no aquí!

–S… sí –articula ella, con un hilo de voz.

–Han traído auto.

–S… sí.

–¡Floyd! –Se levanta de un salto, al tiempo que el aludido baja el teléfono y presta todos sus sentidos a lo que tiene que decir. En la medida de lo posible. Se obliga a bajar el volumen de su voz–. Saca a la señorita… saca a Ahri de aquí, busca al resto del grupo, mételas en el auto y lárguense ahora, intenta ser discreto, que nadie se quede mirándolas.

–Y tú qué…

–Dile a Bird que busque un médico entre la gente, que lo grite por el micrófono si hace falta, que quede claro que es una maldita emergencia, así sea un jodido estudiante de medicina o enfermería… o un puto paramédico, que lo busque.

–El jefe…

–No podemos quedarnos esperando, dile a Freddie que caliente motores y a Prince que venga a ayudarme, griten en el camino si hay un médico presente, esto es grave.

Floyd está pálido. Seguro tiene la boca seca. Pero asiente y se acerca a la joven, siempre intentando mantener el semblante firme. Penny se pregunta si ayudaría en algo que le deje de temblar el labio inferior.

–Señorita… debe acompañarme…

–No –articula ella. No deja de llorar. De mancharse con sangre que no es propia. De mirar la cabeza en su regazo.

–Señorita, por favor…

–No… no…

–Necesito que colabore…

–No… no puedo… no voy…

Por segunda vez en la noche, Penny cruza los límites. Sabe que más tarde no se arrepentirá. Porque el miedo lo justifica todo. Porque la desesperación es el mejor lenguaje. Porque es bastante elocuente que sostenga al herido y no quiere descarga toda su ira con ella, pero está harto. Y por sobre todas las cosas, está aterrado. Y sabe que es la única forma de exteriorizarlo.

Así deba arrancarle el brazo, agarrarlo así es la única forma de captar la atención de la joven.

–Quiero tanto como usted que no le pase nada, pero si sigue entorpeciendo, las cosas se pondrán muy feas, así que si quiere hacer algo por él, deje de chillar y lárguese por donde vino, ¿me oyó?

No sabe si capta. No sabe si es la impresión o si acaba de empeorarlo todo en su impactada psiquis. Pero surte efecto. Floyd consigue levantarla y tiene la ocurrencia de ponerle su chaqueta sobre la cabeza para evitar que la marea de curiosos, más allá del umbral, pueda hacer otra cosa más allá de sospechar mientras la guía.

Ahora todos pueden mirar. Cómo Penny intenta bloquear las heridas lo mejor posible y levantar un poco su cabeza. Mientras se pregunta cuánto debe transcurrir… Prince no está mejor que él, apenas atinando a envolver el cuchillo con un trozo de tela y guardarlo en la chaqueta, y los curiosos, de pronto, ya no sienten demasiada necesidad de acercarse mientras buscan la forma de levantar al jefe, Mariachi, de su propio charco escarlata con rapidez y sin que pierda más…

–Jong Ki…

–No…

Alguien ha considerado necesario entrar. Ya son cinco en un espacio reducido. No ve a Bird atrás. Mierda. No debió pedirle que hiciera esa estúpida búsqueda si lo tienen todo en contra y el reloj…

Y no le dice de inmediato a las mujeres que acaban de aparecer en el baño que se larguen de una vez porque a pesar de la angustia que lo nubla, juraría que una de ellas acaba de pronunciar el nombre de Mariachi.

–Señoritas… les pido por favor…

–Somos médicos –interrumpe una de ellas, corriendo hacia ellos y buscando el pulso en el joven tendido–. Apenas hay…

–Abran paso –suelta la otra, aplicando presión sobre una herida con un pañuelo mientras parece estar haciendo llamadas–. Habla la doctora Seo, tengo un paciente herido con arma corto punzante, entre veinticinco y treinta años…

–No llegarán a tiempo…

–Nos lo llevamos –gruñe Penny a la otra mujer que afirma ser doctora, levantando con todo el cuidado que le permite la situación al jefe.

–Prepárense para cirugía y transfusión, vamos en camino –suelta la que tiene el teléfono pegado a la oreja, cortando acto seguido.

–Freddie ya tiene el motor en marcha, nos espera en la entrada –le informa Prince, tras chequear el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

–Dile a Bird que si no está en el auto, nos vemos en el hospital.

Penny ni siquiera lo pide. Con el jefe en brazos, corre seguido de cerca por las doctoras y su subordinado. Hay un cambio de planes. En sus brazos, el jefe parece murmurar cosas en voz inaudible. No sabe si la imagen que ofrecen o el olor a sangre les abren la senda en dirección a la salida, donde el vehículo les espera con Freddie al volante y la súbita certeza.

Si se trata del jefe, no cabrán todos. Asume que las aparecidas doctoras lo comprendieron antes que él al momento de saltar al auto.

Es con la que parece más dura… irónicamente, es la más joven. Y es el brazo de ella el que agarra antes de que suba a la parte trasera, donde acaban de depositar al jefe. Es ella la que voltea y es a ella, con ayuda de las farolas, a la que reconoce.

Pero está aplastado. Ahora lo viene a saber. Y no le importa. No se molesta. Ni siquiera mide la súplica en su voz.

–Señora… por favor…

–Haremos lo posible –afirma ella en respuesta. O eso cree escuchar de su parte antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo y alejarse a toda velocidad.

Penny, por su parte, permanece de pie con Prince a su lado. Tarda un poco en unírseles Bird, sin entender por qué ambos siguen de pie en el mismo sitio, mirando sin ver algo que no parece estar

No sabe si la seguridad de la doctora es cierta o la pantalla que se espera de su rango. Está pasando por alto demasiadas cosas. Pero si debe ser sincero, no recuerda haber sentido tanto miedo. Puede que sí lo experimentara, que olvidarlo fuera una decisión consciente. No puede haberle faltado. Pero la falta de costumbre… demonios, los estragos que causa…

–Penny…

–Bird, contacta con la agencia, el señor Sohn tiene que estar enterado –las palabras brotan por sí solas, pero las agradece. Sabe que no podrá dormir. La impotencia no se lo permitirá. Incluso despierto, le aprieta la garganta. Necesita mantenerse ocupado–. Prince, déjame el cuchillo y vete al hospital…

–¿A cuál?

–Contacta con Freddie, te dará la dirección, asegúrense también de contactar a los familiares –hace una pausa para tomar aire–. Y comunícate con Floyd, confirma que el grupo se encuentre en casa.

–¿Qué harás tú?

–Alguien tiene que poner al tanto a la policía –aunque carece de sentido si no han podido acordonar la zona. Mira la hora. Ha perdido la noción del tiempo, pero los números bastan para orientarlo–. El punto de encuentro es el hospital, no importa la hora que sea, ¿está claro?


	5. 5: Insomnia

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**Con algo de atraso, les deseo un feliz día del amor y la amistad. Y es porque los quiero mucho, a todos ustedes los que me dan una oportunidad, que he regresado con otro capítulo. Es largo, sí. Demonios, no he podido evitarlo (originalmente he escrito esta historia sin dividirla, crear secciones y saber dónde cortar es complicado). Eso me lleva a comentarles que dentro de poco alcanzaría el límite fijado de lo que llevo escrito, de manera que las actualizaciones pueden ser más lentas (eso sin contar el trabajo paralelo que llevo con mi historia de Harry Potter). Pero tengan la certeza de que terminaré todos mis compromisos porque ustedes se merecen lo mejor.**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a Tryndamer95, la queridísima Chiara, un comentario anónimo, yorukakosaku y tantos otros que me han dado una oportunidad con su lectura. Por ustedes no abandonaré este loco experimento. Por ustedes, hasta el final.**

**Como dato extra, anteriormente les comenté que esta historia funciona como un compilado musical. Debí hacer esto de forma oportuna, pero aquí está la lista de artistas que dan forma al relato y puedan mejorar la experiencia:**

**1) Intro (Stealth)**

**2) Roundabout (Yes)**

**3) The pretender (Foo Fighters)**

**4) Voodoo In My Blood (Massive Attack)**

**El capítulo actual, por su parte, hace referencia al tema de la banda Kamelot.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar salvo los descargos de responsabilidad correspondientes y ni qué decir que es una obra de ficción y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia (lo siento, siempre quise escribir eso), los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

* * *

A qué… estás dispuesto. A qué… sigo estando dispuesto.

Por la plata…

No. No. Estoy dispuesto. A todo. Incluso a obtener plata. Es…

Esa. Es la pregunta clave.

Necesito tantas… tantas cosas… y todo… todo se reduce a una… una cosa… una palabra…

Pero… esto… ¿Estuvo alguna vez? En la lista… ¿Estuvo? O yo…

O yo… forcé esos límites…

O siempre… fueron los mismos…

Tal vez… no quiera decirle… para quién trabajo… no después de esto… si se entera, porque… no quiero… quitarle… quitarle además…

–Jong Ki…

Un planeta…

Una vida… otra vida…

Esa vida…

Que quiero… necesito olvidar…

–¡Soldado Jo Jong Ki!

Apenas puedo… abrir los ojos… luz… sombra…

Movimiento… un espacio…

Unos ojos… severos… la presión… me duele…

No… no, por favor… ella… ella no…

–No vas a hacer esto, ¿me oyes? ¡No puedes hacer esto!

Carajo… sí… sí puedo…

Y quiero.

Quiero… irme…

Tan lejos… tan lejos… como pueda…

No sé… no sé adónde…

Pero lejos… lejos de ese… eso…

De todo… eso…

Donde… me esperen…

* * *

Ahri no ha salido del baño desde que llegaron.

Ninguna de ellas se ha movido de la sala desde que entraron.

Adivinan la presencia de ese tipo de seguridad, el mismo que las ha traído conduciendo como un demonio, del otro lado de la puerta. Asumen, a juzgar por los murmullos vehementes, que no ha dejado de hablar por el móvil. Por momentos parece escuchar instrucciones, enviar otras y esperar. Todo parece indicar que, hasta nuevo aviso, ha tomado el mando de los efectivos permanentes del edificio.

Y sí. Miran la puerta. Porque si deben ser honestas, ninguna se atreve a mirar la cara de la otra y descubrir, en otros rasgos, el reflejo de su propio sentir.

De camino hasta el apartamento han tenido suficiente. Con ser interceptadas por el tipo que no tendría que estar ahí y meterse todas en el auto. Todo para descubrir, con más luces, a una conmocionada líder, pálida, temblorosa y con grandes manchas escarlata cubriendo su ropa, sus brazos, su cara.

Por supuesto que los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Ni qué decir del bombardeo de preguntas que amenazó con hacer perder el control al tipo que ya las transportaba. El mismo que, a juzgar por su expresión, parecía deseoso de estrellar el querido vehículo de Evelynn en el primer poste.

–Confórmense con que lleguemos –ladró él, sin perder de vista el camino. Sus profundas respiraciones sólo confirmaban su alterado ánimo–. Y con saber que… la señorita Ahri no está herida.

Herida o no, no abrió la boca. Y por una vez, las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en que insistirle no serviría de nada. Así y todo, el primer impulso de Kai'Sa fue rodearle los hombros con un brazo, pero más allá de la falta de espacio, la líder no parecía dispuesta a soportar el contacto físico que fuera, manteniendo una mirada ausente fija en la ventanilla.

A pesar de la velocidad que sobrepasó elegantemente los límites de circulación dentro de ciudad, el viaje les pareció eterno en cuanto pisaron el apartamento, trasladando la tensión del vehículo al hogar, donde Ahri no tardó en desaparecer tras una puerta, oyéndose el agua correr al poco rato.

El mismo que se prolongó incluso tras las exigidas explicaciones al tipo que las trajera, el mismo que hizo un enorme esfuerzo para vencer su reticencia y las puso al tanto de todo lo que sabía.

Tampoco era demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para explicar muchas, muchas cosas.

En otro momento, le habría agradado ver a Akali gritar esas maldiciones mezcladas en, al menos, tres idiomas o golpear la pared. No distaba de las reacciones que solía exteriorizar cuando no alcanzaba una nota o un paso parecía fuera de su alcance.

Puede que, en otro plano astral, ver a Evelynn quedarse sin palabras y puede que hasta sin aire, no supusiera un acontecimiento digno de registro o la señal de que todo se había desmadrado más allá de un arreglo inmediato.

Puede que otras veces, la misma Kai'Sa experimentara ese cansancio tan próximo a un punto de no retorno, en el que levantarse tras dejarse caer no equivaliera a una alternativa viable.

Pero ahora, en realidad, todo se pierde. Es silencio. Es el temor de ver sus caras. Es el peso de una realidad inesperada que las aplasta. Una cuya existencia, de una u otra forma, consiguieron ignorar hasta que la misma detuvo el avance a toda velocidad.

Y Kai'Sa no puede evitar preguntárselo. Si acaso todas sienten lo mismo. Si hubiese sido más sencillo de otra forma. Si se hubiera manifestado a través de cualquier camino que no fuera ese. Si hubiera sido más fácil de tolerar así. Eso o cualquier cosa que no sea la idea de que un hombre está muriendo por su causa…

_Sigue siendo un trabajo, señorita, tarde o temprano lo contamina la rutina._

–Siempre… juego con cuchillos –suelta Akali en voz baja, sobresaltando a sus compañeras, quienes parecen caer en la cuenta no sólo de ella, también de sus propias presencias, abrumadas por ese silencio apenas roto por un murmullo lejano.

–Cómo… ¿Cómo dices, cariño? –Articula Evelynn a duras penas, parpadeando más de la cuenta, como convenciéndose a sí misma de que sigue despierta.

–Siempre… juego con cuchillos… mierda, he vivido toda mi maldita vida entrenando con armas –repite con una sonrisa triste. Y es cierto. Se le da bien. Bastante bien. Nadie diría que se trata de un pasatiempo común y más de una vez se han preguntado hasta qué punto podría influir una formación marcial–. Y habría… sabido qué hacer…

–Kali…

–No es tan difícil… desarmar a un imbécil, por lo general… ni siquiera saben cómo tomar un cuchillo –se le escapa una lágrima, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra, ésta la seca con rabia–. Si hubiera estado presente… o si… hubiera sido yo… y no…

–No tenías cómo saberlo –afirma Evelynn, acercándose de a poco a la joven perdida en su propia amargura–. Ninguna… ninguna de nosotras…

–Eve… tenemos guardias las veinticuatro horas del día por alguna maldita razón –ante esas palabras, la aludida se encuentra desarmada. Akali ni siquiera es consciente de ello–. Incluso… en nuestros jodidos días libres…

–Tuve la oportunidad de acompañarla –interrumpe Kai'Sa con voz enronquecida. Sabe que no se mantendrá entera por mucho más. No puede importarle menos. Ni siquiera una sonrisa amarga, temblorosa… burlesca–. No sé… no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando para no hacerlo… ni siquiera recuerdo haber pensado algo, yo… yo…

–Hay… días así, por eso… por eso fuimos allá –extraño. Que Eve intente explicarlo todo. Que intente hallar un consuelo para todas.

No son tantas palabras. Ni siquiera apaciguan una parte. Pero en parte le aclaran la cabeza. Lo bastante para permitirle a Kai'Sa levantarse. Recordar cosas, más allá de sí mismas. Porque sin importar cómo se sientan, saben que no se han llevado la peor parte.

Así que deja a las chicas en sus asientos. Las deja en silencio. Y ninguna hace amago de preguntar. Puede que sepan lo que hará. Que lo imaginen. O que la noche se haya llevado las fuerzas destinadas para esos propósitos.

El agua, del otro lado de la puerta, sigue corriendo. A Kai'Sa le recuerda la lluvia que ha dejado de caer y amenaza con retomar su curso. Sabe que si intenta golpear, no será oída. Sabe que existe el riesgo de encontrar trancada la puerta. Sabe que no podría forzarla de ningún modo. Pero gira la manilla porque nada pierde con intentarlo. Porque demasiadas son las cosas, hasta ahora, que no ha hecho y el resultado…

Pero la puerta cede. No alcanza a sorprenderle. Se pregunta si en esa cabeza cupo algún detalle que no fuera el resguardo.

A primera vista, el amplio baño. La recibiría una suerte de albo resplandor y su reflejo. En cambio, una nube de vapor escapa ni bien le concede la oportunidad. El espejo luce empañado y a los pies del mueble del lavamanos ve la masa rojiza que crea un charco rosado. La misma ropa que le tomara tanto escoger y que ahora yace como un amasijo de sangre y tela húmeda.

Y un sonido. Uno que a duras penas consigue sobreponerse al insistente chorro de la llave.

Con suavidad desliza la cortina, encontrándola hecha un ovillo en un extremo de la tina. El agua caliente se ha llevado todo rastro de sangre de su piel. Las orejas han cedido ante el peso del agua. El cabello se le adhiere a la cabeza, pero no cubre la amarga línea que forma su boca. Se abraza las piernas, las presiona contra su pecho. Sus colas reposan, inertes, a un costado, asomando apenas.

No le pregunta. Sólo corta el chorro. Tiene a mano un par de toallas. Con una le cubre la espalda y la otra la emplea para secarle el cabello con suavidad. Ahí, sentada en el borde mismo, Kai'Sa se emplea con parsimonia, esperando que la labor, además de brindar un consuelo, le permita acallar la saeta de pensamiento, uno tras otro, que no deja de acosarla desde que la viera en ese estado.

Mientras, Ahri sólo se deja hacer. Sin despegar las rodillas de su pecho. Sin dirigir su mirada vacía a la chica que se encuentra con ella. Sin oponer resistencia. Aquello no puede encajar en la docilidad. Ni siquiera se puede afirmar que se encuentre ahí. Ni siquiera cuando la toalla abandona el cabello y se dirige a hacia cada una de sus colas.

–No pude.

Las palabras apenas requieren el mínimo volumen para escapar de los labios de Ahri. Y a Kai'Sa la sobresalta oírla. Porque independiente de las mil y un formas en que ha planeado sacarle una sílaba o, en última instancia, arrancarla de su abstracción, no puede decir que alguna de ellas la terminara de convencer o que, en una proyección más optimista, la iniciativa corriera por parte de su amiga.

La misma que se ha dejado hacer. La misma que ha hablado. La misma que no ha variado su posición en lo más mínimo. Incluso sus labios no parecen haber alterado nada.

–Ahri…

–Debí… reaccionar… cuando ese tipo apareció –un suspiro escapa de sus labios. Aire pesado. No parece mejorar–. Podría… podría haber… sé que podría haber…

–Te tomó por sorpresa, tuviste… tuviste miedo –detiene el avance de la toalla. No tanto porque lo necesite para ordenar la idea. Más bien le faltan fuerzas para creerse–. Le puede… le puede pasar…

–Estaba… borracha –la interrumpe con un murmullo débil–. Y ahora… por mi… por mi culpa… él…

Sabe hasta dónde han llegado cuando siente la humedad en su pantalón. Cuando sus pies tocan el agua que queda en la tina. Cuando se ve frente a su amiga de rodillas y le toma el rostro con ambas manos, pudiendo extrañar la seguridad en la mirada, siendo recibida por tantas… tantas lágrimas que no puede contener…

–Tú no tienes la culpa, ¿me oyes? Ni por… ni por un segundo pienses que tú… tú…

–Kai –es la primera vez que la mira con las lágrimas derramándose. La primera que puede despejar el cabello adherido a su rostro para hacerse una idea completa del daño. La primera en ver el temblor de sus labios y la lucha contra el nudo que se adivina en su garganta–. Él… ¿Va a vivir?

Quiere responderle. Quiere decirle que sí. Que sin importar qué, va a vivir. Sabrá hacerlo. Tiene que hacerlo. Por supuesto que vivirá. Por supuesto que despertará. Y regresará y será todo lo mismo, como siempre. Como hasta hace unas horas, por muy lejano que parezca. Podrá seguir tratándolo como siempre. Podrá molestarle que le sonría por todo y nada parezca molestarlo. Podrá, claro que podrá…

Pero las palabras se le atascan. Porque recuerda toda esa sangre, aunque no haya entrado en el baño. Porque recuerda la aflicción del tipo que las trajera. Porque no recuerda haber visto antes tanta pena apenas detenida por un hombre, demasiado acostumbrado cualquiera de ellos a creer que no tienen derecho a llorar.

En cambio, la abraza. Y ella parece entender lo que no puede decirle. Y llora en su hombro. Primero sollozos entrecortados. Y después es un llanto que no se detiene. Es la muchacha, su amiga, desatando una pena en la que se está ahogando y no puede… no quiere escapar. Más allá de aferrarse a los brazos de Kai'Sa con una fuerza que casi la daña, pero está bien, no le importa. En realidad, agradece ese dolor. Le ofrece un enfoque. Le permite retener sus propias lágrimas. Le permite sostenerla. Porque es una suma de cosas. Porque todo, todo es demasiado.

No soporta tener a su amiga en ese estado. No tolera la imagen de ese desgraciado no despertando…

Y no sabe cómo podría seguir con la certeza de todo ese daño. Todo porque, por una noche, creyeron más cómodo olvidarlo todo y no tener cuidado.

* * *

_¿Qué ves?_

Luces. Luz. Sombra. Negro. Blanco. Vacío.

_¿Qué escuchas?_

Silencio.

_Pero me respondes._

Porque me habla, señor.

_Y escuchas el silencio._

Sí.

_Pero ahora mismo, me escuchas._

No lo escucho, señor.

_¿Entonces?_

Usted… está.

_Porque nunca me he ido._

Me cuesta creerlo, señor.

_Siempre he estado. Siempre estoy._

Entonces no me haría tanta falta.

_Así que me extrañas._

¿Por qué lo dudaría, señor?

_Porque tú te fuiste._

…

_Todo este tiempo has querido darme la espalda._

Nunca.

_Te fuiste, ¿de qué otra forma podrías explicarlo?_

Lo extraño.

_¿Ah, sí?_

Usted no está. Y me hace falta. En cada día. Y lo extraño.

_No habrías dudado. Te habrías quedado._

No sé si escucho su voz. A veces creo que sí. A veces creo que lo imagino.

_¿Y qué te digo?_

Me pide que me quede. Que cumpla con mi palabra.

_Y sin embargo… te fuiste._

Usted no tendría que haberse ido.

_Te he dicho que jamás me fui._

No está. No tengo esta incertidumbre, ¿acaso no es lo mismo?

_Lo que crees que te diría suena a algo que te hubiera dicho._

Ahora lo sé.

_Siempre lo has sabido._

Es posible.

_Y aun así…_

Lo extraño.

_Niño…_

Lo extraño tanto… que no sé dónde estar… sin sentir… que tendría que estar usted.

_Chiquillo…_

Y usted… tampoco pudo cumplir con su palabra.

_Te he dicho que…_

Le prometió que regresaría. Una y mil veces. Que volvería. Que sería la última vez.

_Sí fue la última al final._

¿Y debo ser yo el que lo recuerde cada día?

_Quiero que vivas. Que no huyas. Que seas tú._

Quiere que cumpla sus pendientes.

_Quiero que dejes de creer que esto no nace de ti._

…

_Yo no pude cumplir. Lo intenté. Sabes que sí. Tú puedes hacerlo._

No podía no prometerlo, pero… ¿Eso me seguirá por siempre?

_Me lo prometiste por algo._

…

_Niño…_

No puedo…

_¿Y si te pido que lo hagas?_

No… no puedo hacerlo…

_¿No puedes o no quieres?_

…

_¿Y así quieres venir?_

Señor, no…

_Lo siento, niño._

Señor, por favor…

_Así… no puedo dejar que vengas._

* * *

Veo. Se parece a una luz.

Quiero taparla. Me duelen los ojos. Pero no puedo. Me pesan los brazos.

De hecho, me pesa todo. Incluso el pensamiento. Quiero dejar de pensar. Pero no puedo. Ya he empezado. Esto no terminará.

En cambio, veo. Sí es una luz.

Y escucho. Es el silencio.

No. No es el silencio. Hay voces a lo lejos. Hay ruidos dentro y fuera. Deben ser los pensamientos. Tienen un eco. Dan pasos. Dentro y fuera de mí…

Ése… ése debo ser yo. Mis latidos. Se parecen a mis latidos. Y así… así creo que respiro. Así debo respirar.

Y me pesa. Cada parte…

Y me duele. Cada pensamiento. Cada respiración… cada maldita intención…

Parpadeo. Incluso eso me duele. Los contornos borrosos… todo parece más definido. Más blanco. Más… ¿Por qué hay tanta luz?

¿Por qué mi respiración es tan ruidosa?

Muevo los ojos. Se llevan mi cabeza. No puedo evitarlo. Pero me duele… carajo, me duele tanto…

–Hasta que regresas.

No… no…

Esa… esa voz…

Parpadeo una vez. Aprieto con fuerza. Y libero. Me recibe una mirada severa.

Ella… ella no… por favor…

–Te dejo de ver por un par de años… ¿Y así se te ocurre regresar? Eres una vergüenza, ¿en serio un don nadie pudo contigo a este nivel?

Guarda silencio. No deja de mirarme. Con los brazos en jarra. El pelo sujeto de cualquier manera. Como si le faltara… pulcritud. Como si no hubiera… tenido tiempo para pensar. En cambio ahora, sí puede. Está ahí. No deja de mirarme. Como esperando algo. Algo de mí…

Y si no hablo… quizá cuánto más… seguirá aquí…

–Dónde… dónde…

–En el hospital, ¿dónde más esperabas estar? Después de sacarte tú mismo un cuchillo de esas dimensiones… agradece que estés aquí, tarado –de pronto, tengo un pequeño, pero intenso haz de luz iluminando mis ojos–. Cómo se te pudo ocurrir…

–Cuánto… cuánto llevo…

–Tres días, ¿qué? ¿Esperabas romper una maldita marca? Ya superaste la de imbecilidad, ¿estás contento?

Chequea los monitores. Chequea mis signos vitales. Sin dejar de murmurar cosas que no tengo deseos de escuchar. Y me alcanza la fuerza para pensar…

Pensar… que se ve diferente con la bata de doctora. No es la primera vez… no es la primera vez que la veo con ella puesta, pero… cualquier detalle… cualquier cosa en ella…

Hasta que vuelve a mí…

Dios… tres… tres días… tres días en los que…

–Mi… mi familia…

–Tus padres están enterados, tranquilo –no, no es eso. Bueno, sí. Pero necesito escucharlo. Quiero decirlo, pero me falta aire. Me falta saliva. Y recordar las malditas palabras–. Tu hermana… cree que estás viajando por tu trabajo, aunque disimular algo así por mucho más…

Vuelvo a respirar. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber contenido el aliento. En realidad, lo dejo escapar. Estará… está rabiosa, eso… eso seguro. Cómo se me… pudo ocurrir largarme sin despedirme, por mucho que no tardara demasiado en… regresar… sigue siendo mejor lidiar con su enojo que con… con todo lo demás, aquello que podría acarrear… saber esto…

Ya después… cualquier herida puede disimularse y pasar por… otra cosa.

–Cómo… es decir… cómo es que…

–Ay, por favor, no te clavaron el cuchillo en la cabeza –me mira con tanto… tantísimo fastidio que, por extraño… por extraño que parezca, casi me tranquiliza–. Si no hubieras sido lo bastante estúpido como para quitártelo, no habríamos tenido tantos problemas, pero claro, imagino que lo estabas pasando bien, lo bastante para olvidar cuestiones básicas.

Me vuelve a la cabeza la chica. La chica de la tarjeta. La chica que me hizo saltar del asiento. Ahora parece el resto de una buena lectura. Dudo por un segundo que haya pasado…

Tal vez porque tiene más fuerza esa absurda mirada asustada… agazapada en un rincón estrecho… y el alivio que experimenté… por la falta de cortes…

_¿Le… cuento… un secreto?_

–No tuve… tiempo para pensarlo –consigo gruñirle, lo último que consigo decir antes que su imagen vuelva a cernirse sobre mí, más dura que nunca.

–Pues más te vale aprender a usar esa cabeza que tienes –no encuentra mejor forma de devolverme la sensibilidad del brazo que apretándolo con tres dedos. Si no estuviera tan cansado, no contendría la mueca lógica–. Vuelves a hacerme una gracia como esta y seré yo quien termine el trabajo.

–Como… quiera.

–Cuida tu lengua, soy tu superior y me debes respeto.

–Haga… lo que quiera, yo… haré lo mío.

En parte porque me da igual. En parte porque no tengo energías para decir algo más. E incluso de tenerlas, me plantearía más por cortesía si merece el esfuerzo. Puede que sea generoso de mi parte asumir que ella valore ese gesto. Además, ya quedó atrás en que tal amenaza, disfrazada de autoritaria advertencia, hubiera conseguido hacerme replantear un par de sílabas.

Tendría que saberlo. Como mínimo, recordarlo. O tratándose de ella, que lo pasara por alto. Y es difícil deducirlo contemplando sus ojos desde esta posición. En cambio, le aguanto la mirada lo justo y necesario para sentir que merezco desviar la cabeza completa en otra dirección. Esa que necesito para toparme de lleno con el ramo de flores más grande que recuerde haber visto. Tan grande, brillante… tan rojo, desentona por completo con el entorno e incluso a ella parece molestarle.

–Nunca has sabido hacer nada.

No la miro hablar. No la miro marcharse. No necesito escuchar la puerta. No ha cambiado nada. Siempre ha sido así. Al menos ahora no hay un rango que me atemorice o acentúe la molestia. Al menos ahora sí tengo una razón para mantenerme a un par de pasos de distancia…

_Yo no pude cumplir. Lo intenté. Sabes que sí. Tú puedes hacerlo._

Bastardo. Cabrón. Miserable.

Miro al cielo. ¿Aún cree que quiero algo así? ¿Aún cree que es posible?

Se lo quiero gritar. Lo haría si pudiera. Se lo tiene merecido. No tendría que haberse marchado. No tendría que haberse ido como si… como si supiera algo. Pero es imposible. Nadie tendría por qué. Ni mi madre ni Lena. Ni nadie. Nada ni nadie. Y aun así me habló como sí…

Me quedan fuerzas para sonreír. No ha cambiado nada. O al menos eso quiero creer. Porque casi diría que es peor que antes. Y eso sólo me da la razón. Nunca debió ser él. Mi presencia aquí es una maldita anomalía.

Y estuve tan… tan cerca…

Al menos me ha dejado solo. No sé por cuánto, pero espero que sea lo suficiente. No tengo fuerzas ni ganas de contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Es tal la fuerza que pierde que no puede mantenerse en pie por sí sola. Necesita apoyar la espalda en la pared. E incluso entonces, es incapaz de mantener la respiración regular.

Tiene suerte de que nadie espere junto a la puerta. Que el acceso sea restringido. Que la primera cara que se plante frente a ella sea la de la doctora Seo…

–Oye, tranquila…

Debe sostenerla de ambos brazos. Debe impedir que se derrumbe. De hecho, no tiene tiempo para avergonzarse de su estado. En realidad, se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que se permitió perder el control de esa manera.

Puede que sea el cansancio. O lo que viene deseando hacer desde que entrara en ese maldito baño… o desde antes… mucho, mucho antes…

Pero cómo… ¿Cómo saberlo? Sólo ahora tiene tiempo de asimilar su propio miedo. Ahora que todo ha pasado. Ahora que podría… ahora que tiene el derecho de sentir alivio…

Ahora ni siquiera piensa en la absurda imagen que debe ofrecer aferrándose de esa manera al cuerpo de su colega de profesión. Ni siquiera busca un momento perdido en su memoria.

Es más grande que ella misma. Es tan simple como dejarla explotar. No deja espacio para nada. Ni para la vergüenza.

La Teniente Yi sólo llora. Por lo que ha sido. Por lo que pudo ser. Por lo que fue…

Y por sobre todo, llora por lo que es. Porque le alivia lo que es. Porque le alegra ver de lejos que no pudo ser.

Porque de haber sido… en verdad no lo habría soportado.

* * *

Dafne no tiene tiempo para maravillarse con su dominio. Ni siquiera es el momento para reconocer que no ha sido tanto en unidades de tiempo. Lo cierto es que desde antes le ha parecido que cada segundo se ha arrastrado de rodillas. No hacía falta una carga más. Menos aún una incertidumbre de semejantes proporciones.

Tampoco le ha ayudado que su hija hablara de su hermano con tanta naturalidad, a la espera de un regreso y molestándole su intempestiva partida. Porque si había sido difícil contener las lágrimas ante su sola presencia, el temor de desmoronarse en aquellos instantes ni siquiera existía. Era tan sencillo como que se sentía deshecha por dentro, casi anestesiada. Como si la pena requiriera de una reserva de energías que brillaba por su ausencia.

Y ni qué decir tiene de su marido. Quiere decir… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le viera llorar? Incluso entonces… agarrando la mano inerte de su muchacho, manteniendo el reproche en los labios y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas…

Casi tiene la impresión de que se trata de una especie de ensañamiento divino. Han querido a los chicos por igual. Les han dado todo lo que ha hecho falta… Dios, los han amado desde el día uno, qué distinción podía hacer si ambos han sido su tesoro, cómo es que…

No quiere pensar. No necesita más recordatorios. Su niña duerme apenas. El sueño artificial y agotado de quien ha tenido que resistir demasiado. Ni siquiera se permite creer que es el descanso el que mantiene cerrados esos párpados.

Y ella misma… ella misma no quiere saber más. Ni siquiera se ha esforzado en entender la voluntad de Dios… qué dice, toda su vida ha crecido con esa máxima. No hay que entenderlo, hay que confiar. Pero cómo te puedes permitir confiar en alguien que, no contento con arrebatarte gradualmente una de tus razones para vivir, decide despojarte de la otra con tantísima violencia…

_Entonces, mi chiquilla, hablamos de fe._

O algo así le dijera su padre… carajo, ahora mismo le pesa tanto la distancia…

–_Mamá…_

Dafne pierde el aliento con tal velocidad y lo recupera con extraordinaria violencia, al punto de casi perder el sentido. Son apenas dos breves sílabas en su propio idioma, el mismo, ahora lo sabe, que ha extrañado tanto…

Pero eso es la nada comparada con la figura de su muchacho apoyado en el umbral, sonriendo con debilidad…

–_Joel…_

A su marido le resulta complicado escucharlo. Para él es Jong Ki. Para ella… para ella es cualquiera de los dos, pero ése es el nombre que escapa de sus labios a la par de un nuevo torrente de lágrimas. Ni siquiera le preocupa el ruido que pueda causar el levantarse de ese sillón.

Pero se frena en el último instante. Cuando sólo la separa de su hijo sus propios brazos. Al verlo tan demacrado. Al ser evidente que él, siempre tan delgado, ha perdido peso en los últimos días. Ante la súbita certeza de que él, herido como aún está, con el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado… no puede… no debería estar ahí, frente a ella, en su estado… no tendría que haber podido… o permitírselo…

–_Hijo _–no entiende cómo puede susurrar cuando lo que más quiere es gritar. Asume que no lo ha abrazado porque esas líneas de expresión confirman el dolor que experimentaría de hacerlo–. _Cómo… cómo es que tú…_

Él sólo sonríe. No le explicará. No es que importe. No ahora, al menos. Quiere abrazarla, pero parece que le faltan fuerzas. En cambio, se deja caer en sus brazos y ella lo recibe, apretándolo con suavidad. Podrá regañarlo por su imprudencia más adelante, si es que aún lo recuerda. Si es que tiene ánimos para recordarlo.

Vuelve a mirarlo. La barba… incluso ha tenido fuerzas para vestirse antes de llegar… pero puede que el viaje desde su habitación hasta aquí estuviera a punto de acabar con él.

–_Y no saludarla… ¿Quién cree que soy?_

–_Lo que no has dejado de ser –_contesta la mujer, sin despegar las manos de las frías mejillas de su hijo.

El joven, por respuesta, deposita un beso en su cabeza. Hace mucho de la última vez que hiciera algo así. Si aún le quedaban dudas de la solidez de su aparición, ese simple gesto ha sabido disiparlas de golpe.

–_¿Cómo está?_

La sonrisa de Dafne flaquea. Lo sabe por su mirada. Lo ha sabido desde que apareció. No puede tener otra razón. Y puede que, por sobre la imprudencia, sea eso lo que más la conmueva y enorgullezca.

–_Furiosa contigo, dice que debiste despedirte antes._

Y les ha costado tanto mantener esa maldita farsa… pero si la pobre llegara a enterarse de la verdad…

Lo ayuda a llegar hasta la cama. Es al borde que él toma asiento. Sus pasos no son tan seguros, pero sí lo es su deseo de llegar. Sí pierde parte de esa firmeza cuando se ve junto a la chiquilla y acaricia su lisa cabeza, allí donde antes brillara, orgullosa, una melena azabache que solía amarrar de mil maneras, para disgusto de sus padres y risa de su hermano.

–_Ha sido fuerte estos días _–murmura la mujer, sabiendo que su hijo, ahora apenas si le presta atención.

Y es que está demasiado ocupado imaginando el cabello ausente y deslizando la mano con suavidad. Absorto en sus facciones dormidas y permaneciendo en su sitio, preguntándose acaso cuándo fue la última vez que la pobre pudo dormir así…

Es curioso. Por momentos, ha sostenido la mano de su hija. Puede que hasta le haya hablado. Incluso le besó la mejilla hace un rato y la muchacha no dio muestras de inmutarse. Dafne no necesita hacer un esfuerzo para volver a uno de los primeros días. No parece tan lejano el momento en que esa chiquilla era lo bastante pequeña para acunarla con facilidad. Ahí, con apenas unas horas, acaso un día de nacida, aun oliendo a llegada reciente y al primer amamantamiento.

Una bebita, piensa ahora, demasiado ocupada durmiendo. Buscando acaso el refugio de su madre siguiendo sus latidos. Tan nueva para el mundo y el mundo mismo, una inmensa novedad en tanto ella, su madre, embriagada de felicidad, le hablaba de todo y nada a la vez, aprovechando el lapso que tardarían su marido y su hijo en llegar, el momento en que el niño conocería a su hermana menor.

Pero fue al hablarle justamente de ese niño, de su hermano, que la bebé abandonó el letargo y abrió sus ojos a la realidad por primera vez.

Ahora se puede decir que el contacto de su hermano es suave, se diría que casi imperceptible. Entonces la tomó entre sus brazos y apretó los labios con firmeza. Entonces sus padres lo miraron con orgullo hasta que él les devolvió la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ni una palabra. Ni un sollozo. Sólo algo que, al parecer siempre, ha sido incapaz de traducir al lenguaje. Mientras la bebé, cerca de su pecho, lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como recordando el entrecortado relato de su madre.

Un silencio que no necesita romper. Porque incluso siendo tan breve el toque y apenas perceptible la respiración o cualquier presencia, la muchacha abre los ojos perezosamente. Incluso sumida en el sopor del cansancio y los medicamentos, la bruma no basta para impedirle ver y sonreír con dificultad.

–Ahí… estás –la escucha musitar.

–_Hola, mi ángel _–la muchacha, ante esas palabras, hace un esfuerzo por asir la mano de su hermano que sigue el contorno de sus demacradas facciones–. ¿Me extrañaste?

–Tú y… tu estúpido trabajo –musita la chica, entrecerrando los ojos. A pesar del agotamiento, se le nota dolida–. Debiste… avisarme… o… llamar…

Le tiembla el labio. Le flaquea el gesto. No sabe cómo no se derrumba. Asume que, como ella misma, está lo bastante cansado como para no tener más reacciones. Sí le da para agacharse y depositar un beso en la suave frente de la muchacha, quien parece concentrarse en retener el contacto.

–Tu… brazo…

–Un idiota se metió en problemas, casi lo matan –murmura él cerca de su rostro, acaso buscando ahorrarle mayor esfuerzo–. No te imaginas lo que costó…

–No… me importa –es increíble cómo, a pesar del desgaste fruto del agresivo tratamiento, ella encuentre espacio para seguir siendo la misma–. Sigo… enojada… contigo…

–Lo sé.

–No… te lo voy… a perdonar…

–Lo imaginaba.

–No… te rías –es difícil creerlo cuando sostiene la mano de Jong Ki con esa fuerza inusitada–. Lo… digo… en serio.

–Y te creo –se ve lo que quiere hacer, pero además de faltarle las fuerzas, parece temer el daño que le pueda causar el menor movimiento–. Sí me extrañaste.

–Cállate –pero incluso siendo su última palabra antes de ser vencida una vez más por los sedantes, la chica se rinde a su influencia con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y sin importar cuán dormida pueda estar, Jong Ki se queda ahí, mirando su rostro ya más sereno, con su madre a unos pasos de distancia, sin preguntarse cuándo notarán el vacío en su habitación. Porque incluso dormido, puede que las razones para regresar no fueran numerosas. Porque si lo odia por una buena causa, puede cargar con ello, por mucho que las palabras no sean ciertas, más allá de la rabia comprensible. Porque a veces hace falta un recordatorio de cuanto se pueda hacer.

Aunque Dafne cree que su hijo tiene suficientes recordatorios.

* * *

Una semana. Una maldita semana en que se han visto obligadas a seguir como si nada. A cumplir con sus compromisos y tragarse todo lo demás.

Lo cierto es que lleva algunas horas… varias horas despierta. No será la última noche en que no pueda conciliar el sueño, pero sí la primera… la primera en bastante que ha decidido que no vale la pena dar más vueltas en la cama.

El complejo que las hospeda tiene de todo. Mentiría si dijera que alguna vez no ha sentido deseos de usar la piscina o el jardín. No es como que se haya quedado con las ganas, por cierto. Hoy, no obstante, es diferente. En realidad, así ha sido en los últimos días, pero hoy en particular…

No quiere mirar la hora, pero asume que cualquier inquilino tendrá mejores cosas que hacer que hacer uso del gimnasio, al menos estando tan próximo el amanecer. Se lo pensaría dos veces, pero lo cierto es que no puede más. Está cansada. Cansada de quedarse en la cama, apenas dormir un par de horas y despertar en mitad de la noche pensando…

Y pensando más… y más… y más…

E incluso ahora, con cada golpe, tiene la impresión de no poder callar la cascada de certezas que abundan en su cabeza.

Sería más sencillo dormir… asumiendo que el subconsciente no creerá oportuno devolverle el favor acechándola con esos fragmentos de una realidad… de lo que pudo ser y no fue porque estaba demasiado ocupada…

Una vez… y otra… y otra…

–Impresionante –escucha decir a su espalda. Ni falta que le hace voltear. Aún si no tuviera los espejos frente a ambas, no vería la necesidad de voltear. Sí sujeta el saco. Sí apoya la frente en él–. No parece que hayas perdido práctica.

–Mi maestro… no estaría de acuerdo –gruñe la muchacha, escondiendo la sonrisa amarga que curva sus labios.

–Tampoco es que sepa mucho, pero esos maestros no suelen ser fáciles de complacer.

–En serio… ¿Te estás escuchando?

Sabe que Kai'Sa intenta sonreír a su vez. En cambio, suspira por respuesta y se acerca a ella. Concretamente, al saco sobre el cual deposita la palma, como quien busca en un cuerpo alguna señal de vida, por pequeña que la misma pueda ser.

–No soy ninguna maestra –suelta la mayor, como leyéndole el pensamiento–. Diría que sólo me paso de la raya haciendo algo.

Akali asiente. Se lo cree. En parte porque no es algo que diría. En parte porque, de alguna manera, debe manifestarse el estrés de los últimos días.

Además, no quiere molestarse. Visto desde cierto ángulo, tiene toda la lógica del mundo. Por qué el mundo iba a dejar de girar porque apuñalaron de esa forma a un tipo… ¿A cuántos más herirán de peores formas en ese segundo, en cualquier lugar del globo, mientras todo sigue igual?

Incluso podría perdonar la absurda ocurrencia de la agencia de no permitirles acercarse al hospital. Podrían pasar por alto cualquiera de esas estúpidas órdenes y ellos no podrían hacer nada… bueno, en realidad bien que lo están haciendo, casi transfiriendo buena parte de la seguridad… por mucho que argumentos que vayan sobre lo que diría la prensa o los fanáticos de saber que las chichas K/DA están frecuentando el recinto hospitalario…

Y de qué demonios sirve que prometan mantenerlas al tanto de cualquier novedad si con suerte cualquiera del grupo de seguridad apenas tiene las palabras necesarias para confirmar que todo sigue igual…

–¿Has dormido? –Pregunta Kai'Sa, más por la incomodidad que le causa su propio silencio que por genuino interés.

–¿Has dormido tú? –El contraataque de Akali no encuentra respuesta. Puede que el estado de ambas sea lo bastante elocuente.

En cambio, la mayor deja el saco a merced del castigo que la menor le imparte tras una serie controlada de puños seguidos de un par de patadas. La mejor forma de probarse a sí misma que aún queda algo de la disciplina impartida desde pequeña. No cree que otros tengan… que hayan tenido… no, que siquiera soñaran con la posibilidad de tener semejante formación y así y todo, bien que resisten ese tren de vida.

Asumiendo que sus zapatos puedan guardar semejanzas con los de…

–Casi preferiría no dormir –escucha que confiesa Kai'Sa, tomando asiento sobre una de las máquinas vacías. Es curioso cómo su voz suave parece sobreponerse a cada impacto–. No te digo que todo sea pesadillas, pero… recordarlo todo cuando despiertas…

Sí. Sabe a lo que se refiere. Al menos ella descansa, piensa la muchacha. Al menos ella sí puede cerrar los ojos. Y de sentir, siente, qué duda cabe. Pero la chica no puede imaginar que ese sentir se aproxime a la impotencia que descarga con cada impacto. Como si los mismos no acrecentaran el malestar…

–No hay mayor ganancia, créeme –gruñe entrecortado Akali–. No poder dejar de ver… por un momento que… todo sigue igual…

Y eso que no lo hemos visto, piensa la mayor. No han tenido ocasión de acercarse a la cama y comprobar los efectos. No tienen más que una imagen mental… excepto Ahri, por supuesto, que apenas si habla, ocupada como está en perderse en la inmensidad, quieta en su asiento o acostada con la vista fija en el techo. Quizá sea el olor de la sangre que tarda en desprenderse de su nariz. O es lo que sentiría Kai'Sa de haber estado en su lugar, siendo la joven que, con algo de esfuerzo, aún puede recordar el peor accidente de su infancia.

Puede que las otras chicas supieran encontrar mayor entereza. Puede que la menor del grupo supiera qué hacer y mantuviera la cabeza fría. Suponiendo, claro, que alguien ajeno a ella se viera obligado a intervenir…

En realidad, cualquiera de ellas… pero claro, asimismo ninguna de las cuatro es inmune a esa cantidad de alcohol por litro de sangre, así que…

Y no fue a mejor cuando la policía llegó a pedir sus declaraciones veinticuatro horas después de lo acontecido, de manera que revivir, siempre con un nivel de detalle que entraba de lleno en el mal gusto, cómo estuvieron donde no debían estar… y ni qué decir de la pobre Ahri, cuyas manos temblaban con cada frase que añadía a un relato breve en su violencia…

Porque así como ninguna se imaginó, hasta entonces, siendo acorralada de esa manera sin ofrecer algo más que solo resistencia, costaba creer que el mismo tipo que tuvo en un segundo, en apenas un maldito segundo, la fuerza necesaria para enviar a un desgraciado contra una pared de esa forma y recibir…

Sí. El mismo tipo cuya formalidad enervaba a la líder del grupo. La misma que no podía decir su nombre o algo que le recordara medianamente su presencia sin que, como mínimo, le temblara el labio inferior.

En tanto Evelynn…

Todas las chicas parecían mundos aparte, pero Evelynn no dejaba de ser un caso extraño. Porque dudaba Kai'Sa que tanto silencio guardara relación con el miedo a cuanto pudiera cernirse tras algo así. Era extraño. Verla tomar asiento junto a Akali y que, por una vez… y otra y otra… y tantas más… se limitaran a sentarse una al lado de la otra sin abrir la boca, concentradas en una película invisible o en una memoria común.

Ni siquiera podía decirse que existiera incomodad entre ellas o entre cualquiera de las integrantes. Pero siempre ha parecido muy propio de la diabólica joven encontrarle un giro crudo a cualquier situación que arrancara a cualquiera de ellas, como mínimo, una risita culpable ante semejante arranque de humor negro.

A la fecha, sin embargo, no puede decirse que Evelynn le haga justicia ni a su fama de viuda negra ni mucho menos a su oscuro linaje. En cambio, cualquiera diría, por su expresión, que ha perdido algo y en todo momento intenta dar mentalmente con su paradero.

–Su familia –la escucharon murmurar con aire distraído el día anterior, sin ir más lejos. No dio mayor explicación ni las chicas persiguieron la misma.

Así y todo, Akali recupera esas solitarias palabras desde lo profundo, acaso impulsadas por el último golpe antes de decidir, de una vez, que ha sido suficiente. Y en ellas se detiene. Las da vuelta. Casi las martilla antes de convencerse del absurdo que encierran las mismas y obligarse a descartarlas.

Porque no puede ser que pensara en… no, no parece muy propio de Evelynn dedicarle más de cinco segundos de su tiempo a alguien que, por muy destruido que pueda estar, no puede decirse gran cosa de él salvo que, tras esa sonrisa, parece un fantasma. El tipo de persona que no puedes imaginar haciendo otra cosa que no sea trabajar, a veces hasta con la cara llena de risa.

Por mucho que la última semana se haya encargado, a su modo, de demostrar lo contrario. Al menos en lo que a las chicas respecta.

Porque Akali casi se lo agradece. De una retorcida manera, siente cierta gratitud, acaso el aspecto más positivo de esa incertidumbre. Porque seguir hundida en su propia miseria sabiendo que alguien tan cercano… cercano dentro de los límites establecidos, por supuesto. Como sea, permitirse un segundo de pena por algo así cuando alguien a quien has tratado está… así porque no supiste estar donde debías estar…

Siempre quiso poder decirle a ese cabrón, con todas sus letras, que se fuera de ida y sin escalas a la misma mierda. Ojalá en la clase más miserable a disposición. Pero tener esa capacidad a costa de la vida de…

–¿Crees que viva? –Pregunta la menor, para desconcierto de Kai'Sa.

–Kali…

–No necesitas ser buena –afirma la chica, apelando a la seguridad que le ofrece un par de golpes bien conectados–. Puedes ser sincera conmigo.

–Tampoco es como que pueda decir demasiado, no lo he visto –suelta la aludida, esbozando una sonrisa melancólica–. No sé qué creer, es decir… había tanta sangre…

–Pensar en rojo no ayuda nunca para nada.

–¿Y qué crees tú? –Es casi divertido ver a la menor alzar las cejas. El cuadro casi la relaja–. No creo que me lo preguntaras esperando una opinión desde el comienzo.

–No sé si quiero creer algo, Kai –es una confesión inesperada, subrayada con un golpe conectado sin demasiadas fuerzas, sin una posición adecuada–. Se me va la fuerza deseando cosas que parecen imposibles, así que…

Aquí es donde inserto una frase motivacional, piensa Kai'Sa con sorna. Quién sabe, puede que muy en el fondo, esta chica espere algo así de mí y aquí estoy, siendo incapaz de siquiera mirarme en el espejo y convencerme de que hoy sí puede ser mejor que ayer.

Quizá no sea una realidad ajena, pero lo último que necesitan ahora es potenciar un abismo de esas dimensiones.

Poco después de abandonar la actividad, el móvil de la más joven suelta la alarma. Lo mira con cierta desgana antes de cortar el irritante cántico, como si no le molestara el haber sido incapaz de cumplir su cuota diaria de ejercicio a cabalidad. Echa una mirada a su compañera, quien apenas se encoge de hombros antes de emprender el camino a la salida de las instalaciones.

No es un pasillo extenso, pero en silencio da la impresión de prolongarse innecesariamente. Imaginan de qué estarían hablando en otras circunstancias y en cambio ahora, tienen que conformarse con imaginar el sonido de la corriente pasando por los focos o qué habrá detrás de una que otra puerta. Así, la distracción no es tal cuando se aproximan a la entrada principal del edificio y escuchan unas voces animadas. Muy animadas.

El equipo de seguridad, según tienen entendido, es una iniciativa de la agencia, quien decidió ir un paso más allá reforzando al personal que ya ofrecía el edificio que, por ahora, las aloja a todas. No son más que un puñado de chicos de ambos sexos, especies variadas y procedencias similares, debidamente entrenados. No deben de superar la docena, puede que a veces un poco más.

La totalidad, sin embargo, es comandada por la unidad conocida como Diamantes. Hasta donde le consta a Akali, todos trabajan para la misma empresa subcontratada. No encierra mayor ciencia empresarial, es como identificar a los discípulos del mismo maestro. De hecho, ni siquiera sabe cómo se llama la firma para la que trabajan. Pero Diamantes, dentro de la amplia escuadra, representa el pináculo de una maquinaria que funciona con extrema eficiencia. Tampoco es como que tengan mucho que hacer, pero aquello que se les pueda encomendar lo desarrollan con disciplina marcial. De hecho, no le extrañaría que todos ellos mantuvieran rangos militares para relacionarse los unos con los otros.

Diamantes lleva tiempo siguiendo sus pasos, pero ha sido hace muy poco que han empezado a tratarlos con relativa frecuencia. No quiere pensar en el punto de inflexión. No más de lo que hace a menudo. Pero ahí están. Gracias a él, sus solas existencias tienen mayor solidez.

Algo que llama la atención de las chicas es el linaje de esos líderes. Todos humanos, sin excepción. Y todos sus subordinados los respetan por igual. A Akali, en otras circunstancias, le resultaría casi inspirador. No es que sepa demasiado de ellos salvo, como se encargó de hacer notar Evelynn, ese desmedido amor que todos parecen profesar por el rock anglosajón. No sabe si son amigos entre sí, pero sí demuestran la confianza necesaria para confiarse, unos a otros, su propio pellejo.

O al menos esa era la idea primigenia que tenía de ellos hasta que Kai'Sa y ella llegan a la puerta principal.

No se encuentra todo el pelotón presente. Asume que otros estarán cumpliendo similares labores en otros sectores. Con los que hay, sin embargo, parecen bastar para crear un ambiente inusual. Todos vestidos con formalidad y todos, a su manera, denotan cierta emoción ante la imagen que los congrega.

La forma de la espalda, piensa Kai'Sa, es la de Penny. También podría ser Freddie, pero está casi segura de que es el líder de Diamantes. El mismo que parece bastante ocupado abrazando a alguien como para reparar en la presencia de nadie más rodeándolo. Y es inusual. Casi las sorprende. Ver a un tipo así manifestado ese afecto… aunque siendo justas, algo así les sorprendería de cualquiera de ellos, sea Diamante o del resto del pelotón.

Y el tan amplio el gesto que da la impresión que, valiéndose apenas de sus largos brazos, consigue cubrir la totalidad del cuerpo de alguien que, a todas luces, acaba de llegar y a duras penas consigue devolver la bienvenida con un brazo. Quizá cómo lo atrapó Penny al llegar…

–Perro loco –lo escuchan gruñir, lo bastante alto como para que cualquiera que se encuentre lo bastante cerca, si mantiene la boca cerrada, lo pueda oír sin mayor dificultad–. No eres más que un…

–También te extrañé –escuchan que ese alguien responde apenas, amortiguando su voz la presencia de Penny. Así y todo, algo en esa voz…

Lo comprueban cuando el mismo Penny se separa de él, sin soltarle los hombros. Se permite soltar una risa atronadora de la que el sujeto…

Ese… ese tipo…

–No creo que soñaras conmigo.

–También tengo pesadillas, Penny.

Todos ríen antes de acercarse al recién llegado y ofrecerle diversas muestras de afecto. Algunos palmean su hombro, otros la espalda. Unos más le estrechan la mano más de unos segundos, pero no son pocos los que le dan un abrazo más o menos prolongado. De hecho, es bastante prolongado el lapso que pasa perdido entre brazos y manos, risas y comentarios que encierran a la par algo de humor y crueldad, el tipo de bromas que hacen personas acostumbradas a situaciones inusuales, en el mejor de los casos.

Kai'Sa, por su parte, se pregunta cómo el impacto no ha impedido que permanezca parada en su posición. Quizás algo más tarde piense… considere la posibilidad de verse contagiada por la fortaleza de Akali, a su lado, quien no luce especialmente mejor que su compañera. Sólo una alegría desbordada puede explicar que ninguno de los integrantes del equipo haya reparado en la presencia de dos de las chicas que los han convocado.

Quién diría que ellos también…

No, ellos no importan. Es lo de menos. Puede que también lo piensen. Y sólo reparan en ellas cuando los abrazos, las manos estrechadas y los comentarios crueles y humorísticos han cesado, cerniéndose sobre ellos cierto agotamiento estupefacto que les permite reparar en los detalles que los rodean. Incluyéndolas. Siendo, por supuesto, el último en percatarse de todo.

–Chicos, ¿pasa…? –Eso sí, no tarda en seguir la trayectoria de sus miradas hasta toparse con ellas. Dos estatuas anonadadas. Al descubrirlas, su expresión no varió mucho hasta que les dedicó una sonrisa casi nostálgica–. Si ha sido una eternidad.

Siempre ha sido delgado. Ahora, sin embargo, la pérdida de peso casi resulta alarmante. Podría tener mejor semblante, lucir menos pálido. Podría no vestir de negro, eso ayudaría. O no tener el brazo inmovilizado contra el pecho. Incluso afeitarse… algo que devuelva la imagen de una semana atrás… o un poco más…

Tampoco es una enorme distancia la que los separa. De hecho, él la cubre con unos pasos, mucho antes de que ellas puedan decidir algo. Sin dejar de sonreír como quien recuerda buenos tiempos o se ha encontrado con un amigo de la infancia. Kai'Sa no lo puede creer. Quiere, pero… es tan difícil pensar que ese tipo… el tipo que, sabes, perdió tanta sangre tras algo así… el tipo que no ha dado luces desde que desapareciera en un vehículo directo al hospital…

Ese tipo. El tipo que ha llenado tu imaginación con macabras especulaciones respecto de su estado… no puede ser el mismo que ahora se acerca a ellas tan deteriorado, pero… pero entero y… vivo y… sonriendo como si en verdad, en ese lapso, perdido en el vacío, hubiera existido espacio para extrañar a alguien.

–Señoritas –suelta tras llegar frente a ellas y detenerse–. Es un gusto volver a verlas.

Es poco tiempo para pensar que haya cambiado algo… aunque él parece demostrar lo contrario en el aspecto físico. Sólo necesita hablar, no obstante, para hacerla sentir que no ha pasado nada. Que el aspecto podría ser un disfraz.

No tiene espacio para asombrarse más. No hay necesidad de una pregunta. Es tan simple como que escucharlo le devuelve a Kai'Sa la calma. Casi se permite reconocer que siente alivio al verlo. Y puede que el peso de ese esclarecimiento aplaste sus cuerdas vocales, tardando lo que se le antoja una eternidad en arrancar una triste sílaba.

–Jojo –suelta la bailarina principal de su conjunto, deseando sonar más fuerte de cara a la galería de lo que ha sido en realidad en su propia cabeza–. Sí… sí que tardaste.

–Sí, fue inesperado –confiesa él, denotando cansancio por primera vez–. Pero podría haber sido peor, ¿no cree?

–Qué bueno que regresas, Jojo –consigue decir Kai'Sa, sabiendo que no podrá tragar el nudo en la garganta con la velocidad deseada.

El aludido parpadea un par de veces, primero impresionado, después conmovido. No parece capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Puede que incluso intente disimular su propia reacción, lo que tranquiliza en parte a Kai'Sa a la par que la divierte. Y la alivia. Con lo distraído que está, es difícil que note la explicación física al ardor en los ojos que la joven…

–_Imbécil._

Más que un susurro, parece el efecto que tendría de morder la forma física de una palabra. Por supuesto que Jong Ki no entiende, pero Kai'Sa, si bien no lo habla con fluidez, sí está lo bastante familiarizada con el japonés para saber qué acaba de decir Akali y más aún, recordar que la muchacha sólo emplea su lengua materna cuando está dominada por una emoción muy fuerte.

En este caso, a Akali no le cabe la menor duda del estado de ánimo de su compañera. El idioma es una señal. Su lenguaje corporal…

–Se… señorita, ¿se encuentra…?

Kai'Sa, por su parte, no sólo entiende el alcance. No sabe si la imagen que presencia en cámara lenta está en su cabeza, una proyección de sus justificados temores o la maldita realidad hasta que casi puede sentir el puño de Akali estrellándose a la altura del hombro izquierdo de Jong Ki como si fuera su propia carne.

Puede que sea una suma de factores. La reciente práctica, por ejemplo. Los años de entrenamiento. O las variadas experiencias, por qué no. Y la rabia. Esa descontrolada rabia y la frialdad que te da la experiencia, que te permite saber hacia dónde apuntar. Y el estado del objetivo, por supuesto. Un pobre tipo que, a juzgar por su aspecto, no puede llevar demasiado tiempo de alta y con toda seguridad, no debió esperar algo así ni en un millón de años ni tendría por qué.

Puede que en mejores condiciones, no suponga mayor problema. Pero no es así. Y Kai'Sa no quiere imaginar el enorme dolor que ahora mismo debe propagarse por su maltrecho cuerpo. Tan grande que debe haberle arrebatado las fuerzas de golpe, doblándole las rodillas y obligando a sus compañeros a acudir a él. No escapa ni un grito de su boca abierta, apenas un quejido a la vez que pierde el poco color que le queda. Tiene dificultades para levantarse. La mano que tiene disponible aferra la zona del impacto mientras sus compañeros lo ayudan a levantarse.

Si quería alguno saber dónde había sido herido… esa clase de explicación que no crees necesaria a una duda que no sabes que tienes…

Y sí. No son pocos los que miran a Akali. Algunos con sorpresa. Penny, superado el desconcierto, parece desear de buena gana tomar medidas más drásticas. La muchacha, por su parte, no se detiene demasiado a contemplar su obra o a disfrutar de ser el centro de atención, independiente de las cuestionables explicaciones.

Para Kai'Sa no es una elección difícil. Sí, el nuevo estado del mánager está lejos de suponer una perspectiva tranquilizadora, pero está claro que no le falta ayuda. Akali ya le saca una ventaja de varios pasos hacia el interior y la lógica… bueno, la lógica dicta un puñado de cosas, pero no está para darles mayores vueltas. No sabe si es una decisión de esa naturaleza o más sanguínea, fruto del momento, el hecho de seguirla hasta el ascensor, que es donde la muchacha busca refugio.

–¡Kali! –No se sorprende ante ese tono autoritario, desconocido hasta para ella misma. Cierto es que puede ser muy exigente con todos, incluyéndose, a la hora de elaborar una nueva coreografía. Fuera de los ensayos, sin embargo, no puede decir que destaque por desear imponer su voluntad. De hecho, recuerda y no viene al caso, todas las ocasiones en que le reprocharon, Ahri la mayoría de las veces, cierto grado de despreocupación, relajo, casi rozando la misma indiferencia.

Ahora… ahora ni siquiera se lo cuestiona tras descubrirlo. No alcanza a interceptarla antes de entrar al ascensor, pero sí que consigue ser la última en entrar antes de que las puertas se cierren, siendo las únicas ocupantes del cubículo.

–¡Estás loca o qué! –Estalla la bailarina, una vez se halla frente a la espalda de la más joven, misma que no parece tener voluntad inmediata de responder–. ¡Akali! ¡Acabas de atacar a un hombre herido! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

–Se lo tenía merecido.

–No lo dices en serio –exclama incrédula Kai'Sa. Del entrenamiento… del tipo de vida que pudiera haber llevado la muchacha antes de interiorizarse en el universo musical se puede esperar demasiadas consecuencias, pero de ahí a actuar como una… una… si ni siquiera le alcanza la cabeza a causa de la impresión para dar con un calificativo y el silencio de la chica sólo empeora las cosas–. Akali… estamos hablando de Jong Ki…

–¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes tanto?

–¿Defenderlo? El tipo se salvó de morir de milagro porque…

–Conozco la historia, Kai.

–Y lo atacas así –más silencio. Otra pausa. Y la muchacha con las palmas apoyadas contra una pared–. Akali…

–¿Y por qué estás aquí si tanto te preocupa?

–Eres tú la que está fuera de…

–Sólo un imbécil se deja apuñalar así –tiene que valerse de los espejos que las rodean para confirmar que la chiquilla mantiene los dientes apretados–. Sólo un imbécil… llega como si nada… después de tenernos con el alma en un hilo…

–Kali…

–Sólo un imbécil… pasa todo eso por alto y… y se ríe –las palmas se convierten en puños. Da la impresión de apelar al dominio que pueda quedarle y que le resulta esquivo–. Una semana… una maldita semana… y él…

Un rápido instante. Es todo lo que tiene y es lo que basta para ver cómo la chiquilla levanta la cabeza sin mirar su propio reflejo lloroso. El mismo que confirma al voltear y enfrentarla, ignorando las lágrimas que le empapan las mejillas.

Kai'Sa se siente ridícula. No es la primera vez que la ve llorar. No se puede decir que lo haga con frecuencia. Ninguna tiene que esforzarse demasiado para recordar la última vez y ni qué decir de las razones tras ese estado de ánimo. De aquellas veces, no obstante, no puede decirse que la chica permitiera que alguna de ellas la viera en ese estado más de unos segundos antes de aislarse. Puede que el espacio, ahora mismo, tenga algo que ver, pero…

Un ligero empujón la arranca de sus reflexiones. Le falta fuerza. No parece ella. Y parece notarlo, porque…

–Si… si tanto te preocupa… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Tomaría en serio esas palabras si la voz no le fallara en las últimas sílabas–. De… De qué demonios te ríes…

–Kali…

–Te estoy diciendo que vayas con él si tanto… si tanto…

–Después del numerito que montaste, ¿qué otra cosa crees que haré si no?

Sabe que está sonriendo mucho antes de escuchar el reclamo, pero el gesto se acentúa al contemplar la perplejidad de Akali. No se trata de algo de lo que disfrutaría. Es perfectamente consciente de que puede acarrear consecuencias, pero tiene algo de humorístico ver a su compañera perder los papeles de esa manera sin tener una idea aproximada de sus propios motivos.

Cualquiera pensaría que lo ideal sería ofrecerle contención. Un abrazo, por ejemplo. Pero Akali no juega en esa liga. Lo último que necesita es encerrarse más. Un gesto así lo interpretaría como lástima, replegándose. Y en el último tiempo, no ha hecho otra cosa. No es que esté cansada de ella, sólo piensa… bueno, el contacto… ese contacto físico al menos equivaldría a una frase motivacional.

Pero no siempre puede ser así, piensa Kai'Sa, ya fuera del ascensor y buscando la entrada del edificio. Que alguien pueda salir herido… o más herido aún porque la chica no tiene idea de cómo expresar lo que siente no puede ser una posibilidad.

Pero ya habrá ocasión para darle más vueltas. Ahora mismo necesita lidiar consigo misma, abrumada por el alivio que le provoca verlo ya de pie.

Quién sabe. Si acaso Akali decide no domar su propia lengua, tendrá que encontrar la forma de comunicar la noticia con cautela. Jong Ki no resistiría un impacto más en la herida, ¿verdad?

* * *

Te tiene que pasar algo para terminar de comprender que la duración de las licencias médicas no es antojadiza. Y no necesitas ser un pesimista consumado para creer, por un instante, que el primer día que decidas transgredir la recomendación te pasará ese algo que tanta falta hace para que le des la razón a cualquier especialista de ahí en adelante.

No puedo decir que el dolor me consuma ahora, pero bien que lo hizo segundos atrás y mi cuerpo no termina de acostumbrarse a las consecuencias de la nueva oleada. Tampoco me ayuda que crean que me hacen un favor rodeándome de esa manera. Basta con que me dejen aquí sentado, me den espacio y por favor, no me bombardeen con más preguntas porque una cosa es recuperarse del dolor y otra, muy distinta, es recordar cómo y cuánto te duele a la par que intentas superar el mareo.

Me pondría de pie si no fuera porque mis piernas parecen hechas de lana. Tampoco hay apuro. En realidad, no tendría que estar aquí. Sea por recomendación médica o porque en verdad mi presencia…

–¿Estás bien? –Escucho que me pregunta Kai'Sa. No sé cuándo ha llegado, pero aquí está, junto al sillón y con la ropa deportiva que usaría, creo yo, para ensayar o entrenar. Y como bien sabemos, no son mutuamente excluyentes.

–Formidable, señorita, deme cinco minutos –ni yo mismo me lo creo, así que ni falta hace que la muchacha me dedique una sonrisa burlona, que es lo que hace de todos modos.

–¿Para morir en paz? Con esa cara, te doy menos –pero algo tiene su voz al decirlo que me permite sonreír. De hecho, soltaría una risa si no estuviera tan seguro que, de hacerlo, estaría en serio riesgo de partirme en dos.

–Valoro su confianza, señorita –consigo responder, en tanto me acomodo en el asiento al tiempo que la chica toma asiento a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme con ojo crítico–. Siendo el caso, le agradecería que tome nota de mi última voluntad.

–Según vi, no son pocos los que estarían dispuestos a hacerlo –echa una mirada. Los chicos cumplen sus labores, se mantienen en sus posiciones, pero está claro que la presencia de Kai'Sa eleva el índice de tensión en el ambiente. Tendría que ayudar que su expresión adopte cierto cariz abochornado–. Jojo… sobre Akali…

–Cada quien reacciona a su modo –interrumpo, acaso porque el nombre de la chiquilla amenaza con abrir la herida un poco más. En el sentido literal–. También… me lo tendré merecido.

–No lo dices en serio.

–Tal vez en el pasado… no he sido tan agradable…

–Ni ella tampoco contigo, ¿eso le da derecho a casi matarte?

–Señorita, por favor, hace que parezca…

Me callo. En parte porque su expresión me conmina a cerrar la boca. En parte porque no reúno las condiciones mínimas para mantener una discusión con alguien como Kai'Sa. En parte puede que, ni aun sin reciente convalecencia, me armaría de valor o de ánimos para embarcarme en semejante empresa. En el nombre del trabajo he hecho muchas estupideces a la fecha, pero no estoy seguro de que una así pueda figurar en la misma categoría.

–Nos preocupaste –de sus labios no parece una confesión. Más se acerca a la confirmación de un temor–. Y si estás aquí ahora es porque despertaste hace algunos días, ¿no es así? –Es tan rotunda que la pregunta final casi sobra, pero aquí estoy, incapaz de ofrecerle una respuesta que no empeore las cosas–. ¿No pensaste en llamarnos antes?

–No –reconozco sin rodeos, sin un instante de pausa. Es tan rápido, casi tan brusco que no puedo culpar a la joven por mostrarse perpleja–. Supongo que… no dimensioné el alcance.

–Casi te matan defendiendo a una de nosotras, ¿en serio eso te parece poco?

Siento que no puedo responder. Que tan siquiera intentarlo constituiría una ofensa enorme. No importa cómo lo mire, es lo que es y cualquier palabra que diga sólo confirma y en última instancia, casi complementa la realidad. Tampoco me ayuda demasiado que Kai'Sa mantenga la mirada en mí con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, pero una expresión que a duras penas disimula algo que no me atrevo a definir como desolación, porque es demasiado amplio…

Pero se me están acabando las opciones.

–Discúlpeme –consigo articular. No puede decirse que me haya derrotado. Sólo empujó la ficha de dominó y lo demás ha sido lo lógico–. Debí… tenerlas en consideración.

–Sí, debiste –confirma ella. De acuerdo, no necesito que lo subraye, pero supongo que tiene derecho a desahogarse–. Te habríamos visitado…

–No habría sido muy discreto –me atrevo a rebatir. No tardo en felicitarme por pisar otra trampa con tanta confianza.

–Tú la tuviste fácil, así que mejor cierra la boca –ya no me mira. Mantiene esa posición de defensa y quién sabe qué ha captado su atención. Ahora sólo contemplo su nuca y el moño rápido con que sujeta su purpúreo cabello–. No fuiste tú quien tuvo que esperar.

No. Sólo tuve que regresar. Pero estuve tan cerca de quedarme allí…

Habría sido lo más sencillo. Entonces, sin embargo, no pensé en Lena. Y aún me pregunto cómo fui capaz de algo así…

–No vuelvas a hacerlo –me suelta la bailarina, aún con la mirada fija en el lado opuesto.

No volver a hacer… ¿A hacer qué? Dios, son demasiadas cosas a la fecha… no creo que esté muy lejos de lo que llevamos hablando… llevamos me suena a mucha gente, ya no sé cuánto llevo agachando la cabeza y bajando las orejas. Como quiera que sea, no hay mucho que cuestionar.

–No volverá a pasar, señorita.

Qué bueno. Se calla. Me cansa hablar. El dolor aún no se va y debo hacer un esfuerzo considerable para que no me nuble en tanto no remita. Se notará lo suficiente. Qué más da. Está fuera de mi alcance. Tampoco quiero que me escuche respirar profundo. Ni siquiera sé qué imagen ofrezco ni cuál tendrá de antes. No necesariamente buena si tiene la mejor memoria…

–Eres un mentiroso.

Bien, ya salí de dudas.

–¿Disculpe?

–Me dijiste que renunciabas y aquí estás –media de lado, la cabeza apoyada en el puño, casi diría que una mirada taimada–. No creo que sólo hayas venido a visitar a tus amigos.

–Señorita…

–¿Qué te hizo pensar que esa sería una buena idea? –Cuida de hundir la punta del índice en una zona apartada de la herida. Así y todo, me duele un poco–. Me mentiste.

–Una cosa es renunciar, otra es que aceptaran mi renuncia.

–¿Y te dije que no en algún momento?

–¿Y le dijo alguien que usted es mi jefa directa?

–Tú –no me gusta la expresión taimada suya cuando una sonrisa asoma sus labios–. Si renunciaste ante mí…

–Se lo comenté, ¿le pedí que lo aprobara?

–Si lo comentas es porque esperas aprobación.

–O porque espero que no me hagan preguntas.

–O porque te importa mi opinión más que cualquier otra.

Voy a responderle, pero me tardo. Y a ella parece gustarle mi tardanza. Puede que la respuesta suya me haya descolocado. Puede que me cueste creer que la misma tirana que vi sea ahora la que parece tan divertida jugando al interrogatorio, al punto de parecer casi infantil…

–Las chicas… las bailarinas están bien –me lee el pensamiento, aunque cualquiera diría que le cuesta decirlo. Si recordarlo o solo decirlo, vaya uno a saber–. Incluso… han preguntado por ti.

–¿Ve que no era tan difícil? –Me atrevo a decirle, pasando por alto ese último comentario, no necesito más culpas–. No hacía falta…

–Sé que no hacía falta –me interrumpe, incómoda–. Sólo… quédate con eso.

–¿Con qué? No me ha dicho nada.

–¿Lo tienes que hacer tan difícil?

–Usted empezó, pero… descuide, creo que entiendo.

En su incomodidad, casi parece aliviada. Incluso confiada. Ha agarrado un impulso desconocido que le permite acomodar su postura y brindarle a su mirada un matiz diferente. Su gesto puede decir muchas cosas, pero el desafío parece sobreponerse a todas ellas.

–Aún te incomodo.

–Señorita…

–No te faltó confianza para regalarme un viaje, ¿qué pasa ahora?

Mi madre…

Me ha escuchado tragar saliva, estoy seguro. Eso sí lo recuerdo y ojalá pudiera olvidarlo. Una prueba del límite alcanzado. Lo haría más sencillo si… bueno, si no le causara tanta gracia como ahora. Supongo que ninguno de los dos ofreció al otro su mejor cara y ahora mismo ella parece querer verlo con humor. Eso o la cara que tengo ahora que he comprobado que recuerda muy bien lo que no debiera le sirve de pago por todo lo demás.

–Jojo…

–¿Diga?

–Después de todo esto, es un poco tonto.

–¿Cómo dice?

–¿Tienes que ser tan formal conmigo?

–Trato de ser parejo.

–Podrías hacer una excepción.

–¿Y acusarme de favoritismo?

–No creo que les importe –y aunque no tengo a la vista su cara, podría jurar por su tono que está sonriendo–. Por mí no se enterarían.

Eso cree ella. Lo cierto es que todo se termina sabiendo. Tampoco me interesa demasiado ocultar nada, incluso si no es la gran cosa, llegará un punto en que se convertirá en un peso.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me nazca algo así. No es la primera vez que lo escucho ni menos el número es tan grande, pero no le haría daño pensar en otras cosas. No creo que un pequeño cambio pueda hacer la diferencia. Seguirán siendo las caras visibles de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer.

Además, ya he descubierto hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar. No creo que quiera acercarme tanto a la frontera otra vez. No creo que, con un pie del otro lado, quiera volver.

–No se trata de contentarla, señorita, sino de mi comodidad –no sé de dónde ha salido eso, pero son las palabras que necesito. Casi temo que a ella no le puedan agradar, con ese estándar suyo tan alto…

En cambio, vuelve la mirada a mí. Ahora sí. La sonrisa no era idea mía, pero ahora es más discreta. No muestra los dientes. Tengo es problema. No puedo creerle a quien me muestra los dientes a cada segundo. O mantiene el gesto adherido a la cara por tanto tiempo. Tengo la impresión de que me toman por idiota, que no sé que, en el mejor de los casos, mi presencia les resulta incómoda.

Kai'Sa, sin embargo, no se esfuerza. Le basta mantener la mirada, los labios curvados y las piernas cruzadas, las manos enlazadas en el regazo y la mirada de quien busca el menor detalle para echar mano del mismo en el futuro inmediato. Es eso o me divierte encontrarle a todo cualquier cosa que me pueda perjudicar pronto.

Y si debo ser del todo sincero, me molestaría una actitud así viniendo de ella precisamente. Independiente de la posibilidad de cumplirle o no ese capricho… de la conveniencia que pueda encerrar el mismo, ella sí me cae bien. Sin trucos o letra chica. Sólo que ahora vengo a descubrirlo. Ahora que me ha pedido que la llame por su nombre. Ahora que reparo en la conversación que hemos sostenido, quizá cuántos minutos sin sentir que, en cualquier momento, algo o alguien aprovechará que he bajado la guardia antes de saltarme al cuello o a quizá qué punto vital.

–¿Así que te incomodo, Jojo? –Estoy seguro de haber escuchado antes un tono así… digo, no exactamente el mismo, pero sí parecido. Acompañado de una sonrisa sutil… como si… como si…

_Y no dudo que tu hermana pueda serlo también, así como que a todos pudiera gustarles que ahora… nos escabullamos por ahí._

Bueno, lo dije, ¿verdad? No exactamente igual, pero sí tiene ese aire que me recuerda a… ¿A Evelynn? ¿Kai'Sa?

Pero aquella vez sí supe reaccionar. Sé identificar los juegos. Me molestan. Me distraen. Detesto que me den a pensar sobre algo que se reduce a callejones sin salidas. Hay quienes disfrutan dándote manija como un juguete roto antes de intentar convencerte en el sentido contrario, todo ha sido tu impresión, estás viendo cosas. Nadie es tan torpe. Ningún hombre es tan obtuso. Tal vez sí seamos un poco ingenuos por creer que no todo se reduce a un juego.

Y cosas así aprendes a esperarlas de determinadas personas. O confías en tu olfato o quienes empiezan no hacen demasiado para disimularlo. Y a veces van en serio. Con poco disimulo, pero actúan de frente y ahora mismo se me viene a la mente la chica del antro desmadrado en donde todo se salió más aún de madre y aquí estoy. No sé si tendré su tarjeta de contacto ni qué tan en serio iba eso de que la llamara después de dejarme en alguna cima, demasiado lejos del suelo como para pretender regresar sin aturdirme un poco.

Pero Kai'Sa…

Siempre me ha parecido, según lo que he estudiado… porque sí, la he estudiado. Desde que empecé en esto, no iba a dejar espacio a la improvisación. Así y todo, eso no ha quitado que cada una de ellas haya sabido sorprenderme de algún modo, más o menos dañino. E incluso sin compartir demasiadas situaciones extremas, desde que estoy aquí que he creído que ella es, por lejos, la más discreta de su grupo. Akali, con todo ese plan sigiloso, máscaras y movimientos rápidos sólo lleva a pensar que en cualquier segundo saldrá algo de un callejón oscuro a arrancarte la garganta.

Ahri y Evelynn… cuando están en una habitación, siempre tengo la impresión de que la menor chispa hará saltar por los aires una conflagración… y después me convenzo que semejante estupidez sólo es fruto de las horas que me faltan de sueño. Y si tu instinto no es lo bastante fiable cuando has dormido menos de cinco horas, puedes valerte de la guía del paparazzi y sus preferencias y el que me diga que no ha saltado de inmediato al oír el nombre de Ahri, Evelynn o Akali es tan honesto como una confesión obtenida mediante tortura.

Pero Kai'Sa…

Claro que a ella la fotografían, pero menos. No es que lleve la cuenta de los flashes, es bastante con seguir la prensa de espectáculo, las portadas, los debates y hacer el debido acto de presencia durante las entrevistas para asegurarse que ningún entrevistador quiera pasarse de listo en tantísimos sentidos posibles. Y todos se pelean por quién tiene la mejor voz, los movimientos más fluidos, el mejor estilo, tantas cosas que pueden desprenderse de un grupo y son dignas de análisis para los ojos más fervorosos que cualquiera en mi posición, como mínimo, se sentiría avergonzado de reducirlo todo a unas cuantas palabras cuando es obvio que esta industria musical, irónicamente, depende más de lo visual que de lo demás.

¿O me vas a decir que puedes sólo escuchar su música sin ver ese maldito videoclip?

Ahora, si me lo preguntas… no dudo que Kai'Sa tenga sus admiradores. Porque debe tenerlos. O defensores… ¿Cómo los llaman? Como sea, los tiene. No imagino lo contrario. Pero a veces creo que tienen mucho de ella. Más discretos. No al punto de parecer excéntricos (a ti te hablo, Akali), sino mesurados. Como ella, que sólo desata toda esa energía cuando suena la música y va más allá de alcanzar notas altas.

Sí. El tipo de chica que no habla demasiado en la entrevista, pero dice lo justo y necesario a la hora de las preguntas. De las que asumen la fama como consecuencia de una meta y no la meta en sí misma.

Y si no fuera ella, juraría que ahora mismo me acaba de…

¿Será eso lo que me bloquea al punto de no tener idea de cómo reaccionar?

–A… así como incomodar… no… no exagere –consigo decir a través de la sequedad de la boca. De pronto me quiero parar. Irme. Correr–. Una forma de hablar… no… no tiene que ver con usted.

–Me cuesta creerte –me replica con una indiferencia que no puedo comprar.

–Pero lo hace –su ceja alzada es todo lo que pido para intentar sonreír–. Ha dicho que le cuesta, no que no me cree, lo que es suficiente para mí.

Al parecer, ni ella misma pensó en lo que decía y ahora no parece dispuesta a perjudicarse rebatiendo. Así y todo, intenta disimular sacando el móvil y echando una mirada a los mensajes que puedan esperarla. No ha de ser muy extenso, pues teclea con un solo dedo y quizá le da el espacio para pensar algo más que decir. No sé cuánto puede tardar en aceptar que cualquier cosa podemos conversarla después, cuando no se nos haga tarda. Por mucho que un día así parezca lejano.

–¿Adónde crees que vas? –Me suelta cuando nota que voy camino a levantarme del sillón.

–Algo se me ocurrirá, señorita, es un día laboral.

–¿En serio te irás sin saludar? –Antes de que pueda preguntarle a qué se refiere, me muestra el teléfono con una sonrisa suave–. Una cosa es rechazar una cena, Jojo, otra muy distinta…

Sé a lo que se refiere. Carajo, ¿no puede dejar ese tema tranquilo, ya que estamos?

Pero no se lo digo. Porque es cierto. Asumiendo que Akali no se los haya dicho antes… no, es una mocosa hermética. Así de enfadada es difícil que le saquen algo. Se habrá encerrado. Se habrá largado a cualquier sitio para estar sola y pensar, que es un eufemismo de estar sola a su vez. Que es un eufemismo de bajar los humos antes de que puedas cometer una estupidez. Lo que, en su caso, tendría mucha gracia considerando que la herida aún resiente su calurosa bienvenida.

Con el recuerdo fresco de la menor en el golpe, no podría ser peor. No importa la fama que les anteceda, no imagino a estas chicas tan… bueno, lo que imagine no viene al caso. Sólo me queda apelar a la consideración y en el mejor de los casos, confiar que, lo que sea que pase, será deprisa.

Sólo me pondré de pie cuando no tenga alternativa. Aunque no tenga adónde correr.

–Jojo –me suelta Kai'Sa de pronto, volviéndome consciente del rato que llevamos con la boca cerrada–. Me alegra mucho… que no te hayas ido de verdad.

Lo admito. Así ya estaba bien. Sólo espero que no note que eso es más de lo que esperaba oír. Al menos me da en qué pensar mientras esperamos. Aunque, siendo honesto, no me gusta pensar que, viniendo de ella, esas palabras tienen mucho peso para mí.

Eso no tendría que ser así.

* * *

No puede decirse que frecuentara ese sector con anterioridad, pero una vez entras a Mama Chaus (si acaso consigues una de las dos mesas interiores), no es difícil adivinar la juventud de ese local.

Con apenas espacio para dos diminutas mesas con dos sillas cada una y una barra con espacio para cuatro comensales, Mama Chaus presume de vender auténtica comida china, lo que de antemano te invita a pensar qué carajos ofrecen los otros restaurantes que se permiten afirmarlo de forma tan categórica.

Así y todo, no puede decirse que este lugar esté pensado como los demás restaurantes. Para empezar, asegurar que es tal, si consideras que esa clase de locales debe prodigarse de espacio en primer lugar, diluiría su verdadera naturaleza de local de comida al paso. Puedes quedarte si puedes y tienes la suerte, pero de entrada sientes que a quienes te atienden les agradaría más despacharte una vez te entregan el pedido.

El menú viene a confirmar las impresiones. Con apenas un plato como tal, que varía a diario, las demás especialidades están pensadas para aquellos que apenas si tienen tiempo de esperar, recibir y salir corriendo. No presumen de gran variedad ni falta que les hace. Bollos chinos al vapor, ravioles chinos, crepas con tres variedades: Carne de cerdo, pollo o vegetariano. ¿Tienes sed? Vete escogiendo uno de los tés disponibles. ¿Quieres postre? Ve tú a saber cómo se llaman aquellas cosas que exponen en vitrina, pero te aseguro que son dulces y lo valen.

¿Desconfías que esté hecho todo con amor? Echa una mirada tras la vitrina que protege la cocina. En un comienzo, asumo que sólo eran Mama Chaus y sus dos hijas que de chinas, a estas alturas, tienen los orígenes reflejados en el nombre, a juzgar por su carencia de acento al hablar. Y digo en un comienzo porque ahora, además de ellas, dos a tres chicas las ayudan cuando el éxito de un emprendimiento humilde amenaza con escaparse de las manos, al punto de instalar otro par de mesitas en el exterior, junto a la puerta, y realizar un convenio con la cafetería vecina para que les permita usar la gran variedad de mesas de que presumen frente a su propia puerta.

Hoy también presumen de una numerosa concurrencia, lo que, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, equivale a un milagro en el mejor de los casos.

El local no puede estar tan lejos de los focos. Nunca se está lo bastante lejos de los mismos, en realidad. Hará falta más efectivos para mantener cierto orden. De camino aquí no me he cruzado con lanza gases o lanza aguas. No he visto las armaduras de las fuerzas antidisturbios. O los habrán dispersado bien o yo he encontrado el camino menos desmadrado.

Por si me quedaban dudas, la radio del taxi oportunamente informó que no hay distrito que se salve en mayor o menor medida. Previeron que la Guardia Imperial se vería sobrepasada, de manera que un número no menor de efectivos se trasladó al Palacio Deoksugung para reforzar la seguridad de Su Majestad. Por supuesto que eso no detuvo a la horda y a esta hora, con algo de suerte, los gritos no permitirán al Emperador que pueda apoyar la cabeza en paz, sea en la almohada o en el cojín de turno.

Imagino a los chicos de Diamante. Estarán escuchando los radios en sus respectivos puestos de guardia. Estarán lamentando perderse de lo grande. No puede decirse que, comparado con lo que se está cociendo frente al palacio, nos metiéramos en algo de dimensiones que rozaran lo colosal la noche en que me obsequiaron ese bello cuchillo de generosas dimensiones. Sí tuvimos que escapar del lanza agua, lo que no tuvo demasiada utilidad considerando el aguacero que complementaba la labor policial, y con algo de suerte no nos tocó la peor parte cuando nos cayeron los gases. De haber tenido las ropas impregnadas de semejante toxicidad, nos habrían invitado cordialmente a alejarnos de ese sitio que destilaba categoría, según Prince. A la luz de los hechos, la posibilidad no era tan mala, pero de haber adivinado con tanta exactitud, en primer lugar, no habría aceptado semejante trabajo.

Así que ellos estarán lamentando perderse una de las fiestas grandes. Tienen razones para unirse. Más que ninguno. Y ahora último empiezo a entender que siempre las he tenido, pero he estado demasiado ocupado cansándome de ser yo mismo antes de verme en la obligación de aceptar que es lo único en lo que soy medianamente bueno. Qué remedio.

La alarma que anuncia mi pedido me hace saltar del asiento, obligándome a dejar el bolso por si a algún veloz graciosito se le ocurre que puede apoderarse del lugar en mi ausencia. Me he obligado a llegar con hambre, porque a diferencia de otros locales, aquí las fotos de las comidas no le hacen justicia a las verdaderas y (si te pillan volando bajo) desmedidas proporciones. La primera vez que llegué a este lugar, tras preguntarme dónde había estado toda mi vida, pasé la mayor vergüenza tras haber pedido más de lo que podía comer, saliendo a duras penas con lo que pedí para llevar y escuchando las risas de las muchachas que me atendieron, preguntándose cómo se me pudo ocurrir algo así.

Juré volver y cobrarme la revancha. No tenía planeado que fuera hoy, pero no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Por mucho que las engañosas dimensiones que me ofrece la bandeja me devuelvan una pizca del arrepentimiento de la primera vez…

–Un cuco canta temprano.

No he sentido su llegada. Y tiene su gracia considerando que las dimensiones del local no ofrecen ese amplio espacio que da pie a la abstracción. E incluso de poseerlo, un sujeto así sólo podría pasar desapercibido en un entorno dominado por las nieves eternas o una densa niebla. No digo que carezca de sigilo, se las ha ingeniado para hacer notar su presencia sólo a través de las palabras. Es eso o esta comida me gusta más de lo que estoy dispuesto a reconocer.

Le echo un vistazo. No sé si consigo disimular mi incredulidad. Espero no haber ofrecido un espectáculo lamentable de haber dado un respingo a causa de presencia. No debí abordar el plato fuerte tan pronto. Por otro lado, el vaquero no da señales de divertimiento a mi costa. Está demasiado ocupado curvándose sobre el mesón, apoyando los codos y fingiendo que la pared a dos dedos de distancia tiene algo digno de su atención, al tiempo que apenas mueve los labios.

Además, tampoco soy capaz de precisar si me ha sobresaltado más esa súbita presencia alargada provista de un pantalón chándal blanco con una sudadera a juego y cuya capucha apenas si alcanza a cubrir los mechones negros de cabello trenzado que se le escapan y unos trabajados rasgos que parecen haber sido tallados o en última instancia, tallados un poquito más de la cuenta…

O si es el hecho de haber escuchado esas palabras.

Y mucho antes de que tan siquiera se me pase por la cabeza preguntarle nada, el vaquero me dirige una mirada densa. Marcado ceño. Ojos negros. Negros sin juegos de luces. Son sus genes. Apenas si posee esclerótica. Entonces la luz interviene. Disipa la sombra. Son ojos normales. Son y no son. Saben lo que estoy a punto de decir. Eso me hace cambiar de parecer

–Temprano, muy temprano, por el Día de San Jorge.

Mi réplica altera la posición de sus grandes manos. Podría haberlas llevado a la cintura mucho antes. En cambio, tantea el terreno. Sabe que hemos dado el primer paso, pero eso no tiene por qué significar algo.

–Cuando canta, ¿en qué está pensando? –Tengo que oírlo formular la pregunta. Incluso mirándolo, no puedo decir que esté seguro de apreciar el movimiento de sus labios.

–Pregúntales a las jóvenes y a las novias cuando canta.

Ahora lo escucho respirar. No tengo otra señal que me indique su conformidad. Espero no pecar de ingenuo. Al menos desvía la mirada, pero no puede decirse que, tratándose de él, aquello se pueda considerar una señal de distracción. De pronto, creo haber comprado demasiada comida. Será el nudo que se desplaza entre mi pecho y el estómago. Deslizo el cuenco con los ravioles chinos entre nosotros, pero él no parece muy interesado.

–De todos los potenciales puntos de encuentro, ¿tenías que escoger este? –Me suelta el tipo, agarrando con los palillos uno de los ravioles tras una larga consideración.

–Si escoges venir vestido de ese modo, así te convoque al bosque tendríamos problemas.

–Que nos vean no es el tema.

–¿Y ya te encargas de eso más tarde? Tampoco sería muy discreto que digamos.

En lugar de ofrecer un contraataque, se llena la boca con el raviol. Se toma lo suyo en saborearlo. Sé que le gustará y no estoy muy seguro de que me agrade la perspectiva. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás estemos de acuerdo en lo absurdo que sería intentar compartir este gusto y sea el primero en poner tierra de por medio.

–¿Algo que compartir, Lucian?

Aún mastica. No me mira. Sé que me escucha. En verdad le gusta. No ha terminado de tragar cuando los palillos ya están a la casa de un nuevo raviol. Confiaba en que no le gustara el cerdo. Fui muy optimista.

–Vi y Cat consideran que te superaste a ti mismo arrancándote semejante hoja del hombro como si nada –se toma lo suyo para pronunciar cada sílaba, pero el gusto adquirido empieza a hacer mella de su estoica expresión.

–Viniendo de ellas… no sé cómo sentirme.

–A Vi le tranquiliza saber que, no importa el trabajo de campo que venga más adelante, es difícil que te quite el trono como el mayor imbécil que ha pisado la…

–Habló la que se lía a puñetazos en balaceras –mascullo con incredulidad.

–Considerando la de veces que ha terminado hospitalizada por esa razón…

–¿Y Cat?

–Esperaba que tardaras un poco más en causar un escándalo –ahora me mira. Esta vez va lento. Un mordisco y ha desaparecido la mitad del raviol–. Así que si me vienes a hablar de discreción…

–No fui yo quien infló mi currículum en primer lugar –lo interrumpo con un gruñido. Algo en su mirada ha desbaratado mis firmes intenciones de decir lo menos posible.

–¿Ahora me vas a salir con que Tierra Pura fue un montaje?

–Quiero… quiero decir… si lo que buscaban era apelar la discreción, te aseguro que desde ahí resulta difícil –me llevo uno de los ravioles, la sola idea de que este desgraciado los trague todos me enferma más que, dentro del local, se vuelvan a reír de mí, pero no más que insinuar un maldito montaje sobre eso–. Ni siquiera estoy en posición de elegir, así que…

–Fuera de todo, lo has hecho bien –lo más parecido que veré a una sonrisa de su parte brota de sus labios con la facilidad con que arrastraría un camión jalándolo con los dientes–. Casi diría que arrancarte el cuchillo fue tu intento de pasar…

–¿Me citaron para burlarse de mí o para que me reporte? No sé si lo has notado, Lucian, pero por mucho que me guste este sitio, no es donde quiero estar a esta hora.

Empiezo a creer que el sabor entorpece la comunicación. No hago tal de intentar sacar algo de ese cuenco. Si lo hace feliz, que se lo quede. Tampoco es como que me quede con las manos vacías. Pero no haría daño que espere mi bendición en vez jalarlo junto a él aún con la boca llena y sin siquiera mirarme.

–No tenías que estar ahí –la falta de entonación interrogante me da a entender que no es mucho lo que tengo que explicar al respecto.

–Tampoco los veo quejándose.

–Hubiera sido mejor recabar esa información a través de otros canales.

–¿Aquí es donde finjo que les creo?

–Tu amigo resultó ser muy cooperativo y más apartado del loco estándar de lo que temíamos –acto seguido, Lucian desliza una carpeta sobre el mesón, aún concentrado en la comida y dejándome con la duda de dónde ha salido eso.

El tipo de carpeta que no tendría que salir del archivador y aquí la tengo. Al abrirla, el bicho de esa noche me devuelve la mirada a través de la fotografía del expediente. Luce golpeado, pero sin las correspondientes marcas. No hacen falta. Creo imaginar de lo que se han valido para sacarle la información o el restrojo que tiene tan satisfecho al vaquero.

–Su discreción te asombraría –me suelta Lucian, irónico, en tanto deslizo las páginas del expediente y antes de leer siquiera las líneas, me encuentro con la foto del cuchillo ensangrentado y sellado–. Tu amigo tuvo la gentileza de entregarlo, ese con nombre de chica…

–Se nota que no enciendes la radio a menudo –mascullo, imaginando que habla de Penny.

–Como sea, teniendo en cuenta la información obtenida y las sospechas confirmadas, diría que el precio a pagar ha sido una ganga.

Que espere sentado la respuesta. Bastante tengo dedicando una mirada superficial a la información obtenida. Tampoco es que sea tanto, pero considerando los avances de las pesquisas previas, no hace falta dedicarle mucho espacio para sentir cómo buena parte de las piezas encaja con relativa facilidad.

–¿Informaron a la agencia? –Mascullo con cierta incredulidad, sin despegar la mirada de las páginas.

–En estricto rigor, lo que tienes entre manos no existe –aunque se esfuerza, no paso por alto que tiene la boca llena. Empiezo a preguntarme cuánto hace de su última buena comida–. Quid pro quo.

Suspiro antes de hacer lo propio con la carpeta que lleva esperando a mi lado desde que empecé a devorar la orden. Asumo que tragar lo ha distraído lo suficiente hasta ahora. Mas cuando pasa las páginas, omite un nuevo bocado y dedica toda la atención a las líneas y fotografías adheridas.

–¿Alguien se cree estos rumores? –Gruñe entre dientes, dejando caer la punta de los palillos en una línea específica.

–Puede que tengan algún fundamento, te ofrezco un veredicto, pero… lo crean o no, no parece que importe demasiado.

–Supongo –pasa otra página y tras examinarla, me sorprende la franqueza de su mirada–. Debe ser un fastidio.

–Si es cierto la mitad de lo que hay en tu carpeta… tendría que valer la pena.

–No quita que sea un fastidio.

–Puede ser –el mordisco que me permito me recuerda que ha pasado demasiado desde el anterior–. Puede que el cabrón ese me hiciera un favor…

–Existen otras formas de tomarse unas vacaciones –sonríe apenas, contemplando la página casi con cierto placer–. Twisted… Thresh… qué interesante…

–No los pierdan de vista.

–Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.

–No puedo garantizarte que aguante otra así tan bien.

–De ser el caso, recuerda no sacarte el cuchillo y ser paciente, Mariachi.

–No sé de qué te ríes si tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

–Pero no tienes cómo saberlo, ¿verdad?

–Quizá tenga mis métodos, Lucian.

–Quizá me interese refutarlos, pero hasta entonces… intenta no ser tan imbécil como para olvidar para quién trabajas.

–Lo tendré en cuenta cuando te dé la gana ser discreto.

Por supuesto que ha vaciado el cuenco antes de largarse. Conservo las boletas. Claro que aprovecharé la próxima ocasión. Hasta entonces, guardo la carpeta. Sé que tendré que memorizarla y quemarla lo antes posible. Será una noche larga. Tampoco ayuda la perspectiva de madrugar. A mi favor, no puede decirse que las chicas estén muy cómodas con mi presencia. Y en el mejor de los casos, no necesito… no quiero exponerme más.

Vuelvo a echarle una rápida mirada a la carpeta sin ánimos aún de asimilarla del todo. Porque todavía me queda comida en el plato y algo así, en solitario, no deja de encerrar su cuota de riesgo.

La Niebla Negra… carajo, en serio no recuerdo haber estado dispuesto a tanto.


	6. 6: Human

**Un cordial saludo a todos.**

**Como cada semana en el último tiempo y por el cariño que les tengo, regreso con otro capítulo, aprovechando el material de que dispongo. Intento ampliarlo, pero tampoco quiero alargar la historia más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Si tengo algo de suerte y Dios me acompaña, podría ceñirme al esquema habitual de mis historias (alrededor de trece capítulos). Lo que no quiere decir que me desesperaré por llegar a ese número. Es sólo una estimación y viendo cómo marcha la historia, no es descabellado pensar que podríamos pasar del número diez.**

**Una vez más, quiero darles las gracias a quienes siempre están y me dan su apoyo con sus comentarios, muy especialmente a la querida Chiara, Tryndamer95, un querido anónimo y a mAjoOoo y a todos los que me dan una oportunidad a través de la lectura. Esto sigue vivo por ustedes.**

**Esta vez, la canción a la que se hace referencia es interpretada por Rag'n'Bone Man.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar (puesto que ya conocemos los descargos de responsabilidad), los invito a la lectura y les doy la bienvenida.**

* * *

_La instancia tan temida._

_Al menos no tiene que verle la cara. La sabe concentrada dándole las puntadas. No es que esperara demasiado. Está seguro de que ha visto heridas peores. Sí, tamaños cortes en la espalda pueden resultar… inquietantes. Pero nada que le sorprenda. Nada, asume, que pueda hacer mella de su profesionalismo._

_Claro que le dolió. Como no recuerda que le haya dolido algo antes o durante. Y sí, cuenta esa maldita vez en que cayó de la escalera de cabeza. Las de su espalda son las más grandes. Algo le decía… en realidad, nada se lo dijo. No recuerda haberle concedido al momento un pensamiento que durara más del requerido en asimilar las instrucciones del capitán._

_Puede que eso derivara en él tirado, apenas consciente y prácticamente siendo arrastrado para recibir atención médica. Ahora que lo piensa, es casi un milagro que haya llegado consciente. Puede que la expresión aterrada del sargento tuviera algo que ver. Le faltó poco para llevarlo en brazos y de haberse hallado mejor, hasta le habría conmovido el gesto. Pero eso habría alimentado la sensación que, a juzgar por su mueca, alimentaba a su superior, de manera que se valió de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, más allá de mantener los ojos abiertos, en dedicarle una sonrisa burlona antes…_

_Mierda._

_Antes de que a la teniente le faltara poco para sacar a patadas al resto del grupo. Qué maldita pesadilla. A solas con ella. Cuánto llevaba evitando cualquier instancia de proximidad y ahora se hallaba lo bastante apaleado para ser incapaz de hacer valer su voluntad…_

_Ante ella. Además de tantas cosas, como si el puñado de las mismas fuera poco, su maldita superiora._

_Al menos ha mantenido la boca cerrada en el proceso de estabilización… ¿No se desmayó una vez entre medio? Como sea, lo tienen boca abajo y está seguro de que las costillas están gruñendo por razones poderosas. A través de la adormecida piel es capaz de sentir las puntadas. No sabe qué tan real es el sentir. Puede que apele a un recuerdo del que no se sabe portador…_

–_Ya estarás contento –le suelta a santo de nada. Tenía que valorar su silencio…_

_Y comienza, damas y caballeros._

_Él… él está cansado. Recién ahora es consciente del agotamiento acumulado. Además, en su posición está bastante ocupado guardándose los quejidos como para tan siquiera pensar en responder lo que, a todas luces, más que un regaño, es una estúpida provocación._

–_Cruzados de mierda –masculla, marcando las sílabas al ritmo de las puntadas–. De por sí esto… y encima van…_

_Será el efecto del sedante. No alcanza a sorprenderle la coherencia de su propio pensamiento. Quizá sea el dolor que no calla el medicamento. De hecho, está casi seguro de la brusquedad de los nuevos movimientos. O nunca fue una dosis suficiente o la misma comienza a diluirse. No tiene cómo ver sus muecas. Atrapa los quejidos en su garganta. Más que deleitarle el dolor ajeno, Jong Ki está seguro que a la teniente Yi nada la llena más que tener la razón y ver la misma confirmada a través de gestos o palabras._

–_No lo entiendo –la escucha casi gruñir y sabe que no puede evitarla más,_

–_Dis… ¿Disculpe?_

–_No estabas obligado a enlistarte aún._

–_Pero… tenía qué…_

–_¿Por qué escogiste esto? De… de entre todas las cosas…_

_Si pudiera verle la cara… ¿Quién se cree que es? En cambio, suspira. Es como remecer los huesos. Como quitarse los puntos. Quién se sigue creyendo que es… por un instante casi gozoso, la odia. La odia más de lo que puede odiarse a sí mismo al cerrar los ojos y perderse en su toque. Más de lo que se permite al recordar las voces que necesita para espantar el fantasma de una necesidad._

–_Algo… tenía que hacer…_

–_Respóndeme, soldado –ya no disfraza la curiosidad. La misma se confunde con la severidad. La furiosa urgencia. Dios… si al menos pudiera odiarla un poco más… y tanto como parece odiarlo a él…_

–_Si lo compara… con la otra alternativa… no puede decir… que saliera perdiendo –sabe que no lo ve, pero imaginará su sonrisa burlona–. Sólo… cambié… un infierno… por otro._

_No miente. Eso es lo peor. Y sabe que no será suficiente. Si lo obliga a ir más allá, tendrá que intentarlo y ella lo descubrirá. Siempre lo descubre. El sargento no puede mentirle. Se lo dice cada anécdota que escapa entre borracheras. Las que intenta no escuchar. Porque no quiere mostrarse interesado. Porque desde el principio, todo ha sido un error._

_Y si lo refuta, tendrá razón. Podría haber escogido el otro infierno, puede que fuera un poco más cómodo. Es sólo que… ella no figuraba en ninguna de sus proyecciones. Aún está demasiado ocupado rearmándose del impacto y lidiando con el sabor de su infinita imbecilidad._

_Porque habiendo tantas, tantas posibilidades, tenía que ser justamente…_

–_Lo de ellos no es más que una estupidez, porque lo rechaces… no pierdes nada –las puntadas se detienen. En ese denso ambiente, casi puede escuchar su respiración–. Qué caso tiene… ir tan lejos…_

_De no estar seguro de quien se trata, Jong Ki juraría que le está…_

_No. Es una pregunta obvia. Casi natural, Cuánto lleva callándola. Intentando reunir el valor para hacérsela a quien corresponda. Aprieta los dientes. Quién se cree. Será la rabia súbita. Qué más podría devolverle la claridad. Porque qué puede importarle… qué carajos puede importarle nada de nada…_

–_Lo más… lejano, teniente –gruñe Jong Ki, elevando un poco la voz–. Irme lo más… lejos… que pueda._

_Espera. No. Sólo… disfruta del alivio. Poder decirlo. Saber que no ha mentido. Que es lo más cerca que jamás estará de la verdad. De poder decirlo sin creer… sin sentir que largará lo más parecido a un torpedo de destrucción masiva. Y ella… ella puede hacer lo que quiera con algo así. Interpretarlo de cualquier modo, le da igual. Y estará en lo cierto. Porque incluso si no extrae nada entre líneas, ha dicho demasiado. El mensaje bruto debiera bastar._

–_Terminarás regresando –la escucha murmurar, sin continuar la labor._

–_Qué… _

–_Vas a regresar –dictamina con voz enronquecida. Un instante de debilidad que no se cree. Que no quiere aceptar–. No importa lo que digas… tú vas a regresar… y cuando lo hagas… más te vale hacerlo en una maldita pieza, desgraciado._

–_No… voy a…_

–_Porque… como vuelvas así… otra maldita vez… te haré lamentarlo._

–_Haga… lo que quiera…_

–_Cuida tu boca, soldado._

–_Haga lo que… quiera… señora –ahora sí sonríe. Es más, contiene una risa. La sombra de la misma estremece las heridas de esa salvaje simulación–. Yo… haré… lo mío._

–_Imbécil –murmura aún más bajo. Sólo así disimula el temblor incontrolable de las cuerdas vocales–. Tú… y… todos ustedes… pero tú…_

* * *

He tenido suerte. Aunque cualquiera que me vea ahora, pensaría que he dormido en la oficina. No existe otra explicación. En realidad, puede que no les falte razón. He tenido la suerte de dar con una cápsula cercana. La reunión de anoche no me dejó con los ánimos necesarios para regresar y asumir que tendría que hacerme la idea de retomar otro trayecto tras lo que me parecería apenas un instante.

Tampoco puedo decir que esa cena improvisada tenga toda la culpa.

No digo que esperara una cálida bienvenida por parte de las muchachas, pero en última instancia, todo tiene un parámetro más o menos razonable que, en cierta forma, se encargaron de desbaratar. Porque una cosa es estar razonablemente molesta por cierto actuar (Kai'Sa), otra es estar derechamente furiosa y en una liga diferente está el resto de las chicas creando sus propios exponentes.

Y después del recibimiento de Akali… no puede decirse que estuviera del todo dispuesto a enfrentar, sobre la misma, lo que pudiera venir después. La presencia de Kai'Sa no representaba ninguna garantía y cuando las dos restantes aparecieron tras el mensaje de sus compañeras, recordé que existen días en los que desearía no ser yo.

Estoy hablando de esas instancias en que no estás cómodo siendo quien eres, en tu propio pellejo, sabiendo qué reflejo te devolverá el espejo… intentando convencerte que esas miradas no van dirigidas a ti, cómo crees, nadie podría haber hecho algo tan malo como para merecerlas, sobre todo después de lo que acabas de pasar.

Ahri tuvo bien de confirmarlo. Una cachetada seguía siendo, por cierto, más llevadera que otro golpe en la herida. Mejor que la larga y atónita mirada que ella y Evelynn me dedicaron tras aparecer en el hall del edificio y enfrentarlas sin saber cómo actuar e imaginando que Kai'Sa, desde el sillón, contemplaba todo con cierta perversa curiosidad, antes de cruzar la distancia que pudiera separarnos y dejarme bien claro lo que pensaba.

Ni siquiera dijo algo. Hasta a Kai'Sa la desconcertó esa reacción y no dudó en ir tras ella y Evelynn, que ni siquiera hizo tal de acercarse y ni falta que hizo. Ella sí sabía transmitir lo demás con la mirada y lo que pude sacar en limpio de la misma me llevó a agradecer que decidiera mantener la distancia y no traducir ese mensaje a acciones.

Sólo el desconcierto de los chicos, desde sus posiciones, mudos testigos del numerito, me permitió sonreír. Me sabía azorado, pero no resultaba tan difícil imaginar lo ridículo que había sido todo y la imagen que debía ofrecer tras quedar solo y permanecer ahí parado, como si aún fuera incapaz de creer algo así.

En realidad, sí lo creí. Puede que hasta lo visualizara con anterioridad. No sé qué tanto me sorprendió, tampoco atino a entender en qué sentido lo hizo, de haberlo hecho. Me encantaría poder decir cualquier cosa, incluso que me siento molesto en algún sentido.

Pero no. No puedo. Aún intento convencerme de que soy afortunado por estar aquí. Desde que desperté, para ser exactos. Y el día de ayer no me ha ayudado en el proceso.

Desde luego que el jefe y los demás colegas de la firma me han manifestado, en mayor o menor medida, el afecto que te brota cuando eres consciente, de pronto, de la mortalidad propia o ajena o cierta cuota de alivio que no tiene por qué excluir lo anterior.

–Odiaría… tener que pasar por el proceso de contratar a alguien más –se permitió incluso bromear el jefe con voz entrecortada. Si fue mentira o fue verdad, lo cierto es que me arrancó una risa que agradecí hasta que los puntos creyeron conveniente recordarme su existencia, benditos sean.

Pero ahora sólo tengo el eco de esas palabras y las risas. No puede decirse que a esta hora abunden empleados que no sean los del personal del aseo. Ni siquiera albergo la esperanza de irme más temprano. Sigue siendo mejor estar aquí que otra hora en la capsula, una noche en otro cubículo o un paso más en las calles que apestan al humo y las barricadas de la noche anterior. Tampoco me urge volver al hospital, pero eso último no tengo cómo evitarlo.

Puestos a comparar, no puede decirse que salga ganando si me aferro a las dimensiones de esta oficina. Habrá hecho falta buena voluntad, paciencia y una respetable cuota de insensatez para encajar semejante escritorio entre estas ridículas dimensiones. Es eso o entre estas paredes, cualquier cosa parece sobredimensionada. Apenas hay espacio para un par de pasos y si quieres evitar la claustrofobia, será mejor que te abstengas de los mismos. Desde cierta perspectiva, tengo todo para sentirme como en casa. Aún no me he visto en la necesidad de dormir aquí, pero así como vamos…

El reloj no colabora. A esta hora empiezan a llegar los razonables madrugadores. Activarán los equipos y no serán pocos los que fingirán hacer algo hasta mediodía. Matar tantas horas sin caer dormido en el proceso tiene su ciencia, encierra un grado de dificultad no menor. Si no tuviera que saltar de una sección a otra más por compromiso que porque lo valga en realidad, la tendría fácil para descansar los ojos un ratito tan siquiera. Ahora, sin embargo, no creo que las condiciones estén dadas para permitírmelo sin correr el riesgo cierto de que se termine de abrir la herida que supo resistir a la precisión de Akali.

Las actividades de las chicas están experimentando un bajón. Comparado con el pasado inmediato, por supuesto. Encierra su cuota de lógica, pero eso no quiere decir que no estemos hasta arriba. Empiezo a preguntarme si el jefe consideró seriamente un reemplazo o sólo disfrutó ante la perspectiva de acumular pendientes sobre mi escritorio.

En lo más alto, esa maldita carpeta. Ni siquiera la he mirado. No desde que me despedí de Lucian. Tendré que hacerlo más temprano que tarde si no quiero correr el riesgo de que caiga en malas manos.

Unos golpes me sobresaltan. La puerta. No recuerdo tamaña amplificación del sonido. ¿Cuánto llevo callado? Considerando que hablar solo no se me da (en parte porque no tardo demasiado en sentirme un poco más estúpido de lo usual), creo que tengo una explicación para el dolor que me invade cuando me decido a abrir la boca.

–¿Sí?

–Jong Ki, ¿tienes un segundo? Tienes que ver esto.

El chico de la entrada. Me agrada la confianza de que rebosa su voz al dirigirme la palabra. Extraño sí me resulta que haya abandonado su puesto de vigía para golpear mi puerta. O ya lo cubren o le desesperaba seguir mucho más ahí. Puede que sea otra de las víctimas de un turno nocturno que se resiste a terminar.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta como lo solicita, en vez de su cara me recibe un enorme ramo de flores. No atino a adivinar cuántas pueden ser. Sé que son rosas rojas dispuestas con la elegancia propia del arreglo más caro. Sé que no cualquier arreglo descansaría en un florero así con tanta comodidad y sé que no si no hago algo, tendré que mantener abierta la puerta para dispersar la fragancia, a lo menos, un par de días.

–_Canijo _–me escucho mascullar, incrédulo ante esas dimensiones.

–Llegó esto y me preguntaba…

–A las chicas les gustan esas cosas –suelto más para quitarme de encima semejante cosa que porque lo crea en realidad–. Habrás visto la tarjeta, no tengas miedo en…

–Por eso vine –y aunque no pierde el relajo, algo en su tono no me agrada–. Las flores son para ti.

Antes de que pueda dejar escapar… lo que se espera que dejes escapar en estos casos, el chico dejó las flores en mis manos, permitiéndome ver su expresión risueña. No es que no me agraden las flores, pero tantas adheridas a la nariz no puede ser bueno. Tampoco termina de agradarme el cuadro que ofrecen plantadas en el centro del escritorio, pero al menos de ahí ya no parecen ridículamente grandes, sino que grandes a secas. No es que sea la mejor perspectiva, pero…

–Para las chicas no suelen llegar arreglos así de enormes –me suelta el chico desde el umbral, incapaz de contener la gracia que le causa el cuadro–. ¿Ya viste quién te las manda?

La tarjeta destaca en un punto alto, agarrada de no sé qué forma. "Para Jong Ki", reza una caligrafía impersonal. Quienquiera que haya sido, se encargó de hacer de esas letras imprentas la imagen más neutra posible. Casi pensaría que se trata de una impresión, pero no es el caso, al menos eso me dice la tinta que rozo.

Al reverso, el mensaje se ha valido de las mismas letras:

**Para Jong Ki**

**Lo loco no te quita lo valiente**

**Pero si debo quedarme con algo tuyo**

**Que sea tu sonrisa**

**¿Podrías asegurarte de que la vea un poco más?**

–No tiene remitente –me escucho gruñir antes de guardar la tarjeta y volver la mirada al arreglo. El muchacho, por su parte, se ríe abiertamente.

–De esas nos llegan a menudo –ni siquiera me molesto en dirigirle una mueca molesta. De estar en su lugar, lo más probable es que diría o haría lo mismo–. Ya eres famoso, Jong Ki, ¿qué se siente?

Se me ocurre una respuesta, pero no quiero joderle el buen humor que le hace falta. Ni siquiera hace falta que toque las rosas. Lo hago de todos modos. Una cosa es un enorme ramo… dos enorme ramos en el hospital. Dos gigantescos arreglos en el transcurso de siete días con un par de tarjetas similares. Una pronta recuperación, pero dicho con más confianza. Y por entonces, ¿quién pensaría nada más?

Hay un trecho respetable, ahora que lo pienso, entre un:

**Mi niño, no dejes de respirar**

Y un:

**Devuélveme la alegría volviendo pronto**

Y las dos juntas, si las comparas con el último mensaje…

–Te avisaré cuando lo haya decidido –le mascullo al chico, esperando en el último segundo que se encuentre a un par de pasos de la puerta que cierro de golpe.

Porque en algo tiene razón el chico. De estas llegan a menudo. A nombre de las chicas, por supuesto. No me extrañaría que compitieran por ver quién ha recibido más en el último mes. A veces son regalos encantadores. Otras, la frecuencia de los mismos invita a pensar que, detrás de los mensajes, habrá uno que otro pirado acechando o bastante conforme con la idea de que lleguen sus palabras o, en el peor de los casos inofensivos, esperando que eso baste para que, el día de mañana, el ángel de sus sueños golpee su puerta.

Casi me largo a reír. Aún me duele todo. ¿Ángel? Dios mío…

Y en el peor de los casos… bueno, no tenemos a Penny y sus chicos por el gusto de ver un puñado de mercenarios armados y olfateando locos en los matorrales, ¿o sí?

Y si asumo que Lucian ha dicho algo cierto al afirmar que ninguno infló mi currículum, plantándome donde debo estar…

Llevo un registro. De los mensajes, digo. Un conteo de todos los que han recibido las chicas bajo la forma de regalos como el que ahora descansa en mi escritorio. Tomo nota de los mismos antes de asegurarme de lleguen a sus manos. Tampoco llevo tanto tiempo, pero teniendo en cuenta el mismo, el descontrolado volumen de regalos es, como poco, desconcertante.

Y ahora no dos, tres de ellos están a mi nombre. De tener ventana, quizás intentaría buscar en la vereda que enfrenta al edificio al emisario que, a la distancia, buscará cerciorarse de la llegada del mensaje. Recibido. No hacía falta soltarme las advertencias al despertar. Pudiste ofrecerme una pausa antes de cargar. Pero ya estamos aquí, compadre. Sé a qué quieres jugar.

Vuelvo a la carpeta de Lucian. A lo extraído durante el interrogatorio. A las líneas esbozadas sobre Niebla Negra. Nada referente a sus métodos de coerción y amenaza. No estoy en esto porque se me dé bien descartar. No sé dónde irán a parar las flores, pero ante la duda, mejor me quedo con la tarjeta y una foto.

Ya tengo bastante de locos ajenos y me acabo de adjudicar uno propio. ¿Cómo se supo nada de esto? Cómo han tenido ocasión…

No es mucho lo que saben, pero es suficiente para agradecer no tener una ventana. Por lo pronto, tengo al arreglo floral devolviéndome la mirada. No hay mucho más que sacar en limpio.

No es como que estas cosas se hayan materializado en ataques en un cien por ciento de los casos. La diferencia es que, tratándose de mí, nadie se molestará en olfatear los arbustos en busca del chiflado. Ninguna de ellas apaleó a un tipo en el baño y se llevó el cuchillo como recuerdo. Ninguno, en base a eso, entregó en bandeja el nombre de quienes deberían permanecer ocultos. Sé qué tonterías quieren y esto viene a dejarme claro lo que Lucian, a través de sus datos, vino a confirmar.

Soy lo que se interpone entre ellos y el premio mayor. Lo acaban de descubrir. Y las dejarán en paz un tiempo. Porque primero…

Primero deben venir por mí.

* * *

_Una vida entera dedicada a tantas nobles artes… por supuesto que le dan el derecho de burlarse de los intentos de mantener un cerco seguro en torno a ellas._

_Ahora, en cambio… lamenta no haber formado parte del mismo. Haberlo ampliado un poco…_

_Maldita sea… ¿Qué diría el maestro? Seguro le reprocharía el relajo que ha causado este desastre. ¿Cómo pudo tan siquiera por un miserable instante cerrar los ojos a la obviedad?_

_Ahora… no puede decir que le moleste el refuerzo del cerco. Ni siquiera le afecta ser subestimada. Imagina que todos esos pobres tipos están demasiado ocupados lidiando consigo mismos como para recordar, aunque sea en una pausa de porquería, los pergaminos que le anteceden y que poco y nada tienen que ver con sus habilidades artísticas._

_Y si debe ser del todo honesta consigo misma, no puede decir que se encuentre en la mejor forma. Habría tardado menos, pero mantener esa clase de condición con una rutina que parece seguir la dirección opuesta…_

_Así y todo, debe esperar. No le queda de otra. A que las puertas se cierren. A que todas las habitaciones den señas de hermetismo. A que le quede la completa y más absoluta certeza de que ninguna de ellas se atreverá o en última instancia, no tendrá una razón válida para querer abandonar el aislamiento, ocupadas como están en procesar lo visto u oído._

_Abrir su propia puerta y cerrarla sin causar sonido alguno es cosa de niños. Deslizarse a lo largo del departamento sin dejar rastro en el suelo o en el piso… tan natural como respirar. Lo difícil será salir. Asumiendo que el tipo que las ha traído siga de guardia junto a la puerta…_

_No, eso sería exagerado… aunque uno de ellos…_

_No. No sería práctico. Querrá tener cubierto el piso. Hará rondas constantes. Las entradas posibles estarán bloqueadas y su rol podría considerarse casi simbólico. A menos que no espere que se cumple lo lógico y tema a las posibilidades más estrambóticas, lo que, a sus ojos, lo convertiría en un verdadero profesional._

_Se detiene. Piensa. Podría hacerlo en otro momento. Otra noche. No tan pronto. Asumiendo que la vigilancia llegue a relajarse…_

_Sí. Podría. Pero… no. Hoy no se trata de poder. _

_Abre la puerta apenas. La rendija que le hace falta para tener la vista necesaria del pasillo. El tipo sí está. En el otro extremo. Es una suerte. Ha sido un riesgo innecesario. Pero no ha querido perder más tiempo pegando la oreja a la espera de una señal más propia del azar que de otra cosa. _

_Sigue de espalda cuando ella ha conseguido poner un pie en el pasillo, deslizándose a través de una rendija un poco, sólo un poquito más amplia. No hay luces interiores que la delaten en su camino a la primera esquina sobre la cual apoyar la pared y esperar apenas una fracción de segundo…_

–_Penny, aquí Floyd –escucha que el tipo ladra al teléfono adherido a la oreja. Incluso a esa distancia, puede escuchar el murmullo del otro lado de la línea–. Las cuatro se hallan seguras, aseguramos el doble turno, ¿qué han reportado desde la agencia? –ahora el murmullo simula un gruñido prolongado y vehemente–. Bien… cabrones, estarán asustados, la policía… –más gruñidos, más vehemencia, casi puede imaginar una escala ascendente de indignación–. Me va a costar creerlo, ¿qué hay de…? –Ahora el murmullo desciende, pero adquiere mayor tensión y de refilón puede ver cómo Floyd hace un esfuerzo llamativo por mantener la postura–. Mierda… cómo no había otro más cerca… pero… al menos sigue… –ya no hay tensión y los murmullos sólo le transmiten un profundo abatimiento–. Él diría que eso es peor que nada, ¿no?_

_Se marcha en dirección a la escalera de emergencia. El frío del entorno. El frío tiene un efecto casi terapéutico. La vuelve consciente de cada parte al tiempo que la relaja. Podría trazar la forma de cada palabra oída en el aire y apreciar la solidez de sus sílabas antes de impactarla._

_La chiquilla atrapa en el camino la lágrima furtiva antes de continuar su trayecto. Qué no diría su maestro…_

* * *

De Itaewon se puede escribir libros que expliquen su condición actual y no menos manuales destinados a explicar los mismos, sus connotaciones o posibles refutaciones. De cualquier modo, sigue siendo el punto dentro de la ciudad que concita los factores necesarios para terminar de convencerse que la capital de la península merece el apelativo de cosmopolita.

Necesitas dejarte caer a la hora correcta para terminar de convencerte que no pueden ser pocos los que, a su vez, deciden recalar ahí por motivos que escapan al turismo. Cierto es que puede llamar la atención la cantidad de locales, restaurantes, puede que con algo de paciencia incluso te resulte fascinante la disposición de los inmuebles y por qué no, lo que resulta de la inevitable mezcla de razas, especies, nacionalidades, en fin. Te da para elegir. Pero no puedes estar tan seguro de que le haga bien al paisaje.

La primera impresión es loa que prevalece, la que marca pauta para futuras impresiones y eso la muchacha siempre lo ha tenido claro. En parte porque a su corta edad, imagina, ha pisado más países de los que cualquiera de los presentes en el recinto se atrevería a soñar. En parte porque de los mismos ha intentado extraer aquello que más le pueda interesar, al punto de convertir la zona en su refugio por el tiempo que pueda requerir su presencia.

Esta capital, sin embargo, se ha convertido en su casa. Lleva bastante así y no puede decirse que recorrer sus calles encierre ya algún factor que invite a la sorpresa. Así y todo, sigue teniendo su gracia dejarse caer a esas horas después de un día interminable, forzar al cuerpo un poco más y por qué no, desfilar sobre esa delgada línea que separa a la gloria de la humillación.

Y es esa emoción la que mana de sus poros cuando se enfrasca en una de esas batallas. Claro que a su maestro le avergonzaría esa extraña afición, la adicción por el triunfo, aunque ahora sean las palabras sus armas. Tan carente de la férrea disciplina de la que debiera hacer gala, qué más, años desviviéndose para inculcarla y que ahora decida darle la espalda a los valores… no, a la vida misma.

Tomando nota mental del actuar del rival, sin embargo, no puede decirse que tenga en consideración esa formación. Esa parte de su vida. Su crianza. No es que no lo recuerde con cierto cariño, es sólo que… ha tomado muchas decisiones y a la hora de la verdad, son ellas las que se quedan cuando todo lo demás se ha ido y sabe, sabe que un día su maestro se irá y los recuerdos no serán suficientes para hacerle frente a la distancia que mediará entre ellos.

Será entonces que deba decidir si ha valido la pena vivir cada día sometida al yugo de la nostalgia o su manera ha sido, a final de cuentas, lo mejor que le pudo pasar.

Hasta ese día, sin embargo, ni siquiera se pregunta qué tan amada es en ausencia y se entrega a una de las razones para escapar de todo lo demás.

Suele haber días como hoy. Momentos en los que aún le sorprende la facilidad con que brotan los versos de sus labios. Con qué rapidez ensambla el ataque y la multitud que los rodea estalla, sobrepasada por su propia euforia, a la espera de ver qué más hace falta para que el rival de esa noche en la batalla de rap de turno se declare perdedor.

Porque no tiene otra alternativa. Lo ha conducido a un callejón sin salida en más de un sentido. En todos los malditos sentidos. Tardará meses en recoger los pedazos de su dignidad destrozada antes de que se atreva siquiera a asomar la nariz en un evento similar y rezando al primer dios que quiera escucharlo, pobre perdedor, a la espera de que su verdugo no se encuentre presente y deseosa de terminar de faenarlo.

Porque eso es lo que hace. Se emplea a fondo con el poco tiempo que le dan. Está siendo piadosa. Quedará apenas lo necesario para que lo reconozcan en la calle. Tampoco es que lo merezca. Sólo el pobre tonto no sabía dónde se metía y ella, como buena profesora que es, se ha encargado de enseñarle una lección que se transmitirá a sus hipotéticos descendientes, sino a través de humillantes relatos, sí en lo que pueda referirse a su propia sangre.

Porque cuando termina, recordando al final que necesita tomar aire, a nadie le queda la menor duda. Y gritan coreando su nombre. Y al pobre tipo le pesa demasiado la cabeza como para levantarla. No hace falta que el maestro de ceremonias lo confirme, pero lo hace de todos modos, levantando la mano que empuña el micrófono. En tanto ella sonríe confiada. Nadie se atreve a enfrentarla. No después de la masacre.

Aun así, deja transcurrir algunos segundos antes de largarse, aceptando que tras algo así, es difícil que nada más pueda resultarle emocionante. Incluso la satisfacción de la victoria no le dura demasiado. Se está volviendo una costumbre. Se parece demasiado a la rutina que le atribuyen, lo que se espera de ella cuando hay ocasiones en que ni ella misma…

En fin. Que ya en el exterior, al menos se puede permitir apagar esa cabeza suya antes de buscar el mejor sitio que trepar y ver el sector desde lo alto. Y creer que es cuestión de dejar pasar el día porque el siguiente tiene mucho que ofrecer…

Mierda. ¿Cuánto lleva repitiéndose eso?

Al menos lo suficiente para ahogar la postal que le ofrece esa azotea en particular, misma desde la cual puede ver buena parte de la ciudad desplegándose ante un caos que ha dejado de ser una promesa. Sí, está lejos, pero puede sentir la rabia circular a través de las calles. Aún es temprano. Quedarán por llegar no pocos. Hará falta unos minutos.

El conflicto no cesa. Tienen razones para el descontento. Es comprensible. Si hasta ella misma, por momentos, se ha sentido tratada como de segunda categoría por el solo hecho de ser… bueno, de no ser… ¿Cómo se puede ver? Y los bandos se acentúan. Al menos no son pocos los que están de acuerdo y una posible hermandad entre cada uno disipa los temores de guerras civiles.

En parte porque el enemigo parece claro y no son pocos los que consideran que exigen lo justo. Sólo que no se les castigue por ser… por no ser…

¿Sentiría la misma rabia que ellos si se asomara más? No tanto para fastidiar. No tanto para arriesgar nada estúpidamente. Es sólo que… antes no se sentía tan… tan alejada de algo que también le pertenece.

Nunca ha dejado de serlo y a veces teme olvidarlo. No es una excusa tonta. Ella ha estado en otros sitios y no es una realidad que le resulte ajena. Tal vez no exista otra válvula de escape para esa rabia mezclada con dolor. Tal vez todo lo que tiene que hacer es seguir el eco de las consignas que exigen mayor igualdad para todos, la dignidad que merecen los seres humanos, no que les hagan pedir perdón por serlos.

Quizá de pasada sí quiera fastidiar a más de alguien. Se lo tendrán merecido, porque no suficiente con el chasco del chiflado de Kayn…

No. No quiere pensar más en eso. En eso ni en nada. No quiere aferrarse a las excusas más patéticas. Por muy patética que sienta de por sí, apelando al refugio que le pueda ofrecer el exterior tan lleno de caos últimamente.

La marea recorre las calles. Está buscando un punto de concentración. Akali se cubre la cara y empieza a hacer suyo el ambiente. Tardará un poco en bajar, pero cuando lo haga, será una más de la aglomeración y también sentirá como propias todas las consignas. Incluso las pancartas empiezan a hacer su aparición.

Se permite sonreír tras la tela que le cubre la boca. Ahora se alegra de haber seguido la corazonada que la llevó a agarrar las latas de pintura antes de salir.

* * *

Como en su momento lo fueron pintorescas agrupaciones como Los Hijos de la Promesa o El Dominio Divino, Niebla Negra ha sabido encontrar su nicho en aquellos sujetos que necesitan una voz más grande que los represente y que no han sabido encontrar en el amplio catálogo de grupos intermedios que te ofrece la sociedad hoy por hoy.

Claro que incluso esos encantadores señores supieron encontrar la horma de su zapato. Sin embargo, a estas alturas no se puede decir que exista un grupo de locos tanto o más que ellos mismos y dispuestos a plantarles cara. De eso se habría encargado El Gremio. Asumiendo que alguna vez existiera algo así.

Porque es bien sabido que el grado de libertad que alimenta la península es el caldo de cultivo de cientos y cientos de dogmas más o menos disparatados. Suma eso el descontento, la variedad de especies y tienes lo necesario para hacer estallar todo. En semejante contexto, resultaba lógico que surgiera la necesidad de mantener control sobre todas las aristas posibles y así fue como surgió la leyenda de El Gremio.

Digo leyenda porque a nadie le consta que algo así existiera. No estoy seguro de que beneficiara a alguien la sola existencia de ese ente. Y digo ente porque el nombre no constituye más que la forma de describir a una serie de tipos de todas las especies, nacionalidades y géneros reunidos bajo una bandera en común.

Porque lo cierto es que cuando te describen algo de la escala de El Gremio, en lo primero que piensas es en una nación inserta dentro de otra más grande. Daba igual de dónde procedieras, si decías las palabras correctas, descubrirías que no estabas solo en algo así.

Se dice que El Gremio, en su mejor momento, llegó a tener influencia en cada uno de los aspectos que ha dado vida al Imperio Coreano. Desde los más lógicos hasta los más insólitos, pasando por unas caras no imaginabas que existían hasta que a alguien se le ocurría decir que su Gremio tenía un gran alcance y sí, también llegaba ahí, donde no sabías que existían.

Algunas versiones coinciden en afirmar que el mismo encontró su origen en las Fuerzas Armadas, muy en particular en un grupo de chiflados que estaba harto de las trabas impuestas por la disciplina castrense a la hora de empeñarse a fondo en lo que realmente les interesaba, de manera que no tardaron en dejarla atrás y saber encontrar su lugar en otras áreas.

Qué los habrá motivado a hacer suya esa cruzada… bueno, versiones no faltan, pero no son pocos los que creen que uno o dos de ellos sufrió, de primera mano, el efecto de oponerse a tipos lo bastante convencidos de ser nuevos mesías o superiores y no fueron capaces de olvidarlo. O estos señores se encargaron, de tanto de tanto, de refrescarles la memoria, volviendo imposible la tarea de dejarlos atrás.

Se dice que en su mejor momento, El Gremio tenía tal influencia que bastaba una llamada para sacar a un tipo de la comisaría o dar vuelta un juicio. Jamás un decreto los benefició del todo, pero si fueron capaces, como muchos afirman, de llegar a tales extremos, no parece descabellado creer que también llegaron al Palacio o por qué no, a unos pasos del Emperador.

Aunque ha pasado lo suyo y el mito ha sabido asentarse, sin que dicha etiqueta dé señales de prescribir, lo cierto es que la Masacre de Music Bank terminó de convencer a muchos, los necesarios en realidad, de que por muy ente que pudiera tratarse, algo así tuvo la organización necesaria para hacer frente a un desastre de proporciones casi dantescas, asumiendo que no lo provocaran a su vez.

Los orígenes del mismo no están del todo claros. Unos dicen que todo comenzó cuando Los Hijos de la Promesa tornaron sus amenazas contra los grupos musicales activos aún más radicales, al punto de matar a uno de los empleados de mayor confianza de una de las firmas. Otros creen que la sentencia se firmó cuando, en represalia, uno de los brazos ejecutores de las medidas más violentas tomadas por Los Hijos apareció en una casucha abandonada, salvajemente mutilado y tan desfigurado y cubierto en su propia sangre que hizo falta recurrir a pericias más detalladas para confirmar su identidad y antecedentes, entendiéndose por tal el rastrear algo en base a los dientes que aún le quedaban.

Dimes y diretes aparte, durante el último Music Bank del que se tenga recuerdo, durante la presentación de uno de los grupos amenazados, estalló tal desastre que a duras penas se logró evacuar a parte de los asistentes antes de que los bandos, hasta ese entonces debidamente camuflados entre los espectadores, decidieran dejar caer sus máscaras y resolver sus diferencias de una vez.

Las fuerzas del orden recién pudieron entrar transcurridas dos horas y cuando lo hicieron, lamentaron haberlo conseguido.

Los grupos musicales, a la postre un puñado de muchachos y muchachas bastante asustados, habían sido empujados hacia los camarines y encerrados con llaves. Sólo un milagro impidió que alguno presumiera de un daño que superara uno que otro corte o magulladura. Entre pasillos y en la pista junto al escenario, sin embargo, no podía decirse lo mismo.

No fueron pocos los espectadores que cayeron. Entre humanos, vastayas, demonios, descendientes del vacío, cosas más o menos celestiales si las comparas con demonios y demasiadas especies para recordarlas, la cifra de víctimas fue un escándalo. Pocos no fueron los chicos que perecieron intentando escapar, pero lo que sí llamó la atención fueron aquellos que decidieron quedarse, a juzgar por las posiciones de sus cuerpos.

Todo parecía indicar que, en última instancia, el estadio se convirtió en el campo de batalla y de ahí no muchos parecieron dispuestos a salir. No al menos hasta que todo quedara resuelto.

Entre los sobrevivientes, además de algunos chicos y los grupos, se contó un locutor de radio, un sacerdote católico y un conocido empresario del rubro de defensa, además de un capitán de policía en extrema gravedad. Ese tardó en unirse al otro bando un poco más. Por no mencionar a los supuestos Hijos que afirmaron llevarse.

Si sabes buscar en los sitios adecuados, es posible que encuentres resultados más gráficos que den cuenta del alcance del desmadre. Cualquier teoría de conspiración cimentará sus fundamentos en la presencia de esos sujetos, cómo es posible tuvieran tanto en común al punto de verse envueltos en algo así. Que palabras que rimen con casualidad vienen a sobrar. Con más o menos razón, no necesitas demasiado para pensar.

Y por absurdo que pueda parecer, a los sobrevivientes no se les pudo juzgar por nada. Si algo tuvo o no que ver la influencia de El Gremio, vaya uno a saber. Lo cierto es que, al poco de quedar libres, no fueron menos los que más tarde se revelaron como auténticos Hijos de la Promesa quienes aparecieron silenciados para siempre o derechamente, no volvieron a aparecer más.

Y sí. Una vez más, poco y nada se pudo probar contra ellos. Puede que zafaran, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y por mucho que, al final del día, se tratara de un servicio a la comunidad, lo cierto es que pocos estaban dispuestos a ver con mejores ojos el baño de sangre necesario para que una pandilla de dementes equivalentes como los Hijos de la Promesa se extinguiera de una vez.

Porque si he de ser franco, Niebla Negra me recuerda un poco a Los Hijos. No me extrañaría que el primero haya surgido de un remanente que supiera evadir la purga que siguió a la masacre. Un remanente que sabe que, en los tiempos que corren, es difícil que un grupo como El Gremio quiera hacerle frente. Asumiendo, claro, que la teoría bebiera poco de las leyendas y tuviera más de tangible de lo esperado.

Pero al final del día, todo se puede resumir en la misma cantinela referente a la olvidada supremacía humana por sobre las demás especies y la desesperada lucha de unos cuantos, que de cuantos ya no tienen tanto, por devolver a la especie al lugar que le corresponde, sin importar de lo que haya que echar mano.

Visto así, no parece muy diferente de muchos herederos de Los Hijos. Niebla Negra, sin embargo, ha sabido distinguirse encontrando su agenda propia y apelando a la discreción que ahora mismo, se ha resquebrajado.

Es decir, ellos no son los primeros en afirmar que K/DA, con su mezcla de integrantes, no es más que un absurdo intento de maquillar un desastre ineludible que afecta a la sociedad toda. No puede decirse tampoco que a las chicas les resulten ajenas las amenazas hechas por fanáticos que no saben distinguir el amor del odio.

Todo cambia, no obstante, cuando llevas un registro de las amenazas recibidas, las comparas y descubres en algunas, las más agresivas, ciertos patrones comunes que las acercan más a las proclamas que un grupo llamado Niebla Negra se ha encargado de difundir al tiempo que las protestas en pro de la dignidad de los humanos empiezan a crecer en intensidad.

Amenazas que nadie habría tomado muy en serio de no haber existido una masacre con anterioridad. Amenazas que habrían alimentado la paranoia manifiesta en la contratación de un grupo de mercenarios bien preparado y se habría quedado en las consecuencias del trauma fruto de un mal recuerdo de no ser porque uno de ellos, más o menos cercano al grupo original, estuvo cerca de concretar la amenaza en el cuello de una embriagada Ahri.

Ahora a nadie le queda demasiadas dudas respecto a nada. Independiente de cuánto puede ayudar, sobre el papel, enfocar algunos de sus dardos en esa dirección. Para ellos es una idea brillante y eso es todo lo que importa. Puede que para alguno de nosotros, apretando los dientes, también lo sea. De cualquier modo, esto termina de aclarar las cosas, terminando de definir el suelo que pisamos.

Así pues, la carpeta de Lucian no tiene mucho más que ofrecerme antes de que termine de quemarse en el fondo del bote de basura. Es probable que asumiera que el resto o lo averiguaría o lo deduciría con mayor o menor grado de acierto.

E incluso tratándose de algo así, detesto tener que darle la razón, aunque sea en su ausencia.

* * *

Hoy me toca dormir aquí. O quedarme en el mejor de los casos. A menos que hayas intentado dormir en un sitio como este y me digas que es posible. Si es el caso, ¿me puedes decir cómo lo haces?

Porque en lo que a mí se refiere, no puedo dormir cuando estoy cerca de ella. Porque no puedo imaginarla descansando. Porque mirarla no me trae descanso. Porque todo en ella me recuerda por qué estamos aquí.

Pero mamá y papá no pueden mantener este ritmo. Pronto tendrán que regresar a Pyongyang y a Lena no le quedará nadie más en este lugar que no sea yo. Y puede que sus amigos hagan un esfuerzo por venir a visitarla. Tal vez termine siendo dinero de alquiler que pueda destinar a estos fines. A menos que mi madre sí cumpla la verdadera amenaza que soltó, su disposición a mudarse aquí y prohibirle a mi viejo que la siga si quiere que todo esto tenga algún sentido.

Tampoco es como que en casa las cosas sean más sencillas. Al menos aquí existe la mínima esperanza de que mi niña…

Bueno. Al menos ahora duerme. No sé si descansa, pero duerme. Y no puedo mirarla dormir toda la noche. Pensará que es estúpido. Y me faltarán fuerzas para moverme mañana. Asumiendo que no sea ya el día siguiente. Como si no me faltaran las fuerzas casi siempre con el solo hecho de recordarla así sabiendo cómo fue antes.

Y no es como que haya demasiados distractores en este hospital. En este o en cualquier otro. A menos que caminar por los pasillos cuente como uno. Que es lo que termino haciendo. Pero he memorizado, de un modo u otro, la disposición de las instalaciones. Es difícil que algo me pueda sorprender. Es tan simple como que estoy donde tengo que estar.

Así que antes de soltarme Akali alguna tontería relacionada con seguirla toda la noche, al punto de topármela en la sección de urgencias, la doctora Seo me echa una mano reconociéndome mucho antes de que la muchacha tenga chance de humillarme un poco más.

Para que ella, en primer lugar, creyera necesario venir aquí… es que habrá sido flor de lío en el que se metió. Tampoco es como que hubiera demasiado espacio entre el encuentro y la primera puya. En realidad, la cafetería está al lado de urgencias y desde la entrada o de cualquier sitio habría reconocido esa cabeza de palmera.

Quizá le desconcertara mi súbita presencia o un café en cada mano. Quizá el dolor del brazo derecho, que sujetaba de cualquier modo, le impedía coordinar cualquier línea mordaz dirigida en mi contra. Quizá la sorpresa de saberla en un sitio como este y todo lo que su presencia podría significar (empezando por la certeza de que nuestro sistema de seguridad distaba de la sofisticación de la que tanto lleva presumiendo la agencia) me impedía dirigirle la mirada o prepararme para cualquier ataque frontal.

Quizá la idea de llamar a cualquiera de los chicos activos a esa hora comenzara a ganar mayor fuerza.

Quizá la habilidad de Akali salía de los parámetros imaginados por más de uno.

Tampoco decidía qué actitud adoptar. Supongo que mi sola presencia debía decirle demasiado. Alrededor, no eran pocos los que se mostraban en condiciones similares a las de ella. Sólo que algunos se quejaban de ambos brazos, la pierna, ambas piernas o heridas en la cabeza, a juzgar por la de trapos ensangrentados que vi contra frentes o sienes.

Un par de ellos, los de más gravedad, presentaban heridas oculares. A ellos los hicieron pasar de inmediato.

Así que creo que no me tomó demasiado entender dónde carajos andaba metida.

Pero no. Ni siquiera me permití suspirar. Ella tampoco me dirigió la mirada. Ni siquiera cuando, tras una espera que se me antojó eterna, tocó ingresar a uno de los cubículos. No le pedí permiso para acompañarla y ella no hizo tal de impedirlo.

Ser atendidos consistió, en principio, que una enfermera se asegurara de la gravedad de las lesiones antes de dejar a la chiquilla tendida en una camilla con los correspondientes calmantes y analgésicos conectados a sus venas y a mí con la autorización de permanecer junto a ella el tiempo que hiciera falta, aún con los cafés en ambas manos. Vacié ambos vasos fríos, cafeína tendrían de todos modos e independiente del horrible sabor, se veía que tendría que estar despierto un rato más largo.

Y así llevamos lo suyo. Cada uno en su mundo, lo bastante sumidos en sus propias porquerías como para dirigirnos una mutua mirada y entender o aceptar, en el mejor de los casos, que estamos de acuerdo en algo.

En esas condiciones, se podría decir que la llegada de la doctora Seo acaba de salvar mi pellejo o mejor, me ha dado una excusa para recordar que tengo una voz y puedo usarla antes de que parta en la nave del olvido.

Tampoco estoy tan seguro de que sea la presencia que más agradezca, pero puestos a elegir…

Como si tuviera alternativa.

La doctora Seo lleva algún tiempo haciéndose cargo de las situaciones graves de último minuto (no es como que la gravedad destaque por puntualidad o antelación, no te jode). He tenido ocasión de verla en el hospital, pero es la primera vez que compartimos espacio. En parte porque de eso me he encargado de un tiempo a esta parte, en concreto desde el día en que supe que ella trabaja aquí, no se moverá y por tanto, es inevitable que su presencia atraiga a la de la teniente Yi.

Si les hubiera dicho a esas dos, años atrás, que llegaría un día en que se volverían mejores amigas, es casi seguro que la teniente habría hecho todo lo posible para pasarme a la Corte Marcial por algún delito que me hiciera merecedor de la pena capital. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que no se adelantara a los hechos y lo concretara con sus propias manos.

Está bien que no le simpatice ahora, pero antes nunca entendí las razones para odiarme tanto.

Eso en el caso de la teniente Yi, porque la doctora Seo, ahora mismo, nos mira casi con indulgencia. No sé si tendrá que ver la presencia de la muchacha o el hecho de que estoy tan destrozado físicamente que no me alcanzan ni la fuerza ni los recursos para disimularlo.

Puedo contar, casi con completa seguridad, que ahora la sonrisa ligeramente burlona me la dedica a mí.

–Esperaba que tardaras un poco más en aparecer por aquí, Jojo.

–No puede decirse que hoy sea placer, doctora –intento sonreír. Me duele la cara. No quiero arriesgarme a desgarrar un músculo–. Esto es un desastre.

–Tienen suerte, no damos abasto y puede que hubiera tardado un par de horas más hasta que te vi de casualidad y… aquí me tienes.

–Lamento la molestia causada, yo…

–Como si hubieras organizado la marcha de hoy –se burla ella antes de caminar hacia Akali, sentada en la dura camilla–. Y veo que has corrido con suerte.

Sí. Demasiada teniendo en consideración la escala de heridos, la gravedad del daño y no quiero imaginar cómo se hallarán otras urgencias diseminadas en las proximidades. Me atrevo a pensar que aquí están, con algo de optimismo, aquellos que alcanzaron a llegar.

Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo aquí si ya estoy seguro de que será atendida. Es más, estoy bastante seguro de que lo suyo no es algo de gravedad, nada que un tratamiento convencional no pueda resolver. Ni siquiera la miro cuando la doctora la examina. A duras penas consigue contener algunos quejidos que dan cuenta del alcance del daño en su caso. Creo hacerme una idea del procedimiento, por cuántos pasé tras esos demenciales entrenamientos especiales…

–Hay que pasar por rayos, pero sí puedo decir que no podrás usar ese brazo por un tiempo –fantástico, eso implica demasiadas cosas, pero estoy lo bastante cansado como para apenas percibir esa certeza como un pensamiento distante–. Así que… Akali, ¿verdad?

–Sí –qué raro que a una pregunta responda con monosílabos. Con las promesas que nos caen del exterior, no me extrañaría que ya corra por el cielo uno que otro caballo.

–¿Es tu novia, Jojo?

–Es mi jefa –sólo al levantarme del asiento, soy consciente de que casi he escupido las palabras y que la sola pregunta me ha provocado un malestar que no intento disimular–. Y si no me necesita por aquí…

–Ya sé dónde encontrarte.

Qué bueno. Porque no quiero seguir ahí. Se me está volviendo insoportable. Esa sensación de permanente superación. De que estas cosas llamen a tu puerta por el solo hecho de estar sentado o de desviar la brújula de las prioridades. En verdad estoy cansado y lo que me enerva más es que ni siquiera podré hacer el intento de quedarme dormido en cualquier parte. No quiero culpar a alguno de los muchachos, pero tantas horas me están pasando la cuenta y si no me mojo la cara antes, seré capaz de decir alguna barbaridad, con algo de esfuerzo me arrepentiré, pediré disculpas y pensaré que de nada servirá porque el daño está hecho y los Diamantes me caen bien, independiente de una o dos negligencias.

No. Tengo otras ganas y sé hacia dónde debo enfocarlas, pero no puedo. Es más probable que le dé un puñetazo al espejo antes de llamar a Penny o a cualquiera de los chicos que se encuentren activos en labor de vigilancia. Y sí. Cuando lo sepa cualquiera de ellos, querrá morirse.

Pero no. Sé cómo me siento. Sé que dirección sigue mi humor. La necesaria para no culparlos a ellos.

Y necesito verla. Mi niña. De otro modo, olvidar por qué hago esto sería muy sencillo. No veo otra razón para callar. No veo motivos para seguir haciendo esto. No creo que me pueda importar menos.

* * *

–¡Y ya estamos de regreso! Gracias por sintonizarnos en este día tan importante para nosotros, muy en particular porque queremos confirmar, una vez más, que hemos oído su clamor y hemos traído a unas invitadas que…

Akali hace un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco, en tanto Evelynn simplemente sonríe ante el despliegue de energía de la locutora, la misma que parece hablar a través de todo el cuerpo al dirigirse a los oyentes. Se pregunta cómo reaccionarían los mismos de poder verla actuar de esa manera. Da igual, casi lo agradece. Las entrevistas suelen ser bastante aburridas y al menos ésta promete mantenerla más o menos despierta.

Tampoco es que se queje. Se trata de la primera entrevista como tal en meses. Desfilarán por preguntas propias y del público. Es muy probable que se permitan algunos juegos. No descarta ninguna posibilidad. Imagina que nada abordará un plano derechamente físico, por respeto al brazo de la más joven que descansa en un cabestrillo.

A veces pica a través del vendaje. Necesita hacer un esfuerzo adicional que no pasa desapercibido para su compañera. La misma alza una ceja al verla, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa. Intenta devolverle el gesto. Le es difícil. Porque juraría que del otro lado del cristal que separa el estudio del pasillo ha visto pasar a…

No, no ha podido ser él…

¿Y qué si lo fuera? No es como que vaya a dejar de lado lo que esté haciendo para dirigirle la palabra, ¿verdad? Además… es cosa suya no dirigirle la palabra. Tampoco puede decirse que haya enfocado ese silencio sólo en ella. En eso el cabrón tiene un punto. Es justo. Estúpidamente justo con todas…

¿Cuánto lleva repitiéndoselo?

Bien, entiende en el caso de Ahri. Según supo, ella al verlo no halló nada mejor que cruzarle la cara de un cachetazo. Después del susto que la hizo pasar, bien merecido que se lo tenía, ¿no?

_Independiente del daño recibido por causa de…_

Daba igual, podría haber hablado mucho antes…

_Por mucho que estuviera en su derecho a creer que no hacía falta…_

Evelynn… ella es un caso en sí mismo. Con esa miradita que sabe adoptar de tanto en tanto, que te invita cordialmente a mantenerte a unos pasos de distancia si aún quieres conservar la integridad de tu cara u otras partes… la misma que le habrá dirigido cuando al cabrón se le ocurrió aparecer… y claro, sigue siendo más cómodo hacer caso que intentar… considerar siquiera intentar limar asperezas, salvar distancias…

Para eso podría acudir a Kai'Sa, ¿no? Ya que se llevan tan bien… no, no es que tenga pruebas, pero qué duda le puede caber si a ella sí le dirige la palabra y por más de unos segundos, a veces. Incluso sonríe como si tal cosa al saludarla, manteniendo la formalidad por supuesto, ¿qué más cabía de esperarse?

En cambio no. Nada de mediaciones. Su compañera ni siquiera considera nombrarlo. Tampoco se trata de un tema vedado. A su vez, a ella parece agradarle poseer cierta exclusividad y el muy cabrón parece disfrutar de sentirse privilegiado o peor, creer que le hace un favor a alguien dosificando su presencia.

Porque ya no les pregunta nada. Ni siquiera se molesta en consultarles la hora cuando llevan el móvil en la mano. Ahí sí que Kai'Sa, a veces, funge de representante en sí misma comentando, como si tal cosa, ciertas fechas o refrescando ciertos compromisos. Ni siquiera ahonda en ello, basta una mención esporádica para que a todas se les aclare la memoria.

Y no. No se puede decir que las chicas se encuentren molestas por el cambio de situación. Tampoco es como que algo así se haya dado en el caso de Kai'Sa. Al menos el resto del grupo sigue tan tranquilo en sus actividades como de costumbre. Evelynn, a su lado, ha recuperado su semblante por completo y ahí permanece, junto a ella, saludando al público y siendo la primera en responder.

Mientras tanto Akali se sabe lo bastante estúpida para darle demasiada importancia a una minucia.

Es decir, ¿qué más da? Si ha sido así con todas…

_¿Cuánto lleva repitiéndoselo?_

Mierda… si tan solo fuera tan fácil como sentirse parte de un todo…

¿Por qué con ella también debe mostrar un trato especial?

Porque está segura de que a ninguna otra le ha dirigido una mirada tan… tan…

¿Tan qué? Hay tantas posibilidades y ninguna le gusta demasiado. Al menos tratándose de Ahri y Eve se muestra distante y cortés. Cualquiera diría que hasta casi indiferente. Pero su estilo de vida le impide pasar por alto las señales y en este caso, sabe… cree imaginar que ha llegado a un punto en que ni siquiera parece merecer la cortesía que representa una cuota de disimulo.

Es tan simple como que, en el mejor de los casos, la mira, cuando puede y debe, con franco fastidio. Entre otras cosas.

Y eso… ¿A quién le puede gustar? Sí, tal vez sea lo lógico tras aplastarle la herida con el puño, pero incluso entonces, tras eso…

Entonces, siendo un sujeto así, tendría que haber temor. Y la distante cortesía que sí se llevan sus compañeras. Sólo que… esa actitud… en particular desde esa visita al hospital…

De acuerdo, no había otro sitio al cual acudir, ¿qué culpa tenía ella que el tipo llevara horas ahí instalado? Tampoco tenía que quedarse…

_Claro que tenía._

Y no, no fue nada complejo. Radiografías, analgésicos e inmovilización. Pero sí. Tomó horas considerando la magnitud del desastre del que había escapado con mejor suerte y una respetable cuota de habilidad. Es decir, ¿qué fuerza antidisturbios podría hacerle el peso a una vida dedicada al entrenamiento? Así y todo, no fue capaz de esquivar el doloroso impacto que nubló su mente y por un segundo, logró que sus piernas temblaran.

Qué desastre, sí. A esas horas, tan lejos de casa… así que… ¿Qué mierda sacaba con negar que la presencia del cabrón la alivió en más de un sentido? Después de escapar a duras penas de un desmadre como no creyó haber experimentado y de hallarse sumida en las brasas aún ardientes que evocaban un enfrentamiento improvisado y no menos violento, no tuvo ocasión de detenerse a pensar que la cara que le traía una inesperada calma era la misma a la que le deseó uno que otro mal de respetable calibre.

Y si en ese segundo debía hacer memoria, no resultaba especialmente complejo encontrar motivos que justificaran su molestia. Asumiendo que le diera relativa importancia al sermón con que se creyó con derecho a salir hacía lo que parecía demasiado. Ni siquiera hacía falta recordarlo palabra por palabra. Bastaban unas líneas generales para comprender que esa situación no se ajustaba a sus deseos. ¿Y qué? No es como que resulte muy sencillo darle en el gusto a todo el mundo y él, como representante de uno de los grupos del momento, debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

En realidad, cabía la posibilidad de que todo quedara en nada si no hubiera aparecido esa doctora en particular. La misma que lo trató con esa enervante familiaridad, prácticamente ignorándola en el proceso mientras sus manos cumplían la labor a la que se resistían unos ojos muy ocupados contemplando una imagen demasiado anodina como para dedicarle más de un segundo. Es decir, qué podía ofrecer ese desgraciado ahí, sentado y a duras penas despierto, respondiendo apenas con monosílabos…

Hasta que creyó oportuno considerar a Akali como la base de una pregunta más íntima. Una pregunta tan veloz como la respuesta ofrecida, sin apenas darle el tiempo necesario a la muchacha para reaccionar…

–¿Es tu novia, Jojo?

–Es mi jefa.

Tampoco es como que dijera una mentira. Trabaja para ella y así ha sido desde su llegada. Pero…

¿Qué demonios tuvo esa forma de decirlo que a ella le produjo desazón? ¿Fue eso o la respuesta en sí misma? Ni un atisbo de azoro. Ni siquiera contrariedad. En realidad… en realidad resultaba demasiado evidente que la pregunta le ofendía más que cualquier insulto directo y esa sola posibilidad, unida además a la contrariedad de esa noche…

Así que sí. Asumió tal como el fruto del cansancio que se le notaba. Por mucho que la doctora, al ausentarse él, le dedicara el tipo de mirada que pretende sustituir una explicación más completa y, mira tú, lo consigue con relativo éxito. Una mirada que parecía adherida a su cara incluso cuando realizó el diagnóstico de la fractura y ordenó el tratamiento correspondiente.

Y sí. Independiente de lo mucho que le molestó, por su causa, saberse así de observada por esa mujer, aceptó el silencio de Jojo como parte de la reacción que cabía de esperarse de alguien que realiza insólitas horas extras, incluso abordando el auto que trajo consigo la aplicación y que los llevó al departamento del grupo, permaneciendo en el asiento delantero y dirigiendo las pocas palabras que articuló al conductor y a los mensajes de audio que envió al equipo de seguridad, recibiéndola uno de los chicos a la entrada del edificio y eximiendo al representante de cualquier otro comentario que pudiera interpretarse como un resumen de lo acontecido.

Y sí. Claro que las chicas la recibieron con flor de escándalo. Claro que los regaños no se hicieron esperar y por supuesto que los sermones le cayeron con la sutileza de una avalancha. Todas ellas reacciones lógicas ante la magna imprudencia que la había puesto en un peligro considerable, no sólo tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se hallaban tras el ataque sufrido por Ahri, ojalá fuera sólo eso. Pero no, tuvo que ocurrírsele meterse de cabeza en uno de los focos de violencia de la ciudad en un tiempo tras el reciente estallido en que cualquier razón parece válida no sólo para salir a gritar a las calles, también para causar destrozos de respetables dimensiones.

Y así y todo, el escándalo con que fue recibida, más allá de ser lógico, se le antojó más tolerable que el actuar de Jojo. Pero, una vez más, de qué se preocupaba si seguía siendo ese cretino y su reacción… qué demonios, dentro de lo esperable.

Así que… no tenía por qué resultar tan difícil de sobrellevar. No tenía por qué darle tantas vueltas. Así como…

Así como tampoco se justifica, más de una semana después, que Jojo el Mariachi muestre mayor predisposición a tocar con la lengua una tarántula viva que dedicarle una mirada a la muchacha que se aproximara un poco a la cordialidad de la que hiciera gala durante los primeros días.

Y lo peor de todo. Tenía que escoger precisamente los brevísimos momentos muertos de esa entrevista radial para comprender que toda esta situación no le causa la más mínima gracia.

Porque se trata de un maldito malestar que viene acompañándola desde que lo viera por última vez esa noche y ahí está, en cada segundo, no hallando nada mejor que acentuarse cuando tiene ocasión de encontrarse con él cara a cara, entiéndase, cuando el trabajo así lo exige.

Y lo peor de todo es tener que reconocer, aunque sea por mero accidente causado por una de esa malditas jugarretas que le hace su cabeza por momentos y siempre, siempre en la intimidad de su fuero interno, que es en esos segundos en que le resulta más complicado sostener su mirada el tiempo que le hace falta para reconocerla, apenas un parpadeo, antes de decidir que el día es lo bastante malo como para arruinarlo un poco más observándola en detalle, qué se cree el muy…

Porque ese cabrón no sabe nada. Y si sigue así, nunca va a saber.

Pero no llegará muy lejos si se limita a pensarlo frente a un micrófono, contestando mecánicamente las preguntas formuladas por la locutora, los complementos realizados por Evelynn y las opiniones que van desde la industria en la actualidad y cómo influye ahora, en el proceso creativo, una situación social tan caótica en el que, sin quererlo, ellas mismas se erigen como una suerte de símbolo de unidad, la prueba de que la sociedad toda puede superar los prejuicios que le impiden alcanzar…

Dios… ¿De dónde ha venido toda esa mierda? ¿Acaso la agencia tenía en mente algo así al momento de darle forma a K/DA? Ahora que tiene el espejo frente a sí, no se siente capaz de ver todo aquello que la locutora ha descrito. ¿Serviría de algo empezar a creerlo? Ese componente del que nunca creyó dotado al grupo… ¿Qué sentido tiene empezar a ver las cosas ahora?

Deja escapar el aliento al salir del baño. No recuerda cuándo ha terminado la entrevista, pero así ha sido y bien que ha sabido salir airosa de otra ronda de preguntas. Asume que las cosas se calmarán de aquí en adelante. No se ve siguiendo ese ritmo por mucho más sin que las consecuencias no asomen la nariz en su trabajo.

Aunque no puede negar que le gusta la radio y esa suerte de espacio laberíntico. No duda que se sentiría más segura de poder afrontarlo con las manos desocupadas y sin tanto movimiento o el eco del mismo retumbando en las paredes que parecen elaboradas con material ligero.

No recuerda en qué piso se encuentra, pero sí cree saber que tendrá que descender unos cuantos si quiere llegar pronto al auto y encontrarse con Evelynn. Asume que Jojo las estará esperando para asegurarse de que lleguen en una pieza, sin importar que el espacio que los pueda separar sea de apenas unos metros y que no todos los malditos días aparecerá un demente con un cuchillo que quiera hacer pareja con alguien lo bastante estúpido para quitarse una hoja que le atraviesa el hombro o cualquier arteria de consideración…

–¿Por qué creíste que no llamaría?

Se detiene en la esquina. Aguza el oído. Si da la vuelta, llegará a los ascensores. Nadie cerca. Tampoco es que las palabras escaparan con demasiado volumen. Eso lo caracteriza, su discreción. Quizás eso justifique su contratación. Pero ahí está esta vez. En horario de trabajo, junto al ascensor, lo bastante relajado para creer que nadie lo escuchará o lo reconocerá por la sola voz a la vuelta de una esquina.

Pero eso es lo que hace Akali en cuanto lo escucha hablar y cae en la cuenta de lo mucho que siente que hace de la última vez que lo oyera soltar algo con tanto relajo. Ni siquiera necesita asomarse para imaginarlo sonriendo, pero lo hace de todos modos, viendo confirmados sus pronósticos.

Y es sorprendente lo diferente que luce. Y el estúpido alivio que le produce verlo así…

–Tuve un accidente y con todo el tiempo… no puedes culparme por creer que me olvidarías, ¿o sí? –Tiene el teléfono pegado, los labios curvados y de a poco la sonrisa adquiere un cariz tan próximo a la insinuación que suele emplear Evelynn que la inquieta, al menos tratándose de él–. Me tienes llamando a tu puerta, ¿no te dice eso algo?

No tiene idea de lo que habla con quien sea que esté del otro lado de la línea, pero no puede decir que le guste el cariz que está adquiriendo todo esto, a juzgar por esa sonrisa tan diferente que está esbozando el muy…

–Claro que soy un hombre de hechos, pero… si lo limitas a llamadas o mensajes, lo vuelves un poco difícil –la réplica le arranca una risa baja, casi grave, un sonido que nadie pensaría que puede escapar de un sujeto acostumbrado a reírse de cualquier tontería como el mayor de los estúpidos–. Si me das la oportunidad, asume que también deseo sorprenderte.

Por supuesto que la respuesta llegaría con mayor rapidez a los labios de cualquiera de las chicas y ella sabe de qué se trata todo esto. Porque no es ninguna mojigata. Tampoco bordea el extremo opuesto, pero ha vivido y lamentado lo suficiente para saber, con apenas los trazos de lo que parece un monólogo, hacia dónde está apuntando los dardos este tipo.

Después de todo, el fantasma de Kayn sigue lo bastante fresco para…

No. No. No puede compararlos. No hay punto de comparación. Salvo que reconozca que son dos hijos de puta en sus respectivos campos. Pero estamos hablando de Jojo. Jojo el cortés. El mariachi formal. El de la sonrisa eterna y mirada distraída la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no tiene la cabeza en alguna tontería. El cretino al que no le importa nada, ni siquiera variar ese estúpido acento de imitación de caballero antiguo…

Que de pronto quiere sorprender a una…

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora soy yo quien tiene que esperarte?

Akali sólo es consciente de haber apoyado el hombro en la pared más próxima y cruzado los brazos cuando las palabras brotan de sus labios, habiendo abandonado el escondite y posicionándose a un par de metros del representante que, móvil contra la oreja, apenas si le dirige una mirada, siendo la ceja alzada la señal de que la ha escuchado.

Y Akali cae en la cuenta. Es la primera vez en más de una semana, quizás en diez días, que comparten ellos dos el mismo espacio, llegando al punto de considerar dirigirle la palabra.

Y sí. Es la primera vez que la mira más de unos simples segundos. Aunque aún no se despega del móvil.

–Evelynn nos está esperando, ¿sabes lo mucho que le gusta mirar el reloj? –Tras la pausa, se permite mirar hacia un costado antes de acomodar una insólita hebra de cabello que ha escapado del moño, ubicándola tras la oreja derecha, apenas mirándolo–. Considerando que trajo uno de sus autos favoritos, podemos asumir que tiene prisa.

El ligero campaneo da cuenta de la llegada del ascensor al piso. Es al abrirse las puertas que ella da unos pasos, mirándolo apenas lo necesario para saber que sigue ahí, atento a su presencia y a lo que tenga que decir. Mantiene la expresión del comienzo. Mantiene la maldita comunicación incluso cuando ella apoya la espalda en la pared del fondo y vuelve a cruzar los brazos a la altura del pecho, con toda la facilidad que implica tener inmovilizado uno de ellos.

Agradece no llevar el cubre bocas. El cabrón tiene chance de contemplar, en primera fila, la sonrisa que la joven rapera le dedica, sabiendo cómo mover la cabeza para jugar con la luz disponible.

–¿Qué pasa, Jojo? ¿Te asustan los espacios pequeños? –Casi escapa una risita de sus labios antes de continuar el hilo–. ¿O es la habilidad de Eve al volante? ¿O lo que te pueda hacer si te quedas cerca?

Él, por su parte, la mira. Sólo eso. Quizá decidiendo si interrumpir o esperar que termine. Contará los segundos que le digan cuándo es prudente considerar la pausa como una chance de abrir la boca. Tiene incluso la impresión de que el mismo ascensor parece estar esperando algo. Tal vez la respiración algo más pausada. Tal vez que la llamada se corte y no que la tape con una mano para asegurar la discreción del aparato, como termina haciendo antes de soltar:

–Ya conocen el camino de vuelta.

A la par que le da la espalda, reanuda la conversación. A la par que cambia el tono, las puertas se cierran y ella se ve encerrada en un cubículo con un desconocido vacío y su propia tardanza en marcar el piso subterráneo. Porque los brazos le pesan. Porque de pronto, parece que sólo uno de esos paneles espejados es capaz de sostenerla como se debe.

Se talla los ojos. Le arden por el cansancio. Le arden por el fastidio. Le arden por mil razones y no hace falta precisar en ninguna de ellas. Se pregunta si ese vacío tiene que ver con el acelerado descenso de la caja en la que está encerrada o a…

Sí. Tiene que ser la caja. No tiene que ver con esa mirada. La mirada de quien recuerda algo olvidado. La mirada de quien recuerda algo que sí quería olvidar. La mirada de quien considera una llamada más importante que el hecho de retomar algo después de diez días o más de silencio. Coquetear con quienquiera que sea tiene mayor peso que el hecho de dirigirle la palabra, porque a esa persona, quienquiera que sea, no puede hacerla esperar, pero Akali… Akali que se joda, ¿no es así?

Pues sí. Sí es un cabrón. Un cabrón de mierda que se merece perder más sangre por apenas mirarla sin cortar esa jodida llamada. Por darle la espalda sin esperar que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran. Por no mostrar el interés que se espera de su cargo tratándose del regreso a casa. Por preferir coquetear por teléfono con quién sabe quién en vez de contar ni un mísero día de silencio.

Porque sí. Es un cabrón. No ha dejado de serlo. Y no, el ardor generalizado no tiene que ver con nada de eso. Ni siquiera con el hecho no haberla siquiera llamado "señorita".


	7. 7: Iron

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

**De aquí en adelante... se podría decir que ya se le ve la cara al peligro y por eso estoy contento de llegar. Lamento mucho que ahora tarde un poco más, pero las cosas se complican con inicio de año.**

**Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a quienes aún me dan una oportunidad con su lectura y en especial a Samotius (gracias por tu comentario y respecto a tu pregunta, no, no es su versión mujer, es un familar, en parte porque en mi cabeza, en esta historia, si no apareces como personaje, aparece un familiar, como en este caso una sobrina, que confirma tu sola existencia, en parte también para demostrar que el mundo es enorme; gracias por la oportunidad). Por ustedes esta historia vive.**

**El capítulo, en su título, se refiere a la canción de Woodkid.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, bienvenidos a la lectura.**

* * *

–_Te llaman Penny, ¿no es así?_

_El aludido pestañea antes de asimilar la pregunta y a quien la formula. Habrán hablado de ella mil veces. Mierda, ¿y quién no lo haría? Habría que estar ciego para no hacerlo. Pero hoy no tiene con quién compartir impresiones, por mucho que las mismas se reduzcan a una fugaz mirada cómplice. Asumiendo que decidieran arriesgarse frente a una mujer que aparenta tener los sentidos tan agudizados. _

_Además… hoy no tiene espacio en la cabeza o más adentro para nada más. Ni siquiera le honra que recuerde el nombre clave. A decir verdad, no le importa. La imagina haciendo esfuerzos por averiguarlo y olvidándolo gustosamente tras ser de utilidad._

–_A su servicio –suelta él, sin romper la posición. Ella parece más tranquila tras la confirmación._

–_Penny puede significar muchas cosas –comenta como si nada, sin alcanzar a sorprenderlo esa fingida curiosidad._

–_Lo que importa es lo que represente para mí._

–_¿Y todos los de tu comando son tan ingeniosos a la hora de bautizarse?_

–_En tanto se recuerde, no es requisito poseer un ingenio infinito._

–_Tampoco me ayuda el que te nombre y se me venga a la mente un payaso asesino o una…_

–_¿Qué necesita? Porque no creo que, a estas horas, los posibles orígenes de uno o dos nombres no la dejen dormir._

_Pero le resulta extraño tener que cortar el hilo de esa manera. No tiene sentido. O al menos no lo tiene tratándose de la que muchos apodan como la Sirena o al menos eso dice la base de datos sobre los fans. Ahora, ve tú a saber si hacen uso del mismo dentro del grupo. Por lo menos la mitad de los datos referentes a las muchachas que circulan por la red deben ser, en el mejor de los casos, inexactos._

_Así y todo, no está acostumbrado a ver a esta mujer sin maquillaje, apenas acomodado el cabello en una trenza suelta y vestida con tal grado de casualidad que no le extrañaría que sea capaz de pasar desapercibida en medio de una multitud. Tendría su respetable gracia considerando que lo contrario es lo que más parece disfrutar. Esta noche, sin embargo, la ropa holgada esconde unas curvas sobre las que cualquier sujeto con un poquito menos de disciplina le sería imposible conservar un mínimo de autocontrol._

_Tiene suerte. Debe estar cansada. Sólo quiere hablar. No está usando su influencia con él para obtener lo que quiere. Al menos no percibe las alarmas saltar a causa de una alteración en el aura o en el color de sus ojos o piel. De momento, sigue en estado de latencia, pero tendrá que jugar bien sus cartas si con ella quiere mantener, al menos, la igualdad de condiciones o lo que ya puede considerar un mero gesto fruto del cansancio lógico de la jornada y de una pizca de cortesía._

–_Creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí –aunque lo dice mirándolo a los ojos, percibe en su voz la misma vacilación que acaba de denotar la pausa anterior._

–_Creo que para ello existe un puñado de razones válidas._

–_No necesito que hagas las cosas más difíciles._

–_Yo tampoco._

_Porque detesta jugar al misterio y porque a esta hora… a esta y a cualquier hora, lo que menos quiere es tenerla cerca. A ella o a cualquiera de sus compañeras. No porque tema de lo que pueda ser capaz, sabe que no hará nada, pero no está seguro de cuánto más pueda aguantar sin descargarse, aunque sea a través de un lenguaje del todo cuestionable. Porque llegará un momento en que todo le importará, como mucho, una hectárea entera de carajo. _

_Lleva demasiado convenciéndose de que no las detesta. El cansancio empieza a hacer mella en sus propósitos y tampoco ayuda que el olor de la sangre aún no se diluya de sus fosas nasales._

–_Penny… ¿Cómo está?_

_Ningún hombre que cargue con un divorcio reciente se atrevería tan siquiera a pensar que puede leer o interpretar el actuar de una mujer, sea pensamiento, palabra, obra u omisión. A Penny le gusta pensar que con esa sencilla posición recupera la sensatez que perdió el día en que creyó que casarse era una buena idea._

_Sin embargo, ahora no está tan seguro de poder atribuir ese mínimo instante absurdo en que ha creído poder leer entre líneas en lo referente a esa pregunta. Quizá por la obviedad de la misma. Quizá porque no se atreve a creer que sí esté hablando de…_

_¿Y por qué no? Es lo menos que merece tras lo que acaba de hacer y que lo tiene como…_

_En realidad, no resultaría tan difícil de creer si no fuera ella quien lo pregunta. La Sirena. Como si no hubiera compartido espacio con otros demonios… como si los mismos no hubieran sido sus compañeros con anterioridad… pero… ¿Cuánto hace de la última vez…? _

_Como si no fuera ese demonio en particular, indirectamente, responsable de…_

_Bueno, al menos ya sabe qué siente cuando la ve. Eso explica que pueda mantener a raya no pocas cosas. Incluyendo el miedo natural que los de su especie inspiran a la par de la atracción. Tampoco es que necesite esforzarse demasiado. Le basta con aceptar que el olor de la sangre aún no se va y pues… la rabia hace el resto._

–_Aún no despierta, si eso es lo que le inquieta –suelta veloz, casi inmisericorde, guiado tal vez por la naturaleza de la especie a la que enfrenta. Eso o el retrato que se ha pintado en los últimos meses de trabajo–. La profundidad de la herida y la pérdida de sangre…_

_Se interrumpe al prestar mayor atención a su cara. Desencajada. No sabe si es la luz o la falta de ella, pero su palidez… _

_Traga saliva. En verdad luce… ¿Qué es ese brillo? ¿Es humedad? No… no puede ser…_

_Vuelve a tragar. Qué bien. Ya bastante tiene consigo mismo como para que, encima, se permita sentirse miserable por su lógico actuar. Ahora resulta que ella parece resuelta a desbaratar sus prejuicios… al menos sin querer… suponiendo, claro, que en verdad le interese saber…_

–_Y… ¿Has visto algo así? ¿Antes?_

_Tanto interés, de pronto… con algo de claridad, puede que incluso tome nota de ello para joder al Jefe con posterioridad. Sabe que no le gustaría. Sería hasta divertido. En cambio…_

_Quiere decirle verdades y que deje de molestar. Porque no cambiará el hecho de que un hombre se debate entre la vida y la muerte porque alguna de ellas… bueno, tampoco es que tengan toda la culpa, pero mierda, necesita responsabilizar a alguien, aunque sea dentro de su cabeza, de lo contrario perderá la entereza que se espera de él como el líder del escuadrón, por mucho que todos estén hechos polvo y eso siendo optimistas, por mucho que a no pocos no les cayera precisamente bien el Jefe…_

–_Vi hombres distintos en circunstancias diferentes –suelta como si tal cosa, no queriendo confirmar la aparente fragilidad de alguien tan acostumbrada a doblar rodillas ajenas con una simple mirada–. Si vivieron o murieron, no influirá en el resultado de esto._

–_Penny… podrías…_

–_Pero no puede negar que resulta casi gracioso que alguien tenga que llegar a esta instancia para ser digno de respeto –lo último prácticamente lo escupe. No se molesta en disimular. No más. En verdad le enerva. En verdad no necesita recordar si el Jefe rompió su protocolo de confidencialidad para asumir el trato que le han dispensado en todo este maldito tiempo. Y ella entiende la indirecta que de tal no tiene nada._

_Ella parece entenderlo. El ánimo no nubla demasiado. Quizás aclara todo demasiado. Puede que eso sea lo que la mantenga en su sitio. Es una pena. En verdad no está soportando tenerla a esa distancia ni sentir el peso de esa mirada, por mucha pena que encierre la misma. _

–_Penny… sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero… ¿Tú podrías hacerme un favor?_

_Esto es insólito. Pero de qué se sorprende a estas alturas… bueno, sigue siendo Evelynn, ¿desde cuándo carajos ella ha pedido nada con ese grado de cortesía? O lo haces o te jodes y eso en el peor sentido de la palabra. De hecho, casi desea una exigencia que rechazar en los peores términos…. Qué dice, si ya quiere renunciar desde antes y si lo peor se confirma con el Jefe…_

_Pero a él no le gustaría, ¿no? Le consta que tiene una buena impresión y… quién sabe, en su estado tal vez pueda verlo todo. ¿Qué diría si lo viera así?_

_Tal vez se reiría. No. Quizá le haría ver lo inconveniente que resulta su comportamiento o cualquier sinónimo más o menos diplomático. El muy…_

–_La escucho._

* * *

–Se dice que de esta pieza existen alrededor de media docena repartida por el mundo, le dará una idea acabada de su valor.

–Es… exquisito.

–No existe mejor palabra para describirla –el dependiente sonríe a las jóvenes que contemplan los pendientes que descansan en su suave caja–. Puede usted comprobar la certificación.

–Pero… eso significa…

–En efecto –la mirada del dependiente brilla, complacida–. El mismo le dio forma en persona.

No puede decirse que no considere esos momentos los que disfruta mejor en soledad. Pero qué daño puede hacer una excepción de tanto en tanto.

Hoy no tiene deseos de arriesgarse a amargarse el resto del día con una mala decisión. Hoy es uno de esos días en que Ahri y ella están de acuerdo en que lo peor que pueden hacer es quedarse quietas mientras contemplan cómo las horas mueren. Saben que los descerebrados amantes de las armas que han contratado para resguardar el edificio también tienen la misión de cuidarlas, las seguirán a una prudente distancia de todos modos.

Además, por el miedo a que otra protesta les obstaculice el camino no pueden estancarse. Es tan sencillo como recordar dónde no podrían meterse si quieren llamar la atención y ellas mismas saber apelar a la discreción, por mucho que el deportivo de turno no las ayude demasiado, aunque casi pase desapercibido en ciertas calles.

Tampoco es tan difícil. Basta con creer que los paparazzi no se esconden debajo de todas las piedras. Que no están esperando a la entrada de un cine o de una tienda particularmente buena. Qué pueden saber ellos, por ejemplo, que hoy es una suerte de intercambio.

Así es. Nadie tiene idea de que esa tienda existe a menos que llegues con una referencia directa. Recomendada por el mismo diseñador, por ejemplo. El tipo de establecimiento que no pensarías que existe porque el precio de sus productos bien podría equivaler, si prestas atención, al producto interno bruto de alguna ciudad de considerable tamaño. A menos que tengas los contactos. A menos que, como Ahri, el hecho de llevarla puerta y lucirla en el lugar correcto equivalga a proyectar su imagen en el cielo, ocupando el espacio de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis.

Un verdadero paraíso tratándose de ella, reconoce Evelynn antes de presentarle su joyería favorita. La misma donde un diamante estándar bien podría equivaler a la moneda de cambio si quieres comprarle un caramelo al dependiente. El que te convencerá de que cada piedra tiene su historia. El que te ofrecerá la amplia gama de pequeñas, diminutas piezas que bien podrían costar un par de extremidades o el set completo.

Eso si antes no te deslumbras con la posibilidad de adquirir otro veloz deportivo a la colección. ¿Cuál ha sido el último modelo que ha salido?

Nadie podría meterse en alguno de esos sitios. Por muy furiosos que estén, lo cierto es que nadie los conoce. Aunque no duda que esos valores escandalizarían a cualquiera, independiente de la posición en que se encuentren respecto de la crisis que está de moda.

Tampoco se trata de gastarlo todo a la primera oportunidad, pero no puede negar que tiene su encanto volver a esos sitios cuando tiene la oportunidad. Una mirada al punto correcto de la ciudad y sabe reconocer algo que resultará de su total agrado. A riesgo, claro, de encontrarse con quien reconozca su cara y se vea obligada a entablar una conversación, aunque sea para conservar las apariencias.

Hoy, sin embargo, no ha sido el caso. En cambio, ha disfrutado del día compartido con Ahri. Le ha permitido despejarse en la medida de lo posible. No duda que esos fantásticos pendientes hallarán la perfecta combinación. En verdad su compañera tiene un gusto sensacional y sabrá encontrar la ocasión digna de presumirlos.

En lo referente a detenerse, sin embargo, el abanico de posibilidades sí escasea. Entonces sí que todos conocen los locales posibles a los que podrían acudir. De hecho, los mismos parecen los favoritos tratándose de capturar el momento exacto en que cierta persona ha creído conveniente acudir a una cita con el propósito que sea. ¿No tuvo la misma Ahri considerables problemas cuando se le vio en compañía de ese chico una vez? Wukong era su nombre… ¿Qué había sido de aquello?

A Eve, por su parte, no le resultaba complejo apelar a la discreción. Por mucho que pudiera pensarse lo contrario, siempre prefirió hablar a través de los hechos y no del escándalo. Detesta que se le tenga en portada por algo que guarde la más mínima relación con su vida privada. Sabe que eso podría suponer una fantástica oportunidad publicitaria, pero ha llegado al punto en que se puede permitir optar en esa materia y en lo que a ella concierne, no será hoy cuando corra el tupido velo.

De manera que hoy es uno de esos días en que acuden al tipo de cafetería más próximo al tipo de lugar que escogerías para cerrar un negocio. Uno particularmente grande y favorable para ambas partes, todo sea dicho, pero sigue siendo más concurrido. Menos exclusivo. Ahí reside el truco. Cierto es que cuando se ha permitido elegir otra clase de compañía, acude a otros sitios, también discretos a su modo de ver, pero sabe que hoy no es ese día. De hecho, empieza a plantearse con total seriedad que la próxima vez se perfile en un futuro más bien lejano.

Tampoco se trata del local más concurrido de Gangnam. Al menos posee la etiqueta de libre de pestes fotográficas dentro de su lista particular. En última instancia, alguien las reconocerá, parpadeará dos veces, se sorprenderá, le tomará unos segundos recuperar la compostura y continuará en sus asuntos. Fan o no, no se permitirá romper ese halo de indiferencia que parece ser la marca de la casa.

De manera que las chicas, tras una jornada que se les ha antojado larga cuando aún no son las dos de la tarde, han escogido la mesa más próxima al interior que a la enorme ventana que ofrece una vista panorámica de las aceras concurridas. A la hora que sea, el número de presentes se mantiene constante, nunca llegando a tornarse insoportable. Puede que incluso los cafés pedidos y un pequeño dulce constituyan una suerte de adorno, una mejor razón antes que reconocer que se limitan a pagar por el espacio.

–Para beber el mejor café, tendrás que esperar a otra ocasión, querida –afirma Eve antes de apenas mojar los labios en el contenido de su taza, preguntándose si ha endulzado antes la bebida.

–Si es el caso, tal vez quieras oír lo que tengo que decir –suelta Ahri con suficiencia. A diferencia de su compañera, ella se permite un sorbo en toda la regla.

–Te escucho confiada.

–Estamos en mi territorio, Eve, ¿crees que sería incapaz de ofrecerte una posibilidad? –Tras su taza, la reconocida líder del grupo le dedica una sonrisa discreta. Eso es muy bueno. A diferencia de la pesadilla de días anteriores… bien, es cierto que no se trata de la sonrisa más ancha, pero no puede negar que todo el día de hoy puede constituir un soberbio avance en todo sentido.

–No me cuesta demasiado adaptarme, detesto que me guíen –ahora sí se permite un sorbo. Caliente. Casi reduce su lengua a papel de lija. Perfecto–. Entonces… ¿Me dirás lo que piensas?

–¿Sobre?

–El proyecto de Kali.

–¿No es obvio? –Ahora la sonrisa se pronuncia un poco más. Eve casi se permite sentir cierto alivio–. La descubrimos, la vimos crecer, ahora quiere ir un paso más allá… ¿Acaso es posible no sentirse más orgullosa de ella?

Sí. Es obvio. Pero si debe ser sincera, sólo quiere sentir que todo este día ha valido la pena. Que sonreír no le resulta demasiado complejo. Aunque sea volviendo a traer a colación una noticia como esa. Un súper grupo de raperos… bueno, es más, mucho más que eso. Pero si debe ser franca… ¿Cuántos ejemplos se le vienen a la mente? No sabe si es la realidad o la falta de conocimiento en esa área, pero no son demasiados. No sabe si sentirse frustrada o resignada.

Pero sabe que esa aparente escasez no significa nada. Que hace falta más, mucho más para salir adelante y que será ahí cuando de ella y ese nuevo proyecto dependa lo demás. No habrá antecedente que la salve. Bueno, no del todo. Ahora ha creado una reputación y eso le ha servido de trampolín para correr un nuevo riesgo, pero la gravedad hace su trabajo más temprano que tarde. Ahí será cuando pruebe de lo que está hecha.

Y sí. Qué carajos. No lo dirá en voz alta, pero también se siente orgullosa. Un poco inquieta por todo lo anterior, pero quién demonios logra nada si se queda sentado…

Es bueno verla salir adelante. Que nada ni nadie la frene. Menos si apenas llega a la roña de…

–¿Qué opinas? –Suelta Ahri de pronto, arrancándola de sus pensamientos y colocando sobre la pequeña mesita la caja aterciopelada que contiene su más reciente adquisición–. He estado pensando reservarlos para una gala próxima.

–Mejor, porque si esperas un matrimonio para usarlos, será mejor que busques un maldito asiento más cómodo –vaya, es un chiste malo, pero a su compañera le ha arrancado una risita. Eso es todo un logro hoy por hoy.

–¿Cuándo fue el último matrimonio al que fuiste?

–No recuerdo –Eve siente la incredulidad plasmada del otro lado de la mesa y tras una pequeña taza–. En serio, a veces tengo la impresión de que fue hace ya mucho.

–¿O será que no quieres recordar el momento?

–Quién sabe, ¿qué hay de ti?

–Una antigua compañera de escuela, tal vez –murmura la joven, llevándose un dedo al mentón en actitud pensativa–. Tampoco es que fuera el evento del siglo, invitación por cumplir y todo pareció un trámite más que otra cosa.

–¿Sabrá esa gente que basta con dos testigos?

–Tal vez fue su forma de compartir esa felicidad.

–Me acabas de decir que pareció un trámite.

–Quizá para ellos fue un trámite destinado a confirmar que ya eran felices juntos.

–Por favor, eso es cerrar las puertas a la verdadera felicidad.

–¿No has pensado en que llega un momento en que las prioridades cambian?

–No sé tú, querida, pero yo me veo siguiendo estos mismos pasos por muchos años más.

–Tampoco se trata de eso, Eve, sino que… llega un punto en que tal vez quieras compartir…

–Conmigo en ese aspecto me basto, sin contar que nos tenemos entre nosotras.

–Hay cosas que con nosotras no puedes hacer…

–¿Estás segura, cariño? Tal vez no te has detenido a considerarlo…

–¡Eve!

La aludida se larga a reír. Ese enrojecimiento ha sido masivo y súbito. Qué placer. No importa cuánto pase, siempre resulta divertido sacar una o dos reacciones de ese tipo cuando tiene la ocasión. Por no decir que lograrlo en alguien como Ahri, tan dispuesta hacerle frente en el mismo terreno, encierra cierto grado de desafío.

Claro que hoy la reacción, más que enorgullecerla, la tranquiliza. Y sí, por otras razones.

* * *

Buena distancia. Diría que hasta agradable temperatura. Nada menos que una insignificante brisa. La altura correcta. Lo único que detesta es la posición. Lleva demasiado así y está segura, hoy sí, de que no será el día en que deba jalar el gatillo. No es que le moleste, pero demonios, lleva demasiado así como para perder más horas a que nada pase. Así que si algo debe ocurrir…

El crepitar en su oído derecho la arranca de sus elucubraciones. Abre la línea y apenas una respiración se deja escuchar un segundo.

–Ella guarda un Moët et Chandon en un bonito gabinete –suelta la voz del otro lado con aire relajado. Diría incluso que le cuesta sonreír ante sus propias palabras. Si es que no lo hace ya.

–Como María Antonieta, dijo que comamos pastel –replica, sonriendo a su vez, encontrándolo sin mayor dificultad en la posición acordada–. Te tengo en la mira.

–Apunta al corazón, quiero verme reconocible.

–Bastardo –musita, sabiendo que la voz risueña no la acompaña si busca intimidar–. ¿Sabes que nos dan más puntos por tu cabeza en el cuartel?

–Tan predecibles –suena decepcionado antes de ponerse en marcha. Cualquiera que lo vea, pensará que se limita a hablar por el móvil con cualquier conocido. Esas respuestas ayudan bastante–. ¿Cómo está Vi?

–Ah, ya sabes, no hace falta que preguntes.

–¿A cuántos le tiró los dientes la última vez?

–Cinco.

–Nueva marca, ¿ves que hacía falta preguntar?

–Ella dice que habrían sido más si no la hubiera detenido.

–¿A qué se debe ese afán tuyo de cortar su deseo de superarse?

–¿Quieres que termine matando a alguien?

–¿No es un poco tarde para preguntarlo?

–No ha sido el caso y como vuelvas a insinuar lo contrario, sí apuntaré a la cabeza.

–¿Por qué no mejor eliges el restaurante y va por mi cuenta?

–¿Te lo puedes permitir?

–Nunca le he cobrado ese extra a la agencia, considéralo una invitación suya.

–Entonces no te dolería, no tendría mucha gracia.

–Quién diría que Vi sería tan mala influencia…

–¿Qué estás insinuando?

–Quién está insinuando nada, creo haber sido muy claro.

–¿Sí sabes que tengo el dedo sobre el gatillo en este momento?

–Qué puedo decir, Cat, siempre es un placer escucharte.

–No me digas que me extrañaste.

–No te lo digo.

–Ay, por favor…

–Se lo dirás a Vi a la menor oportunidad, aprecio demasiado mi pellejo como para correr el riesgo.

–Creí que sólo valorabas tu cabeza.

–Como sea…

–Si te da tanto gusto escucharme, significa que sí y mucho –sonríe al verlo esbozar, a lo lejos, una mueca fastidiada–. Tranquilo, Vi no lo sabrá.

–Eso me tranquiliza viniendo de ti.

–Qué puedo decir, se me da bien guardar secretos… si usas las palabras correctas.

–No te prometo que serán como los de tu abuela, pero creo conocer un lugar donde los pasteles sí valen la pena.

–¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

–No pensarás que llegamos a este punto dando todo por sentado.

–¿Viniendo del tipo que se arrancó semejante hoja del pecho?

–No fue del pecho, bueno, casi, pero… es decir… ¿Eso me va a seguir por siempre?

–Mientras tu cara pida lo contrario, intenta adivinar.

No corta la comunicación. Con seguridad ha escuchado la risita que intenta contener. Aunque esa expresión la podría explicar cualquier cosa. Ya está a una distancia viable. Aparta la mira y la centra en el objetivo. El enorme ventanal le ofrece una vista perfecta del interior, la concurrencia, el espacio, los factores, los…

_Qué carajos…_

Vuelve a mirar. Parpadea incluso. Mierda. No puede ser. Tiene que ser un maldito chiste. Otro parpadeo. No, no se equivoca. Todo está en su sitio. En el peor posible.

–Mariachi, dame un momento –articula Cat, intentando no sonar tensa. No contagiarlo.

–¿Por una mosca? ¿Una paloma en la mira?

–No te va a agradar saber quiénes están en el punto de reunión.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de preguntar, Cat se lo dice. La reacción le despeja toda duda.

Sí son malas noticias.

* * *

A simple vista, la chica no tiene cómo llamar la atención.

Es guapa, eso no se lo quita nadie. No importa lo que lleve puesto, los hechos son los hechos. No puede decirse que tenga algo que justifique dedicarle una mirada que supere el par de segundos. Tal vez ayude que sea una de las pocas personas que ocupa una mesa por sí sola. Puede que el libro que lee con tanto interés mientras se permite un sorbo de la taza tenga algo que ver. No puede decirse que la historia reciente esté de moda entre los lectores, eso habla a favor de ella.

Así que nada tendría que justificar un examen detallado. Eso hasta que el chasquido de la puerta anuncia la llegada de un cliente, lo que la lleva a apartar la mirada de la lectura y sonreír. Y sí, cuando sonríe en verdad luce… luce irresistible. Tal vez suene fatal, pero a Ahri no se le ocurre otro calificativo.

Ni puede decirse que le quepa espacio en la mente para pensar en uno mejor al ver quién se acerca a la mesa con tanta soltura.

En su cabeza tiene más nombres de lo necesario. Tampoco cree que haga falta que escoja uno de esos. No es como que piense en llamar su atención. En realidad, no hace falta. Cualquiera que entre tendría que verlas. Verlas y volver a lo suyo, por supuesto. Porque no son parte de la decoración, pero mucho menos son meras atracciones de circo.

El representante, sin embargo, sabe lo que busca. Está mentalizado. De manera que ni siquiera se permite un examen del local antes de dar con ello. Es tan simple como que la ha visto ni bien ha puesto un pie en el interior y el entorno ha desaparecido.

No es que se trate de la sonrisa más deslumbrante. De hecho, él nunca deja ver sus dientes en público, en presencia de ellas o cualquiera de la agencia.

No como ahora, que le devuelve la sonrisa con tanta, tantísima facilidad a esa desconocida que, de pronto, parece rebosar la confianza de quien se sabe en el escenario más importante. Como si la atención del mánager equivaliera a la concurrencia completa de un estadio de dimensiones colosales.

Y sí. Está vestido para la ocasión. Eso no es formalidad. Pero sí lleva chaqueta y pantalón a juego. Hará la diferencia el botón desabrochado de la camisa o la ausencia de corbata. O el hecho de también llevar abierta la chaqueta. Nadie diría que es el mismo tipo que siempre se muestra tan estúpidamente cortés frente a ellas… tan formal… recordando el soldado que tuvo que ser alguna maldita vez y que pretende olvidar…

Nadie diría que ese mismo tipo la defendió en un baño y se desangró en sus brazos…

–Cariño, podemos…

–No nos vamos a ninguna parte –susurra Ahri, sin dejar de mirar a su descolocada compañera frente a sí–. Aquí nos quedamos.

El siguiente sorbo no lo saborea. Porque está demasiado ocupada pretendiendo no ver cómo Mariachi toma asiento frente a esa tipa, siempre sin dejar de sonreír. Escucharía de no ser por todos los factores en contra: Distancia, público, decoro, incluso su propio orgullo. Porque no debería importarle tanto. Porque quizá lo más sabio, por una vez, sí sea considerar la postura de Eve, sea cual sea la misma.

Pero ve. Ve lo suficiente. Tiene material de sobra para concluir, al cabo de unos minutos, que se lo está pasando en grande. Que de las heridas de hace algunas semanas no hay ni señales. Que incluso parece haber recuperado el color. Y esa tipa… por supuesto que a ella no le cuesta trabajo devolverle la sonrisa, cambiar el ángulo de la mirada sin perderlo de vista, cambiando la posición de las piernas bajo la mesa, deslizando algunos dedos por su cabello…

Por favor, ¿quién no entendería lo que está pasando?

¿Y desde cuándo la vida privada de alguien como él ha llegado a esos extremos?

¿Y desde cuándo Mariachi disfruta tanto de esas cosas?

No lo resiste. Tampoco es una distancia ridícula. Le basta con mover las orejas un poco, sólo un poco y concentrarse. Filtrar los sonidos, viajar a través de los mismos, descartar los que no necesita. Es sencillo. En parte porque no muchos parecen muy afectos a la idea de mantener una conversación mientras disfrutan de lo que sea que hayan pedido. De hecho, abundan los móviles desenfundados y la pareja es una de las pocas excepciones.

Su aguzado sentido llega a tiempo para escuchar a la tipa reír.

–Al cabo de unos días, perdí la esperanza –algo tiene esa voz que no le agrada. Puede que el solo hecho de existir–. Sí que me hiciste esperar.

–Bueno… espero que valga la pena la espera –replica Mariachi, curvando lo necesario los labios para deducir cualquiera que con esa cara intenta conseguir algo.

–Eso depende de ti –le falta pasar la punta de la lengua por los labios, pero le queda el decoro necesario para prescindir del gesto.

–Para empezar… está bien aquí, pero si aspiras a eso… no dudo que tendría que ampliar mi campo de acción.

–Te escucho confiando.

–Me ofreciste buenas razones para estarlo.

–Sabes que un beso no tiene que significar demasiado.

Un… ¿Qué?

Pues… lo que sea que sea, parece traer buenos recuerdos a Mariachi. Unos recuerdos malditamente buenos.

–Viniendo de ti, permíteme diferir.

–Al menos ya salí de dudas respecto de sus preferencias –escucha que gruñe Evelynn, casi mordiendo las palabras–. Aunque su gusto me resulta un tanto… cuestionable.

–Podrías comenzar impresionándome –casi murmura la tipa a su vez, devolviendo a ambas a su calidad de intrusas en la conversación–. No es como que sepa demasiado sobre ti.

–Estamos en igualdad –sonríe el representante, acomodándose en su asiento–. Ya puedo descartar que te guste el misterio.

–Oh, no creo que altere la magia conocer algunos detalles de tu vida, ya sabes, de dónde vienes… en qué trabajas… qué sueles hacer…

–Vengo del norte, ya puedes adivinar la ciudad.

–¿Quieres jugar tan pronto?

–Soy oficinista.

–Si con eso quieres sorprenderme…

–Haz las preguntas correctas, ¿en serio piensas qué intentaría algo diciendo esa tontería? –Mueve un poco la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente–. Lo último que quiero es aburrirte con historias de oficina.

Las palabras rebotan en todos los sentidos. La cantante se escucha tragar saliva. No sabe por qué sigue en su sitio ni por qué desea tanto seguir ahí. No sabe por qué sigue escuchando. Tampoco quiere hacer las preguntas correctas. Algo le dice que conoce las respuestas y las mismas no le gustarán demasiado.

–Qué se cree… –gruñe Evelynn, por su parte.

* * *

Cat los ve. De refilón. Es apenas un sencillo movimiento. Es todo lo que necesita. Un canal confirma sus sospechas. Transmite el mensaje:

–Tendremos compañía; si vas a hacer algo, será mejor que pises el acelerador.

* * *

Bien. ¿Cómo puedo comprimir todo esto? Me está costando trabajo. No lo hace fácil. Sabe que tiene un efecto muy específico. Sería más sencillo si no recordara esa noche y qué bendita forma de llevarme al cielo.

Sería más sencillo si tuviéramos más intimidad. La cafetería no tiene nada de malo, sólo las circunstancias. Que las personas incorrectas también piensen que es buen lugar para las reuniones. Y no tendría nada de malo si no estuviera seguro como estoy que usarán todo esto en mi contra.

En teoría lo sé todo sobre ellas. Ni ellas lo creen ni yo he sentido deseos de dar el paso a la práctica, lo sé, pero apelarán a eso si se me pasa por la mente hacer un reclamo, por pequeño que sea.

Vuelvo a mirarla. Juraría que sus ojos sí son negros. Puede que tenga razón. Un beso no tiene por qué encerrar aparente significado. No ahora, al menos. Puedo ceñirme aún al código de las primeras citas, asumiendo que exista algo así. De no existir, sería una buena idea darle forma en algún momento.

Olvida lo demás. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

_Si estás nervioso, procura disimularlo._

Qué obviedad. Pero viniendo del sargento Lee… casi me permito sonreír.

–No tuvimos ocasión de bailar demasiado –comento, arrancándole una armoniosa risa. Me gusta cómo se ve. Incluso riendo–. Quizá sea la ocasión idónea para elevar tus cejas.

–Tal vez quieras innovar, Jong Ki.

Me pregunto qué contiene esa taza que persigue prolongarlo. Si acaso debo preguntarle y ordenar lo mismo. Si lo interpretará como un halago o una seña de mi falta de creatividad. En última instancia, agradezco que, ahora sí, la falta de una experiencia muy específica no se note demasiado.

Pero temo perderla de vista o todo lo avanzado si me levanto y camino a la caja. Si tardo demasiado en pedir lo que sea. En su boca, esos dientes tienen mejor forma e incluso parecen despedir cierto brillo. ¿Será ella o el juego de luces tiene algo que ver?

–Tal vez te he impresionado lo suficiente y quieres ver si soy capaz de mantener la primera impresión.

–¿Cómo justificas tanta confianza?

–¿Cómo justificas que me quieras ver después de un beso? Asumiendo, claro, que no signifique demasiado…

Bien. El lenguaje corporal puede interpretarse de cientos… de miles de formas. Y ahora mismo no creo que me quiera lejos. Por qué no tentar un poco más la suerte y dejarla sola un momento, es todo lo que necesito para justificar mi presencia a ojos del local. Casi diría que el cajero siente cierto alivio al ver que me levanto y camino hacia él con la mirada perdida en la carta.

La veo de refilón. No deja de mirarme. Le toma unos segundos la pausa que necesita para responder un mensaje.

* * *

–Dio la orden –suelta Cat con voz contenida–. Desde esa posición, sólo tú eres blanco perfecto.

Silencio. A través de la mira, cree adivinar la trayectoria de su expresión. Equivale a comprensión. Traga saliva. Todo se le antoja eterno. Demasiado tiempo. Segundos que no tienen.

–No les importará dejarte reconocible, espero tu señal.

* * *

Evelynn ya no tiene excusas en la taza que la mantengan en su asiento. No pide permiso a su amiga. Sólo se levanta, intentando ocupar su cabeza en lo que pueda gustarle a Ahri. ¿Qué fue lo que ordenó? Lo recuerda. Lo escuchó. Nada extraordinario. Y no puede permitirle que se ponga de pie o cometerá una estupidez.

No es que ella esté más próxima a la serenidad. Es tan simple como ser prácticas. A ella no le cuesta demasiado mantener el tipo y demostrar, a un tiempo, qué es lo que bulle en su interior. Necesita expresarlo y qué mejor manera que aceptar que este café sí es bastante bueno y merece la pena ordenar un poco más mientras el estúpido mánager decide qué ordenar mientras él y la tipa esa, sentada a una respetable distancia, se comen con los ojos.

Así que ya se han besado.

La mira desde la fila que lleva a la caja con todo el disimulo que le es posible. Es una humana como cualquier otra. Corriente desde el nacimiento. Y le basta un parpadeo para tenerlo de rodillas… no, no sólo un parpadeo, también el recuerdo de un triste beso.

Bufa. Qué patético. ¿Tanta alharaca por un miserable beso? Por otro lado, eso abre el abanico de posibilidad. Si está dispuesto a tanto por una tipa a la que apenas ha besado, ¿qué haría por una mujer con la que…?

Deja escapar el alcance de su aura y sabe que no son pocos los que perciben el cambio. Algunos incluso se agazapan en sus asientos, intimidados ante ese despliegue de oscura naturaleza. Algunos tipos, variado sexo y especie, intentan apartarse de ella en la medida que mantienen la forma de la fila. Diría incluso que el cajero ha notado la alteración en la atmósfera, lo que explicaría ese largo sorbo de agua.

Bien. Tanto mejor. Ninguno de ellos es su objetivo real. Lo enfoca. Un punto para toda la molestia que lleva consigo…

_Haga lo que quiera, señorita._

Qué casualidad, eso es exactamente lo que hace. Se cruza de brazos. Se yergue todo lo que le permite su estatura, su postura, el espacio. Concentra el despliegue de su aura, aliviana la atmósfera. Ahora sólo existe un objetivo. No hace falta expandir el escándalo. Sólo tiene que notarlo…

–_Jong Ki… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que…?_

–_¿Y por qué debería, señorita?_

–_Al menos déjame terminar la pregunta, ¿no?_

–_Ya ha dicho demasiado._

La fuerza de su voluntad debiera bastar para doblegarlo. Aunque no conozca la razón exacta, debiera bastar…

Sólo ellos en la fila. Sólo ellos frente al cajero, él en primer lugar. Debe sentir esa mirada sobre su nuca. Debiera voltear, incapaz de resistir a su influencia… debiera…

–Qué hay, amigo, quisiera ordenar…

Está… está tardando en…

No, no en ordenar. Lo hace y paga rápido antes de pasar al costado. Y desde ahí, nada para ella. Sólo sigue mirando a esa tipa. La tipa le devuelve la mirada. Sonríe. No pasa la lengua por los labios, pero con esos gestos, ni falta que le hace. Ajenos al hecho de que el resto del mundo los contempla en primera fila, ese mudo y vergonzoso espectáculo…

–Se… señorita… ¿Va a ordenar?

El cajero no consigue devolverla del todo a la realidad. Aún no es invisible. No del todo, al menos. Que a sus ojos pase desapercibida es otra cosa. A sus ojos y a todos los sentidos restantes. Ordena con aire ausente mientras él espera su propia orden…

_Vamos…_

Toma la orden y agradece. Parece que no quiere perderse detalle de la tipeja…

_Es aquí, desgraciado… ¡Aquí!_

Pero… son tan… son contadas las razones que puedan explicar esa natural inmunidad…

Y no puede ser que en verdad esté… de esa… esa tipeja aparecida…

Pero se aleja del mesón. Sigue su camino. Tan sonriente… relajado…. Incluso… incluso cantando…

–_Another red letter day… So the pound has dropped and the children are creating…The other half ran away… Taking all the cash and leaving you with the lumber…Got a pain in the chest… Doctors on strike what you need is a rest._

* * *

Bien. Está siendo claro. Eso no quita que Cat trague saliva. Su dedo duda sobre el gatillo. De refilón, la competencia no ha reparado en su presencia y no tardará demasiado. Pero todo esto tiene una razón…

Claro que sí. Hay una diferencia sustancial entre incorporarse y permanecer así. La competencia debe estar agradecida. Ella no puede perder más tiempo. Ella también lo entiende, ni falta hace que lo subraye con… con eso.

Lo hace de todos modos. Bien. Asume que está preparado.

Lo ha hecho centenares de veces. No tendría que ser distinto ahora. Lo es. Vuelve a tragar y su dedo reúne la seguridad que le falta a su cuerpo todo.

–A mi señal –musita a todos los canales. Luego, más para sí misma–. Bastardo…

* * *

Los tres tiros lo impactan de lleno y apenas un poco antes de que su fuerza combinada lo derrumbe.

Puede que de haber tenido más espacio y las manos libres, la caída no resultara tan estrepitosa. Puede que no hiciera falta tal calibre de proyectil o la desmedida potencia de la que, a todas luces, ha hecho gala.

Tres elegantes tiros que apenas si se abrieron paso en el cristal con la precisión requerida, dejando tras de sí las grietas mínimas. Más tarde quizá crezcan. Nadie puede decir que oyeran la ruptura. Más bien el silbido fruto de su veloz avance.

Nadie ve su expresión. Sólo ven la curva que traza rápidamente su cuerpo, apenas un segundo suspendido en el aire y los vasos recién comprados saltar de sus manos, parte del líquido empapando sus mangas y cayendo mucho después que él mismo. Tal vez no haya mayor diferencia de segundos, pero todo lo que escuchan es la pesada caída, a un par de pasos de donde se encontraba. Ni un quejido de su parte. Puede que alguno haya visto sus ojos muy abiertos. Puede que quieran llenar el vacío con un invento.

Tardan en entender. No demasiado, pero en esas circunstancias, cualquier lapso parece prolongado. Primero es un grito. Después, el tumulto general.

Mucho antes de que Ahri o Evelynn terminen de sobreponerse al impacto, el derrumbado cuerpo de Mariachi baleado es rodeado por una turba que o busca ayudar o alimentar el morbo documentando la acción con sus móviles.

Ahri, de hecho, no puede levantarse. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere. En realidad, en su estado es difícil saber nada. Porque apenas ha tomado lo que te toma en chasquear los dedos para ver al confiado representante saltar por los aires a causa de tres…

Tres…

Consigue levantarse. Dejar atrás la silla. Caminar. Está a una distancia ridícula del tumulto, pero parece distante, tanto que podría creerlo absurdo si no viera, en su lugar, la escena repetirse una y otra vez…

Los tiros… El impacto… El salto… La caída…

Alguien la intercepta en su avance. La mira. Cree percibir verdadero miedo en esa mirada. No parece guardar relación con lo que acaba de ocurrir. Desvía la atención. La centra en el tumulto.

–Señorita, no es conveniente que se acerque –escucha que le dice una muchacha a lo lejos, mientras la toma del brazo con delicadeza.

–Debo… debo ir…

–Señorita, no…

–No… no lo entiende, lo conozco –como una válvula de escape, esas primeras palabras vienen a acelerar sus latidos y respiración.

–Lo entiendo, pero ahora…

–No lo entiende, debo… debo verlo –Ahri consigue elevar el volumen de su voz lo bastante para sobreponerse al barullo generalizado.

–Señorita…

–¡Déjeme verlo! ¡Apártese!

Es consciente del agarre cuando se deshace del mismo. Es consciente del número de clientes en cuanto debe abrirse paso entre los mismos, sin alcanzar a llegar a su destino. Y al fin tiene claridad, tras ese maldito bucle, de quién acaba de recibir los tiros y de lo que ha venido después.

Mientras tanto, el bucle es reemplazado por otro.

_No… no de nuevo… no tú…_

* * *

–¿Me escuchas? –Cat traga saliva. Escucha apenas una respiración entrecortada. No quiere imaginar lo que se debe sentir–. El Purificador… va detrás de tu bombón, nosotros… nos haremos cargo de la otra rata, estás… ¿Estás bien?

Qué tontería. Por supuesto que no le puede contestar. Se ha excedido. Ya está al tanto, pero le tomará un poco volver a hacer algo. Respirar ya debe doler. Intenta consolarse. Él mismo sabía qué se jugaban. Dio la señal. Pero… ¿Estaría preparado para algo así?

Un exceso, pero… no puede dejar espacio a dudas. Lo demás se puede explicar más adelante. Aún le hormiguea el dedo tras jalar el gatillo. No. No es lo mismo. No importa lo que le haya dicho, no es lo mismo jalar el gatillo estando él del otro lado de la mirilla. Ni siquiera porque esté con los brazos abiertos. De hecho, se ha obligado a ponerle otra cara para poder actuar con rapidez.

Aún no termina el día de trabajo, pero a él… bueno, le tomará un poco reintegrarse.

* * *

Sus intenciones se han disipado.

Toda ella se rinde ante una inesperada certeza. No es como que saberlo sirva de mucho ahora. Pero lo comprende. No necesita repetírselo. Pero lo hace.

No tiene hielo en las venas.

Debería. No. No debería. O puede que sí. De otro modo, tal vez. Importarle. Pero no físicamente. No al punto de que tiemblen sus rodillas. De que el aire parezca insuficiente. De que la imagen parezca tambalearse más allá de su propio cuerpo…

_Haga lo que quiera, señorita, así ha sido siempre de todos modos._

No… no puede ser…

No de nuevo…

No. La última vez se ganó algo así por… por idiota, por jugar estúpidamente al héroe… y salvar…

Pero ahora… ahora estaba….

_Con esa tipa…_

Tan… tan feliz…

Para… para recibir…

No sabe de dónde viene la fuerza que afirma sus piernas y le permite dar los pasos necesarios para abrirse paso entre la gente. Hay quien la mira y eso le basta para que retrocedan, intimidados tal vez ante una ferocidad desconocida hasta para ella misma. Algunos hacen amago de hablarles, pero le basta una mirada para congelar las sílabas en la punta de la lengua.

Cómo puede haber tantas… tantas personas…

_¿Puedo llamarte Joel?_

No… no… no Joel…

_¿Mariachi? ¿En serio te llaman Mariachi?_

No es tan fácil… maldita sea, denle espacio, denle aire, necesita respirar… necesita llegar…

Necesita verlo… que esté…

_Chicas, denle la bienvenida a su nuevo mánager, Jo Jong Ki._

–Jong Ki –consigue articular Evelynn entre tanta tontería que dicen los impresionados clientes del local. Algunos han atinado a usar sus móviles para otra cosa que no sea grabar. Escucha llamados a emergencias y descripciones de la situación actual.

–Tres disparos…

–Han herido a alguien…

–Hay demasiadas personas…

–Parece que le dispararon en el pecho y…

–No se mueve, la caída…

No quiere escuchar. Camina. No hay demasiados. Pero todo parece tan grande…

–Jong Ki –apenas tiene voz, pero es lo que necesita para decirlo. Para sentir que se acerca, para…

–_¡Mierda! _–Escucha el grito que desencadena otros tantos. Una vez que habla en… en…

No… no puede… no puede ser…

–Dios mío… tranquilo muchacho, no te muevas.

* * *

Ahri llega al origen del grito que ha congelado el aire en sus pulmones.

En el centro de la muchedumbre, hay un sujeto, un vastaya que debe superar los cincuenta con toda tranquilidad, arrodillado y sosteniendo cuidadosamente a un tipo más joven que tiene todas las pintas de haber despertado de la peor pesadilla que jamás ha tenido.

Mariachi está en brazos de ese sujeto, el que a todas luces intenta tranquilizarlo. Tal vez era la idea que el representante se quedara en el piso y no se moviera demasiado. En cambio, ahora sujeta los brazos del sujeto que lo sostiene y mira aterrado en todas direcciones.

–Qué… qué… –suelta en un hilo de voz el representante, aferrado aún al desconocido.

–Te dispararon, muchacho, además… esa caída… –le palpa el pecho unos segundos antes de alzar las cejas–. Ya veo.

Sin pedir permiso, desabotona la camisa de Mariachi, quien está lo bastante aturdido para dejarse hacer sin oponer resistencia. No necesita llevarse muchos botones por delante para revelar la gruesa textura del chaleco antibalas que conserva las marcas de los tres proyectiles que ahora lucen aplastados contra su superficie.

–Querían atravesarte de lado a lado, son balas enormes –observa el sujeto, agarrando uno de los proyectiles aplastados y volviendo a mirar–. Dios… estuvo cerca de pasar, y para que te hiciera caer así… déjame ver si…

Es apenas un ligero toque, pero el mismo le arranca un fuerte quejido a Mariachi, quien parece desear de buena ganar largarle un golpe en respuesta al sujeto, quien no se inmuta demasiado ante la reacción, más concentrado en emitir diagnósticos que otra cosa.

–Por supuesto… uno ya bastaba, pero tres… debes hacerte ver las costillas.

–Deje, yo… yo puedo…

–No te muevas, de aquí no puedes salir solo, no con ese daño.

–No lo entiende, yo… yo… necesito…

A medida que habla, mira alrededor con desesperación. Sólo cuando su mirada se topa con ambas, la cosa cambia.

Porque Ahri no se da cuenta de que Evelynn está cerca suyo hasta que tiene la mirada de Mariachi encima. No es que necesite afirmarse, pero sujeta inconsciente el brazo de Eve al ver al representante, tendido y golpeado, mirarlas un segundo antes de soltar un suspiro que trae consigo otra mueca de dolor.

–Nada –musita Mariachi al sujeto, dejándose caer con una relajada sonrisa–. Está… todo está bien, venga, a… ayúdeme…

–Chico, no…

Al final, el tipo no tiene otra alternativa. Pensará que basta con que su cabeza siga en el sitio correcto. Pasa un brazo de Mariachi sobre su cuello y le rodea la cintura, consiguiendo que se incorpore muy a duras penas. De hecho, el esfuerzo hace que el representante palidezca, pero así y todo consigue guiar a su reticente sostenedor al lugar indicado.

Específicamente hacia ellas, para enorme desconcierto de los presentes que lo vieron saltar y caer. Más de cerca, se ve más pálido incluso, pero saca las fuerzas para sonreír un poco. Apenas si le da para curvar los labios y alterar la seriedad del momento. Da la impresión de que algo hará con la mano libre, pero se arrepiente antes de rozar mitad de camino.

–Oigan… es menos malo de lo que parece –dice casi sin aliento, dejando escapar una risita a la que sigue un leve quejido–. No hay… sangre, es un progreso.

Ahri lo oye sin oír en realidad. Todo esto es demasiado. Lo comprende cuando es consciente del daño en su labio inferior. No ha dejado de morderlo. Lo entiende al parpadear y sentir por primera vez las lágrimas que ha derramado desde quién sabe cuándo. Al imaginar que esa dirección buscaba seguir la mano libre de Mariachi que se detuvo cuando…

–_Pues su falta de experiencia casi puede olerse. _

–_Tampoco hace falta que fuerces mucho esa nariz. _

–Y eso… ¿Te hace gracia? –La voz rota de Ahri estremece al sostenedor de Mariachi, pero este último no parece tener fuerzas para sentir algo que no sea dolor.

–Sólo… digo que… no es…

La cantante no lo deja terminar.

Está cansada. Terriblemente cansada y necesita hacer algo. Muchas cosas. Como cruzarle la cara de un cachetazo. O un puñetazo. Golpearlo. Sí. Golpearlo tanto que apenas si se pueda tener de rodillas. Golpearlo por hacerla llorar por tercera vez… la tercera siendo generosos, porque… porque….

Maldito imbécil… desgraciado… insensible…

No es que contenga la andanada. Es que no tiene fuerzas para soltarla. En cambio sí siente que ese desesperado abrazo, tras casi asfixiar el brazo de una choqueada Evelynn, termina de resumir el cúmulo total. Y convencerse hoy, de una vez y para siempre, que no huele a sangre sino a café. Ahora a café y pólvora. Sin saber cómo puede identificar esa última. Sin ser consciente en realidad de la rapidez del impacto de su propio cuerpo y de la fuerza con que lo estrecha.

Sólo al sentirlo perder la escaza firmeza abre unos ojos que no recuerda haber cerrado. Sólo entonces escucha el murmullo de alarma y se obliga, desesperada, a aplicar fuerza en otro sentido.

Porque el daño habrá sido enorme. De otro modo no se explica que, tras estrecharlo así, Mariachi se haya desmayado en los brazos de Ahri.


	8. 8: Mr Brightside

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

**Amigos, no puedo creer que haya regresado. Pinta para ser el año más difícil para todos nosotros y eso es un factor que me ha retrasado tanto. Eso, la inspiración incorrecta (sin bromear, tuve que escribir dos veces este capítulo) y mi incapacidad física (tendinitis en el brazo derecho completo). En estricto rigor, no estoy del todo recuperado, pero me he arriesgado trayendo un capítulo estúpidamente largo para compensar mi ausencia tan prolongada. Espero acepten esta ofrenda como mi más sincero ruego de disculpas.**

**Y porque estoy ridículamente mal de tiempo, quiero agradecer absolutamente y desde el fondo de mi alma a mis queridos lectores, muy especialmente a la querida Chiara, lectores anónimos que me dejan su comentario o me dan una oportunidad, gracias por marcar este relato como favorito o digno de seguir y muy especialmente a Chess Steam, mi impulso final cuando estaba más hundido en el fango de la frustración. Gracias a todos por ser el ánimo para continuar con esto.**

**La canción que da título a este capítulo... bueno, creo que todos la conocemos, jejeje.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, les doy la bienvenida a la lectura.**

* * *

–_¿Qué planeas hacer en el futuro?_

_La pregunta del Sargento Lee lo desconcierta. Es uno de esos entrenamientos mezclados con exploración aprovechando el inclemente clima. Apenas si pueden mantener viva una discreta fogata y el sargento parece dispuesto a hacerle compañía en su guardia. Informalmente es el miembro más nuevo del Escuadrón Cruzado. Aunque nadie lo diga abiertamente, los cuatro integrantes del equipo lo tratan como tal._

_Del otro lado de las llamas, Mariachi busca en sus ojos algún rastro de humor. Si debe inclinarse por la percepción, diría que hay seriedad y melancolía. Por momentos creía ver eso en los ojos de su abuelo cuando era pequeño y escuchaba sus historias, solo que entonces no sabía cómo definir aquello que proyectaba una mirada suya._

–_Prefiero vivir un día a la vez, señor –responde el soldado, apelando a un grado de diplomacia que provoca una mueca burlona en el superior._

–_Nadie se priva de la esperanza a tu edad –no es un reproche. A menos que se le tenga por un llamado a la confianza que logra que el joven baje la cabeza–. Todos los sueños son estúpidos si los dejas en palabras, asumo que eres un hombre de hechos._

–_Sí, señor._

–_Así que… ¿Qué planeas hacer en el futuro?_

_Por alguna estúpida razón, se le viene a la mente la antipática expresión de la teniente Yi suavizada en presencia de su superior. Recuerda los puntos de sutura en su espalda y esas palabras suyas… reproches sin duda…_

_Recuerda a Ahri y su dorada mirada dolida… ¿Cuánto hace ya? La nota a Wukong… la sonrisa suya… la satisfacción posterior del Rey Mono, siempre creciente, siempre presente…_

_La decepción de sus padres… la pena de su niña… el punto de quiebre antes de tomar esa decisión…_

_Cómo era la vida antes de tomar la única opción…_

_Bueno, no es como que las cosas hayan cambiado demasiado, ¿o sí? Sigue siendo el mismo camino, pero las bifurcaciones ofrecen la vana ilusión de los tres mil mundos contenidos en un instante._

–_Quiero ser Guardia Imperial._

_Con la misma facilidad con que la respuesta brota de sus labios, desconcierta a su superior, quien no parece capaz de disimular el impacto que le produce conocer ese deseo suyo. Puede que intente buscar en su expresión algún rastro de humor, obligándolo a tragar saliva la ausencia del mismo._

–_¿No es muy pronto para tomar una decisión tan radical?_

–_Ninguna decisión se piensa lo suficiente, no importa su alcance –replica Mariachi, dejando caer algunas ramas sobre las llamas._

–_¿Sí entiendes lo que significa renunciar a…?_

–_No estaría diciéndolo si no lo entendiera, señor._

–_Sigues siendo muy joven._

_Tiene razón, pero Mariachi procura disimularlo. Extiende las palmas a las llamas. Al calor. Olvida, por un instante, el frío que les rodea y el que parece venir de lo profundo. Se pierde el vaho que forma el aliento de ambos. _

–_Quiero verte avanzar –confiesa el sargento, sorprendiendo al joven–. Incluso estando aquí… sé que podrías llegar muy lejos._

–_No entré aquí porque me muriera de ganas, señor._

–_¿Entonces?_

–_Nunca… fui el mejor ejemplo para mi hermana –se escucha confesar a su vez el soldado, sin pensar demasiado sus palabras–. Tampoco es como que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí…_

–_¿Y quisiste dar vuelta las cosas?_

–_Incluso si eso alguna vez supuso una satisfacción… no es como que me fuera a dar de comer._

–_Habrás tenido otras opciones._

–_Señor, si llegué aquí fue porque era mi única opción._

–_Creo que se nos da bien cerrar demasiadas puertas cuando no sabemos lidiar con nuestras crisis –lo ve sonreír a pesar del frío, calarse la boina y cerrarse más la chaqueta si cabe–. Conozco a esos tipos que describes y ni aún con todo este entrenamiento encima habría confiado en ellos para ser un Cruzado, ¿eso no te dice algo?_

_Puede que poco y nada. Puede que demasiado. Pero Mariachi no quiere rascar la ilusión. En cambio, cierra la boca y vuelve la vista al débil crepitar de la hoguera. El sargento, por su parte, no parece conforme._

–_Incluso si reúnes los requisitos, no es como que la Guardia Imperial acepte humanos… qué digo, lo habrás considerado y puede que… de haber sido cualquier otro, le habría dicho que pierde su tiempo –no lo mira, pero sabe que los ojos agudos de su superior están posados sobre él–. A ti te veo muy capaz de lograr hasta la estupidez más absurda y eso me asusta, Mariachi, porque te necesito._

–_¿Cómo dice? –No quiere sonar sorprendido, pero le es imposible ante lo que cree haber escuchado._

–_No me importa la razón que te trajera o tus metas a corto o largo plazo, lo cierto es que te necesito –le sonríe a través del resplandor anaranjado que parece bañar el espacio que comparten–. Estoy harto, tan harto como tú de que sean otros los que den órdenes y nosotros no tengamos demasiadas alternativas y no tanto por nuestra capacidad como por el hecho de ser lo que somos._

_Y Mariachi sigue ese hilo. La humanidad. Vastayas, demonios, incluso seres más divinos tienen los mejores cargos, las mejores posiciones. Un superior humano, independiente de su rango, se destaca. Es el caso del sargento Lee, la insoportable teniente Yi… no, no la pienses… no es el momento, que él lo notará… o del capitán Son, que duerme en una de las tiendas. Y puede que, sin saberlo, sea también el caso de Mariachi. De otro modo, este superior no estaría confiándole tales palabras, más si recuerda quiénes integran el resto del escuadrón._

–_También quiero dar vuelta las cosas y necesito que se note, que sea un escándalo –musita el sargento, captando más y más la atención del joven–. No dudo que puedas lograrlo, Mariachi, pero el cambio al que aspiro es mucho más grande y no podré lograrlo si no te tengo a ti de mi parte._

–_Señor… yo…_

–_Tal vez no te interese inspirar orgullo en nadie, pero no puedes negar que le quieres tapar la boca a más de alguien._

_Por supuesto que quiere. Partiendo por el instructor que tanto se rió de él. Por esos compañeros que le dieron tal paliza en los baños. Por Wukong y el atrevimiento de usar a su familia para chantajearlo. Por los maestros que asumieron que no llegaría lejos mucho antes de poder abrir la boca…_

_Puede que el mismo incentivo llene a su vez la mirada del sargento. Sólo que ahora viene a notar el matiz en la oscuridad de su mirada. Poco y nada tiene que ver con el fuego._

–_Señor… si está tan seguro…_

–_Porque así será, Mariachi._

–_No hay nada que desee más que cerrar yo mismo esas bocas._

–_Entonces quédate con nosotros, soldado, quédate conmigo –le gusta esa sonrisa. Cree haber esbozado la misma cuando le partió la boca al primer demonio que intentó pasarse de listo–. Pelearemos por darnos ese gusto._

* * *

En estricto rigor, el momento en que acepté verme metido en esto no está del todo lejano.

Sin embargo, asumo que tantas cosas terminan por distorsionar la percepción que pueda tener del tiempo.

Si reduzco la experiencia ganada a unos cuantos números, difícilmente resulten llamativos en cualquier currículo si no lo avalo con las recomendaciones pertinentes. Y si esa garantía no basta para afirmar el argumento, podría explayarme en las consecuencias físicas. Entonces habré tirado la entrevista por la borda si quien la lleva resulta ser lo bastante quisquilloso para pensar que no podré desarrollar el trabajo en cuestión con un solo pulmón.

Entonces el nombre de Riot Entertainment Studios tendría que pesar algo más que el equivalente a la tinta que podría haberse empleado en plasmarlo.

Y tendría que recordarme que, difícilmente, alguien querrá saber qué hice en ese tiempo en blanco. A aquellos a quienes pueda llamar la atención y sepan hacer la pregunta correcta, sabrán a su vez que es esa misma pregunta la que deben evitar. Asimismo, no estarán dispuestos a arriesgar sus propias cruces por ver satisfecha una pizca efímera de curiosidad.

O algunos, como Lucian en su momento, sabrán usar esa información para clavarme un puñal en cualquier lugar que no sea el miserable pulmón que me queda. Un comentario que podría pasar por una broma interna. Alguien más se habrá unido al club. Si espera que le guarde rencor a Cat por lo que hizo…

Para empezar, no nos quedó alternativa. Sí podría haberse moderado un poco en el esfuerzo por disimular…

A simple vista, las marcas pueden pasar por cualquier otra cosa.

A simple vista, en realidad, no es como que llamen demasiado la atención. Más si las comparas con el mapa que las rodea. Incluso el recuerdito que me conseguí por "ser lo bastante idiota para jugar con cuchillos" resalta mucho más.

Tampoco es que existan demasiadas oportunidades para verme sin camisa.

Al tacto se siente… fuera de lugar. No es la primera vez que llevo camisa. Influyen acaso las intenciones que pueden encerrar las prendas. Supongo que debí esforzarme un poco más en pasar desapercibido. No es como que tuviera que lidiar con demasiados focos y qué sacamos. Ya es un poco tarde para preocuparse de esos detalles.

Y si me pongo la camisa con rapidez, se debe únicamente a que no quiero detenerme a mirar demasiado los recordatorios de lo que he estado dispuesto a hacer por la plata.

Tomar aire aún me supone algo parecido a un reto. Vuelvo a pensar en lo que he ganado y me pregunto seriamente si eso podría costar un pulmón en el mercado negro, sin tener en consideración el procedimiento quirúrgico que haría falta de querer que sea de utilidad, claro está.

Porque de haber sido el caso, de buena gana habría vendido ese pulmón antes y me habría ahorrado el desmadre y los recuerditos.

No ha pasado tanto respecto de la vez anterior. No hay bienvenida. No hay abrazos. No hay tan siquiera una incertidumbre. Esto ha sido más traumático en términos físicos y sin embargo, dormí menos y no me perdí de mucho. Incluso los muchachos tuvieron bien de informarme de todo cuanto pudiera hacer falta, representados por Penny, por supuesto.

Por supuesto que Cat sería la primera en comandar los interrogatorios necesarios para que toda esta historia pudiera comprarse, pero de ahí a tan siquiera suponer que llevaría a Vi para mantener la pantalla…

No digamos que Vi destaca por ser la buena en la pareja de interrogadores, así que por supuesto que no se iría con chiquitas. Menos aún si jamás ha figurado en la nómina dentro de la Imperial que tiene la más mínima idea de lo que llevamos cocinando desde dentro.

Así que las muchachas terminaron recibiendo una explicación más detallada acerca de Niebla Negra.

Así que, por respeto, a los muchachos del Grupo Diamante no les quedó otra que ponerlas al tanto de… digamos… sus funciones completas.

Así y todo, la información no dejó de girar dentro de canales más o menos seguros. No existe forma que se pueda filtrar más allá de ellos. Con algo de suerte, Vi también caerá en la cuenta de que más le vale mantener la boca cerrada.

Y el hecho de llevar, en el momento del ataque, un chaleco antibalas cortesía de Freddie sólo dejaba a las muchachas dos alternativas.

La primera, que me enteré a través de ellos o que apenas sabía un poco más que ellas mismas, entiéndase la presencia de un peligro y ya, y por tanto, a los chicos no se le ocurrió nada mejor que emplearme como satélite de Black Task Limitada en el proceso de protección, más tras demostrar lo útil que podía ser dejándome clavar un cuchillo.

La segunda… bueno, considerando la procedencia del chaleco antibalas… difícilmente rondara en la cabeza de nadie si ni siquiera Penny la había insinuado.

Puede que sea el único que pueda poner sobre la mesa tanto la teoría como su confirmación. Estuve cerca. A un pulmón de distancia.

Y con algo de suerte, esta última semana tendría que ayudar a poner más distancia entre nosotros y la realidad. No aguantará por mucho. Están siendo cada vez más atrevidos y es cuestión de tiempo para que vaya a más.

Ahora mi niña no quiere verme. Es la segunda vez que hago esta gracia y no existe forma de que pueda explicarle de que no está en mis manos sin que le dé un ataque. Al menos mamá está con ella. Se supone que papá tendrá que llegar dentro de dos o tres días y tampoco puede quedarse mucho más.

Me es más difícil cada vez mirar a la cara a mi familia. Ya no puedo decir la palabra preocupación sin quedar como un imbécil hipócrita. Lo peor sigue siendo que, si mi niña no sabe nada, mis padres apenas si saben un poco, no demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para tener que aguantar a mi madre con el peor ceño que le viera desde los quince años y las lágrimas a punto de vaciarse tras verme posterior al alta…

"_Ya es bastante duro pensar que puedo perder a tu hermana como para que tú nos hagas lo mismo pudiéndolo evitar."_

Ni siquiera pude abrazarla a causa del dolor.

No sé si papá actuaría mejor. Es probable que lo entienda. O que lo acepte, si no mejor, al menos con algo más de entereza. Pero no sé cuánto más pueda tardar antes de derrumbarse. Jamás lo he visto llorar, pero asumo que lo ha hecho. No sé qué haría si lo viera. No sé si podría resistirlo…

"_¿Qué quieres demostrar, hijo?"_

Si ya tras el incidente de los baños parecía apenas capaz de mirarme a la cara y creerse que estuviera a su lado en la misma sala de espera.

"_Existen mejores formas de ganarse el respeto."_

"_No se trata de eso ahora, papá."_

Qué sacaba con mentirle. Si alguna vez lo fue… ¿Cuándo perdió toda importancia?

Tal vez no necesito ir más allá para dar con la respuesta. Si cierro los ojos, aún puedo verme sosteniéndolo en la oscuridad y apenas pudiendo escuchar su respiración…

"_¿Entonces?"_

"_Es lo único que sé hacer."_

"_Eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes."_

"_¿Y eso de qué le sirve a Lena?"_

No es un golpe bajo si ambos nos hundimos en la misma mierda.

Aunque a veces me pregunto si todo esto ha sido por la plata desde el comienzo. Si alguna vez intenté convencerlos de tal cosa o si alguna vez albergué el grado necesario de certeza para ir lo bastante lejos como para sacarme un cuchillo o sacrificar un pulmón.

Asumiendo que, alguna vez, tener esperanza constituyera una opción lo bastante válida para pasar por alto la comodidad del empleo inicial.

Ahora que me falta más de lo que puedo contar en el sentido literal, no estoy seguro de tener la misma razón del principio o si todo esto no ha sido otra cosa que aferrarse a un puñado de razones que tiene su lugar en la pirámide de prioridades.

Las calles apestan cuando emerjo de la estación del metro. Asumo que el viento trae consigo los vestigios de la barricada más cercana, por mucho que, a simple vista, tales restos brillan por su ausencia. Será algo familiar. No puede ser que ya nos estemos acostumbrando a este hedor y a proclamas que parecen adornar todas las paredes.

No soy de los primeros en llegar a la agencia ni esperaba serlo. Sí me permito asumir que he llegado antes que otros. Es probable que a Penny le dé por convocar a todas las tropas para la necesaria actualización de la situación y la correspondiente logística. Me convocarán si creen que puedo postergar lo que sea que esté haciendo cuando se enteren de que he regresado y esa convocatoria sólo reforzará mi posición de satélite de Black Task.

Y no. No es como que una hipotética lealtad a Black Task me pueda perjudicar considerando que, al final del día, todos buscamos lo mismo en teoría. Pero si los métodos distan de los estipulados en los contratos… entonces sí podemos experimentar ligeras dificultades.

Y a estas alturas creo poder decir, con algo de propiedad, que cualquiera de ellos con Penny a la cabeza parece bien capaz de ir un poquito más allá de lo estipulado en cualquier convención.

No quiero ser el que lo haga, pero llegado el momento, sé que no habrá otro cerca.

Percibo movimiento en la sala de ensayos. Eso es nuevo. Echo una mirada. Hay más de alguien. Tampoco me quiero detener. La música disimula mis pasos. Creo reconocer retazos coloridos. Suficiente, no necesito mucho más.

No las he visto desde que me desmayé en brazos de Ahri. Estaría lo bastante preocupado para considerar las humillantes implicancias de semejante cuadro de no ser porque casi puedo visualizar el susto sufrido.

Lógicamente no es algo que me apetezca repetir ni mucho menos a ella. Pobre, cuánto le habrá tomado superar el jodido impacto de lo ocurrido en los baños y va y se le ocurre ir precisamente a esa cafetería por sobre cualquier otra. No podía permitirse algo más acorde a sus exquisitos gustos de niña mimada de la escena musical, subrayada por si eso fuera poco por la presencia de una verdadera niña mimada como Evelynn.

Asumo que todas se enteraron poco después y las filas se han cerrado. Ni siquiera puedo… bueno, no es como que lo intentara en el pasado, por lo que no hay charla que mantener, aunque tengo forma de contactarlas y viceversa, pero… ahora que lo pienso, no es como que me llamen. Será que siempre hemos sido capaces de dejar claras las cosas de manera presencial y eso nos ahorra los disgustos.

Hay un enorme ramo de rosas… no, lo correcto es hablar de un arreglo floral. Y me espera en el escritorio. Alcancé a estar un par de días hospitalizado y el ramo que recibí apenas si puede competir en proporciones con éste. No me atrevo ni a mirarlo y teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones de esta oficina, tan siquiera intentarlo parece tan viable como un puñado de cosas que empiezan con volar y terminan en saltar de un edificio y considerar sobrevivir.

Por supuesto que el mensaje se hace notar en medio de tanto rojo y verde:

**Para Jong Ki**

**Mi niño temerario**

**Quiero que cantes sólo para mí**

Debería romper la nota. No puedo. ¿Qué forma de amenazar es ésta? ¿Serán los de Niebla Negra en realidad? A ellos les encanta que se sepa que están detrás de estas cosas, pero las notas poseen caligrafía neutra y carecen de firma. Me recuerda a la nota del hospital, sólo que esa decía algo como:

**Quiero que respires sólo para mí**

Y antes de que pueda deleitarme con esa miserable cuota de buen gusto encerrada en una línea que no estoy seguro de recordar del todo bien, la línea directa al despacho del jefe suena, obligándome a contestar al segundo tono.

–¿Señor?

–¡Jong Ki, sabía que te encontraría! –me suelta casi con estridencia. Para estar tan arriba, peca de no cumplir con la discreción que se espera de su puesto–. Necesito que vengas aquí con urgencia, hay un asunto que debemos discutir.

–Si se refiere a mi último "descanso"…

–Es algo que prefiero hablar contigo… en persona.

Bien, esto debe ser serio. La última nota no me gusta. Echo una mirada al reloj y a lo que se supone que es una ventana. Vuelvo a mirar (como si pudiera hacer otra cosa) el arreglo floral y casi siento alivio al salir de un cubículo atiborrado del aroma de las rosas.

Intento contabilizar las veces que el jefe me ha llamado a instancias semejantes y no encuentro el número por ninguna parte. Supongo que debería preocuparme. Luego recuerdo que me falta un pulmón y se me pasa. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

* * *

–_¿Vas a seguir enfadado con ellas por siempre?_

_Asume que la pregunta lo descolocará. Que esbozará una sonrisa aturdida y fingirá lo contrario. Así que se lleva una sorpresa cuando parece pensar seriamente la respuesta._

–_No creo que haga mayor diferencia._

–_Sería bonito no ser tu emisaria._

–_No veo problemas en comunicarles los cambios de agenda, señorita._

–_¿Y por qué no te veo haciendo nada al respecto?_

–_Supongo que ha encontrado la forma de adelantarse a mis decisiones._

_Habrá pensado en eso como un chiste. Ahora sí lo descoloca. Con la ausencia de una carcajada. Con el semblante halagado y la mirada precisa que, sabe, lo incomoda. Para disimular… puede que ni siquiera se esfuerce, pero le basta con volver a mirar el calendario y reacomodar piezas que no hace falta mover._

_Son sólo ellos dos en esa pequeña sala de reuniones. Deberían estar las chicas, pero asume que, si se ha adelantado, es con la esperanza de dejar todo listo y explicar lo menos posible. Muy propio de él. No responder preguntas. Ser escueto y quizás, sólo quizás, albergar la esperanza de que sea ella, ella y no otra, la que llegue primero._

_Quizá porque en verdad Kai'Sa esperaba ser la primera en poder hablar con él._

_De nada particular, por cierto. Sólo hablar. Sólo tener el pequeño placer, el deleite casi imperceptible, de descolocarlo._

–_Será un mes más relajado… mediados de año, por supuesto –masculla Jojo, cuan profesor de espalda a su única estudiante, moviendo las fichas del enorme mes que está en curso–. La agenda propia de la señorita Akali… comienza a notarse…_

–_¿Eso te molesta?_

–_No veo razones, no creo que me quiera como representante de esa idea –incluso sólo viéndole la espalda, Kai'Sa adivina la sonrisa burlona que complementa su respuesta._

–_Ese nuevo proyecto… ¿No te hace más difícil…?_

–_Canijo, sí, no soy ningún mago –de pronto, el representante golpea el puño derecho con la palma derecha. El recuerdo súbito que casi sobresalta a la bailarina–. Por poco y lo olvido… ¿Sería tan amable de darle esto a la señorita Akali? Seguro le vendrá bien._

_Acto seguido, Mariachi deposita sobre la larga mesa una hoja doblada antes de volver a mirar su obra. Extrañada, la bailarina la toma y no tiene reparos en echar una mirada a lo que hay escrito._

_El contenido la desarma. No puede ser que en serio él…_

–_Jojo… _

–_¿Señorita? –Suelta él, distraído. Absorto. No ha notado nada en su voz._

–_¿Esto es una broma?_

_Sólo el cuestionamiento a su trabajo podría devolverlo a la realidad. Tampoco es que luzca ofendido, pero sí parece creer necesario mirar de frente y adoptar una postura más seria, diría incluso que más respetable. No parece ofenderle que mire el contenido de la hoja, pero sí parece desconcertarlo la impresión de Kai'Sa._

–_No creo que hacerle una broma a la señorita Akali sea un riesgo que esté dispuesto a correr, si me entiende…_

–_Jojo… ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo difícil que es conseguir esta información? –El tono vehemente de Kai'Sa casi asusta al representante. Le divertiría su expresión en otras circunstancias. Ahora, en cambio, necesita estar segura._

–_Señorita… ¿No exagera? La… la verdad no fue… no fue tan…_

–_Estás… ¿Estás seguro de que esta información es buena y no…?_

–_No corro riesgos si no estoy seguro –afirma Mariachi, categórico–. Son mujeres ocupadas, si lo sabré yo… asumo que no están para juegos._

_Ni una brizna de humor en su expresión. La bailarina, asombrada, vuelve a mirar los números y los nombres escritos con caligrafía veloz, pero legible. Repasa cada sílaba. Es… vaya, cuesta creerlo. Pero tampoco parece que sea el tipo más ingenioso que haya pisado la agencia…_

_Bueno, ingenio no le faltó para regalarle ese viaje…_

_Sabe cómo es la sonrisa que esboza al apoyar la mejilla en su puño. En realidad… no puede calificar de sonrisa como tal. Es más un gesto. En parte porque debe hacer un esfuerzo para esbozarla. Sabe que él lo nota, aunque finge que no. Ahora retrocede apenas un paso perceptible que lo aleja de la mesa._

_Se estará preguntando qué ha hecho ahora. Típico._

–_Nada de favoritismos, ¿no es ésa tu filosofía, Mariachi?_

–_¿A qué viene eso, señorita?_

–_A que… te tomas demasiadas molestias por una chica que… ya sabes, te golpeó de esa forma…_

–_Hablar de molestias es una exageración –masculla el representante, creyendo oportuno volver a mirar el enorme horario–. Si se puede… si no representa una dificultad… no veo por qué no hacerlo._

–_¿Te importa tanto lo que Akali piense de ti? –La sola pregunta rigidiza la espina dorsal de Mariachi, al tiempo que la bailarina contiene el aliento en espera de su respuesta._

–_Puede entregarle eso diciendo que es de su parte, no tiene importancia –la respuesta es inmediata, pero tiene dificultades para tragarse ese despliegue de desinterés. Puede ver el asomo fugaz de una sonrisa–. Incluso eso sería mejor, ¿no le parece?_

–_¿Qué quieres decir? –No quiere sonar tan interesada, pero le es imposible disimular más de lo que ya hace._

–_Usted la conoce mejor que yo, lo más probable es que rompa ese papel sin verlo si se entera que es de mi parte._

_Quiere abrir la boca y soltar una réplica. Una frase. Cualquier cosa que subraye esa certeza suya. Pero Kai'Sa se queda boqueando. Quiere darle la razón. Quiere darle más razones para apoyar esa certeza. Tendría que ser sencillo._

_Pero…_

_Tiene que venir a su cabeza justo ahora. Akali sin dormir por noches enteras. Akali y la expresión antes de golpearlo… la antigua ninja, la más pequeña del grupo, llorosa en un ascensor tras tirarlo y maldiciéndolo de tantas… tantas formas…_

_Tantas que nadie diría que esas palabras vienen de…_

_La misma Akali que volvió sin decir una sola palabra tras traerla Jojo del hospital…_

_¿Por qué ninguna de ellas le dio importancia al hecho de que la muchacha, por primera vez, se delineara los ojos? Maldita sea, ni con el imbécil de Kayn se tomó tantas molestias y eso que lo lloró por un buen tiempo. _

_Entonces… si así había sido… y si siempre ha sido la primera en encontrarle una razón para criticarlo, ¿por qué de pronto le ha dado por actuar como si…?_

_No… de hecho… de hecho… no es como que ahora el mismo tipo le resulte tan criticable, ¿verdad?_

_Pero Mariachi tiene razón. La conoce. Claro que la conoce. Al punto de que sí. Tal vez sea buena idea de que ella no sepa que él le ha conseguido…_

_De pronto, Kai'Sa cae en la cuenta de su actuar. Dios, ¿en verdad está pensando en…?_

_En verdad… en verdad debe estar agotada. Si es el caso, el mes más relajado en verdad les vendrá bien._

–_Me debes una por cubrirte entonces, Jojo –decide soltar como si nada, intentando no alterar la posición inicial. La que sabe que le afecta. La que lo lleva a retroceder._

_No cuenta con que él gire la cabeza y le dedique una sonrisa que poco y nada tiene que ver con la diligencia cotidiana. La bailarina contiene el paso de la saliva a través de su garganta. Dios, si no lo conociera, diría que incluso le está siguiendo el juego. No… no puede ser… pero esa forma de curvar los labios…_

–_Considerando todo lo que hago por ustedes… no creo que le haga daño este pequeño favor, ¿o sí?_

_Resulta casi divertido sostenerle brevemente la mirada. Sin importar el esfuerzo adicional que debe hacer para disimular su turbación. Obligándose a pensar que no, no ha sido calculado. Apenas la expresión lógica considerando que sí, es lo menos que puede hacer. Que no tendría por qué ser otra cosa si no estuviera tan empecinada en hacer de esos pequeños momentos verdaderos mundos que…_

–_Yo sé bien que estoy afuera, pero el día en que yo me muera, sé que tendrás que llorar…_

_Antes de que tenga ocasión de procesarlo, Kai'Sa escucha el característico grito salir del bolsillo del representante:_

–_¡Lloraaaaaaaaaaaar y llorar! ¡Lloraaaaaaaaaaaaaar y llorar!_

_La bailarina tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa. No tanto por la canción que tiene como alarma Jojo y que resuena en la sala con potencia (Dirás que no me quisiste…), sino por la azorada expresión del representante, quien se enreda en sus propios esfuerzos por sacar el móvil y dedicarle una mirada avergonzada a la joven, quien apenas si puede disimular la risa que se le escapa a través de sus labios firmemente cerrados._

_Apenas si consigue mostrarle el móvil como una señal de disculpa. Ni siquiera espera su autorización. Da igual, si la joven abre la boca, no dejará de reír. Tampoco es que tenga nada de malo. No será el mayor de los ridículos. Que agradezca esa absurda manía suya de levantarse más temprano que ninguna de las chicas, incluso cuando no es estrictamente necesario._

_Las primeras risas ya se le escapan cuando Jojo contesta la llamada y pasa junto a ella en dirección a la salida. Algo se relaja en su semblante abochornado. Incluso diría que se ilumina. El cambio es brusco. La desconcierta un poco._

–_Hola, mi ángel._

_Algo va a responder antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Había tanto… tanto cariño en su expresión… en su voz…_

_Podría ser… podría ser cualquier persona, piensa la bailarina, sin despegar la mirada de la puerta, como esperando que la misma se muestre de acuerdo con su postura. Tendría que ser cualquiera. La variedad es amplia. Sólo… sólo que alguien como él… no puede imaginarlo con un círculo familiar que vaya más allá de los mercenarios guardaespaldas. No puede imaginarlo haciendo sobremesa con una familia de verdad. Pero esas palabras…_

_Bueno, no le dejan demasiadas alternativas. De hecho, son escasas. Mínimas. Diría incluso que son sinónimos unas de las otras. _

_Y no ve que no pueda ser verdad. Tiene todo a favor, maldita sea, todo. No tendría que ser así…_

_Pero lo es, casi gruñe la bailarina, apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos y los codos en la mesa. Casi se despeina en el proceso. No puede importarle menos. _

_Ahora resulta que Mariachi tiene un ángel. _

_A Kai'Sa no le resulta demasiado difícil imaginarla. Seguro debe tener un carácter suave para que Mariachi le hable así. Seguro es empalagosa por momentos, pero parece que eso le encanta, una chica que casi se comporte como una niñita pequeña a la cual pueda cuidar como su máximo tesorito y adorarla, casi ponerla en un altar. De qué otro modo se explica que la vea así, casi divina…_

_Y si ya le ha construido ese templo dedicado a la adoración, significa que lo ha tenido de la jeta un buen tiempo, el necesario para consolidar su obra y posición a ese punto. Diría entonces que mucho antes de conocerlo… de trabajar para ellas, como todas le subrayaron tanto cuando…_

_Es consciente de su estado de ánimo en cuanto repara en la hoja estrujada en su puño. El hallazgo. Aquellos datos imposibles…_

_Bueno, tal vez haya dicho la verdad. Tal vez sólo ha podido y no ha querido quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pero… canijo…_

_¿Por qué no puede decir que le agrade confirmarlo? Menos de esa forma._

* * *

Es el turno de sorprenderse.

No puede decirse que la señorita Kai'Sa se encuentre en el mejor estado de ánimo. De acuerdo, ha cometido errores y quién no los comete. Pero otra cosa muy distinta es que ellas también, con más frecuencia y no pueden decir que les ponga a los mismos la debida atención.

La muchacha quiere creer que tiene que ver con la distancia entre el presente y un próximo evento. Puede que el mismo se halle cubierto por un velo de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, eso nunca ha sido excusa para detenerse. Cierto es que ahora tienen más experiencia como equipo de baile y no puede decirse que recientes bajas se deban a que la tarea se halle fuera de sus posibilidades, pero…

Es extraño.

Ya no es la mujer dictatorial que conocieron. Cierto es que ahora resulta más agradable. Severa, sí, pero sin alcanzar extremos tiránicos. Cierto es que su mirada aguda capta la menor descoordinación. Y ahora mismo, cuesta creer que esa misma mujer luzca, en el mejor de los casos, muy distraída.

Y no es que teman que les arranque un brazo o una pierna de un mordisco, pero ver a alguien en semejante estado y que, encima, ostente un grado de superioridad respecto de los demás torna bastante… cómo decirlo… complicado abordar un tema tan personal como lo puede ser la explicación de su estado de ánimo.

Y no es que les importe… bueno, sí, les importa en cierta medida. No se tiene por qué tratar de un asunto de vida o muerte, en esto estamos claros. Sin embargo, no deja de llamar la atención y en última instancia, semejante… ¿Dejadez? Respecto de algo que no sólo le interesa, le apasiona tanto…

No hace falta desarrollar en extremo las capacidades deductivas o el instinto para saber que eso sólo puede ser señal de algo de cierta gravedad.

Y puede que sea eso mismo, por sobre su aura de autoridad, lo que disuada a las chicas de acercarse a averiguar con toda la sutileza posible.

Qué carajos… si se trata de algo grave, ¿existe tan siquiera una mísera forma de manifestar sutileza?

Algo grave, por ejemplo, debe explicar el chasco de uno de los últimos ensayos cuando, tras permitirse un descanso, un mensaje pareció lanzarle la galaxia entera encima a la artista que ya todas, de algún modo, habían aprendido a ver como una suerte de mentora más que una simple profesora o, en última instancia, una jefa o líder.

No es como que hubiera demasiado espacio para permitirse una actualización, en parte porque todas habían aprendido a ver el descanso como eso. Y una mirada al móvil que empezara con unos segundos bien podía derivar en algo descontrolado que terminaría por llevarse sus fuerzas.

Y eso, tras aprender lo que puede ser trabajar con una mujer como Kai'Sa, no podía considerarse una alternativa.

Así que esa alarma específica debía dar a entender la llegada de algo de importancia. Pero de ahí a imaginar que la breve lectura la llevaría a apoyar la espalda en pared, volviéndola consciente del color de su piel al ausentarse el mismo de golpe mientras la fuerza pareció seguir de cerca al color mismo…

Esa vez la bailarina consiguió incorporarse a duras penas, sin dejar de mirar el móvil y llamando la atención de las presentes, lo que la obligó a levantar la mirada. A todas y a ninguna a la vez.

–Chicas, ha… surgido un imprevisto, tendremos… tendremos que terminar por hoy.

Antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera pedir una explicación, Kai'Sa tomó el bolso y se largó a toda velocidad, resonando el portazo más de lo necesario en la estancia.

Habrá sido algo grave, asumió la muchacha. Lo bastante grave para dejar de lado todo. No podía imaginar que algo fuera tan… tan… cómo decirlo…

¿Su familia tal vez? Ni entonces ni ahora se le ocurren otros pretextos. Todas asumen que es el tipo de mujer que podría seguir bailando aunque todo se caiga a causa de un terremoto o no deje de lloverle encima porque el techo está lleno de goteras. Ella no se detendría por cualquier tontería. Y la familia… o las chicas del grupo… bueno, sí tiene razones de peso.

Pero si debe ser sincera, la muchacha, más allá del desconcierto del momento, no quiere profundizar. Ya es bastante malo que la bailarina desbarate la imagen que todas tienen de ella como una señal de que algo va mal como para, encima, ahondar en las causas. Esas explicaciones que te amargan el día… la semana… el mes…

Y hoy, después de más de una semana de lo ocurrido, no puede decirse que luzca mejor. El primer ensayo que tienen después de ese chasco y no cree que alguna no se pregunte quién es esa mujer y qué hizo con la exigente y perfeccionista Kai'Sa, principal bailarina de K/DA.

Porque como mínimo de cinco errores, tres los ha cometido ella y tras disculparse con las chicas entre dientes, gruñe insultos contra sí misma por largos segundos.

Así es que consigue, de alguna manera, que el proceso se torne lento al punto de volverse insoportable dar un paso más. Así que sí, no puede ser la única que se sienta agradecida de que todo acabe por el día y se puedan retirar.

Adelantándolas a todas al salir.

Dejándolas a todas, por unos segundos, suspendidas en la incredulidad. Y a la muchacha con la incertidumbre de cuánto puede tomar superar una mala noticia.

Está claro que, en el caso de Kai'Sa, debe ser más de una semana.

* * *

En retrospectiva, Kai'Sa se siente ridícula por tan siquiera considerarlo. Pero quién podría culparla si las horas no hicieron otra cosa que alimentar su esperanza.

Ahora, sin embargo, sabe que lo ha subestimado.

En parte porque hoy es el día en que las chicas tardarán en regresar. En parte porque sabe que hay pendientes por resolver, pero lo último que quiere es tener que preocuparse demasiado al respecto de nada. Lleva demasiado mirando el móvil. Demasiado con la cabeza en otro sitio. Demasiado, en definitiva, sin una pizca de paz y si debe ser del todo honesta, todo eso se remonta mucho más allá de esta maldita semana.

Pero claro, estos jodidos días no han hecho sino confirmar la jodida percepción que la ha llevado al borde del colapso. Así que si tiene ocasión de permitirse un rato a solas y en silencio, no le importa tener que desplazar cualquier cosa o afrontar consecuencias peores. Lo cierto es que está harta y necesita respirar.

Y ha contenido la respiración demasiados días. Permitiéndose apenas la normalidad en cuanto se supo alejada de la agencia.

Tomar la decisión fue difícil. Las consecuencias también lo serán si acaso alguien se atreve a poner una objeción ante lo que es un hecho, pero lo duda. O quiere dudarlo. Lo último que necesita es ordenar el desmadre de su cabeza, lo que resulta curioso por decirlo menos considerando la claridad de la que hiciera gala en su momento cuando…

En fin, se dijo la bailarina, asumiendo la frustración como el fruto de un ensayo desastroso. Ya está. Una certeza que la acompañó en cuanto la puerta se vio despojada de seguros y cruzó el umbral.

La primera señal que la tensó fue el sonido de la televisión. Sin importar lo dormidas que pudieran estar ella o las muchachas, difícilmente dejarían algún aparato encendido. Y sin embargo, ahí tiene el aparato a un volumen moderado. No es un escándalo, pero sí es el índice requerido para que pueda oírla desde el umbral y a medida que se adentra en el pasillo.

Considera, por un momento, retroceder sobre sus pasos y advertir a seguridad en el primer piso, pero… ¿Quién podría evadir al verdadero ejército de locos armados que las custodian sin arriesgarse a verse convertido en filetes? Si quisieran atacarla, concluye, alterar el espacio de esa manera sería, en el mejor de los casos, una estupidez mayúscula.

Y piensa. Tal vez sí existe alguien de esa habilidad y ha encendido la televisión para generar ese ambiente de confianza. Serán muy buenos en lo que hacen, pero cabe la posibilidad… ínfima. Insignificante acaso, pero carajo, siempre cabe y no puede negarlo.

A menos que una de las chicas pensara con anterioridad y tomara la misma decisión y entonces… bueno, no es como que sus planes terminen de irse por el drenaje, ¿o sí?

Habría sido ideal considerar todas las opciones desde el umbral y no a medida que se adentraba en el pasillo.

Ahora, sin embargo, se despliega ante sí la sobria sala iluminada por algo de la luz grisácea que se filtra a través del enorme ventanal. La enorme pantalla de alta definición retransmite una película americana. La recuerda. En estos momentos la batalla campal está a punto de desarrollarse y los héroes, unidos, se lanzan en banda contra un calvo villano de gruesa armadura que apenas si le basta mover su gigantesca espada… o machete doble… ¿Qué diablos es? Como esa, eso basta para que su ejército de monstruosidades se lance contra los héroes, secundados por extrañas ballenas voladoras.

Alguien, cómodamente sentado en el sillón más grande, contempla la acción en concentrado silencio, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, las manos enlazadas y la boca apoyada en ellas.

No tiene idea de cómo es posible que, de entre todos los malditos rasgos, pueda reconocer su jodida nuca.

–¿Te irás si te digo quién muere al final?

Mariachi no se sobresalta ante el cuestionamiento. Más bien deja escapar el aliento antes de apagar el aparato con el mando a distancia.

–La he visto cinco veces, sigo creyendo que es mejor la anterior, pero qué carajos…

Tiene la impresión de que le basta un movimiento para incorporarse y voltear. No recuerda cuántos trajes lo ha visto usar, pero concluye que no son demasiados. A pesar de la confianza que se ha permitido para usar así su espacio, ni siquiera ha aflojado el nudo de la corbata. ¿Cuántos kilos ha perdido desde que se conocieran? Así y todo, las luces le ayudan a disimular el desagradable efecto del daño.

Eso y la seriedad rotunda de su gesto. El mismo que inunda la mente de Kai'Sa de una amarga resignación.

–Cómo entraste –inquiere la bailarina, intentando en todo momento sonar tranquila y no decididamente molesta.

Él sólo la mira. Mira el entorno y se encoge de hombros. Como si el amueblado avalara una respuesta que su cuerpo todo parece dar sin valerse de su boca. Soy Mariachi, quiere decir. Soy quien soy. En mi posición… ¿En serio cree que no encontraría la forma?

–Bueno… considerando la situación… un riesgo añadido no tendría por qué significar demasiado, ¿o sí?

–De manera que no se te ocurrió mejor forma de despedirte –suelta ella con una sonrisa burlona de la que él, para su sorpresa, hace eco.

–Sólo asumí que todas las otras posibilidades ya figuraban en sus cálculos, señorita.

–Ya te puedes ir olvidado de esa postura, te estás demorando demasiado en salir.

En cambio, el cabrón vuelve a suspirar y niega con la cabeza. Las manos en los bolsillos, el peinado ligeramente desacomodado y esa maldita formalidad. Y la confianza. La confianza del que ya nada pierde. La confianza de quien está demasiado molesto y controlado a un tiempo.

Kai'Sa se obliga a no retroceder.

–Sabe… le tenía cariño a ese pulmón.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Ese pulmón, señorita, le tenía cariño, lo tenía desde que nací y pues… estará de acuerdo en que su pérdida me resulte dolorosa.

–A mí qué me importa si…

–Como también estoy seguro de que tenía esa sangre… o que no me hacía falta un recuerdito que me impida mover el brazo.

–¿Por qué crees que quiero escuchar esas cosas?

El intruso deja escapar el resignado aliento antes de rodear el sillón y ubicarse a metro y medio de ella. Incluso se pasa la mano por el cabello y mira al techo. En verdad parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo.

–Cualquiera dirá que firmé un contrato, que el mismo fue muy específico y tendrá razón, es increíble lo detallado que fue, pero… incluso cuando hablamos de un papel firmado por las partes… incluso si ese miserable acto jurídico es una ley para quien lo firma y se apega a ella… incluso entonces… podemos salirnos del camino, ¿lo ha considerado?

Tiene la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, pero la bailarina prefiere callar y esperar a ver adónde la llevará con el discurso de un hombre que parece apretar conscientemente los dientes.

–Yo lo llamo… algunas molestias que, todo sea dicho, no son culpa de los contratantes y está bien, pero… no podemos negar que, si no afianza el vínculo, en último término debería obligarnos a considerar ciertos aspectos.

–¿Siempre eres tan hablador, Jong Ki?

–Sí, supongo que… lo necesitaba, pero descuide, iré al grano –acto seguido, el joven saca del bolsillo el sobre azul y lo alza como si se tratara de un libro sagrado. El pequeño detalle es el desprecio con que aprieta el documento–. No suelo ser alguien que se queje, señorita, pero estoy seguro… muy seguro que todo este tiempo de servicio merece algo mucho mejor que esto.

No vacila un segundo en romperlo. No lo ha abierto, alcanza a descubrir la bailarina antes de ver los dos trozos tirados en el suelo, entre ambos.

–¿Así que es eso, Jong Ki? ¿Vienes a negociar?

–Vengo a comprobar si en verdad cree que algo así bastará para contentar a alguien en mi posición.

–Pues si el dinero te parece poco…

–¿Por quién me toma? –Es la primera vez que debe aceptar que, en todo este tiempo, jamás ha visto a Jojo, a Mariachi genuinamente enfadado–. ¿Con quién carajos cree que ha tratado todo este maldito tiempo?

–Por favor, Jong Ki, ¿en serio vas a presumir de algo ahora?

–Ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de despedirme de frente, al menos creo poder presumir de un poco más de dignidad.

–Sólo estoy recordándote que renunciaste.

–Pues dígamelo ahora que sí estamos en el mismo sitio.

_Mierda._

Esto es precisamente lo que quería evitar. Ahora no hay caso. No tiene cómo. No tendría sentido sacarlo por la fuerza. Puede, pero… eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. No lo cree capaz de armar un escándalo. Pero sí de muchas otras cosas y no tiene cómo evadir algo así. Es tan… tan…

–Estás despedido, Jo Jong Ki, ¿satisfecho?

–¿Bajo qué argumentos?

–¿Desde cuándo necesita un jefe argumentos cuando…?

–Desde que existe el despido injustificado.

–¿Vas a demandarme, Mariachi? –Suelta la bailarina con furiosa incredulidad.

–Voy a hacer lo que haga falta.

–¡Cómo te atreves a…!

–¡No! ¡Cómo se atreve usted! –Ruge Mariachi, descolocándola momentáneamente–. Les he dado una porción de mí… en todos los malditos sentidos con tal de asegurarme de que he cumplido con mi deber… ¿Y en serio cree que puede hacerme esto? ¿Por carta? ¿Quién carajos se cree que es?

–Me has dado… nos has dado razones todo este tiempo, ¿en serio quieres que las enumere?

–Y ahora pesan todas juntas, ¿eh?

–Aquí decidimos cuándo pesan y…

–Deje de meter a sus compañeras en el baile, esto fue idea suya y nada más.

–Ay, por favor…

–Así que deme una buena razón para creer que puede terminar las cosas así…

–Porque trabajabas para mí, así que puedo decidir cuándo dejas de ser útil o no.

–Diga algo que se crea, ¿en serio eso le costaba tanto que lo tuvo que plasmar en carta?

–¡Bueno, pues qué mierda puede importarte tanto! ¡Es cosa mía si te quiero lejos de mi vida!

Le toma un largo segundo procesar lo que acaba de gritar. Comprender lo poco que ha tardado en perder los nervios.

Aceptar, con ese arranque, que demasiadas cosas están mal. Empezando por él. Que no debería estar donde está. Porque ha hecho todo lo que está en sus manos para no verlo. Para no dificultar más las cosas de lo que ya están. Para no llegar precisamente a esa instancia. Porque sí. Puede que en el fondo… en el fondo siempre supiera que podía pasar.

No sabe qué cara tendrá, pero la expresión de Mariachi no la ayuda demasiado a pintar un cuadro favorable. Cualquiera diría que acaba de descubrir que dos y dos no son cuatro y aún es incapaz de decidir qué hacer con ese hallazgo.

–Escuche, si… si es algo que hice…

–Jong Ki, basta, no es algo que quiera hablar.

–Pero yo sí.

–¿Y a mí qué con eso?

–Que tal vez lo merezca.

–Jong Ki, por favor…

–Está claro que… está claro que hice algo, ¿no es así? Algo grave…

Dios… cómo puede ser tan…

No los separa tanta distancia. En serio no puede ser tan difícil cruzarla en un par de pasos y…

–¿Por qué insistes en quedarte, Jong Ki? –Le suelta Kai'Sa con la dificultad que le supone contener el hipotético temblor que la delataría en su voz–. Ahri está furiosa contigo… Evelynn… a Eve parece que le incordias y Akali… de buena gana te cortaría si pudiera.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces…. ¿Por qué demonios insistes en quedarte? –Dios, no… necesita firmeza. Necesita fuerza. Necesita… necesita no derrumbarse ahora–. Si sabes todo esto… ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte y arriesgarte una y otra vez? Acabas de… de perder un pulmón por…

–¿Y usted?

–¿Qué?

–Acaba… acaba de decirme… todo lo que soy para sus compañeras y no me sorprende, hasta… hasta puede que tenga culpa en ello, pero… ¿Qué soy para usted?

Le tiembla el labio. Le arden los ojos. Dios, está segura incluso de que ese maldito zumbido sólo lo puede escuchar ella. Y él hará lo suyo que no tiene las manos en los bolsillos. De hecho, no parece saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Como si quisiera dar un paso, pero…

Dios, es… es tan… tan difícil…

–Eso… eso no…

–Si fuera por eso… cualquiera de ellas podría haber decidido antes despedirme, por esas mismas razones, pero… ¿Por qué usted? ¿Por qué tiene que ser usted?

Quiere reírse. No tiene las fuerzas, pero quiere reírse. ¿En serio puede ser tan…?

No se merece una risa. Se merece una patada en los bajos. Se merece un puñetazo. Por volver a tenerla en vilo después de esos malditos días tras los disparos. Por no dejarla dar un jodido paso sin que pueda evitar volver a esos momentos en que él…

_Hola mi ángel._

Ahí está. La pizca de rabia que le falta para encontrar la claridad. Para despejar su mente de las dudas…

–Y tú… Jong Ki –empieza, sabiendo que cada sílaba es un puñetazo a su garganta–. Por qué… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?

Por supuesto que su cara de lelo da a entender que sigue sin entender. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le basta con humillarla en su propio territorio? ¿No tiene ya bastante viéndola así? Se le ha escapado un par de lágrimas y es cuestión de tiempo para que las que quedan le sigan los pasos. Es tan… es tan…

–Siempre… siempre has sido… un maldito mentiroso.

–Señorita…

–Por qué… ¿Por qué no reconoces de una vez que Akali es tu favorita?

La expresión de Mariachi, sino un poema, bien podría ser La Ilíada completa. Abre la boca. Quiere hablar. Las palabras lo traicionan. En cambio, tiene que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por respirar.

–Qué…

–Acabas… acabas de darle algo más… que ánimo para su proyecto, ¿no es así?

–Le dije que eso…

–O Ahri… o Evelynn… si por ellas… te dejaste apuñalar o disparar…

–Eso no fue… no fue…

–¿Alguna de ellas sabe que tienes un jodido ángel?

Ahora es su turno para casi tambalearse. No tiene tiempo para reparar en el desconocido veneno que rezuma su voz, el mismo que se manifiesta en la amargura atrapada entre la lengua y el paladar.

No sabe cuánto le toma, pero consigue reponerse antes de rebuscar en su mente.

–Sólo… sólo la señorita Evelynn, pero…

–¡Sólo ella! –Suelta rabiosa y burlona la bailarina, casi asustando a Mariachi–. ¿Y te parece poco? Bueno… qué digo, como si a ella le molestaran esas cosas… si las otras se enteraran…

–Se… señorita…

–Pues no me gusta ese jueguito… ni mucho menos… incluso saberlo… sentirme así…

–De… de qué está…

–Aunque… eres un maldito mentiroso… no quiero que tú te…. –Dios… hasta sería más fácil si le pasara. Pero ya las lágrimas… podría darle la espalda, pero girar… mierda, hace cosas peores cuando baila–. No te mereces que ninguna de ellas te llore, ¿lo sabías?

–No… no entiendo…

–No te mereces nada, no… no quiero verte… no quiero temer otra vez porque tú… no quiero ni mucho menos… tener que explicarle… a alguien más… por qué tengo derecho de sentir esa pena.

–Pero de qué está…

–No quiero compartir mi pena ni… ni las razones.

Bien, a juzgar por su cara, parece que lo entiende al fin. Y qué bueno, porque no sabe de qué otra forma explicarlo. Respira. Debería sentirse aliviada. Pero algo así es tan insignificante frente al vergonzoso hecho de que él haya visto y… oído algo tan… tan…

Cabrón… jodido… jodido cabrón…

–Así que… deberías… poder dejarme sola, Jong Ki, eso… eso es lo que yo merezco.

Se hace a un lado. Se apoya en la pared. Es un estúpido, pero Kai'Sa cree que puede entender esa señal. Desde aquí se ve la puerta. No quiere aferrarse a sí misma, pero no puede evitarlo. Y a Mariachi parece costarle dar un paso, sumido como está en su nube de desconcierto…

–Las odio.

Las palabras escapan como una suerte de siseo de la boca del que ya debe ser su antiguo representante. Escapan con tal rapidez y seguridad que Kai'Sa no puede ponerlas en duda. Y es tal la sinceridad que las carga que, por un segundo, se estremece y aunque no lo quiera, no puede apartar la mirada de él.

–Hay días en que las odio –casi susurra Mariachi con expresión tensa–. Con toda la mente y… con todas las fuerzas.

–Entonces…

–A la señorita Evelynn con sus aires de diva… la señorita Ahri con su complejo de niña mimada… a la señorita Akali con su maldita actitud… Dios, póngase en mis zapatos un segundo, sólo un segundo y comprenderá que lo difícil es estimarlas, pensé en renunciar ni bien las conocí.

Quiere decir algo, pero no puede. En parte porque verlo así… justo ahora… siendo tan malditamente honesto…

Es un mentiroso, pero… por qué… ¿Por qué le cree?

–Sólo soy un cabrón como cualquier otro, un cabrón que ha conseguido un trabajo y se aferra a él porque no hay nadie que no necesite un maldito trabajo, eso… eso no puede ser un crimen –suspira. En verdad esas palabras parecen cansarlo–. Claro, todos tienen un límite, el mío ha sido mi ángel desde que nació y la sostuve en brazos.

Traga saliva. Kai'Sa está a punto de pedirle que lo repita. No. No puede hacer falta si… si…

–Al principio tenía que poner la cara de mi hermana en ellas para recordar por qué hacía todo, hasta lo más estúpido –la mira. Ha dado unos pasos y es ahora que sonríe con el cansancio de noches sin dormir–. Pero… cuando se trata de usted… sólo puedo aferrarme a su cara, señorita.

Qué… qué…

–No sólo es mi trabajo, también… es algo suyo –se lo piensa mejor. No parece gustarle lo que acaba de decir–. Pero… créame que… jamás he querido imaginar cuánto le puede doler porque… no sabría qué hacer.

Al final, sólo suspira. Se lleva las manos al cabello. El proceso lo despeina. Es ahora que nota la barba que despunta. Es ahora que Kai'Sa, por primera vez, es consciente todos los detalles del entorno. De cada cosa que ha pasado por alto. De todo… de tantas… tantas cosas que parece saturar peligrosamente su cerebro.

–Mis padres me quieren fuera de esto, no dudo que… mi hermana me exigiría lo mismo, incluso… lo haría, pero… muchas veces, es un poco más que lo necesario –la tristeza se ha llevado al orgullo y sólo le alcanza para mirarla una última vez–. Nunca se trató de evitar favoritismos, señorita, sino de disimular… el haber caído y no poder evitarlo, pero… sólo soy un mentiroso, ¿verdad? Así que… haga lo que quiera.

Da un paso. Dos. Tres. Se aleja. Avanza. Y avanza. Al fin hunde las manos en los bolsillos. Al fin se convierte en una espalda derrotada. Cabizbaja. Sin dejar eco de su movimiento. Casi aplastado de pronto…

Una mano tira de él. Lo obliga a voltear. El jalón casi lo desarma. Porque no lo espera. De pronto, vuelve a parecer molesto.

–Qué…

–_Imbécil._

No le da tiempo para procesar que lo ha dicho en español. No le da tiempo para asimilar el cuadro que sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas. No quiere que vea sus ojos irritados, hinchados. Ni siquiera quiere que vea la sonrisa trémula que le tiembla en el rostro. Es tan simple como que Kai'Sa no quiere que Mariachi tenga ocasión de asimilar otra cosa que no sea la presa de sus brazos en torno a su cuello o la estupidez más grande que siente que ha hecho.

La verdad es que no recuerda la última vez que besó. No sabe si es un recuerdo muy lejano o tan insignificante que el peso de mejores vivencias lo ha aplastado de a poco. Tiene que haber un momento parecido entre sus vivencias, porque no puede decir que no sepa con exactitud lo que tiene que hacer, por mucho que el desconcierto haya desestabilizado a Mariachi a tal punto que estrella su espalda contra la pared más próxima mientras Kai'Sa sólo se aferra a él mientras se concentra en arremeter contra sus labios.

El tipo no atina a hacer algo con sus manos. Ni siquiera a mover los labios. Es ella quien los mueve y lo obliga a moverlos con los propios. La que incluso muerde el inferior porque todo esto no quita su propia rabia. Él ni siquiera alcanza a gemir. No lo suelta. No se lo permite. No quiere que tenga tiempo para nada que no sea ponerse al día.

Él consigue mover un poco la cara. Sólo un poco para que ella le conceda la pausa. También necesita respirar. Y es esa cercanía la que le permite a la bailarina comprender que los ojos del representante no son oscuros del todo. Es probable que sea la luz.

–Se… se…

–Dilo.

–¿Qué?

–Dime que sólo soy yo.

–Y… yo…

–Dime… dime que no hay nadie más, Mariachi, que sólo… que sólo soy yo para ti.

–Us… usted…

–Quiero oírte decirlo –no sabe por qué le tiembla la voz, por qué debe bajarla o por qué las lágrimas no se detienen–. Por favor…

–No cumplí –consigue susurrar Mariachi, cerca de su cara–. Siempre… siempre ha sido mi favorita, yo…

Le basta. Sabe que no encontrará las palabras. Sabe que no necesita más. El segundo asalto contra su boca es tan brusco que escucha la nuca del representante golpear la pared. Ahoga un gemido, pero no le permite detenerse. No le da espacio para nada más que no sea seguirle el ritmo. Y ella misma… ella misma es incapaz de moderar su propia velocidad.

Porque no le cabe un pensamiento en la cabeza. Ni siquiera la certeza de haber sido lo bastante bruta para creer…

Las manos de Mariachi al fin reaccionan. La rodean. La aprietan. Como si perdiera el equilibrio. Como si aferrarse a ella fuera la única posibilidad cierta de sobrevivir a la tormenta que, al parecer, no sabe que ha desatado.

Ahora es a ella a la que le falta el aire, pero se obliga a resistir un poco más, ahora que ha conseguido mayor libertad para su lengua. Al separar sus labios, sin embargo, afianza el otro agarre y la sonrisa no se va. Porque es difícil actuar de otra forma si él mantiene esa expresión de aturdimiento descomunal.

–Qué… ¿Qué estás esperando? –Musita Kai'Sa con agitación.

–¿Qué?

–Vas a… ¿Vas a sólo besarme en el pasillo?

–Yo… yo…

Esa actitud le podría causar una carcajada de no ser porque decide volver a lo que no quiere detener. Porque es su territorio y aunque quisiera, sólo ella, en este momento, lo conoce mejor. Abre apenas los ojos para saber hacia dónde lo lleva. Ha movido tanto los brazos que lo ha hecho perder la chaqueta. Lo ha movido tanto que sabe que no podrá recorrer el maldito trayecto de un apartamento estúpidamente grande si no se permite soltarlo y guiarlo a él y su descomunal desconcierto.

Se pregunta si acaso ha procesado lo que pasa cuando vuelve a la carga tirándole de la corbata para cerrar la distancia. Tiene la espalda apoyada en la puerta, de manera que no le cuesta abrirla ni mucho menos volver a tirar de él, esta vez al interior de la habitación.

Entonces reacciona. De verdad lo ha traído…

Dios…

Pero en qué está… en qué está pensando si acaba de…

Su respiración la obliga a voltear.

Ha estado tras ella un buen rato. Respira con dificultad, pero no deja de mirarla con la misma expresión del comienzo de todo esto. Le tiemblan las manos. Le cuesta tragar saliva. Incluso tiene la boca hinchada y ligeramente entre abierta. Su obra y gracia. Kai'Sa se permite un poco de orgullo al tiempo que sorbe y se seca las lágrimas de un manotazo. La respiración que escucha resulta extraña.

_Kai… él… ¿Va a vivir?_

Claro. Es tan… es tan simple que las lágrimas vuelven a brotar, a pesar de su sonrisa.

_Nos informan que la víctima del ataque recibió tres tiros…_

No es que no llorara. Es que… nunca se lo pudo permitir. Al menos cuando más lo necesitó…

Y ahora… ahora que lo ha dejado libre… no puede… sólo… no puede pensar… o concebir…

Dios… ha estado tan cerca que, sin importar la velocidad, no se perdonaría haberlo pensado dos veces si el día de mañana él…

Él…

–Señorita…

–Nadie… nadie te va a acusar de favoritismo, Jojo –acto seguido, sonríe a pesar de la humedad. De tal forma que sabe que, de verla, Evelynn se sentiría entre orgullosa y muy envidiosa–. Por mí no se enterarán.

–K… Kai'Sa…

No deja que el susurro ronco encuentre un final que no sea a través de sus labios mientras reconoce que, sin importar cuánto pase, agradecerá siempre una habitación de esas proporciones, las mismas que le permitan tener una cama lo bastante grande para abarcar los espacios que necesita para entorpecer unos pasos. Los pasos de un aparecido representante que se ve descolocado de súbito en cuando se descubre tendido sobre el colchón y con una Kai'Sa montada a horcajadas sobre él y sin la menor intención de dejarlo escapar.

–Júrame –musita la joven, antes siquiera de poder disfrutar la sumisión ajena–. Júrame que no te van a matar.

–Kai'Sa, yo…

–Júrame que no vas a morir –casi suplica ella, sintiendo de nueva cuenta la humedad en sus ojos–. Júrame que no te voy a perder…

–Kai'Sa –interrumpe él, colocando con delicadeza una mano en su mejilla, atrapando con la palma el llanto físico–. Qué más quisiera yo…

–Por favor… Jojo… por favor –temblorosa, acerca su cara a la de él, sabiendo que también lo está mojando–. Necesito que me jures… que tú no me vas a dejar…

Es la primera vez que toma la iniciativa. Es la primera vez que son sus manos las que lo atraen a él. Las que la detienen. Las que, a pesar de su torpeza fruto de un desconcierto que no se sacude, la aferran mientras le devuelve un beso lento que tiene un tinte de despedida que sólo incrementa el miedo que la hace aferrarse a él.

Porque de pronto… de pronto le asusta tanto…

–No me iré a ninguna parte –susurra el representante contra sus labios–. Te juro que no me iré.

Ella sólo sonríe frente a su sonrisa. Su risa podría confundirse con un sollozo mientras él no despega las manos de sus mejillas. Se sienten ásperas sus palmas. Se siente real. Como el miedo de los últimos días. Como la absurda rabia que ha sentido. Como… ella misma y las uñas clavándose en su pecho, a través de la camisa…

–Oye –susurra contra su oreja, sin darle espacio a la incredulidad que surge al percibir su propia coquetería–. ¿Qué dice tu contrato sobre las relaciones en el trabajo?

Lo escucha tragar saliva. Se ríe antes de recuperar una postura dominante que matiza con una sonrisa provocadora.

–¿Crees que los doctores desaconsejen el sexo si te falta un pulmón?

Ahora no hay dudas. No es un juego de luces o perspectivas. Mariachi ha perdido el color de su cara y el aire parece haberse secado alrededor. Nunca la duda ha sido tan clara en la expresión de un hombre como en la de Mariachi en ese segundo. Un nerviosismo que, asume, se mezcla con el miedo más profundo. Un estado que, por alguna razón que no atina a dilucidar, la conmueve en lo más hondo.

–No… no puedo…

–Vamos, no te asustes –le suelta la joven con dulzura–. No estamos haciendo nada malo y si es por tu estado…

–No… de verdad… de verdad no puedo.

No puede continuar. En verdad el miedo es patente y casi diría que respira con dificultad. Semejante estado alarma a Kai'Sa.

–Jojo… ¿Qué pasa?

–No… no puedo hacer esto.

–Es… es por mí, ¿verdad? –Murmura la chica, intentando sobreponerse a la enorme loza que siente caer a la altura del pecho–. Porque no soy…

–¡No! –Su grito casi parece un graznido que capta su atención–. Esto… esto no tiene que ver con… es decir, soy yo… yo el que…

–¿El que qué?

–El que… el que nunca… ha…

La voz se le apaga. Incluso desvía la mirada. Y si no fuera porque lo tiene tan cerca, Kai'Sa juraría que se está sonrojando. Es cuando el mismo rubor ha invadido la totalidad de la cara de Mariachi que la bailarina lo entiende.

–¿Nunca lo has…? –Consigue pronunciar la joven, incapaz de disimular su enorme desconcierto.

Él guarda silencio. Mira en otra dirección. Se ve humillado. Casi destruido. Parece faltarle fuerza para girar la cabeza.

Es lo que termina haciendo de todos modos. Movido por las manos de Kai'Sa. La misma que, sabe, lo sorprende con la salvaje expresión de satisfacción que adorna su rostro humedecido.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo.

–Kai'Sa…

–Entonces… siempre seré la única para ti.

* * *

_A esa hora no acudirá nadie, de manera que se permite tomar asiento._

_En verdad los controles son nefastos. ¿Cuánto tardarán en echar una mirada a las cámaras de seguridad? Si se tardan, por ella tanto mejor. Tampoco es como que tengan oportunidad de ponerle un dedo encima, incluso dentro de esa habitación sabría pasar desapercibida. _

_Pero no irán. No la buscarán. No tienen razón para entrar. No cree tampoco que hagan controles cada hora. Los signos vitales parecen seguir estables. Pero su estado no parece ser el mejor. De otro modo, permitirían que alguien se quede con él._

_A menos… que no haya nadie que quiera o pueda…_

_Ha acercado la única silla disponible. Desde la ventana o la puerta se ve diferente. A su lado, la perspectiva le ofrece detalles que ni la oscuridad puede ocultar. No recuerda haberlo visto tan delgado. No recuerda si la respiración normal debe apenas percibirse a simple vista. Será la falta de luz. Será la falta de sonido…_

_Pero a esta habitación le faltan tantas cosas…_

_La silla junto a la cama. Más próxima a su cabeza. Hay agua en una mesita de noche. Se sirve un vaso. No cree que nadie la eche en falta. El monitor da cuenta del ritmo cardíaco. Resulta enervante. Desea poder romperlo. En cambio, hunde el puño en el colchón. Si al menos esa pequeña alteración garantizara su despertar…_

_Mierda. Ni siquiera es como que tenga una idea de qué hace en la habitación._

–_Bien… mira lo que haces –masculla la muchacha con el hilo de voz de quien se aferra aún al sigilo–. ¿No puedes ser más estúpido? Qué sabes de límites… no, qué sabes de nada._

_No sabe si le habla a él o a sí misma, la imagen que tiene de él. Ese él que no se parece al que duerme conectado a esas cosas. Puede ser uno, ambos o nadie. Puede ser que sólo necesite sentir el movimiento de su boca propia y las palabras brotar. Sacarse ese algo que no tiene por qué atormentarla tanto si sólo es él. Quienquiera que sea. Su imagen o el desgraciado que la tiene tan fácil con dormir. Sin escuchar. _

_Pero… ¿Cuándo ha escuchado nada?_

–_Estoy harta de que me mientan –musita la chica, sintiendo de pronto que la gorra comienza a estorbar–. Me cansa que me… me oculten cosas y ya tuve suficiente con Kayn así que… no serás tú, imbécil, quien siga su ejemplo._

_Y piensa en lo fácil que sería golpearlo. Con la esperanza de que diga algo al respecto. Una queja al menos. Viniendo de alguien que duerme sin una hora establecida… en verdad… en verdad se agradece cualquier maldita cosa. No, a él no hay que agradecerle nada, en primer lugar._

_Y así y todo… ella está en esa habitación, ¿no es así?_

–_Hay muchas formas de morir… hay formas mejores que ésta, más honorables, más… acordes… acordes con todo, pero… ¿En serio te vas a ir así? ¿Por un momento nuestro de estupidez?_

_Detiene la mano en cuanto se percata de lo cerca que está de esa cara fría. La aparta. Casi sonríe en cuanto se le escapa otro par de lágrimas. Podría secarlas, pero no tiene caso. Las reemplazará más tarde. No quiere más, pero es lo que tiene. Y ese cabronazo no se lo merece. No tiene por qué…_

–_No soy una maldita mensajera, así que… si estabas esperando recuerdos de las chicas, siento decepcionarte, Mariachi –sí acerca un poco la cara. Como temiendo, a pesar del silencio apenas roto por el monitor, que sus palabras se las trague ese vacío–. Si te vas a ir… hazlo pronto, pero… si vas a regresar… hazlo de una jodida vez, ¿quieres? O… acaso… ¿No te haces una idea de lo que se siente verte así? Es… es una mierda, ¿lo sabes?_

_No tiene tiempo para procesar su propio discurso. Sí se atreve a acercar su boca un poco más a la frente fría del desgraciado que duerme tan tranquilo. Ni siquiera lo roza y casi percibe su frialdad._

–_Si te vas… es cosa tuya, no te lo impediré –demonios, decirlo es mucho peor que tan siquiera pensarlo–. Pero… si aún quieres saber lo que pienso… si acaso eres tan estúpido como para preguntarme… te diré que te quedes._

_Hay una alteración en el pulso. La muchacha la mira con sobresalto. Dura apenas un instante. Pero lo sabe. Pasó. No ha sido cosa suya. Tiene que ser. Tiene que seguir siendo. No puede esfumarse así, sin más._

–_No sé si… no sé cuántas cosas te quede por hacer… si dejas a alguien atrás… no me importa si eres muy joven o muy viejo para esto… ni siquiera si te mereces esto o no, me da igual –no sabe dónde tiene las manos, ni siquiera recuerda cómo se apoya. Sólo sabe que a esa distancia, no puede no escucharla–. Si no te puedes ir… se debe únicamente… a que no quiero que te vayas, ¿entiendes? No te puedes ir… no puedes… no puedes hacer esto… no a mí._

_Pero qué tontería, quiere decir. Que la escuche. Que se lo diga. Que crea, por un segundo, que tiene alguna utilidad…_

_Pero… ¿Por qué ha venido si no en primer lugar?_

–_A las chicas… a todas ellas… diles lo que quieras, pero… tú, cabrón de mierda… tú no vas a jugar conmigo –sin ninguna muestra de delicadeza, la muchacha agarra la cara del dormido representante y presiona sus labios contra esa frente fría, sin dejar de apretar los dientes en tanto habla–. Aún… aún trabajas para mí, ¿lo recuerdas? No me estás haciendo un maldito favor… esto… esto es una jodida orden._

_Si no le molestan las palabras, lo harán las lágrimas, piensa Akali con ironía. Así y todo, no solloza. Mas le cuesta respirar. Ya es bastante humillante atreverse a decir esto, ¿qué más da ceder un poco más? Y estando tan cerca que prácticamente ha…_

_Recupera la postura., Se levanta. Lo mira un poco más. Una última vez. No es pequeño. No se ve así. Pero sí estúpidamente indefenso. Siempre se ha visto estúpido. Cuando quiere parecer serio. Cuando quiere dar un consejo. Cuando tiene el descaro de decirle lo poco que le importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer. _

_Pero ha venido. Y el monitor lo ha delatado. Sí escuchó. Si sabe que está en esa habitación. Y eso… eso tiene que importar._

* * *

No ha tenido ánimos en todos estos días, pero de alguna manera, esta jodida reunión le ha permitido recordar que existe un mundo más allá de las salas de ensayo o las consolas de grabación.

Aunque en estricto rigor, las mismas reuniones la llevarán allá.

Cualquiera que los viera y tuviera un mínimo conocimiento del escenario actual sabría que esa reunión no podía ser mera cortesía. En parte por la importancia que tiene cada nombre, independiente de las dificultades sufridas por Senna a causa un horrendo contrato que ha limitado al máximo su proyección o del mutismo que siempre ha caracterizado a Yasuo, tanto arriba como fuera del escenario.

Sin embargo, la muchacha lo sabe. Es realista. Y así y todo, le cuesta creer haber tenido semejante oportunidad. El maldito proyecto con el que apenas y soñaba hasta hace poco, ahora parece cobrar fuerza y solidez tras esa charla. Parecía imposible reunir semejantes nombres en una mesa y ahora puede decir que tuvo a dos de ellos frente a sí. Le cuesta ocultar su orgullo. No tanto por el hecho de haberlos convencido de acceder a encontrarse en terreno neutral con las debidas precauciones. Que sus contactos, sin ir más lejos, hayan llegado a sus manos…

Es una sensación extraña, piensa. Sentir que puedes tocar tus metas con la punta de los dedos.

Y es casi terapéutico. Por mucho que le cueste usar la voz. Por mucho que quiera integrarse a un día a día sin darle espacio a la rabia tan inmediata y posterior a otras martirizantes horas con ese puño de hierro estrangulándola…

_No otra maldita vez…_

Al menos, llegó a pensar, la incertidumbre no fue tan prolongada, pero lo cierto es que la situación actual no deja de ser un fastidio.

No es como que pueda quedarse a solas con alguno de esos cabrones que parece desear su cabeza con tanto ahínco. Le haría reconsiderar sus ambiciones. Se le ocurren un par de formas.

En realidad, cualquier pensamiento resulta más placentero que imaginar el sonido de tres disparos impactando…

_Mierda._

De todos modos, se ha cargado con los deberes necesarios. Yasuo tiene razón. El integrante faltante de ese loco proyecto tiene un complejo de realeza que está más allá de lo importante. Ahora mismo no puede creer haber garantizado que la convencería cuando ella misma, tras reunirse con ellos en terreno neutral, apenas si podía creerlo.

Bueno… no es como que se permitiera límites para aspirar a nada, ¿o sí? Por mucho que, en demasiados aspectos, todo pudiera parecer una cadena de casualidades más que accidentes.

Así que sí. Tendría que ser algo grande y quiere que salga a la luz lo más pronto posible. Y quiere que sea con total escándalo. Pirotecnia y juegos de luces, sí. Es lo que corresponde para algo de estas proporciones… algo lo bastante invasivo como para absorberla por completo.

Porque eso es lo que necesita. Porque está desesperada por contener el desbande de su propia mente y esa capacidad suya para considerar escenarios pasados, presentes y futuros, los momentos puntuales que hace falta para desestabilizar su trabajada fortaleza. La misma que le ha costado tanto sostener.

El problema sigue siendo las horas muertas.

No es que sean demasiadas. No importa cuántas sean. Es tan simple como una o dos bastan para llevarla a los páramos que intenta evitar y lo peor de todo sigue siendo lo difícil que resulta salir de ahí.

Por algo no ha hecho nada al respecto. No tolera su propia molestia.

No tendría por qué tener mayor importancia, carajos. No tendría por qué darle más espacio que un miserable segundo, pero incluso cuando se enteró de que por segunda vez estaba…

_Ya conocen el camino de vuelta._

¡Mierda! ¡Por qué!

Ni siquiera tiene ánimos de volver a los tejados o de correr el riesgo de dejar su artística firma. Es tan simple como que un puñetazo a la pared más cercana es lo más próximo a lo que siente. Y la molestia posterior la despeja ligeramente. No tiene ánimos de verse sola en un ascensor. Por mucho que el apartamento esté a unos pisos de distancia, el movimiento le vendrá bien.

A veces Akali necesita recordar viejas maneras para sentir que recupera el control.

Y a pesar de la falta de costumbre, no puede decir que le cansara el trayecto. Incluso llega a medio trote hasta la puerta y habría seguido por el pasillo de la vivienda al mismo ritmo de no ser por ese extraño bulto que la detiene al caso de un par de pasos.

Curioso. No importa la incompatibilidad de ciertos hábitos. No puede decirse que las chicas no estén de acuerdo en ciertas materias. Y el orden es una de ellas.

Pero más curioso aún resulta descubrir que el bulto que la entorpece y desentona con el decorado no es en absoluto que le pueda pertenecer a alguna de ellas.

Al menos Akali no recuerda haberle visto a las chicas algo parecido a una chaqueta negra formal de hombre.

Una chaqueta como cualquiera otra que, sin embargo, al tacto…

Y más al… al olfato…

Respira una vez. Dos veces. Lo detecta. Una tercera. Lo reconoce. Le recuerda a un taxi. A vehículos y… a hospitales. Eso es. Incluso podría decirse que hay algo de ramen picante ahí…

_Esto es de…_

Cae el nombre por sí solo. No puede evitarlo. Pero qué hace algo así…

Aprieta la prenda a medida que revisa el entorno. Qué. No ha perdido viejas costumbres, sus pasos son cautelosos, silenciosos. Deja atrás la sala. La cocina. El pasillo. Deja atrás incluso el baño. No hay señales. Todo cuanto le puede quedar es…

Un nuevo pasillo. Unas cuantas puertas. Bien podría abrir cualquiera al alzar temiendo lo que encuentre del otro lado…

–Qué… qué estás…

Antes de tener oportunidad de asimilarlo, la voz que se filtra tras la puerta más cercana se ahoga en un extraño quejido que apenas si parece contenerse.

Suena… suena casi doloroso. De hecho, los quejidos se prolongan. A duras penas se contienen. A duras penas incluso mantienen cierto volumen…

¿Cuánto lleva clavada frente a esa puerta con la mano rodeando el pomo?

Por qué… ¿Por qué le tiemblan los dedos?

Lo hace. De tal manera, con tal delicadeza que sabe que nadie escuchará el movimiento. Tampoco es que necesite demasiado, sólo una rendija que le permite visualizar con claridad la enorme cama y…

Se… se parece… tanto… al hielo el aire en sus pulmones…

Lo reconoce al tiempo que suelta un último quejido, más prolongado. Su mirada, sin embargo, capta primero a la joven.

_Qué…_

No sabe por qué detalle la reconoce. Si por el cabello púrpura revuelto o por el hecho de que, al levantar la cara de la ingle del tipo al que tiene sometido, puede ver una expresión salvaje que no se condice con esas facciones tan familiares…

–Qué pasa Mariachi, ¿ya te cansaste? –Lo dice con un tono tan… tan malditamente… mientras una mano termina de desabotonar la camisa y la otra mantiene agarrado su…

_No… no…_

–Kai'Sa –consigue articular el aludido entre dificultosos jadeos. Es su voz. Es su maldita voz y es su expresión de sorpresa. Aunque intenta sonreír y no puede–. Deja… deja que al menos…

–Ah, tranquilo, tendrás tiempo para… mostrarme lo mucho que has aprendido, pero mientras… disfruta de tu buena suerte… y mi generosidad.

–No… no vas a…

Y sí. Eso es exactamente lo que hace. Y Mariachi no puede hacer más que dejarse caer y agarrarse del colchón mientras Kai'Sa se relame y se lleva a la boca su…

Es demasiado. Es más de lo que puede soportar.

Y Akali lo comprueba en cuanto ha devuelto la puerta a su posición. En cuanto se ha alejado lo suficiente para sentir la pared con su espalda. Qué caso tiene si puede escucharlo ahogar una maldición y casi puede jurar que eso es una risita de…

–_Te estoy diciendo que vayas con él si tanto… si tanto…_

–_Después del numerito que montaste, ¿qué otra cosa crees que haré si no?_

No. No puede ser.

No sabe cómo consigue alejarse. Dar un paso…

–_No… no es necesario que me acompañes más._

–_Lo sé._

–_Tampoco hacía falta… que me acompañaras hasta aquí, sé volver sola._

–_Lo imagino._

No sabe cómo ha vuelto al principio. Cómo tan siquiera encuentra sentido a la idea de dar uno o dos pasos. Sólo sabe que no puede seguir ahí. Que necesita otro espacio. Que…

_Pero ya le dije, señorita, haga lo que quiera, ya conoce las opciones, ¿qué le hace pensar que me pueda importar?_

Todos estos días sin saber…

Todo este tiempo incapaz de…

Y todo para encontrar…

En realidad, todas las malditas certezas la asaltan de golpe.

Lo comprende cuando suelta la chaqueta tras descubrir su tela apretando su rostro tembloroso.

Lo comprende cuando se ve en un pasillo súbitamente frío.

Lo comprende cuando se ve sentada en la escalera de emergencia con las lágrimas dejando su huella en el hueco entre sus pies.

Desesperada, Akali se quita el cubre boca de golpe, dejando al descubierto sus dientes apretados y el trazo del llanto que se niega a aflojar.

Porque no… no puede ser…

–_¿Es tu novia, Jojo?_

–_Es mi jefa._

Siempre fue así. Y siempre fue así sólo con ella. Lo que quiere decir que ella nunca, en realidad… para él…

Pero lo peor es… es que descubrirlo así…

–¿Señorita?

Por un momento levanta la cabeza con tal brusquedad que casi se tuerce el cuello. Sólo una persona la llamaría así y si lo hace significa que todo lo demás…

No. Mierda, no. Es una mujer vastaya parte del grupo de seguridad. Tal vez lleva haciendo la ronda de vigilancia en esa zona un buen rato y se ha acuclillado frente a ella con expresión maternal y preocupada.

–Señorita Akali… ¿Se encuentra bien?

Y Akali sólo puede sentirse estúpida. ¿En verdad se ha dejado llevar por una palabra que lleva tanto sin escuchar?

Quiere decir que no. Que está claro que no. Que no recuerda haberse sentido peor y lo peor de todo es que no tiene una certeza del motivo… no, puede que sí lo tenga, pero que haberlo descubierto ahora… y de esa jodida forma…

La chiquilla está cansada, así que al ser abrazada por la mercenaria, ella sólo atina a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y a soltar el llanto que tanto lleva ya arañando su alma.

Desde cuándo… ¿Desde cuándo la aflicción se parece tanto al mar?

Por qué… ¿Por qué parece que se ahoga a medida que solloza?

Por qué… ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella y no…?

No… no puede ser…

Lo entiende. Finalmente lo entiende.

Y eso es lo que consigue que Akali se aferre a los brazos que la sostienen.

Acaba de descubrirlo. Acaba de aceptarlo. Y al mismo tiempo, tiene que asimilar que es muy tarde.

Y eso… eso es demasiado.


	9. 9: Can't Help Falling In Love

**Qué tal les va:**

**Uf, amigo. Meses han pasado. No tengo disculpa, lo sé. Todo cuanto puedo decir es que he estado peleando por terminar la universidad, lo que me ha mantenido recluido en mi habitación estudiando como un desquiciado y eso también ha afectado mi salud. El presente capítulo no sólo ha sido un esfuerzo de meses (para que se hagan una idea, si en mi estado de rutina normal podía escribir algunas páginas por día, ahora sólo puedo escribir unas líneas por día y con intervalos muy prolongados, así de esclavizado a la universidad estoy), sino también un desesperado intento por continuar la historia. He tenido que prescindir incluso de detalles que tendré que retomar con la debida posterioridad, pero quiero gritarle al mundo que sigo en pie y escribiendo, aunque todo me juegue en contra, en especial la responsabilidad académica. Porque con ustedes también tengo una responsabilidad y no quiero fallarles de ningún modo.**

**Debo decir también que los acontecimientos actuales han sido una bendición a nivel de regreso del grupo y planes futuros (The baddest me parece un temazo, espero con ansias el disco y el hecho de que profundizaran en el universo a través de cómic ha sido fantástico por los detalles dados), porque me ha permitido enncauzar la historia correctamente y saber cuán amplio es el margen de acción, así que a diferencia de otras veces, ya cuento con un terreno sólido sobre el que trabajar y si Dios quiere y todo sale bien, después no tendría que costarme tanto seguir.**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecer encarecidamente a quienes no han olvidado esta historia, yo nunca, nunca me olvido de ustedes, aunque me esté desangrando en el piso y mis apuntes. Especialmente agradecido estoy con WafleKouhai, la querida Chiara Polairix y Chess Steam. Aún quueda mucho por contar. Tal vez no demasiado, pero detenerse no es una opción.**

**La canción a la que hace referencia el título de este capítulo es el clásico del querido Elvis Presley.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar salvo que, por supuesto, esta propiedad intelectual no me pertenece, les doy la bienvenida a la lectura.**

* * *

El número no figura en mi registro. Estoy obligado a memorizarlo y emplear un teléfono desechable. No dura más de cinco llamadas. La mayoría de los contactos son presenciales en puntos ciegos.

Si lo decido así, sería la última llamada antes de verme obligado a cambiar el equipo. Y considerando todo lo que ha pasado, es casi un milagro.

Diría que esto figura dentro de mis obligaciones, pero en última instancia le estoy dando la razón, sin quererlo, a Lucian y su maldita advertencia.

Penny tiene razón. Nadie con dos dedos de frente querría quedarse sentado tan campante en tanto un puñado de locos como Niebla Negra quiere tener tu cabeza o tus genitales como trofeo de una guerra que, según ellos, declaramos nosotros.

Ellos. Técnicamente no soy del Grupo Diamante. Más aún, no soy de Black Task. Pero eso no me distingue. El bando es de los que entorpecen el camino al premio mayor y en el mismo cabemos demasiados.

Y para los muchachos sigo siendo el ejemplo de lo que puede pasar. De lo que me he salvado porque una deidad en la que ya algunos empiezan a creer me ha considerado digno de su atención un par de veces. Una certeza muda de que la providencia, tal vez, no quiera hacer acto de presencia una tercera vez.

Por no mencionar el puñado de amenazas que se acumuló en la mesa de reunión y que vino a confirmar lo que todos ya aceptan. Estamos todos en un punto de mira y será difícil eludir el disparo.

A menos, claro, que se opte por ir a la caza del tirador. Mucho antes de que pueda siquiera jalar el gatillo.

Lucian, Cat, cualquiera debería saber. Esto está más allá de las lealtades. Por mucho que convenga o no a la Imperial. Si tienes los medios… si tienes la disposición… ¿Vas a esperar sentado?

Tampoco es que alguno de los chicos lo considerara con seriedad. No al menos antes de la reunión. De la situación en particular. Del plano completo del todo. Desde los lugares recorridos, la idea de aumentar el número de posibles blancos y ni qué decir de los ataques confirmados y lo poco que pudiéramos saber del modus operandi de un fantasma que se ha dejado ver a través de las amenazas y algunas muestras de daños físicos.

Creo que, al final, todos sospecharon que sería algo más que una mera reunión en cuanto el móvil desechable en altavoz crepitó en el centro de la mesa de la sala, dejando oír, del otro lado de la línea, la voz de un tipo al que todos ellos se referían simplemente como Fundador. El dueño de Black Task. Un tipo de tal grado en el escalafón de la firma que sólo el líder de un escuadrón puede contactarlo directamente. Un tipo con tal aire de importancia que sólo los líderes conocen su cara y los subordinados la leyenda y los rumores.

El mismo tipo que estuvo desde el principio hasta el final de esa reunión de logística en la que debía estar presente, según ellos, porque "los representaba a ellos ante la firma de algún modo". Por mucho que la postura casi sindicalista no pareciera coincidir con esa extraña forma de disciplina castrense, el sujeto no puso reparos más allá de mi presentación. Apenas si interrumpió un par de veces para solicitar precisiones y todo lo demás fue silencio de su parte mientras, entre Prince y Bird, desmenuzaban los detalles valiéndose de diapositivas, exposiciones y explicaciones que, básicamente, pretendían resumir lo jodidos que estábamos.

Una idea común que se manifestó con el colofón que ofrecí sin querer y en cuanto pidieron mi opinión:

–Les declaramos la guerra en cuanto no nos apartamos de en medio.

–Sugieres que…

–Las amenazas son el primer paso, ¿alguien lo ha puesto en duda?

–Si nos estamos apresurando… es decir, qué escándalo sería si nos…

–Nuestros nombres no van a aparecer incluso si nos diezman, es tan simple como que… si nos matan, sabrán que morimos intentando… intentando proteger a las muchachas.

–No tienes que seguirnos hasta el infierno, jefe.

–No los sigo, Penny, yo me hice mi propio camino el día en que me dejé apuñalar.

–Entonces…

–En tanto nos hallemos donde estamos… preocupémonos de ellas en la medida que sabrán usarlas como señuelo.

–Pero eso sigue siendo una posibilidad.

–Sigue siendo.

Y es que a nadie le hizo mucha gracia considerarlo.

Que ni siquiera intentaran llegar a ellas. Que decidieran saltarse el camino y saldar cuentas con cada uno directamente.

Miré a los chicos. ¿Cuántos de ellos habían atravesado algo parecido a Tierra Pura? ¿Serían novatos caídos en desgracia o veteranos desencantados del anterior sistema? El trabajo es el trabajo, los escuché decir. No creo que a ninguno le haga gracia entregar algo que no sea sólo el esfuerzo físico necesario y algunas horas sin dormir. La paga no vale tanto. Tienes más que sólo esto…

O eso he querido creer desde que los conocí.

Fue tras una larga pausa que la voz del Fundador nos arrancó de la abstracción:

–¿Penny?

Al aludido, por supuesto, no le tomó demasiado dar una respuesta que parecía llevar meditando lo suyo:

–No pretendo quedarme esperando mucho más y… si le soy sincero, señor, me importa tanto la integridad de esas chicas como le importaría a cualquiera a quien le encargan cuidar una tienda por un pago mensual, pero no voy a quedarme sentado mientras veo cómo estos locos creen que es divertido ponernos en su punto de mira.

Un largo suspiro desde el móvil me anunció que nada de lo que pudiera venir después sería la mejor alternativa y así parecieron entenderlo todos.

–Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, Penny, pero…

–Creo que todos aquí somos plenamente conscientes de los riesgos y créame, señor, esto no se trata de revanchas ni competencias –suelo verlo serio, pero en ese segundo me costó creer lo nervioso que lucía–. No está en nuestros planes morir el día de mañana y… mucho menos así.

–El encargo es la prioridad, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Con todo respeto, señor… hoy por hoy, está claro que ahora mismo… nosotros nos hemos convertido en el encargo.

Todos dirigieron la mirada a las amenazas recibidas de parte de Niebla Negra que descasaban sobre la mesa, muy cerca del móvil. Fue ahí que volví a ver sus caras. Todos habían perdido el color. Incluso Bird parecía a punto de desvanecerse, salvándolo la silla. Así y todo, lograron recuperar la firmeza necesaria y darle una mirada de aprobación al superior inmediato.

No entendí el código ni falta que hizo, pues Fundador pareció considerar haber oído lo necesario.

–Siendo el caso… Grupo Diamante –exclamó el tipo desde su lado con súbita solemnidad–. Desde este momento, ustedes y las tropas a su cargo quedan afectos al Protocolo de Liberación en su Fase Cero con todas las autorizaciones pertinentes.

–¡Sí señor! –Rugieron todos los presentes, levantándose de golpe de sus asientos y adoptando la postura firme.

–Como Comandante les exijo la máxima discreción al momento de proceder, quedando a cargo de la maniobra el Mayor que responde a la clave Penny Lane.

–Sí señor –articuló Penny, a unos metros de la pared donde me hallaba apoyado.

–En caso de fracaso, oficialmente Black Task Enterprise se desligará por completo de cualquier antecedente que la ligue a la situación, quedando permanentemente eliminados de nuestros registros y siendo la responsabilidad exclusivamente vuestra.

–¡Sí señor!

–¿Quién de ustedes responde a la clave de Mariachi?

Aquello me desconcertó casi tanto como a uno que otro. Hacía lo suyo que no adoptaba esa posición y en vista de lo poco que entendía, no sabía cómo dirigirme al que se me antojaba lo más parecido a un fantasma que vería jamás.

–¿Señor?

–Normalmente Black Task no confía en agentes externos, pero Penny responde por usted, así que lo asumo digno de tal confianza.

–Señor…

–No podemos pedirle más de lo que ya ha dado, pero agradeceremos su colaboración dentro de los parámetros y su discreción a cambio de la retribución correspondiente y que será la justa dada las circunstancias, ¿podemos contar con usted?

¿Y qué habría pasado de negarme?

Los vi a todos tan seguros que la sola opción, por un segundo, me pareció lo más próximo a una decisión estrafalaria. Habiendo pasado ya por tanto y me atrevía a temer a las consecuencias que podría traer consigo una negativa…

Negarme, de cualquier modo, habría puesto los focos sobre mí. Asumiendo que saliera en una pieza tras creer que algo así pudiera ser una buena idea. Contrario a lo que ellos pudieran imaginar, también tenía nociones de discreción, sigilo y rastreo.

De otro modo, no me habrían invitado a participar en la reunión ni mucho menos me habría enterado del significado que encierra el Protocolo de Liberación en su Fase Cero.

El germen de una situación futura que está más allá de todas las previsiones.

Después de todo, la Imperial jamás ha necesitado de buenas razones para tener a Black Task entre ceja y ceja más allá de hacerles la competencia en un área que no admite el juego del libre mercado.

Así puestos, desde el primer día pesó más en la balanza Niebla Negra que Black Task. Sin embargo, ahora que han alcanzado la Fase Cero de su Protocolo, no estoy tan seguro de esa afirmación.

Y sí. Desde el principio he sabido que todo esto no es más que la suma de factores. Que al final del día, por mucho que confianza, lealtad, discreción y demás sean meras palabras, terminan teniendo un peso si lo que quieres es algo muy específico.

Por mucho que a las partes no les guste, todas están de acuerdo en lo mismo: La cabeza de Niebla Negra y el cabrón que pueda dirigirla se vería bien colgado sobre la chimenea.

El tema es ver si aquí pesa más una norma prohibitiva o quién se hace primero con el trofeo.

Tiene su gracia. Al final, todos quieren un premio. Y lo último que necesita nadie es otro baño de sangre como el Music Bank.

Bien mirado, tenemos todos los ingredientes dispuestos y cocinándose a fuego lento. Basta una llamada. Una sola llamada para que todo esto salte por los aires…

Pero… ¡Mierda! No tendría por qué importarme tanto. Black Task se parece demasiado a El Gremio. Y los dos se parecen demasiado a Los Hijos de la Promesa. Esos Hijos se parecen demasiado a Niebla Negra. Y al final, todos nos hundimos en la misma porquería. ¿Por qué tendría que importarme tanto que me considerarán digno de apestar de la misma forma?

¿Será que quiero creer, por un segundo, que el hedor que despiden esos militares sectarios me agrada más que mi propia hipocresía?

Al menos ellos tienen la posibilidad de hacer algo más. Porque incluso si me concentro en mi papel de empleado de Riot y por tanto, en representante de una de sus joyas de la corona…

La madre que me… que ni siquiera eso esté haciendo bien…

Han pasado cuatro días y estoy bastante seguro de que pueden pasar todas las semanas habidas en los calendarios presentes y futuros hasta el domingo sin ocaso y no podré sacarme de la cabeza nada de ese día en particular.

De hecho, si me concentro un poco, aún percibo su esencia adherida a mis manos.

Dios… ¿Qué tan horrible ha sonado eso último?

Pero lo cierto es que no puedo dormir desde entonces. Ni ella me lo habría permitido de haber dispuesto de más tiempo. Aún me duele todo el cuerpo y creo que puedo imaginar los trazos que me adornan la espalda. Tengo suerte de no tener marcas en el rostro y de haber tenido días lo bastante ocupados y lejos de ella y las demás como para terminar de disimular la flagrante violación de una de las reglas de la naturaleza de mi contrato.

A menos que sí existía la bendita cláusula que prohíba las relaciones en…

Y desde entonces, claro, ningún mensaje suyo. Podría enviarle uno yo, pero… la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo proceder en este caso. Antes de los disparos bien que pude crear la situación para que esa maldita loca diera la orden, pero ahora…

Ahora la extraño como un estúpido y no sé qué hacer.

Porque tengo miedo de que se note en mi cara si me ven. Tal vez no se note demasiado en la suya, pero siento que todo mi cuerpo grita que, en algún segundo, a ella le importó tres carajos que fuera el idiota más grande en este país y sin saber ni la mitad…

Dios santo. Estoy metido hasta las cejas en algo que complica todos los flancos. Y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento. Por mucho que no tenga idea de qué viene después… o cómo sostener…

Golpean la puerta. Dos veces antes de que pueda autorizar la entrada.

No creo que sea la primera vez que la veo cruzar un umbral, así que no sé explicar qué me aturde tanto.

Tal vez sea esa mueca seria que no puede presagiar nada bueno. Lo peor de todo es que creo tener una vaga idea de lo que pueda explicar su estado de ánimo y así y todo, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué hacer conmigo mismo.

No lleva las trenzas, pero sí los moños. No lleva plataformas, sólo ropa deportiva, la sudadera amarrada a la cintura y el abdomen al descubierto. No ha pasado por las duchas. Imagino qué estaba haciendo. Casi puedo ver el aire que escapa de su boca condensarse a causa del cambio de temperatura. De pronto, todo lo invade El Vacío y ante su mirada y su ceño, casi me siento desamparado.

–K… Kai'Sa, qué…

–Cuatro días, Jojo, cuatro días –bien, canijo, qué mejor que ir al grano–. ¿A eso le llamas un tiempo prudencial?

–Nada ha sido muy prudente, Kai'Sa.

–No me cambies de tema.

–Es el mismo tema –trago saliva y me obligo a levantarme de mi asiento–. Qué… ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ah no sé, tal vez me ofrecí a buscar a mi novio antes que mis amigas porque parece ser la única forma de comunicarnos, el trabajo, ¿no te parece?

De pronto, me falta el aire, las fuerzas y todos sus sinónimos.

No es como que habláramos de nuestra situación tras… tras todo lo que pasó. De hecho, se podría considerar un milagro que pudiéramos intercambiar algunas ideas coherentes mientras yo tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus…

Desde luego que… todo eso… es decir… cada maldito segundo vivido con ella y cada palabra dicha…

Pero tan siquiera imaginar que para ella tendría tal trascendencia el hecho en sí…

–Podrías…. El móvil…

–Tú también habrías podido en todos estos días y ahora… ¿En serio creíste que perdería la oportunidad de un poco de intimidad?

–Hay… mejores formas de mostrarme tu enojo.

Porque está furiosa. No necesito de mayor formación para entenderlo. Y lo peor de todo es que parece disfrutar de mi estado.

–Vas a necesitar hacer mucho más que la última vez para compensarme por esto, Mariachi.

–Más… ¿Cómo qué?

–¿En serio tengo que decirte qué hacer?

No. Eso sería humillante. Más de lo que ya es y parece entenderlo. Así y todo, me obligo a rodear el escritorio, apoyarme en él frente a ella y sacar de alguna parte lo que sé que he sido en ciertos momentos de esta locura.

–Se… se supone que… yo tendría que pedirte que seas…

–Te esperé demasiado, me hiciste pasar por estupideces imperdonables, ¿en serio crees que me queda paciencia para esperar a que reúnas el valor para encontrar las palabras? –Creería ese mal humor si no fuera por el escandaloso rubor que la traiciona–. Agradece que no te lancé mi bolso de deporte, lo consideré antes de venir hasta acá.

Echo una mirada a todos los ángulos al momento en que ella voltea hacia la puerta. Tengo unos segundos para confirmar que no hay cámaras de vigilancia en este verdadero cubículo. E incluso de haberlas, no creo que me detenga a estas alturas.

Supongo que esto se puede sumar a la enorme lista de estupideces que he hecho en los últimos días y que viene a alterar mi precario equilibrio sobre una zona desmilitarizada en la que cualquier paso podría hacerme volar por los aires.

Pero si debo hacer una maldita excepción… de acuerdo, no es como que sea la primera vez, pero si me detengo a contar las veces en que he tenido voz y voto… si quiero recordar más adelante un instante por surgir de mi convicción, que sea ahora mismo. Que sea ella. Porque necesito que sepa de un golpe que la he extrañado de formas que no creí posibles tratándose de añorar.

Es como hace unos días. En que pensé en mis padres. En mi niña. Pensé en cuchillos, balas y pulmones. En Niebla Negra. En Black Task. En K/DA. En el Sargento Lee… a veces lo extraño… en la doctora Seo, en la jodida Teniente Yi. En el maldito de Wukong Rey Mono. Pensé en Lucian, Cat, Vi y tantos otros que creen tener mayor derecho sobre mis acciones de lo que dicta una situación convencional.

Acepté estar donde estoy. Porque así lo quise. Porque lo necesitaba. Porque no necesitaban a otro o no me lo habrían exigido. Y así como lo he necesitado, me he callado. Y así como otros han hecho conmigo como han querido, quiero poder decir ahora qué es lo que quiero. Por mucho que todo esto signifique un riesgo, a todas luces, innecesario.

Y quienquiera que lo haya decidido, no fui yo. Porque ahora sé qué necesito y en el nombre de otros me lo he guardado demasiado.

Apenas si alcanzo a agarrarla de un brazo y voltearla. Apenas si tengo el segundo que necesito para callar sus protestas en mi esfuerzo por recordar a qué sabe su boca. Es el mismo sabor fresco que no sé definir. Aferrarse a su cintura parcialmente desnuda encierra el mismo sentir que lo que me parece una eternidad atrás. Y sí, claro que me duelen los golpes que me da en el pecho, pero el agarre le termina de dar a entender que me importa más no soltarla que cualquier dolor que pueda invocar. Se me termina de confirmar cuando se aferra a mi cuello con ambos brazos al tiempo que abre su boca y sé, ahora mismo, que puede caerse el mundo detrás de esa puerta y yo no me daré por enterado en tanto tenga la certeza de que ella no se apartará de mí.

Dios santo… ella es tan real…

Aquí no hay demasiado aire. Es eso o nosotros hemos ido demasiado rápido. Con todo, no despegamos nuestras frentes ni quiero perderme un solo detalle de su expresión arrobada ni el orgullo que me produce saber que tengo la culpa de la misma o del estado de sus labios.

–Sé mi novia, Kai.

No sé de dónde ha salido eso ni si tiene demasiado sentido. No alcanzo a sentir del todo que he terminado de cavar mi propia tumba con una pala y mis desmedidos impulsos A ella parece tomarle un par de segundos procesar lo que acabo de decir antes de ocultar su cara en mi hombro, sin hacer amago de soltarme.

–De… de todas las formas de pedirlo… ¿No se te ocurrió otra mejor?

–Pensé en… ya sabes, un perímetro de seguridad… apartados de los paparazis… una… una cena o un almuerzo… preguntarte por tu restaurante favorito tras… tras una o dos semanas de espera…

–¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con eso?

–Pasó que entraste por mi puerta y cualquier espera me pareció excesiva.

Percibo cierto temblor a través de las palmas. No sé si es una risita contenida o un sollozo mal disimulado. No estoy seguro de que me guste alguna de ellas.

–Bien que aguantaste cuatro días.

–Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal.

–¿Tendré que acostumbrarme a eso?

–¿Eso es un sí?

Antes de que pueda cuestionar algo más, tengo el rostro entre sus manos y sus labios violentamente estrellados en los míos, forzando la diferencia de altura más allá de los límites de la incomodidad y mi propio nirvana fuera de las enseñanzas del Buda.

Apenas si alcanzo a entender que me ha empujado y desde la puerta, me sonríe con el mismo salvajismo que atesoro en estas últimas noches en vela.

–Vas a ser tú el que se acostumbre.

No hay demasiado espacio para el eco, pero se encarga de prevalecer. Y aunque la puerta esté cerrada, ella sigue frente a mí. O su sombra. O los pequeños detalles a los que me aferro en espera de retenerla un poco más. Por mucho que ahora sea el escritorio el que me sostenga y me permita tener conciencia de la magna tontería en la que me he metido de cabeza y por mi propio pie.

No sé si estoy jugando con fuego o jenga sobre gelatina. Tendría que arrancarme el cabello con las manos y no dudo que lo haré más tarde. Pero ahora eso no puede importarme menos.

Es la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que siento que todo esto sí vale la pena de algún modo.

Y lo tengo que decir en voz alta:

–Entonces… es un sí.

* * *

Es la primera vez que agradece una reunión. Incluso sin que exista un encabezado en la pizarra, sabe de qué tratará y la perspectiva no puede aliviarla más.

Todo ha sido demasiado. Estos últimos días han sido un exceso. No puede seguir de este modo y lo sabe bien. Ni ella ni ninguna de las chicas. Por supuesto que tiene todo que ver los últimos incidentes, pero de ahí a tan siquiera imaginar que se vería obligada a profundizar en ellos un poco más…

Lo admite. Tiene miedo. Y miedo es lo último que cualquiera, con dos dedos de frente, necesita. No importa a lo que se dedique.

Es cierto que ahora se puede explicar muchas cosas, incluso desde un poco antes de la infame noche del ataque en la disco, pero… bueno, ¿quién necesita tener una explicación para despertar un día con la garganta rebanada? Difícilmente la perspectiva le ayudará a descansar en paz. Asumiendo, claro, que exista algo más allá que espere su llegada.

Y Ahri lo último que necesita ahora es un consuelo que vaya más allá de lo terreno y que, en su cabeza, se reduce a una mera expectativa.

Incluso Eve, siempre tan temeraria, no parece tan dispuesta como antes a desafiar las expectativas y más ahora que saben que se les han metido entre ceja y ceja a un puñado de locos fuertemente armados y cerebros bien lavados, la peor clase de pirado, sin lugar a dudas.

Después de todo, no es como que no puedan defenderse solas, pero una cosa es arremeter uno contra uno y otra, diametralmente opuesta, es asumir que pueden verse en la circunstancia de hacer frente a un ejército cuya disciplina nace de lo peor que pueda albergar el ser humano.

Al fin y al cabo, no es como que Niebla Negra necesite mayor presentación.

Así que esta reunión viene a ser un bálsamo, por mucho que venga a oficiarla…

Bueno, no es como que su presencia suponga un incordio en sí, por mucho que Ahri aún no encuentre el valor para mirarlo a la cara tras desmayarse el desgraciado en sus brazos porque no fue capaz de mantener la dureza que merecía su imagen ante el abrasador alivio de saberlo vivo a pesar de tres disparos de tal potencia que el chaleco no quitó que se llevaran un pulmón por delante.

De hecho, ahora que sabe lo que sabe, ni siquiera puede afirmar que se sienta furiosa con él.

Más bien consigo misma. Por necesitar, ante todo, que él esté presente para impedir que sufra algún daño.

No debiera ser así. Personas como él deberían ser protegidas por cualquiera de ellas, ¿no es así como funciona la cadena de especies?

En cambio él… ofreciendo carne y sangre…

No, piensa Ahri, acomodándose en su asiento. Lo último que necesita es que la imagen que no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza en días, de pronto, adquiera ribetes cuasi divinos.

Pero a quién carajos quiere engañar… en verdad la perspectiva del reencuentro la mantiene en estado de permanente alerta. Asume que Eve no ha hecho mayor comentario al respecto porque, a su modo, experimenta lo mismo y Kai'Sa, siempre tan discreta, no romperá hoy con esa tradición, por mucho que su semblante hable de un estado de relajo que resulta del todo extraño tratándose de la exigente bailarina. Akali, por su parte, brilla por su ausencia, pero no es novedad un elegante retraso tratándose de ellas.

Mejor, piensa la cantante. Más presión a la olla volvería el conjunto intolerable. Saturaría sus fosas nasales y el mareo volvería cualquier encuentro un suplicio mayor del que potencialmente podría ser.

Y es que incluso faltando un par de asistentes, se percibe la alteración en el ambiente.

No tiene mayor ciencia. Tampoco es algo que hable a menudo. Es simple. Todos tenemos un olor característico. Ciertas especies están llamadas a detectarlos y guardar para sí la característica que los distingue. Y no es que Ahri viva pendiente de la esencia de cada quien, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, las mismas parecen definir la situación misma.

Por ejemplo está Eve. La misma que, cuando Twisted o Tresh formaban parte de su rutina en momentos diferentes de la misma, estaba por sobre la esencia disimulada del azufre y las violetas mezcladas con el toque que recuerda un buen vino tinto, el de la mejor calidad. Entonces todo eso se mezclaba con un extraño dulzor y algo muy parecido a la sangre y podía durar días y días.

Y la pequeña Akali, por su parte, que de pequeña apenas si tiene los números si se ponen en perspectiva. La misma que trae consigo la estela del acero y el polvo, la tierra húmeda a veces. Que en los aciagos tiempos de Kayn llegó a verse mezclada con el humo de hojas quemadas sin ella saberlo

Todos tienen su firma, algunos más evidentes que otros. Independiente de sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibidos. No es que vaya tras ellos. Es tan simple como que está ahí a la espera de ser identificado.

Por eso lo curioso no es que la esencia de Kai'Sa, quien acaba de llegar, haya cambiado. Es que parece no ser la única que lo ha percibido.

Tampoco es que Kai dé mayores señales de haber alterado su rutina. Sigue siendo tan exigente como siempre, incluso en las labores cotidianas. Puede que sí se esmere un poquito más en detalles inusuales, como la carga del móvil o su propia puntualidad en los compromisos, pero vamos, no son tantos los días así, no puede definir la rutina eterna.

Además, sigue siendo mejor pensar en la esencia que la puede rodear. La mantiene ocupada cuando el compromiso no es suficiente. Su mente trabaja identificando los factores. Se pierde más allá del alcance de la realidad.

Se podría decir que incluso pierde de vista la memoria inmediata que...

–Pensarán que lamento la demora, señoritas, pero lo cierto es que ha valido cada maldito segundo.

Como si la exclamación no fuera suficiente para sobresaltarlas, el portazo termina por confirmar la impresión al tiempo que la delgada sombra camina a paso rápido hacia la punta de la mesa, frente a la pizarra con la agilidad que nadie atribuiría a un reciente herido de bala.

De hecho, nada en su semblante se parece al Jong Ki que se desmayara en sus brazos.

Ha perdido parte de la palidez que parecía caracterizarle en el último tiempo e incluso frente a ellas, cosa inusual, puede mantener el buen humor haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo. Ni siquiera parece que lo haga de forma consciente.

E incluso la esencia que lo rodea ha cambiado. Y es que algo altera el natural equilibrio entre pólvora y café, pero no atina a identificar qué…

–Imagino que ya tienen la cabeza puesta en lo que harán tras terminar con este incordio, así que descui

den, seré breve.

Fiel a su promesa, garabatea un par de líneas generales sobre la pizarra con las que no parece conforme, de manera que las borra con la palma de la mano y las vuelve a trazar, ya algo más tranquilo.

–Nadie que te viera pensaría que tienes problemas respiratorios, cariño.

En boca de Evelynn, lejos de sonar ofensivas o burlescas, tales palabras parecen portar una curiosa mezcla que fluctúa entre la ironía, la genuina preocupación y una dosis no menor de coquetería. De hecho, el último ingrediente destaca lo suficiente para enviar una fría corriente a través de los brazos de Ahri. Porque en otras circunstancias toleraría… qué dice, siempre ha tolerado la naturaleza descarada de su compañera, pero siente que hoy no es la ocasión.

Tal vez nunca lo sea, ya puestos…

El ambiente, sin embargo, se torna un poco más tolerable en cuanto el representante deja escapar una breve risa.

–Actúo dentro de mis posibilidades, señorita, pero descuide, mi salud se verá fortalecida con mi nueva rutina de acondicionamiento físico.

Kai'Sa hace eco de la breve risa, al tiempo que aparta la mirada de la pizarra. Incluso sin ver, mantiene la sonrisa. Cualquiera de las muchachas diría incluso que, en el último tiempo, no la han visto de tan buen humor como ahora.

–Bien, quedamos entonces…

–Jojo… ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar a Akali? Ella…

–La pondrán ustedes al tanto, no creo que esto le suponga una novedad además.

Lleva buena parte de razón. En letras grandes, en un lado del panel, se ve con letras mayúsculas "TRUE DAMAGE". Se ha dicho que es el nombre clave del nuevo proyecto de la menor del grupo, pero algo le dice a Ahri que, en realidad, se trata del nombre definitivo. A esto le siguen una serie de actividades que parecen abarcar diferentes etapas de un espacio en blanco del calendario hasta el año siguiente.

–Según el cálculo, para las fechas establecidas debiera ser posible retomar las actividades como grupo, si existe la posibilidad de que esto se alargue, tal vez los altos mandos quieran discutir con ustedes la posibilidad de prórroga o la hipotética discusión en torno a las cláusulas contractuales.

–¿Qué harás mientras tanto, Jojo? –Kai'Sa, claramente risueña, le suelta la pregunta al representante, quien se apoya en la pared más cercana mientras aparenta pensar una respuesta.

–Por mí no se preocupe, aquí dentro no me faltará quehacer, pero si quiere darme una idea… tal vez quiera escucharla.

Tanto Ahri como Eve contemplan el breve diálogo con una ceja alzada. Después de todo, ambas conocen mejor que nadie la clase de juego que intenta jugar la bailarina principal del grupo. En parte porque ellas mismas se han divertido adoptando esa postura cuando ha hecho falta. En parte porque la misma Kai'Sa no es como que destaque por emplear dichas tácticas, de manera que la falta de experiencia casi puede olerse.

En parte porque el objetivo es Jojo. El mismo que ha sido blanco en otras circunstancias. El mismo que ha respondido con sequedad, frialdad, incluso ironía y fastidio.

El mismo que, ahora, le devuelve una sutil sonrisa a la bailarina.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma._

El pensamiento invade la mente de Evelynn con tal violencia que no puede hacer nada para ponerle atajo. Ni siquiera le sorprende que su cabeza llegara hasta ese extremo. Es tan simple como que la perplejidad se ha llevado una considerable parte de su frialdad.

Y mientras el representante se toma su tiempo para resumir las cláusulas contractuales referentes a las pausas y las agendas separadas, la demonia no puede evitar centrar la mirada en su compañera bailarina, acaso con el propósito de confirmar o refutar (preferentemente esta última) la impresión que ha incubado sin quererlo.

La misma que la lleva a reparar en el relajo de la bailarina. Un relajo impropio de ella mientras le describen, a grandes rasgos, la agenda separada que ella misma ha presentado.

Aunque vista en mayor detalle, la expresión de Kai'Sa dista del convencional relajo.

En realidad eso se parece demasiado al…

Al arrobo.

En Kai'Sa. La misma exigente bailarina que tuvo ese encontrón con el mismo representante que le ha devuelto la sonrisa. La misma que tampoco lo recibió del mejor modo ni mucho menos se ha guardado ciertas críticas referentes a su actitud. La misma que, en el último tiempo, también ha fungido como mediadora entre él y el resto de las chicas porque todas parecen demasiado molestas para perdonarle algo en lo que no ha tenido demasiada culpa que digamos, porque sí la ha tenido, pero no tanto. No se le exime en su totalidad.

Así que no es una sorpresa que el desgraciado se lleve mejor con ella que con cualquiera de las chicas. Sin ir más lejos, es un secreto a voces que Akali lo odia lo suficiente como para compensar la falta de desprecio de parte del grupo, pero de ahí a imaginar que entre esos dos pueda existir una descarada complicidad que bien podría ser…

–Ten cuidado, Bokkie, no vayas a terminar comiéndote a Jojo con esa mirada…

Más que creerlo, la irónica puya de Evelynn persigue un objetivo muy claro. Una reacción. Sólo una reacción necesita para terminar de convencerse de que las palabras siguen siendo el límite establecido entre esos dos.

Sin embargo, no cuenta con que el representante no deje de mirar la pizarra mientras Kai'Sa apenas si desvía la mirada lo necesario para enfocarse en la demonia. Por supuesto que le ha arrancado un sonrojo, pero ahora mismo prima la sonrisa desvergonzada de la bailarina mientras articula una palabra, una sola palabra, sin producir sonido:

_¿Celosa?_

Mierda.

Por fortuna, la mano de Evelynn descansa sobre su rodilla debajo de la mesa. De otro modo, todos verían su puño apretado, tenso.

Está claro que la bailarina intenta ser graciosa, pero tal es su estado de ánimo que permanece ajena al hecho de que la broma de la que se ha valido para contraatacar, lejos de relajar el ambiente, sólo ha contribuido a condensarlo más.

Y es que la diabólica diva no necesita más para sacar algunas conclusiones que no le resultan nada de agradables.

Pero cómo puede ser…

La sangre le hierve. Su lengua se ha convertido en una fiera y reclama su lugar. No hay nada que desee más que abrir la caja de pirotecnia y armar un escándalo que…

–Vaya, ¿qué es esto? Espero no haberme perdido de mucho.

Aunque saben quién acaba de llegar sin mucha discreción, las chicas presentes voltean más por reflejo, más por costumbre.

Tienen que aceptar, con algo de vergüenza, que les resulta difícil reconocerla de buenas a primeras. Pero cuando lo hacen, les resulta imposible disimular su asombro.

Es innegable. El estilo platinado le queda malditamente bien a la joven ninja. No es que alguna de ellas no lo pensara antes, es sólo que… probablemente todas estuvieran demasiado ocupadas recordando su avasallador talento musical al punto de dejar de lado, sin querer, algunos aspectos no menores.

Como el hecho de que Akali siempre ha sabido esconder, debajo de una imagen relajada, casual y un tanto rebelde, un grado de belleza que parece rivalizar tranquilamente con cualquiera de sus compañeras.

Y no es que el maquillaje le resulte ajeno, piensa Ahri, pero una cosa es emplearlo porque… porque carajo, nadie que trabaje en ese ambiente puede preciarse de ir por cualquier escenario sin a lo menos una pizca de lo que haga falta, al menos una capa que pueda cubrir los defectos que no son visibles a simple vista, pero que se ven amplificados a causa de las luces, las cámaras y sus ángulos.

Y por supuesto que Akali no es la excepción a esa regla, pero una cosa es hacer uso de apenas la sutileza necesaria que deja intacta tu belleza natural y otra muy distinta es valerte de la cantidad justa para no parecer una exageración y que te haga el favor de amplificar tus virtudes.

Eso sumado a la tenida que no olvida su estilo urbano, pero que da buena cuenta de la figura que oculta la mayor parte del tiempo...

_Dios..._

Y nada más sale de la mente de la demonia al verla ahí, junto a la puerta. Ahri no parece ni de lejos mucho mejor y Kai'Sa parece haber perdido la confianza con que bromeara hasta hace unos segundos. De hecho, da la impresión de estar a punto de ahogarse con el aire que respira. Y el cuadro resultaría casi divertido de no ser porque refleja, en buena medida, el sentir de las demás.

Porque en qué momento la pequeña ninja se convirtió en… en…

–No se perdió de casi nada, se habría dormido a los cinco minutos de empezar de todos modos.

Y sólo reparan en la expresión de su cara cuando ésta se diluye tras las palabras del representante.

No es como que haya pasado demasiado entre que llegó y la respuesta a su pregunta. De hecho, lo más probable es que todos esos pensamientos en sus cabezas no fueran más que marañas confusas mientras Mariachi no dejaba de escribir o de mirar la pizarra, siempre pensando en lo que pudiera estar dejando en el tintero.

Así que no. Ni siquiera ha vacilado en voltear tras oírla llegar y menos aún ha tardado en responder. Y esto no supondría ningún problema si no fuera porque la expresión de Mariachi ha variado también.

Él, el siempre sonriente al punto de la exasperación, tiene enormes dificultades para disimular su franco fastidio.

Y a Ahri no es que le sorprenda. De hecho, es de conocimiento público dentro de Riot Entertainment Studios que la ninja no ha sido lo que se dice agradable con Mariachi, casi criminalizándolo por el solo hecho de desempeñar sus obligaciones. Y no es como que alguna de ellas se mostrara mejor en un comienzo o en el último tiempo, pero al menos creen poder afirmar haberse mantenido en una línea constante.

Con Akali, en cambio, todo ha sido una debacle y mucho se teme Ahri que aquello terminó de confirmarse la noche en que Mariachi tuvo que echarle una mano a la ninja en el hospital, con todo lo que eso significa tratándose de alguien de su alcance dentro del ambiente.

Todo para intentar establecer el momento en que Jo Jong Ki decidió dejar de intentar disimular su verdadero sentir.

Algo que bien podría aparcar ahora que ha vuelto a sobrevivir a un atentado y más considerando el rotundo cambio de la muchacha y la indisimulada sonrisa confiada con la que hiciera su aparición, clavando la mirada en él, o en su espalda, desde que abriera la puerta.

Es decir… vamos, no es que le haga mayor gracia reconocerlo en este momento. Quizás en un mejor escenario sí, pero ahora… ahora los hechos son los hechos y la pura y santa verdad es que tendrías que ser de piedra o faltarte algunos órganos vitales para no quedar sin aliento ante una Akali que parece robarse la luz del entorno, haciendo palidecer la sala.

Así que Evelynn tiene dos opciones en mente: O al tipo se le ha atrofiado algo con los balazos o algo de mayor envergadura e intensidad se alberga en su interior y ha bastado para aplastar lo que dicta la lógica de la primera impresión:

Que Akali, la rapera de K/DA y miembro fundadora del proyecto True Damage, está francamente deslumbrante.

Y a Jo Jong Ki, Mariachi o Jojo aquello parece importarle tanto como que el que pasto, el día de hoy, creció más que ayer.

–Al menos… podrías resumirme lo que llevan hasta ahora, ¿no?

Y lo peor no es que Akali parezca notarlo. Es que a duras penas se ve capaz de disimular que esa estoica postura reflejada en la respuesta a su pregunta inicial le afecta. Ahri lo nota. Es apenas un instante en que su sonrisa no sólo ha decaído, ha parecido temblar. Todo mientras algo en sus ojos parece apagarse.

–Imagino que tiene el móvil para algo más que tontear, ¿verdad?

Evelynn no quiere reconocerlo, pero ahora que Jojo se ha liberado de las cadenas del disimulo cortés, guarda una extraordinaria semejanza con el maestro más cabrón que recuerda haber tenido en la más tierna infancia. Incluso las cejas alzadas le traen de vuelta la imagen de ese frío desgraciado.

–De qué estás…

–Todas recibieron el mismo mensaje indicando la misma hora, ¿no es así?

–Pues… sí, pero…

–Si incluso sabiéndolo no ha podido postergar la sesión con los estilistas, no es mi asunto, como tampoco creo que alguna de sus compañeras quiera oírme repetir todo desde el comienzo…

–Jojo –suelta Evelynn, sorprendida de que la percepción de que algo parezca romperse en lo profundo de la ninja recién llegada le pueda afectar tanto–. La verdad… no creo que haya problema en que lo repitas.

–Intente respirar con un pulmón mientras expone y me cuenta cómo le va –replica el representante, antes de volver a la joven ninja–. Haga lo que quiera, pero no nos engañemos, a esta hora usted ya estaría roncando, así que no finja que ahora habría sido diferente.

Lo peor no es cómo lo dice. Lo peor es que es cierto. A ninguna se le olvida cada reunión en la que la ninja hiciera exactamente eso. Las veces en que daba la impresión de que al representante no le importaba tales desaires, pareciendo incluso que se los tomaba con humor y no que simplemente se hallaba, por entonces, bastante lejos todavía del límite de ira acumulada.

Y todo alcanza nuevos ribetes cuando la ninja se sienta junto a la demonia, del otro lado de la mesa y frente a Ahri y una tensa Kai'Sa que ha seguido el diálogo con el aire contenido entre el pecho y la boca o al menos eso parece decir su palidez y su mandíbula apretada, misma que se relaja en cuanto la recién llegada toma asiento con pesadez y apoya las manos en las rodillas.

Por supuesto que Evelynn puede verlo todo. Incluyendo el temblor de los dedos que intenta esconder apretando los huesos de las piernas.

Y es extraño. No puede decir que termine de sentir lástima por su compañera y amiga. Que haya acabado ese intercambio casi la alivia. Y no es algo que haría en circunstancias normales, pero incluso ahora, quiéralo o no, a su mente vienen recuerdos relacionados con un miserable innombrable al que, por alguna razón, no puede evitar relacionar con todo esto.

Y mientras el representante termina los puntos legales y liquida lo práctico, la demonia, por debajo de la mesa, acaricia brevemente el dorso de una de las manos de la ninja. Ella parece crisparse ante el tacto, cuan gato rabioso, pero no se mueve de su posición.

En realidad, parece costarle toda su fuerza mantener el tipo en esa silla.

* * *

Akali se sorprende tragando saliva ante lo que parece ser el compás final del momento.

–Se asume que del periodo de pausa volverán con ideas frescas, así que no dejen de perseguirlas, todos quieren ser sorprendidos.

Si debe ser sincera, no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que tragara de esa forma. Tampoco es como que nadie lleve la cuenta de tales cosas, pero seamos honestos. Cualquiera podría relacionarlo con un instante clave. Un momento en particular que parece determinado por la inminencia de una embestida colosal.

Si debe ser del todo sincera, todo esto le parece absurdo. No sólo la situación, también su sentir. La masa amorfa de sus emociones, de pronto, ha decidido adquirir nitidez, consistencia e incluso una identidad legible. Todo mientras tiene que aceptar que lo que intenta olvidar a toda cosa está muy lejos de ser el peor sueño de su vida.

Tampoco ayuda que, al terminar y ponerse todas de pie, Kai'Sa se acerque al representante con demasiada naturalidad y le diga un par de cosas al oído que el mismo parece recibir encantado, a juzgar por la sonrisa y la forma en que se posa esa maldita mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de la bailarina, devolviendo ella a su vez un gesto casi coqueto a juzgar por la posición de su cabeza.

Incluso algo tan simple parece gritar con estridencia y aplastar sus huesos.

No quiere verlo. No quiere seguir viéndolo. No sabe qué puede pasar si tiene que seguir viéndolo, de manera que antes de que pueda tragar y permitirse dudar una vez más, se esfuerza en tener éxito a la hora de encontrar no sólo su voz, también las sílabas que le hacen falta.

–Jojo.

Quiere creer que ha sonado con toda la calma del mundo y no como un gemido doloroso como aquellos que lleva ahogando en su almohada en las últimas noches o en los baños cuando parece que la certeza descubierta la demolerá.

Sigue siendo el mismo cabrón miserable. No puede ser que este descubrimiento… no puede ser que los nuevos nombres… no puede ser que todas esas cosas consiguieran cambiar todo lo demás.

Y sin embargo, ahí está la ninja. Recuperando el sudor en las palmas de los primeros brutales días de entrenamiento y sabiendo que, con esas dos sílabas, no sólo ha captado la atención del aludido al acercarse, también del resto de sus compañeras.

Si al menos le diera a entender con palabras que la ha escuchado y no se quedara callado con expresión neutra… tan a la espera… qué demonios, no sería más fácil, sólo quiere tener una ocasión para arrepentirse.

–Jojo, yo… necesito hablar contigo.

–Usted dirá –replica él con voz plana.

–Puede… ¿Puede ser en privado?

La petición parece extrañar genuinamente a Kai'Sa antes de sentir una vez más la mano del representante en su brazo, seguido de un gesto con la cabeza y una mirada. De hecho, una mirada parecida parece dirigir a Ahri y Evelynn, junto a la puerta, pero más relajada.

–Les hablaré más tarde, señoritas.

Les… es tan evidente que el número al que se dirige es más acotado…. Mierda, en verdad desearía que todo eso no fuera más que la paranoia fruto de la tensión que experimenta y una realidad con tanto asidero…

Kai'Sa no protesta. Ella es así. No es que no tenga nada que decir. Es que es buena postergando las cosas para encontrar el momento idóneo. Pero eso ahora no le importa. No más que ver a sus compañeras desaparecer tras la puerta mientras, de pronto, aterriza sobre ella la certeza de haber dado un paso.

Apenas se cierra la puerta, Jojo deja escapar el aliento antes de tomar asiento agarrando una silla al azar y dejar caer las manos sobre la mesa.

–La escucho.

La muchacha puede sentirlo. Si no lo controla, el labio inferior comenzará a temblar y no podrá hacer nada para disimularlo.

Quiere… necesita mantenerse firme, pero ahí está, como una estúpida extrañando una palabra como "señorita" para dirigirse a ella.

Necesita la firmeza y… y ahí está. Obligada a acostumbrarse a la sequedad de cada oración que le dirige.

Pasando por alto hasta los detalles más escandalosos de su aspecto…

Preguntándose de dónde saca el valor para sentarse en el borde de la mesa, mirando la pizarra llena de anotaciones y con el representante a cierta distancia, sin molestarse en disimular su impaciencia.

–Si te pregunto qué harás en todo este tiempo… con nuestras agendas divididas… no me lo dirás, ¿verdad?

–No serán vacaciones si lo está pensando.

–Pero nada comparado con esto.

Él sólo se encoge de hombros. Uno más abajo que el otro. El cuchillo, por supuesto. Es difícil saber si no se queja por principio o porque no tiene razón de tal.

–¿Cuánto sabes de mi nuevo proyecto, Jojo?

–Lo suficiente.

–¿Qué es lo suficiente para ti?

–Lo que ha decidido que lo sea.

Sonríe. Le cuesta. De hecho, no le extrañaría haber perdido cierto grado de sensibilidad facial. Espera que se quede en el terreno de las sensaciones y no de las proyecciones.

–Vamos a entrar por la puerta grande, Jojo, no cualquiera puede presumir de algo así desde el comienzo –al menos ha sabido recuperar su presunción. Aunque su propio tono no le gusta, lo que transmiten sus palabras consigue tranquilizarla–. Ni mucho menos puede cualquiera poder presentarse como una constelación de estrellas.

Al menos parte de la impaciencia se ha diluido. Es eso o el hecho de que ni siquiera se molesta en mirarla, ocupado como está escuchándola mientras se pierde en el vacío del techo sobre sus cabezas.

–Pero es difícil, ¿sabes? Lidiar con… con tantos egos… tantas trayectorias… ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es trabajar en equipo con quienes desde el comienzo se niegan a compartir agendas o a colaborar en lo más básico?

La mirada sardónica que le dedica es suficiente respuesta. Casi se podría decir que toda la sala grita la misma respuesta:

_¿Sabe a quién carajos le está preguntando?_

–Es un poco pronto para hablar de frustraciones –observa el representante desde su asiento.

–Entonces todavía estoy a tiempo.

–¿Para?

–Para prepararme, para… estar dispuesta para empezar algo nuevo.

–Puede ser.

–Pero el caso, Jojo… el caso es… que no puedo hacer esto yo sola.

Permanece quieto en su asiento. No mueve las manos. Todo sería más sencillo de darle señales. De que sí, entiende hacia dónde quiere ir. Sería más fácil si no se le diera tan estúpidamente bien mantener la boca cerrada y esperar.

Así que, una vez más, Akali se obliga a tragar saliva y aclarar su garganta.

–Ahora que True Damage es una realidad… quiero que seas mi representante.

No puede creer que acaba de decir lo que le ha tomado horas y horas de preparación mental. No puede creer que le tome tan poco a cada sílaba perderse en el aire. Ni mucho menos puede aceptar que tamaña propuesta el muy desgraciado la reciba prácticamente impertérrito.

Porque sabe que lo ha dicho fuerte y claro. Sabe que no está sordo. Sabe que si ahora la mira con esa expresión neutra es porque ha entendido cada palabra.

–Antes de que lo digas –se adelanta Akali impulsivamente–. ¿En serio crees que si quisiera jugarte una broma me privaría del público?

Eso parece hacerlo recapacitar. Ahora sí parece sorprendido. Por supuesto que no lo había pensando. Además del alivio, la ninja se permite experimentar cierta satisfacción por el solo hecho de haberse adelantado con tal precisión a las inquietudes.

Pero nada la delata. En parte por la posición que ha escogido. Es muy difícil que alguien pueda leerla sentada y de perfil. Así proyecta todo lo que parece faltarle. Por mucho que esta solitaria instancia represente más cosas de las que, sabe, él querría enumerar.

Así que espera en silencio. El tiempo que haga falta. No quiere hacerlo, pero no está en posición de elegir. No quiere darle tiempo. No quiere que lo piense. Porque entonces cualquier excusa podría parecer válida con cierto margen de elaboración. La ventaja de su ataque es la sorpresa. Y su posición confiada, carente de estabilidad. Ahora se perfila la dificultad.

–No es como que quiera creer algo tratándose de usted –comenta él sin mirarla, acaso siguiendo su ejemplo.

–Una cosa es que creas, otra que te lo guardes, incluso en silencio puedes gritar demasiado.

–Parece una especialista en interpretar el silencio ajeno.

–Algo tiene que quedar de un entrenamiento tan riguroso, Jojo.

–Y si es el caso, ¿qué la hizo pensar que podía hacerme semejante propuesta en primer lugar?

A través del duro barniz, la joven percibe un gramo de curiosidad. Casi podría ser morbo. O la necesidad de encontrar el lado gracioso de la situación.

Akali, por su parte, no alcanza a sentirse herida. Puede que el nerviosismo y el dolor previo la hayan anestesiado al punto de recibir el ataque casi con indiferencia. Puede que la concentración que necesita para mantener el tipo termine por abstraerla del resto de los embates. Puede. Puede y no puede. De hecho, ella misma no alcanza a creer que se haya decidido a seguir ese rumbo.

Ni mucho menos que la respuesta sea tan humillante. O que no pueda importarle menos.

–Hablas… Como si te odiara –murmura la ninja con una sonrisa casi triste.

–No es como que me haya ofrecido demasiadas alternativas.

–Deberías habérmelo… preguntado.

–Creerle no es un esfuerzo que esté dispuesto a hacer.

–Jojo… dime algo –no le importa demasiado que le pueda ofrecer el mejor ángulo de su tristeza, a pesar de esbozar lo que intenta ser una sonrisa mordaz–. ¿En verdad no te importo?

No sabe si es el tono con el que acaba de dejar volar la pregunta o su postura que Jojo el Mariachi termina por suspirar. Imagina que, de tener dos pulmones, el aire que deja escapar sería más. Tanto mejor, no quiere esperar.

–Me importan demasiadas cosas a diario, termino bastante cansado al final del día –es su turno para sonreír con discreción–. No soy ningún coleccionista de incordios, mientras menos peso tenga en la espalda, tanto mejor.

–¿Un incordio? ¿Eso soy para ti?

No es que no lo sospechara. De hecho, hasta lo imaginaba, pero oír su confirmación… oír esas palabras…

Por un momento, Akali vuelve a estar tras una puerta, espiando a su compañera y al representante mientras se revuelcan como dementes.

Por un instante, la joven vuelve a estar en las escaleras de emergencia buscando el consuelo en la fortaleza de una empleada que ha aparecido de casualidad.

Por un segundo, Akali vuelve a ceder ante el peso de la verdad que por tanto se negó.

Por un momento, vuelve a derrumbarse en lo más profundo. Sólo la mantiene en pie una desconocida forma de desesperación. Tan parecida a una dañina euforia…

–Ha tenido demasiado espacio para serlo, no piense ni por un segundo que tendrá algo más.

Debería dejarlo ir, piensa la joven ahora que el cabrón se ha puesto de pie. Debería dejar las cosas como están. Después de todo, no puede decir que todo se deba a la casualidad. Aunque lo último que quiere es asumir. Resignarse. Aceptar. Porque ya acaba de aceptar lo que mantiene la velocidad de su circulación sanguínea y, lejos de sentir que la verdad la ha liberado, todo cuanto tiene es un peso muerto y una angustia que no termina.

Porque mucho antes de esa verdad, otra ha definido su camino. Y es tan simple como que no le gusta perder.

Y ahora no es el momento para olvidarlo.

–Jojo… ¿Conoces a Kayn?

La pregunta parece tan fuera de lugar que la perplejidad basta para pararle los pies al representante. Es tiempo valioso que Akali no planea desperdiciar.

–Quién…

–Nunca… ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué hacía llorando en el baño de un centro comercial?

Calla. Tiene razón. El silencio siempre lo delatará. No importa la falta de práctica. Él grita más callado que con las palabras.

–Le tomó mucho convencerme, ¿sabes? Bueno, quizá… no tanto, yo también… yo también estaba interesada en un comienzo, aunque… tenía mis reservas –es la primera vez que lo rememora y lo dice, aunque sea a grandes rasgos–. Pero… con el tiempo… las reservas… las defensas… todo termina por ceder, no sólo porque te canses sino porque… porque quieres creerle, quieres… quieres creer que tomas la decisión correcta.

–Y eso…

–Él… llegó a ser muy… muy importante para mí y… lo peor no es que llegara a saberlo, es que… eso… todo eso no le importara.

Ha pasado tiempo. Demasiadas cosas. Así y todo, el recuerdo consigue tensar su garganta más de lo que está dispuesta a aguantar con estoicismo.

–Ése… ése fue el día en que lo encontré con otra y yo… no supe… no supe qué hacer –qué penosa suena, es increíble. Y más que se atreva a ponerlo en palabras–. Si quieres… si quieres ve, pregúntale a cualquiera de las chicas, ¿crees que alguna de ellas sabe esos detalles?

Puede verlo. Sorprendido. Realmente sorprendido. Pero también con un pie atrás. Posición de guardia. Como si esperara el ataque y buscara la forma de responder. Incluso ahora, sigue creyendo que es una trampa. Y Akali no puede creer que haya espacio para una pizca más de dolor.

–¿Y por qué no ellas? –Masculla el representante a regañadientes–. ¿Por qué a mí me…?

–Porque así lo quiero –sabe que esas palabras hacen eco en sus recuerdos inmediatos–. Porque quiero… quiero que eso esté en tus manos, sólo en las tuyas, quiero… –respira profundo ante lo que viene a su cabeza–. No quiero que sea nadie más.

–Pero…

–Y ya después… puedes hacer lo que quieras, no importa –mentira, eso último… cuánto le ha costado decirlo, pero… ¿Qué más puede ser?–. He querido hacer esto ahora que… que tengo la oportunidad y… quería que… que después de saberlo… decidieras si… si aún crees que te odio.

Los separan varios pasos. Él la mira. Sí. La mira. Pero no se parece a las últimas miradas que le dedicara. Parece recién caer en la cuenta de que se trata de ella. O de un detalle que se le ha escapado. Parece intentar afirmarse de algo. Parece incluso intentar recordar qué es lo que hace ahí. Pero no se mueve. Eso la envalentona. Eleva sus fuerzas. Independiente de su memoria reciente. Independiente de todo aquello que intenta olvidar, porque cada segundo de las escenas le causa más dolor del que está dispuesta a tolerar por mucho más.

–Pero… si te sirve oírlo de mí, Jojo… no, no te odio –ha apagado todas las voces de su cabeza. Akali sabe que, por una vez, su mente y su corazón están de acuerdo incluso en las protestas–. No es sólo que no pueda o… no quiera hacerlo, es… que tampoco soportaría que tú lo hicieras.

Ahora sólo le cabe una pregunta en la cabeza.

Por qué.

Por qué tiene que ser ahora.

Por qué tiene que parecer tan tarde y aún así, no poder resignarse.

¿Ha sido culpa suya? ¿Quiso en verdad todo eso? ¿O todo no fue más que la excusa y la verdad sólo vino a demostrar la fragilidad de su propia mentira a través de su poderío?

¿Lo habría descubierto incluso sin haber visto a Kai'Sa acostándose con él? ¿O todo lo que necesitaba su corazón era la violencia de ese impacto para terminar de romper la coraza en que juró encerrarlo?

–Haz lo que quieras, Jojo, decide lo que quieras, pero… no… no decidas odiarme.

Sabe que ha llegado en que no puede importarle menos cómo luce o cómo ha sonado. Pero por primera vez, la mirada del representante pesa demasiado como para mantenerla. Ella también está exhausta, de manera que no puede reprocharle que aparte los ojos de él y respire profundo. Cómo es que no dice nada respecto de sus latidos, tienen que dejar un maldito eco en esa sala.

–Si… si no la conociera, señorita, diría que usted me está…

–¿Y si así fuera qué? ¿Tendrías algún problema?

Ha sido la suma. El tono dubitativo. El recuperar esa solitaria palabra. Señorita. El efecto que esa triste suma de sílabas le ha causado, incapaz de creer que extrañaría tanto oírla viniendo de él…

La ha extrañado tanto…

Dios…

Lo… lo ha extrañado tanto…

Pero no está preparada para verlo.

No para verlo tras soltar esa pregunta.

Porque claro que tendrá algún problema. Claro que hay problemas y es ella la estúpida que ha llegado tan tarde e incapaz de aceptar los hechos. Más ciega de su propia desesperación. Más atrapada en su propio dolor y en la fuerza desconocida de un sentimiento contra el que se ha cansado de pelear.

Una alarma los sobresalta. Los obliga a respirar. Es la excusa que la joven ninja necesita para mirarlo. Para descubrir que ha sido su móvil y que el mensaje lo lleva a fruncir el entrecejo. Permitiéndole recuperar parte de la compostura antes de volver a mirarla y descubrir la perplejidad grabada en los mismos ojos que parecen remecer una fibra que el entrenamiento alguna vez escondió.

La perplejidad y la tristeza.

–Tal vez deba odiarme, señorita –masculla, para su sorpresa, el representante con la mano en la puerta–. No sólo sería fácil, en realidad… no le faltarían razones.

–Lo siento, Jojo –ahora sí le dedica la sombra de su característica sonrisa arrogante–. Eso no es algo sobre lo que tú puedas decidir.

–Tal vez –concede él con absoluta resignación–. Pero dolerá menos después.

Si supiera… si supiera todo lo que duele ya… ¿Qué tanto más podría doler mañana?

–No has respondido a mi propuesta –declara la ninja, viendo a Mariachi poner un pie fuera de la sala de reuniones–. Tienes hasta el viernes, ¿me oyes?

En silencio cierra la puerta. En silencio la deja sola. No quiere ilusionarse. Y esos malos recuerdos la ayudan mientras se deja caer sobre la silla. Se percata de las lágrimas en cuanto las ve estampadas en la superficie de la mesa.

Después… ¿Después de qué? ¿De que él y Kai'Sa decidan hacer pública su maldita aventura? No… entonces será peor. Entonces sí que no sabrá que hacer. Como ahora. Que ha actuado movida por el impulso. Sabiendo que duele como el infierno, pero también incapaz de renunciar al sentir.

Como tampoco es incapaz de odiar a Kai'Sa. Maldita sea… ¿Habría sido diferente si en el ascensor esa tarde hubiera reconocido que le dolía el silencio de Mariachi pero sentía tanta alegría y alivio de verlo recuperado que fue incapaz de decidir qué expresar más allá de la rabia de le producía su despreocupación?

Habría… ¿Habría sido diferente de no haberla dejado ir tras él?

O de haber tomado una decisión diferente desde el comienzo…

Bueno, ya está. Ahí tiene los resultados.

Y si va a llorar… si no puede evitarlo… es mejor que sea ahora, porque si alguna de las chicas la ve… eso no sabría explicarlo.

* * *

Puede detenerse, pero es lo último que pasa por su mente. Porque si lo hace, él verá su cara. Y no… no puede permitir que vea cuánto le ha afectado esa verdad.

En principio sí que considera recriminarle. Cómo es posible que, cuando ha intentado sorprenderlo, quien se ha llevado la impresión ha sido ella.

Ni siquiera atinó a sospechar algo en cuanto supo hacerse con su dirección. No está tan familiarizada con las calles de la capital imperial como para presumir que una calle en particular pueda pertenecer a un barrio en específico.

Y no es que tenga importancia, al final del día, el lugar en el que decidas vivir si el mismo no pudiera parecerse tanto a un tormento.

En buena hora decidió vestir ropa lo bastante discreta como para que ningún paparazzi pudiera sospechar. En buena hora abordó un vehículo discreto y ni qué decir que la inestimable ayuda de uno de los chicos de seguridad le brindó, tan dispuesto como estaba a hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera permanecer parado en su sitio y en su turno todo el santo día.

Por supuesto que la sorpresa que se llevó el chico al ver la dirección que le tendía la bailarina fue de tal magnitud que no habría podido disimularla ni con una semana de ensayos previos. A punto estuvo de considerar que el conocimiento de dicha información pudiera ser público cuando el chico la miró casi temeroso.

–Se… señorita… ¿Está segura de que es la dirección correcta?

Claro que sí, le dijo con una sonrisa un poco divertida. Gesto que el chico no correspondió, dejando escapar un suspiro antes de abordar el vehículo de la firma. Le faltó persignarse antes de marchar. No le habría extrañado que lo hiciera de haberlo perdido de vista.

Y en cuanto arribaron a esas calles, pudo comprender la razón.

Porque la sola presencia de un vehículo parecía desentonar.

Porque las cicatrices de las recientes protestas más parecían heridas supurantes que otra cosa.

Porque de pronto, pudo vislumbrar y hasta justificar el semblante pálido del muchacho. Debía de ser de los novatos dentro del cuerpo de seguridad. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto con el pelotón a cargo de la seguridad permanente.

–Señorita… no sé qué puede… ser tan importante para que venga acá, pero…

–Tranquilo –se escuchó decir la bailarina, trayendo a colación una frialdad que parecía perdida–. Sé exactamente lo que hago.

Y mucho le costó aferrarse a la afirmación cuanto, entre restos de barricadas y rescoldos, edificaciones estropeadas e innumerables grafitis, el vehículo se detuvo frente a un edificio particularmente deteriorado, para sorpresa y desconfianza de los pobres miserables que contemplaban el vehículo.

–Señorita… comprenderá que no puedo dejarla sola aquí –musitó el chico, mirándola a través del retrovisor.

–Yo… voy a necesitar privacidad.

–¿Tan siquiera…?

–Escucha, esto es lo que haremos –sin saber de dónde sacó tal ocurrencia, la joven se acercó al asiento del guardia–. Vas a dar una vuelta en cuanto me baje y si no te he enviado un mensaje en cinco minutos confirmando lo contrario, entras por mí, ¿te parece bien?

Ni siquiera esa instrucción pareció tranquilizarlo y la muchacha no pudo culparlo. Quizá qué cosas pasaron por su cabeza ante la idea de entrar a un lugar así, apenas armado con las herramientas y sin saber si se encontraría ante una amenaza dos o tres veces peor.

Y lo cierto es que la chica misma se planteó dar marcha atrás en cuanto vio al vehículo alejarse y ella misma adoptar una postura diferente bajo la sudadera. Bien cabía la posibilidad de que el muy cabrón pusiera ese dato para despistar. Tal vez todo aquello no hiciera falta, pero ya estaba lejos y no podía decir que el peligro le resultara ajeno.

Pero… Dios santo, si su padre la viera… el mismo que intentó mantenerla ajena a los altos riesgos que encerraba un trabajo peligroso…

–¿Qué quiere?

Era de suponerse que a la entrada pudiera encontrarse con una mujer de edad y mal humor. No tenía pintas de tratarse de un hotel. Ni siquiera el hotel más barato. Tampoco conseguía imaginarla como la casera de buenas a primeras, pero no cabía duda que la confianza que destilaba, a pesar de su edad y su desgaste físico, debía de provenir del respaldo que debía de otorgarle una propiedad, por mucho que la misma dejara mucho, mucho que desear.

–Yo… estoy… estoy buscando a alguien –se escuchó farfullar la bailarina en un absurdo coreano que parecía más propio de una novata.

–Todos buscan a alguien, niña –replicó la dueña con sorna, antes de intentar volver a la lectura de un ajado libro sin portada.

–Jo Jong Ki, ¿le suena de algo o aquí se pierden los nombres?

No supo la muchacha qué le sorprendió más a esa mujer, si el súbito envalentonamiento del que hizo gala o el nombre en particular. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, bastó para que la aludida echara una mirada al registro que parecía tener en el mesón y que se perdía a simple vista.

–El Mariachi, ¿no? Tercer piso, número cuatro, el ascensor no sirve, ¿sabe que vas?

Tampoco mostró mayor interés en obtener una respuesta, de otro modo no la habría dejado ir así como así. También lo llamaban Mariachi. ¿Cuántas veces había sonado ese ridículo tono en ese lugar? ¿Le habría causado problemas.

Incluso de haber estado habilitado, la bailarina nunca habría usado esa cosa que decía ser un ascensor fuera de servicio. A medida que subía las destartaladas escaleras se podía oír música a todo volumen, conversaciones, discusiones e incluso una que otra risa. Los dos primeros pisos parecían largos pasillos que continuaban a la vuelta de distantes esquinas, con puertas mal cerradas a juzgar por las rendijas y otras derechamente abiertas, pero sin ofrecer nada que no fuera un interior oscuro como el día que anunciaba su retirada.

Cada trecho parecía eterno, de manera que la joven experimentó cierto cansancio al llegar. Aunque sin importar su buen estado, las escaleras siempre se le antojaron complicadas.

La puerta cuatro del tercer piso resultó fácil de encontrar, pero tras un par de golpes sin respuesta, comenzaba a desesperarse. Más con el maldito reloj en contra y un pasillo escandaloso y nada tranquilizador entre decoración y ruidos extraños…

–Oye… ¿Buscas al Mariachi?

Por poco la voz le arrancó los pulmones por la boca. De la puerta vecina asomó una cabeza de cabello negro, ojos dorados y facciones felinas, acentuadas por la afilada sonrisa. Antes de poder responder, el tipo soltó una carcajada.

–Si no está muerto allá dentro, debe estar en el lavadero.

–Dónde…

–A mano derecha al final del pasillo, es fácil, dile al cabrón que aún espero mis calcetines.

Lo último lo escuchó cuando ya prácticamente corría con tal de alejarse de ese extraño tipo. Y tenía razón. A la vuelta de la esquina, al final de ese pasillo, el escándalo de las lavadoras en movimiento resultó casi confortante. Rezando porque nadie más la viera. Porque dentro sólo hubiera…

–Mierda, ¿es en serio? Acabamos de comprar el jodido detergente.

Sólo… sólo estuviera…

–Como se haya acabado también el papel, le voy a…

–Jojo.

No estaba preparada para verlo ahí. Lidiando con un canasto de ropa y vestido con chándal. Con la botella vacía de detergente y cambiando de una expresión rabiosa a una de perplejidad. Como aquella vez en el lujoso apartamento del grupo y que parecía tan… tan surreal…

No. No podía estar preparada. Porque verlo sería confirmar que todo este tiempo…

Casi resultó admirable que el representante supiera dejar el envase de detergente sobre una lavadora en funcionamiento antes de tragar la poca saliva que parecía quedarle al enfrentar a la bailarina.

–K… Kai'Sa, qué…

–Tú…

–Qué haces tú…

Debió de ver su expresión desencajada antes de correr hacia él y puede que eso lo pusiera en guardia. Del mismo modo, puede que el abrazo fuera lo último que esperara y lo vino a saber cuando a punto estuvo de derrumbarse en sus brazos de no ser por su propio agarre y el hecho de que el representante supo afirmarse de la lavadora.

A duras penas Kai'Sa ahogó un grito. Por supuesto, las malditas costillas…

–Tú…

–Qué haces aquí, Jojo –tal vez deba darle tiempo para recuperarse, pero después de haber pasado por tanto para llegar, siente que la última cosa que tiene es tiempo. Aún debe avisarle al chico de seguridad...

–Vivo… vivo…

–¡Sé que vives aquí! –Casi ruge la bailarina al encorvado y sorprendido Mariachi–. Pero… por qué…

–Kai'Sa…

–Por qué… vives aquí.

Doblado como está, Jojo consigue deslizar una mano áspera por la mejilla de la joven. No quiere llorar, ya la ha visto llorar demasiado, sobre todo la primera vez que hicieran…

¿Es el tacto o el recuerdo el que eleva su temperatura?

–Kai, es… es difícil de explicar…

–Puedo esperar.

–También… puede ser un poco largo.

Para sorpresa de Jojo, la bailarina saca el móvil y no tarda demasiado en teclear un mensaje y es tras enviarlo que le devuelve la mirada decidida.

–Tengo tiempo.

–Kai…

–No tendrías que estar aquí… no… no puedes estar aquí –se lleva las manos al cabello y casi tironea de él–. Cómo es que… cómo es que trabajando con nosotras no ganes… no… no puedas…

–No… no, Kai, escucha, esto no…

–¡Cómo has aguantado algo así! ¡Cómo es que no has dicho nada!

–Porque esto no…

–Cómo… ¡Cómo has permitido que no se te…!

–¡Kai! –No sólo le grita, la aferra de los hombros. Y la joven está segura, nunca ha gritado así, al menos que sepa. Y el efecto se hace notar en su deteriorada salud–. Nada, escúchame bien, nada de esto… digo, esto… esto no tiene que ver con lo que me pagan.

–Eres… eres un…

–¿Quieres escuchar por una maldita vez lo que digo antes de pensar nada?

Su propio tono casi lo espanta, de manera que la suelta. El sonido de su respiración no ahoga el lavado, pero sí resulta extraño.

–Cómo… cómo has sabido –bien, la mirada de Kai'Sa es elocuente y su pregunta un poco estúpida–. No deberías estar aquí.

–Quería sorprenderte.

–Parece que salió al revés, ¿verdad? –La sonrisa irónica del representante se diluye ante el dolor de la joven–. Kai…

–Debiste decirme, Jojo.

–Sí, yo…

–Quiero ver dónde duermes.

Casi deja de respirar. Casi ha perdido las fuerzas. Casi le agradaría saberse responsable de algo así.

–Kai…

–Ahora, Jojo.

Le toma un largo minuto al representante suspirar y agarrar el canasto de la ropa. Le toma otro tanto decidir que puede tomar la mano de Kai'Sa y guiarla de vuelta por el pasillo hasta la puerta número cuatro. No hay un vecino que asome su felina cabeza. No hay más que ruidos y el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura.

Una puerta abrirse y un foco encendiéndose.

Decir que Kai'Sa necesita dos pasos para entrar sería exagerar.

De hecho, a duras penas caben ambos e incluso Mariachi debe sentarse en la cama.

Decir incluso que es un cuarto sería exagerar. El ropero de Ahri, con facilidad, triplica o cuadriplica esas dimensiones donde apenas si cabe esa jodida cama y un escritorio. Nada más. El dormitorio de la bailarina parece una mansión.

Y la sola idea de que todo este tiempo, él…

–Hay… tengo mis razones –masculla Jojo con la cabeza baja y el atisbo de una sonrisa triste en los labios–. Y… tal vez quieras…

No lo deja continuar. En parte porque ese cubículo apenas si deja espacio para maniobras.

Le sobran razones para tomar su cara y besarlo de esa forma.

Podría ser que no quiere darse espacio para volver a llorar. Ha llorado demasiado. Él mismo, sin saberlo, ha sido razón de demasiadas lágrimas.

También los últimos meses y la mayor parte de ellos, un infierno para él. Ahora lo sabe. Ahora más que nunca lo ve. Y el saberse responsable de buena parte de ellos.

En parte porque sí. Quiere oír razones, pero la opresión del pecho… ese maldito dolor que nubla sus sentidos… en verdad necesita calmarlo.

Pero si lo hace es porque lleva dos días esperando este momento. No parece demasiado visto en retrospectiva, pero cada hora se sintió un día y sabe que cualquier cosa puede esperar. Esto no.

Y es tal la fuerza que imprime a sus labios que el representante no puede protestar. Y ganas no le faltan, pero termina con ellas en cuanto consigue montarse a horcajadas sobre él, resistiendo a duras penas la porquería de espacio y esa cosa que Jojo afirma, es su cama.

Lo sabe sorprendido aún, pero le gusta sentir que la aferra cuando el beso cesa. Como si fuera todo lo que tiene. Como si todo y único fueran uno mismo. Como si más allá de ella, la realidad pudiera irse al carajo al tiempo que ella acerca la boca a su oreja.

–¿Crees que puedas recordar todo lo que me tengas que decir?

–Si quieres…

–Eso puede esperar, yo no, Jojo.

–Pero… aquí…

–Debería bastar… para que me muestres todo lo que aprendiste.

* * *

–Jojo…

Es la primera vez que me mira desde que acepté que no podemos estar los dos en la cama al mismo tiempo. Las mantas apenas bastan para cubrirla y temo que el frío de este lugar se haga notar. Por mucho que mataría por ver su forma descubierta una vez más...

¿Siempre ha tenido el cabello tan largo? Parece que no termina nunca. A ella parece divertirle que me detenga tanto en él.

Ella es realidad. Es toda realidad en medio del vacío. A falta de luz, sus ojos parecen destellos y todo lo que tengo claro es que podría quedarme contemplándola toda la noche o todo el día… porque ya no sé qué hora es. Pero si ella vuelve a decir mi nombre así…

Si tengo la oportunidad de oír mi identidad mezclada entre gemidos… sus gemidos…

Entonces qué no haría yo por ella…

–Ven conmigo, Jojo.

Suena segura. Rotunda. Tanto así que sus palabras parecen haberse llevado el aire de esta habitación.

–Ven conmigo –vuelve a decir. Quizá he callado demasiado. Quizá le asusta mi silencio–. No tienes que hacer esto… ni yo pienso dejarte aquí.

Atrapa mi mano entre su cabello y la besa. La beso de vuelta. Sin dejar de mirarla. Porque otra cosa no puedo hacer. Porque otra cosa no quiero hacer.

Por mucho que no sea así.

–No tienes que hacerlo, Kai…

–Cuando quieres y puedes, el tener que pasa a un segundo plano.

–Kai…

–Vámonos, Jojo… por favor.

Conozco ese todo. Lo recuerdo. No suelo jurar. Pero tuve que escucharla así para jurarle… para querer jurarle lo que puede parecer imposible.

Aunque me he jurado que jamás me iré.

–Te debo una historia, Kai, ¿recuerdas?

–No tienes… no tienes que contármela aquí.

–Te lo prometí.

–Puedes… cumplir esa promesa… cuando salgas de este infierno.

Apenas hay espacio, pero consigo tenderme a su lado. Quiero mirarla, pero esta posición es todo lo que puedo hacer. Tengo frío. Ella parece notarlo, a juzgar por cómo me aprieta con cuidado contra sí. Hace unos minutos no he dejado esquina sin saborear. Ahora, apenas si puedo besarle la frente. Apenas si puedo confirmar que su aroma sí es el que creo.

–No hay infierno si te siento así.

–Jojo…

–Voy a contarte una historia, Kai, no sé cuánto me tome, no sé cuántas preguntas responderé en el proceso, pero… quiero que… si vas a saberlo… lo sepas por mí primero que nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

–Jojo…

–Si me odias después de esto, será tu decisión, la respetaré, pero quiero que sepas una cosa por mí y nadie más –logro mirarla. En medio de sombras, sus ojos también parecen contarme sus historias–. Eres mi certeza, Kai, eres… eres mi fortaleza.

No. Por favor. No llores. No me beses ahora. No necesito más dudas.

–Te dije que tengo tiempo –musita contra mis labios.

–Sólo si prometes escuchar hasta el final.

–Sólo si no me haces esperar.

–Lo siento.

–Tonto…

–Lo siento por todo.

Aún no lo entiende. Ahora quiero que lo haga. Aunque no esté seguro. Aunque sienta que estoy pidiendo imposibles.

Si me odia después, no creo que lo haga más de lo que me odio a mí mismo.

Es mi certeza. Mi fortaleza.

Más que decirle la verdad, me aterra descubrir ahora que no sabría qué hacer sin ella.


	10. 10: Back for Good

**Un cordial saludo a todos:**

**No he tardado tanto como la última vez y espero poder reducir los tiempos. Finalmente puedo compartirlo: Me he graduado de la universidad. Y lo primero que quise hace fue volver a escribir. De ahora en adelante, podré volver más pronto y dedicarme de lleno a terminar esta historia. No quiero que se prolongue mucho más y con la extensión considerable de cada capítulo, si hago una predicción... existe un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que sean cinco capítulos, sin contar este, los que me queden para dar un cierre a esta historia. Cincuenta por ciento, no tengo la seguridad, pero es lo que me atrevo a decir por el momento.**

**Este capítulo en particular encerró una complejidad altísima, no sólo por la extensión. Tuve que escribirlo dos veces con tal de lograr que la historia pueda avanzar. Incluso ahora me siento inquieto, pero creo que es la mejor cosa que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Sí les pido disculpas por su extensión. También si les parece demasiado lento. Espero, después de esta entrega, desatar el caos pronto. Lo bueno es que ya tengo el final debidamente planificado, todo es cuestión de saber llegar hasta esa meta. **

**También quiero agradecer encarecidamente a quienes aún se acuerdan de esta historia y le brindan una oportunidad. Les agradezco de corazón. Sin ustedes, no habría llegado ni a la mitad del camino.**

**La canción que da título a este capítulo es del grupo Take That. Y por supuesto, la gran mayoría de los elementos de esta historia (sabemos de qué hablamos) no me pertenece.**

**Y sin nada más que agregar, bienvenidos a la lectura.**

* * *

–_Es un chiste._

_No es como que no esperara escuchar esas palabras, pero de la lista de potenciales candidatos, no es que la Teniente Yi figurara en los últimos puestos. Es que ni siquiera se molestó en incluirla._

_De manera que sí. Se permite mostrarse sorprendido ante la agresiva arremetida y sí. Se permite perplejidad al caer en la cuenta de que sabe a qué se refiere._

–_Es un chiste –espeta el soldado llamado Mariachi por sus compañeros sin apenas inmutarse, logrando confirmar un temor latente._

_En verdad su superiora tiene la mecha corta. No tarda en sentir los pasos y tenerla frente a él. Estando sentado ocupado de sus botas, sólo puede verle los pies, de modo que…_

–_¡Dirígete a mí con el debido respeto, desgraciado!_

_Suspira. Sabe que no lo escucha a pesar de la distancia. Tiene práctica frente a ella. Quiere acabar con esto pronto. Casi se levanta de un salto antes de adoptar la posición firme._

–_Con el debido respeto, señora, sólo estoy autorizado a discutir los detalles de mi próxima misión con mis superiores directos dentro del comando._

–_Tierra Pura –masculla la joven teniente con la frente arrugada, pasando por alto una diferencia de estatura que la pone en clara desventaja y vuelve casi cómica la situación–. ¿Se te olvida quién carajos soy? _

_La maldita protegida, quiere mascullar, la consentida, la sobrinita, la muñequita, la niña de los ojos del Maestro, el General Yi. Pero incluso entonces, considera más próxima la posibilidad de que exista Santa Claus a que haya salido una sola palabra de semejante cargo. Pero un apellido como el suyo tiene que pesar. Incluso si todos temen y respetan a partes iguales a semejante sujeto, incluyendo al mismo Mariachi que tiembla ante la sola perspectiva de…_

–_Tampoco es como que sepa demasiado para creer que pueda ser un chiste gracioso._

_La insolencia la paga caro y el eco del cachetazo se escucha en toda la barraca. El soldado toma un momento antes de decidir voltear. En parte porque necesita respirar profundo y sentir que la bestia en su interior deja de clamar venganza. Tampoco ayuda que la teniente intente ocultar su aflicción con los dientes apretados y la mueca encolerizada._

–_Los Cruzados no nacieron contigo, imbécil, ¿tan siquiera sabes lo que hacen? ¿A qué se dedican?_

–_¿Y usted, señora? ¿Me cree tan estúpido para tomar una decisión sin saber dónde me estoy metiendo? _

–_Desde el maldito comienzo…_

–_Entonces no veo cómo puede molestarle tanto –contiene la sonrisa irónica–. No veo que haga falta que le explique nada._

_Así permanece. Porque sabe que si quiebra la posición firme, podría irle mucho peor. Qué dice. La cabrona sería capaz de pasarlo a la Corte Marcial por el solo hecho de existir. Es un milagro que aún puedan mantener esa conversación civilizada. Que aún lo mire con esa rabia y no decida estrangularlo por otra buena razón que no se molestará en comunicarle…_

–_Si no renuncias a esa estupidez, exigiré tu baja inmediata._

_Y Mariachi siente se le cae el alma a los pies._

_No necesita preguntarle si va en serio. Lo puede ver en sus ojos. Está decidida. No es una maldita amenaza, es un jodido ultimátum _

_De pronto le arden las manos. La cabeza. Sabe que si no cuenta hasta diez… no, hasta un número muy, muy lejano, entonces sí que hará una verdadera estupidez y es extremadamente probable que ella no sólo lo lamente, sino que sea la directa perjudicada._

_Cuenta hasta cuatro. Inhala. Vuelve al cuatro. Exhala. Y sabe que ha encontrado la claridad._

–_Hágalo –suelta con sorprende serenidad–. Vaya, adelante, pida mi baja y entonces sí que daré un par de pasos para comunicar cómo se ha revolcado con el Sargento Lee en horas de servicio._

_Es ahora el turno de ella. Y sabe todo lo que puede acarrear el solo rumor. La maldita mina de oro que sólo él conoce. Incluso si no pueden probarlo más allá del testimonio y de alguna acuciosa investigación, la acusación destruiría su reputación más allá de toda reparación posible. No, no sólo la suya. Su apellido por sí solo arrastra consigo una tradición imposible de ignorar y semejante acusación…_

–_Destruirías a tu amado superior Lee –masculla la teniente con un burdo acercamiento a la seguridad._

–_Tiene menos que perder, ¿cree que no lo sé? _

–_Nadie te creería._

–_¿Y desde cuándo eso es necesario?_

–_Tú no…_

–_¿No qué? ¿No estaría dispuesto a hacer algo mientras me jode la vida? –Se permite liberar la ira a través de la expresión. Se permite incluso romper la posición dando un desafiante paso hacia ella–. Adelante, haga lo que crea que haga falta, intente joderme, siga pensando que me acostaría con el Sargento Lee, siga odiándome por alguna estúpida razón inventada en esa celópata cabeza suya, pero ni crea que…_

_No puede continuar. No le permite terminar la idea. No si de pronto cubre la distancia que los separa. No si, de golpe, siente que lo tiene aferrado del cuello con ambos brazos, cerrando cualquier posibilidad de salida unos labios inesperadamente fríos sobre los suyos…_

_No si le resulta imposible encontrar un punto de referencia en medio de ese caos desatado…_

_No si, al encontrarlo, todo parece incendiarse… destruirse…_

_Porque no puede ser que su superiora… la Teniente Yi… la protegida, la sobrina del llamado Maestro..._

_La prometida del Sargento Lee esté… en verdad lo esté…_

_Antes de que pueda articular la palabra en su cabeza, la empuja con violencia. Los separa más distancia. Una distancia rota. Frágil… imposible…_

_Porque es imposible que esa imagen… que esa mujer llorosa en un uniforme que lo mira desde el otro extremo sea…_

–_Jong Ki… por favor…_

_Quiere que se calle. Que no vuelva a repetir su nombre con esa voz tan… tan…_

–_Crees… ¿Crees que no lo vi? En ti…_

_No… no… cómo ha podido saberlo…_

–_Te he… te he esperado tanto… Jong Ki…_

_Que se calle. Por Dios, que se calle. No… no puede seguir…_

–_Intenté que me odiaras… intenté odiarte… ¡Lo he intentado todo!_

–_Señora…_

–_No tienes… que seguir huyendo de mí…_

_Se ahoga en cuanto lo escucha reír con estridencia. Se detiene en cuanto la mira con ofendida incredulidad._

–_¿Huir de usted? Cree que hago… todo esto… ¿Sólo para huir de usted?_

–_Jong Ki…_

–_¿Tan miserable me cree? ¿Tan jodidamente cobarde?_

–_Si no es eso…_

–_Usted qué sabe si siempre lo ha tenido todo –escupe Mariachi con repugnancia–. Si está claro que siempre ha querido más…_

–_Tú no lo entiendes, yo…_

–_Ya hizo demasiado, señora, no más –respira profundo. Sabe que le diría cosas peores si no ordena pronto sus ideas–. Esto… nunca pasó, ¿me oye?_

–_Jong Ki… por favor…_

–_Pero todo lo demás sigue en pie –la mira con frialdad. Espera sea suficiente frialdad–. Joda mi carrera… joda mis sueños y le juro por lo más sagrado que me encargaré de destruir su vida._

_Sabe que ahora es el alma de ella la que ha caído. La que no intenta buscar rastro de humor. La que sabe cuán en serio va esta vez._

–_Si lo ha entendido señora, le pediré por favor que me deje solo, necesito… prepararme._

–_No… no puedes hacerme esto…_

–_Señora… váyase…_

–_Jong Ki… por favor…_

–_¡Lárguese!_

_No la ve marcharse. Incluso tiene dificultades para escucharla dar los pasos. Tampoco es que necesite levantar la cabeza para comprender que está solo. _

_Nunca se ha sentido tan solo como en este segundo. Es increíble que sea lo único en lo que atine a pensar antes de estrellar el puño en el casillero._

_El dolor no lo despierta. Al contrario. Lo ahoga en el sopor de la rabia que ya lo ciega._

_Vuelve a golpear. Sigue siendo mejor eso que concederle una sola lágrima a esa desgraciada._

_Demasiadas se ha llevado ya._

* * *

Es peor de lo que imaginé. De lo que cualquiera de ellos habrá imaginado. Así que si voy a toser… si me voy a desarmar, que sea aquí.

La gran mancha escarlata me devuelve la mirada desde el lavamanos. El sabor adherido entre la lengua y el paladar amenaza con despertarme arcadas. No tengo nada en el estómago. No quiero imaginar qué terminaría devolviendo.

Me cuesta recuperar el aliento. Qué desastre. Sí noto la ausencia. Y tal parece que la misma ausencia no ha terminado de cicatrizar. De otro modo no se explica que haya escupido tanta…

Es al llevarme el dorso de la mano a los labios que también reparo en el goteo que proviene de las fosas nasales.

Es el mismo color que me ofrece el lavamanos. Lo que he dejado escapar.

Empiezo a pensar que el estado de mi sistema respiratorio ha superado mis expectativas.

Intento lavar el desastre rojo, que se lo lleve el agua y las cañerías. Espero que la hemorragia nasal se diluya tras intentar taponearla. No se creerán que he tropezado o que me he golpeado con la puerta o el inodoro. Quiero que se corte. Quiero recuperar el aliento…

Mierda. Quiero no acostumbrarme a sentirme tan malditamente cansado.

A que las rodillas no parezcan ceder en cada segundo.

Mensaje estridente. No es de los urgentes, pero el móvil me vibra en el bolsillo. Es el número personal. Lo miro porque no me queda de otra. Lo miro porque no quiero ver qué ha quedado de mí después de escupir… de sangrar… de toser…

**Lena está respondiendo favorablemente al tratamiento.**

Quiero sonreír. Hasta para eso me faltan fuerzas. El último mes ha sido una bendición. No quiero ilusionarme, pero ya no puede decirse que sólo sea cuestión de suerte. Aunque todos nos aferramos a estos avances, sé que mis padres quieren permanecer cautos y yo mismo no me permito ceder ante la euforia.

Al menos puedo permitirme creer que ha valido la pena.

Calculo cuánto llevo encerrado en el baño. Lo suficiente para que empiecen a sospechar si me quedo un minuto más. Saboreo un poco más las buenas noticias y decido que debo encontrar energía en algún sitio para volver a la sala de reuniones.

Ni siquiera sé cómo he llegado, pero el jolgorio sigue sin mí. A juzgar por la proyección del vídeo que me recibe en cuanto abro la puerta...

–En los próximos treinta días nos convertiremos en el azote de este imperio, en la pesadilla de quienes han pretendido mantenernos en las sombras; En los próximos treinta días, les devolveremos su lugar a nuestros hermanos a costa de la sangre de los opresores y de los traidores que les siguen.

Son tres tipos en la pantalla sentados ante una mesa pobre de manteles negros y un fondo gris. El símbolo de la organización está tras ellos y todo lo que vemos del tipo que habla, al centro, es el absurdo pañuelo rojo que le cubre media cara, haciendo el resto los googles dorados y el enorme y desgastado sombrero vaquero.

Los dos secuaces, a cada lado, llevan un estilo similar con una paleta diferente, pero es indudable que el sujeto del centro el que destaca, no sólo por la posición, también por las palabras y su colorido aspecto. Sobre la pobre imitación de mesa, un enorme rifle descansa casi con arrogancia.

Las que parecen ser sus palabras finales podrían ser un lema que reivindica la superioridad de nuestra especie. Puños cruzados por sobre las cabezas o algo así. Las luces bajas no ayudan a que me mantenga despierto y una vez cesa la grabación, que las enciendan de golpe sólo me daña las córneas.

–Es él –masculla Lucian desde su extremo de la mesa, tras darme tiempo para dejarme caer en la silla sin que se note el alivio que me supone no permanecer en pie–. No le pude dar caza, pero sé que es él.

–Con esa cosa te habría perforado de lado a lado –observa Cat a su vez, sin despegar la mirada de la imagen detenida. Pero no hace falta que se mueva para que sepa que se está refiriendo a mí.

Hace meses que no piso esta habitación en particular.

Cualquiera pensaría que una división como la nuestra contaría con mejores instalaciones, pero así lo preferimos. Nadie pensaría que nos reunimos en uno de los cuchitriles más bajos del barrio más bajo de la zona sur del Imperio de Corea, pero es exactamente lo que hacemos.

Técnicamente, ni siquiera existimos como división. A menos que revises la declaración fiscal del Departamento y te empieces a preguntar acerca del rumbo de ciertas cantidades que, sumadas a lo largo de los meses, debiera de bastar para abastecer a un grupo discreto. Mínimo.

Ni siquiera tenemos un nombre. Y los pocos que saben de nuestra existencia no terminan de ponerse de acuerdo. Algunos nos llaman Locos. Otros Centinelas. Sería bonito saber que existe un punto de referencia. En cambio, nos tenemos los unos a los otros como contactos comunes en medio de un desastre de gran alcance.

Un escuadrón diminuto que no pensarías que está detrás de los potenciales terroristas raciales que acaban de hacer saltar treinta automóviles en un estacionamiento como una simple advertencia de que se vienen cosas peores.

Vi es la que salta del borde de la mesa sobre el que se hallaba sentada y se dispone a controlar el paso de las imágenes que puedan seguir a la exposición. Lleva un cigarrillo sin encender tras la oreja y no me extrañaría que esos guantes de cuero le parezcan muy livianos. A luz baja, los tatuajes de su rostro casi brillan con luz propia y con la misma intensidad que su pintoresco corte de cabello.

–Se ve que estos tipos no piensan irse con chiquitas –del vídeo del que me he perdido, en teoría, más de la mitad, Vi pasa a las fotografías de los grafitis amenazantes que he capturado en las cercanías del trabajo–. De hecho, hace un rato que no se van con chiquitas –tenían que poner una foto del cuchillo que me clavaron en un baño y del momento en que supuestamente me balearon–. Y si antes parecía una obsesión a mayor escala, los testimonios de los pajaritos enjaulados y este encantador mensaje lo terminan de confirmar.

Mi amigo del cuchillo. La chica que me coqueteó hasta el extremo esa noche…

–Me sorprende que te molestaras en clasificar estas cosas, Mariachi.

Por supuesto que a Vi le sorprende cualquier cosa que venga de mí. Como si el solo hecho de haber nacido sin el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello no equivaliera a un milagro o una muestra de misericordia divina para con mis desdichados progenitores.

A eso sumarle una caja con mensajes específicos… contenido bastante amistoso de parte de personas que parecen compartir tendencias con esta gente…

–Es difícil tomar en serio a un fanático si sólo se escuda en el papel –confieso con voz cansada y una media sonrisa, agradeciendo el asiento. Las costillas siguen protestando, la respiración también me sabe a metal, todo me da vueltas y sólo espero que Cat no note lo mucho que me afecta.

–Pues habiendo pasado a la acción tan recientemente… lo contrario sería una estupidez –comenta Lucian tras soltar un suspiro de cansancio. ¿Qué hora será? Nadie se atreve a mirar el reloj.

–Y a eso hay que sumar al puñado de locos que están decididos a librar una guerra abierta contra ellos.

Las caras de todos ellos no me agradan. Pero tienen razón. Black Task es un factor inesperado en la ecuación y como buena operación, viene a alterar el resultado de una manera escandalosa.

Entre los chicos, la empresa y todo lo que ella representa empieza a ser llamada Invocadores. Porque esa facilidad que tienen para invocar problemas donde ya los hay parece pasmosa.

–¿Cómo carajos le haces para que aún no desconfíen de ti? –A veces me pregunto si algún día Vi dejará de considerar mi existencia como una especie de fenómeno más allá de las probabilidades de caos.

–Tampoco es que me meta en su camino, ya bastante difícil es ser doble agente, ¿te imaginas triple?

–Pues se te ve bastante cómodo con ellos.

–Cuando inventes una mejor forma de pasar desapercibido, me avisas –le dirijo a Vi una mirada significativa antes de sonreír–. Aunque tratándose de ti, una lección tuya no parece muy útil.

–Tal vez una clase de supervivencia básica te vendría mejor.

–Teniéndote como maestra, cualquiera prescindiría de vivir más de cinco minutos.

–¿Lo quieres resolver en la calle, Mariachi? Qué digo, así como estás...

–¿Me quieres hacer esperar?

–Cuando decidan acostarse de una vez ustedes dos nos avisan, pero antes intentemos resolver esto, ¿quieren?

Por supuesto que sería difícil decidir a quién ofende más la absurda sugerencia de Cat. Por supuesto que Vi me rajaría la cara gustosamente con tal de afirmar abrazar el absoluto celibato antes de acostarse conmigo. Camino que, por mi parte, también me parece más aceptable que compartir con ella tan siquiera una esquina de mi intimidad.

–Nos consta que tienen muchos frentes abiertos –comenta Lucian tras obtener el silencio que lleva persiguiendo–. Pero el cabeza de serie en este caso… parece tenerlo bien claro.

–¿Tenemos informes de quiénes recibieron el vídeo de la amenaza?

–Si descuentas los miles de visitas que obtuvo el vídeo en la red antes de ser retirado y nos preocupamos de los preferidos… –abre la carpeta frente y saca cuatro folios que reparte entre los presentes, quedándose con un ejemplar–. He confirmado que han hecho saber de su… constante vigilancia con pruebas concluyentes… en al menos todos esos casos.

Más de treinta en realidad. Entre autoridades de gobierno, personas próximas a la Corona Imperial y cómo no, gente de otras esferas cargadas de atención, el espectáculo en particular.

Vi suelta un silbido y Cat una maldición. Ni falta hace que les mire las caras. Vería sus contornos diluirse de todos modos. Como se confirme uno solo de estos blancos ya no como potencial, sino como plena víctima… si ya con uno estamos hablando de un hecho de gravedad, no quiero ni imaginar hasta dónde podría llegarnos la mierda de ser más de uno.

Y claro, K/DA está en la lista en el top ten.

–Los autos que saltaron por los aires estaban en las proximidades de la vivienda del blanco número seis –nos informa Lucian con una neutralidad que no disimula su lúgubre semblante–. Dos ataques con armas afectaron directamente al blanco siete.

K/DA. No puedo evitar pensar en qué dirían las chicas de ser relacionadas con semejante numeración. Tal vez Evelynn prefiera el seis, más diabólico. Y Ahri esté por las nubes, divino. Akali se sentirá con suerte y Kai…

Kai…

Canijo.

–Confirmamos los daños en las cercanías de los puntos catorce, veintitrés y veintinueve –escucho que dice Cat a lo lejos. Es curioso. Su voz parece alejarse por momentos.

–Se te olvidó el diecinueve –añade Vi con los dientes apretados. Lejos a veces. Cerca en otras...

–No hay demasiado margen de tiempo entre uno y otro –observo más que nada para dejar de pensar.

–El margen es lo de menos si la mano es la misma –masculla Lucian, dejando caer su propio folio sobre la mesa–. Ya es bastante malo uno como para que ahora confirmemos que estos cabrones han decidido dejar de jugar y tomar medidas concretas.

–¿Tenemos noticias de los otros agentes? –Cuestiona Cat casi conteniendo más aliento del posible.

–Desde el comienzo supimos que nunca serían suficientes, en cierta forma tenemos suerte de que a Mariachi le dieran vacaciones.

–¿Quieres transferirme de blanco, Lucian?

–¿Tendrías problemas con ello?

Vacaciones… es una forma casi generosa de decirlo considerando que, desde hace un tiempo, un par de meses, las chicas siguen agendas separadas que no justifican mi absoluta presencia en la firma, otorgándome cierta libertad de acción. Por supuesto que sería más complicado mantener un ojo sobre todas ellas así, disgregadas, si no fuera porque Riot está dispuesto a todo con tal de proteger la inversión hecha en la joya de la corona, al punto de extender un poco más el contrato que los liga con los mercenarios sectarios militarizados de Black Task.

En cierta forma, es bueno saber que, indirectamente, contamos con ellos en la misma línea, por mucho que nos pueda perjudicar la sola idea de que estén dispuestos a librar una guerra abierta con un enemigo que recién ahora comenzamos a definir.

–Si quieren que renuncie al cargo, tendrán que ofrecerme una buena tapadera.

–No parece difícil si te refieres a logística…

–Me querían en Francia, Lucian.

Las chicas parecen sorprendidas por mis palabras. Mi compañero, en cambio, alza las cejas denotando cierta comprensión.

–¿El asunto True Damage?

Me limito a asentir. Decir que "me querían" es exagerar. Pero estoy dispuesto a disfrazar un poco la realidad antes que reconocer que sólo una persona me lo pidió y ofrecerle una negativa sin revelar mis verdaderos motivos supuso un asunto de inesperada dificultad que sólo vino a deteriorar mis posibilidades de seguir estacionado en ese punto sin levantar más sospechas.

–¿Cómo te las arreglaste para…? –Me suelta Vi con incredulidad.

–Sabes mejor que nadie que no me puedo mover de aquí.

Todos lo saben. Ni siquiera intentan discutirlo. Porque todos han visto a Lena de una u otra forma. Saben que todo mi maldito sueldo de agente no es suficiente para cubrir el descabellado tratamiento experimental que la mantiene, pero al menos cubre bastante.

Saben que prefiero sacarme mil cuchillos con las manos antes que abandonar esta ciudad si no puedo estar a su lado. Y por una vez, parecen no sólo entender, sino estar de acuerdo conmigo.

–Sí que te ganaste su confianza –suelta Vi con una pizca de sorna.

Ojalá sólo fuera la confianza, pienso. Pero me contengo. Porque una parte de mí aún quiere creer que es una absurda ocurrencia de mi parte. Por mucho que mi instinto me grite otra cosa y, tratándose de desmadres, nunca se ha equivocado.

–Nos habríamos divertido en Francia, Mariachi –comenta Lucian, haciendo que trague saliva.

–Si estos cabrones hubieran decidido internacionalizarse… no habrías sido suficiente.

–No tienes cómo saberlo, era sólo una posibilidad.

–¿Serías capaz de mantener la objetividad en un momento así?

–¿Por quién me tomas, Mariachi?

–Por un marido amoroso y demasiado enamorado, ¿quién carajos podría culparte, Lucian?

Absolutamente nadie. Quiero ver que Cat y Vi digan algo. Tienen la decencia de guardar silencio. Yo cierro la boca. Ya he expuesto mi legítima preocupación. Esto es todo lo que tenemos y ninguno está dispuesto a perderlo por un descuido.

–No podemos depender de la suerte una vez más –decirlo me agota. Es peor tener que retomar–. De Francia tenemos antecedentes y no podemos negar que jugamos con fuego dejando al blanco marchar así como así.

–¿Blanco? –Es el turno de Cat para mostrarse algo burlona–. Es una de tus chicas, Mariachi, ¿desde cuándo eres tan despectivo con ellas?

Sería más fácil contradecir a Cat si no me hubiera visto desmayándome en los brazos de Ahri tras su gentil trío de tiros encubiertos.

Sería, de hecho, mucho más sencillo de no recordar con tanta nitidez el momento en que le dije a Akali que debía rechazar su propuesta, que me era imposible representarla en el grado solicitado.

Habría sido más sencillo que se mostrara burlona. Agresiva. Que quisiera terminar de romperme las costillas en vez de apoyarse en la mesa tras ella, sonreír con extraña tristeza y decir:

–Si hubiera… decidido antes… y te lo hubiera propuesto… ¿Las cosas habrían sido diferentes, Jojo? –No supe cómo sentirme. Ni siquiera tuve una idea aproximada de qué hacer conmigo mismo en cuanto vi esa lágrima suya en el borde de uno de sus ojos–. ¿Has pensado que tal vez… todo aún puede ser diferente?

Maldita niña, me obligo a mascullar en español, rezando porque nadie lo entienda.

En Francia brilló. En París se convirtió en una maldita reina. Los aplausos y gritos estallaron en cuanto ella hizo su aparición. Sobre ese escenario fue otra. Fue la antigua practicante de artes marciales criada en un dojo que saltó a la fama como rapera en las calles venciendo en un duelo tras otro.

Fue la que me aplastó cuando me presenté. Era esa reina. Era esa clase de chica.

Pero saber que esperaba que la acompañara en algo así era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Se me pasó por la mente enviarle un mensaje. Felicitarla. Por mucho que a mi lado tuviera Lena viendo la presentación proyectada en la pantalla de su habitación hospitalaria con una mirada fascinada. Obligándonos a trasnochar debido a la diferencia horaria de.. ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho horas? Por mucho que algo así supusiera un riesgo.

No lo hice.

Porque me fastidia sentirme tan miserable y olvidar todo lo que me hizo pasar. Ni siquiera creo en la venganza. Creo en la salud mental. Y esa chica destruyó buena parte de mi buen humor. ¿Cómo concilias las consecuencias de ese trabajo con la tristeza que te provoca su semblante y la culpa de saber que tienes responsabilidad en ello sin buscarlo?

Habría sido suficiente por una noche de no ser porque a Lena se le ocurrió hurgar en las redes sociales de True Damage ni bien terminó la presentación, obligándome a mirar las novedades, incluyendo las efímeras historias de Instagram, presentando una foto en particular.

Akali sola en un camarín. En un asiento. Costaba decidir si antes o después de la presentación, pero la mirada melancólica con que parecía buscar algo en el espejo a su lado distaba de la seguridad casi monárquica de la que hacía gala al cantar. Ni que decir del mensaje al pie:

**Habría sido diferente.**

–¿No es preciosa, Jong Ki? –Me soltó Lena con admiración.

Por mi parte, desearía no haberla visto.

Porque preciosa o no, yo sólo veía a una niña.

Una niña sola y triste.

¿Y cómo concilias eso con la mocosa con delirio de grandeza que siempre te ha mirado en menos?

Entonces recurres al lenguaje neutral. Ella era un "blanco" allá en Francia. No veo razones para creer que ha dejado de serlo.

–Me acabas de sugerir que me acueste con tu novia y no te cuestioné, ¿de qué te sorprendes ahora, Cat?

Aunque Vi se siente aludida, lo que le da risa, le da. De modo que a duras penas contiene la carcajada al ver a Cat con la boca abierta intentando encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta que no sé de dónde he sacado y que me ha ofrecido un inesperado segundo de satisfacción.

–Estamos escasos de personal, no es un secreto para nadie –comenta Lucian, intentando que no se note la gracia que le causa el semblante desarmado de Cat ni la risa extrañamente contagiosa de Vi–. Y sí, tienes razón, no podemos depender de la suerte, pero tampoco podemos esperar que las cosas sean muy diferentes para nosotros, así que no abandones tu posición, Mariachi, te avisaré si es necesario reubicarte –echa una mirada a un mapa de la ciudad que acaba de desplegar en la pantalla–. Tu ubicación es envidiable, tienes cerca cualquier punto.

–¿Gracias? –Le devuelvo intentando sonreír. Aún tengo el sabor a metal adherido al paladar–. En tanto me echan una mano para llegar…

–El transporte es el menor obstáculo, bien que lo sabes.

–A todo esto… ¿Cómo dicen que se llama el cabrón del vídeo? El que habla, el del centro…

–Nuestras fuentes le atribuyen varios nombres y a lo largo de su tiempo operativo, independiente o afiliado a grupos más grandes como éste, ha respondido a algunos como… El Virtuoso, Demonio Dorado… Asesino Artesano creo que también…

–Dicen que le gusta más Khada Jin.

–Sí que le obsesiona el dorado, ¿eh?

–Como sea, no me sorprendería que, mientras hablamos, se esté inventando otros nombres, las fuentes le atribuyen un complejo de artista insufrible.

–Qué floja tenían la lengua.

–¿En serio quieres probar lo persuasivos que pueden ser nuestros chicos?

Como si no lo supiera…

En verdad no me agrada la perspectiva. Casi siento lástima de los desgraciados. Luego recuerdo las nuevas cicatrices que ya sumo y se diluye cualquier atisbo de piedad.

Me levanto de mi asiento y los demás siguen mi ejemplo. No sólo me duele la espalda, debo mantener además las manos sobre la mesa porque, de pronto, todo parece tambalearse. Nadie parece notarlo. ¿Cuántas horas necesitamos para confirmar que, a medida que nos acercamos, el escenario nos jode más? Si el Departamento quiere que obtengamos verdaderos resultados, hará falta más recursos y personal, pero antes de eso, tenemos que validar nuestra existencia echándole el guante encima a unos supremacistas de raza comandados por un pirado con un gusto insoportable por el arte y lo dorado.

Las chicas se largan sin despedirse. No alcanzo a detener a Vi o no me da la fuerza para intentarlo, así que agarro el encendedor y los cigarros que ha olvidado sobre la mesa y me resigno a esperar a la próxima convocatoria a reunión que tendría que llegar por el canal habitual.

Siento una palmada en el hombro y veo a Lucian tras de mí. No sé cómo no me ha lanzado, pero sí me termina de revolver por dentro.

–¿Te animas a un trago?

–Tengo que volver al hospital.

–Tu hermana estará durmiendo; tranquilo, iremos cerca de allí.

* * *

–_¡Escuchen soldados! Sólo lo diré una vez._

_Mariachi cierra la boca. Todos permanecen en formación. La voz del Sargento Lee consigue sobreponerse incluso a los pensamientos. A su lado, el Capitán Son lo deja ser. Esos dos se complementan a la perfección y sólo eso podría explicar que un capitán acceda a que un sargento le dé la arenga al pelotón._

–_Donde iremos no existiremos para los registros, nuestra nación cuenta con el éxito y de ello depende más de lo que se les ha dicho o de lo que podrían imaginar._

_El pelotón conocido como Los Cruzados mantiene la postura silenciosa mientras, frente a ellos, los superiores adoptan una actitud solemne._

–_Ya sabrán que, allá donde vamos, no guardará relación con el entrenamiento y su seguridad, de manera que es tiempo de que demuestren por qué han ganado sus cicatrices y su puesto en estas filas, ¿quedó claro?_

–_¡Sí señor! –Rugen los jóvenes al unísono, más de uno, quizá, sin pensarlo demasiado._

–_Los objetivos son simples, cíñanse a lo planeado y no tendremos nada que lamentar –añade esta vez el Capitán Son con voz más seca–. Pase lo que pase, muchachos, allá donde iremos estaremos solos; de cara al mundo, nuestra nación mantiene la sonrisa, pero no saben que no toleramos las insolencias de nadie, ¿entendido?_

–_¡Sí señor!_

–_Muy bien, chicos, empecemos con esto._

_Dicho esto, los muchachos se quitan las placas identificativas y las depositan en la gorra que corre entre ellos. Al depositar la propia, Mariachi no puede evitar experimentar una extraña mezcla que fluctúa entre la excitación y la pérdida._

–_Bien –suelta el capitán al ver que la última placa ha sido depositada–. Desde este momento, declaro iniciada la Operación Tierra Pura, ¡andando!_

–_¡Sí señor!_

_Acto seguido, todos toman sus equipos y salen a la pista de aterrizaje. Fuera, el viento frío refresca las ideas de Mariachi antes de sentir una palmada en el hombro. A su lado, el Sargento Lee sonríe con una mezcla de burla y afecto._

–_Nadie diría que has dormido demasiado, Mariachi._

–_Ante la perspectiva… no dormí demasiado, señor –masculla el joven intentando sonreír._

_Cualquier cosa es mejor. Cualquier cosa antes que volver a recordar… ella…_

_Cómo ella… la maldita prometida de…_

–_Te quiero despierto para que cubras mi espalda, soldado –el derroche de confianza por parte del Sargento Lee estruja una fibra sensible en el joven, el mismo que debe hacer un esfuerzo por mantener el mismo semblante._

–_Sí señor._

–_Y alerta, no aceptaré que te desdigas de lo prometido._

–_Ni se me pasaría por la mente, sargento._

_Tras sonreír, el sargento echa una mirada al enorme avión militar que les espera a mitad de la pista._

–_¿Es tu primera vez volando, Mariachi?_

–_Me temo que sí, señor._

–_Te encantará la sensación, el despegue suele ser muy suave, aunque nadie lo diría estando a lomos de semejante elefante._

_De hecho, Mariachi se pregunta muy en serio si acaso un jodido elefante no podría entrar con comodidad en esa… esa… esa cosa._

–_¿Asustado, amigo?_

–_Ansioso, señor._

–_Lo normal sería que estuvieras asustado._

"_No tienes… que seguir huyendo de mí…"_

_No… no, eso no… eso jamás… no puede… no puede… ¡Ni una maldita duda ahora!_

–_He esperado mucho por esto, señor –es el turno de Mariachi para sonreír con mayor confianza._

–_¿Por una misión?_

–_Por saber si ha valido la pena tomar esta decisión._

_La sonrisa del sargento vuelve de inmediato. Ya están cerca de abordar la máquina. No son los únicos que charlan para distender el ambiente._

–_Cumplamos nuestras promesas, soldado, verás que todo valdrá la pena._

–_Con eso cuento, señor._

* * *

No es que un trago con Lucian sea garantía de una fluida conversación, pero tiene su gracia que él no espere demasiado de ti y que, en última instancia, le baste tu sola compañía. No es que seamos íntimos, pero a falta de alternativas…

Después de todo, el cabrón sigue siendo un sentimental y la perspectiva de beber solo… bueno, no es como que invite al mejor humor posible.

Echo una mirada inconsciente al borroso reloj antes de empezar la segunda cerveza de la noche. No es lo mejor sentir algo así en el estómago, pero… dicen que la cerveza es azúcar al final, ¿eso no debería bastar?

–No me digas que estás esperando su llamada –comento tras ver a mi compañero inclinado sobre su jarra.

–Estará muy ocupada.

–Si la está pasando bien… es de suponer que haya perdido la noción del tiempo.

Aunque no veo cómo carajos puedes terminar perdiendo la noción del tiempo en una fiesta.

Es decir, sí, entiendo que se pueda pasar bien, pero no dura toda la bendita noche. En algún momento bajarán los ánimos y entonces será un poco difícil pretender que estás tan fresco como al comienzo.

Aunque no estamos tan lejos de medianoche en el pasado. Puede que la cosa recién se esté caldeando.

–Podría haberte llevado contigo –murmuro tras un sorbo particularmente largo. La jarra parece pesarme. Me cansa levantarla. Respira, vamos...

–Lo intentó, pero… sabes que no puedo.

Sí. Siempre lo he sabido. Tal vez he albergado la absurda esperanza de que la sola posibilidad alcance para consolarlo.

–¿No te preguntaron cómo es que obtuviste el número de Senna?

La pregunta de mi compañero me incomoda. Así y todo, no puedo evitar sonreír a mi pesar. Ese maldito cuestionamiento… recordar su origen no me hace gracia ni espero que él entienda las razones. Sonreír me cuesta más que de costumbre.

Todo parece costarme tanto ahora...

–Una de las cláusulas de mi contrato es no hacer preguntas si así lo exijo.

–¿Eso es tan siquiera legal?

–Todo contrato legalmente celebrado es ley para los contrayentes.

–Asumo que ese principio tendrá sus límites.

–Ante el silencio de la ley…

–Qué, ¿ahora eres abogado, Mariachi?

–Sólo he tenido que estudiar lo suficiente para salvar mi trasero llegado el momento, Lucian.

Ambos sonreímos antes de volver a beber. Una y media. Dos tal vez. Qué tarde es. No puede decirse que tengamos sueño.

–Mariachi.

–¿Si?

–¿Cómo es trabajar con esas chicas?

–Tienes a Senna, ¿no es casi lo mismo?

–Sabes a qué me refiero.

No es un tema que quiera tocar. Tampoco debería costarme tanto si hace poco me reuní, aún no tengo idea de cómo, con mi antecesor y a estas alturas, mi ídolo. El querido señor Taric ya más repuesto, pero de ninguna manera dispuesto a volver a un ambiente que mermó buena parte de su salud. Aunque nadie lo diría considerando que mantiene esa épica estampa de fabuloso caballero andante con mil batallas en el cuerpo y ni una sola cicatriz que lo delate, confirmando a cambio su maestría en el rubro.

Más allá de unos nervios destrozados y un sistema digestivo que funciona en tardes intercaladas.

Comienzo a entenderlo tan bien sin demasiadas explicaciones… respira… respira...

–A veces está bien –mascullo con dificultad–. Y a veces hay días en que preferiría un balazo en la rodilla, es menos molesto.

–Una comparación un poco atrevida.

–Mejor que nadie sabes que puedo decirlo con autoridad.

–Suena a la mayor parte del tiempo.

–No voy a corregirte.

–¿Cómo aguantas? Quiero decir… lidiar con todo ese ego acumulado…

Me lo dice el que está casado con una cantante…

Pero se me traba la lengua ante el recuerdo de Kai. Demasiado seria. Demasiado golpeada por mis palabras. Exigiéndome silencio en todo sentido antes de marcharse. Por cuánto me preparé para esa reacción y ahora mismo no parece suficiente…

Dos meses parecen haber pasado ya...

No. Con Kai nunca será suficiente. Mierda, cuando se trata de ella, el mundo no basta. Y lo último que quiero es que se me note cuánto me afecta cuando regrese al hospital.

Sí, tal vez tenía otras alternativas, pero sabiendo hasta dónde ha llegado… ¿Cómo pretendía mantener nada con vida si seguía guardando silencio?

–A veces les pongo la cara de Lena –respondo tras sentir que lo he pensado demasiado–. Y me pregunto… si acaso esto no es un voto… si acaso… no estoy ofreciendo un sacrificio para que ella se recupere, pero…

–Todos creemos que saldrá bien.

No quiero llorar ahora, menos frente a Lucian. Pero me está costando trabajo. Mis padres… Lena, mi niña… y ahora Kai y su… la pared de hielo que nos separa desde que le dije…

Y ahora que se ha ido…

Ahora que siento que llevo tanto sin ella… sin verla… sin escucharla...

Apuro lo que me queda en la jarra ahora que puedo y antes de que mi compañero pueda decirme algo, estoy pidiendo la tercera. Tardaré en emborracharme si dependo de la cerveza, pero lo último que quiero es volver al hospital haciendo eses y que Lena me pida una explicación en cuanto despierte, porque sé que no podré disimular los estragos causados por una borrachera y la falta de práctica en el noble arte de la farra y la resaca.

Eso si mis padres no llegan antes de que ella despierte.

Carajo, no he estado en condiciones de nada desde hace días y se me ocurre beber con Lucian… si se ve que no he estado muy ocurrente y ahora siento que lo estoy pagando.

–De verdad lo creo, Mariachi –no sé si es el alcohol, la soledad de la noche o su sentimentalismo nato, pero de pronto Lucian parece más sincero y seguro–. Sí, no puedo hablar por las chicas, pero sí puedo hacerlo por mí y sí, lo creo, en verdad lo creo.

–Tú le agradarías.

–¿De verdad?

–Ambos me han dicho "idiota" y sinónimos más veces de las que puedo recordar.

La discreta carcajada de mi compañero apodado Purificador me devuelve un poco el relajo.

–Ya me agrada esa chica.

–Sólo lo dices porque Senna no está cerca.

–Sí, supongo que sí.

No sé qué es peor. La sola idea o que él la confirme como si tal cosa.

–¿Y qué hay de ti, Jong Ki?

–¿De mí sobre qué?

–Fuera de tu familia… ¿No tienes a alguien?

Es mi turno de soltar una pequeña carcajada de la que él mismo hace eco. Brindamos sin que venga al cuento y vaciamos media jarra cada uno. La risa me está desarmando. Vuelvo a sentir la sangre en las papilas…

Quiero decir algo. No me salen las palabras. Por un momento, se me pasa por la mente decirle todo a Lucian. No estoy seguro de que lo entienda, pero tanto peso a la altura del pecho me está matando. Demasiados secretos. No creo ser el cabrón más honesto en la faz de la tierra, pero sí necesito respirar de vez en cuando.

Voy a abrir la boca cuando el móvil de Lucian suena con estridencia, logrando contestarlo al equivalente, creo yo, del tercer tono.

He visto su cara al comprobar el contacto. Esa sorpresa puede ser cualquier cosa.

–¿Diga?

–¡¿Cómo que "diga"?! ¡¿Tan rápido me olvidaste?! ¡Te dejo de ver unas horas y así me contestas!

No. No ha puesto el altavoz, pero Senna habla tan fuerte del otro lado de la línea que no tardo en reconocerla ni en identificarla como la ama de mi compañero, confirmando la impresión su expresión alelada.

–No… no, amor, lo que pasa es que…

–Es… es que estás feliz sin mí, ¿verdad? –No puedo culparlo, también me sorprende la rápida transición de ira a dolor–. Es que… ya… tú ya no me quieres…

–Senna… cariño… ¿Estás bien?

–¡Estoy muy bien sin ti, desgraciado! ¡No te necesito!

–Eh… ¿De acuerdo?

–¡¿Cómo que "De acuerdo"?! Tan… ¡¿Tan poco soy?! No… ¿No vas a luchar por mí?

–Senna, has… ¿Has bebido?

–¡¿Ahora sí te importo?!

–Senna…

–Sólo… sólo eres un…

Lo siguiente que viene es un largo sollozo en medio del barullo de fondo que se escucha de ese lado de la línea. Lucian me mira buscando ayuda y yo todo lo que puedo hacer es encogerme de hombros antes de darle vuelta a la mano derecha y rezar porque me haya entendido la idea.

–Senna… te amo.

–¿Cuánto?

–Mucho.

–¿Qué es mucho para ti?

–Compraría todos los caballos del mundo si eso me garantiza que sonreirás siempre.

–¿Todos?

–Todos.

–Eres… eres un idiota –pero lo dice sollozando, de manera que no sé si está furiosa o dolida.

–Amor…

–Yo… también te amo…

–Cariño…

–Me siento sola, Lucian…

–Tranquila, yo…

–Ven por mí… tú… tú no estás aquí…

–Ya voy, yo…

–Sigues… siendo tan… tonto…

–Ya voy, amor, espérame.

Corta la llamada después de una última frase ininteligible por parte de su esposa y me dirige una mirada incómoda.

–Bueno, eso fue…

–No digas nada –me pide con voz neutra.

–Ni siquiera sé qué decirte.

–Siento que hayas…

–Tranquilo, sólo… no pensé que le afectara tanto el alcohol.

–Como no te imaginas.

–¿No necesitas una mano?

–Tú tienes que volver al hospital y… así como está… no dudo que tal vez llegue a pensar que me acosté contigo.

–Dios bendito, ¿no estarás…?

–Jong Ki –me mira serio. La falta de humor en su semblante me asusta–. En serio… no quiero que ella te haga daño.

–Bien, pero… bueno, no dudes en llamar si…

–Tranquilo, con algo de suerte… en fin, no creo que sea demasiado.

–¿Sabes dónde es la fiesta?

–Bastante lejos de aquí, por eso te digo.

–Suerte.

–Saluda a Lena de mi parte.

–Y tú procura que Senna no se entere de eso.

Sonríe una última vez antes de que lo pierda de vista en medio de la clientela del bar. Por absurdo que suene, verlo en ese estado me levanta el ánimo. También elimina cualquier excusa que me pueda mantener aquí, de manera que apuro lo que me queda en la jarra, me aseguro de que el alcohol consumido no haya afectado más mi equilibrio, pago la cuenta y me largo a la frialdad del exterior.

Podría quedarme un poco más, pero lo último que quiero es que los malos recuerdos se encadenen si les doy tiempo y empiece a considerar que sólo bebiendo seré capaz de resistirlos.

Mierda, si no llevara tanto ya sintiéndome mal… pensaría que alguien le ha puesto algo a la cerveza.

Prefiero quedarme aquí. Aunque… la ciudad parece tan vacía e igual de pronto…

Lucian no mintió. Estoy lo bastante cerca del hospital como para ir a pie. Aunque la cantidad de pasos se me antoja absurda ahora misma. Y a pesar del frío, es lo que hago. Además, me gusta este clima. Me despeja. Tengo la impresión de que se lleva todo lo malo y alivia el dolor. Puedo imaginar lo que diría cualquiera de mis compañeros si me viera circular tan campante a esta hora, por mucho que mi destino disponga de cierto nivel de seguridad.

Sigo pensando en Kai. En la última vez que la vi. Hará tantos días de ello y sigo pensando si debí decirle…

Se supone que la verdad me hace libre y en cambio, siento que estoy preso entre las redes de un poema. O me ayuda o me condena.

¿Cómo carajos fue que llegué a esto? ¿Cómo no pude preverlo? ¿Cómo una mujer puede ser tan inevitable?

No estoy tan alcoholizado. De otra manera, no sólo no mantendría el equilibrio, también creería que llamarla a esta hora es una buena idea.

Pero no deja de doler tanto...

Y sí, por primera vez en mi vida, he estado dispuesto a arrastrarme si con ello conseguía ser perdonado. No es que no quisiera en el pasado. Es que nunca antes me vi en situación de pensarlo.

Porque ahora todo se ve tan… tan malditamente vacío…

El peso de los bolsillos me empieza a joder. Primero, cigarros y encendedores ajenos. Segundo, pañuelos desechables. Tercero, una barra energética. Cuarto, el móvil personal. Echo una mirada. Nada, ningún mensaje de mis padres o del hospital. Quinto, el móvil del trabajo.

No, no el móvil de nuestra división. No usamos móvil, tenemos otros canales. Es el de Riot. Exclusividad total, no tiene otros contactos más allá de… en fin, los mismos que ahora no creo que hagan falta.

Y si me preguntan… ¿Qué? Bueno, todos tenemos accidentes y las cosas se estropean.

Necesito varios pasos para darme cuenta de que tengo el móvil de Riot en las manos. El hospital se ve a lo lejos, pero si debo ser sincero… las últimas noches he dormido ahí y no quiero volver todavía. Aunque la idea de dejarme en cualquier asiento me seduce más que cualquier otra cosa. Más que nada ahora mismo.

Aún puedo pasar por el parque cercano. El mismo al que pensé llevar a…

Dios… ¿Qué tan estúpido debo ser para que todo me devuelva a Kai?

_Piel de mi propio fracaso._

Ahora mismo… ¿Dónde estará? Habrá retomado la danza a tiempo completo. Habrá visitado a su padre ya. ¿Seguirá en la casa paterna o ahora concibe los viajes más por placer que por imposición? ¿O estará enfocada en explorar nuevas formas de baile? Siempre hay algo que descubrir, me enseñó sin saber…

¿Por qué carajos le dije que sí cuando me pidió ver un baile suyo por primera vez? ¿Me habré perdido ya en ese segundo o necesité de más para descubrirlo?

_Hoy necesito tenerla_

Sí, Kai. Pensé en pedirte que seas mi novia con una bonita cena en tu restaurante favorito. Ni loco me habría arriesgado a cocinar tu plato favorito, lo habría arruinado y lo más probable es que la humillación no me habría permitido articular una palabra a lo largo del día...

_Te amo._

Aunque mucho antes de hacer el amor contigo… de temblar sintiéndote… mariposa... habría… habré creído que podía olvidar todo lo que me has hecho sentir. Todo lo que nunca me atreví a bautizar…

Hasta que encontré… el eco de mi sentir en tu voz…

_Y ahora perdóname._

No quiero pensar en todo lo que he intentado desde que ella me dio buenas razones para considerarme un cabrón miserable. En todas las veces que ha cortado mis llamadas o ignorado mis mensajes. Al principio…

Al principio he dado forma a testamentos. Ahora… ahora… la última vez… de un tiempo a esta parte sólo… sólo me ha salido escribirle lo que siento. Porque ya sabe la verdad. Porque he querido que sepa la verdad. Lo que he sido desde el principio, cuando entré a Riot y puede que un poco antes, por qué entre a Riot y por qué no le dije…

Esto soy si te lo preguntaste, Kai, si no es lo que quieres…

_Sólo recuérdame._

Debí pensar que las cosas podían terminar así y no abrigar ni una jodida pizca de optimismo. Pero cuando conoces la luz… ¿De dónde sacas el valor para imaginar que volverás a las tinieblas?

Si al menos saliera el llanto como el día en que me dijo todas esas cosas… y los días siguientes… podría detenerme, liberarme y después llegar.

Pero ahora me duele tanto… y también la extraño.

Mierda.

Mierda, yo… la extraño.

Canijo, la extraño tanto… tanto, tanto que... ni siquiera puedo llorar.

Nunca pensé que llegaría un día en que lamentaría no tener a Lucian a mi lado. Él sabría qué decir.

Aunque de poder elegir… sargento…

También me hace tanta falta…

Pero me falta tanto ella…

_Eres mi certeza._

_Mi fortaleza._

* * *

_Qué no daría yo por estar en tu lugar…_

_Por llevarme conmigo tu dolor._

_Qué no daría por tomar todo aquello que te impide ser feliz…_

_¿Por qué aparentas que eres feliz si el verte así me destruye el alma?_

_¿Por qué no me dices lo que sientes de una vez y dejas de pensar que es sólo tu carga?_

_Yo también estoy aquí. También puedo sentirlo. Me basta mirarte para saber que esa sonrisa te cuesta un enorme esfuerzo._

_Y sé que estás cansado. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? ¿Por qué no descansas? Te prometo que no haré ruido. Que me aseguraré que nada ni nadie te despierte. Que el tiempo pasará y tú podrás olvidarte del mundo que parece rodearte el cuello con todo su poder._

_No necesito razones. No me lo preguntes. Sólo quédate._

_Quédate._

_Quédate y libérate. Puedo sostenerte. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. Puedo sostener el peso del mundo si así lo requieres._

_Crearía por ti. Destruiría por ti. Todo lo haría por ti. No necesito que lo pidas. Lo haría simplemente porque quiero. Porque quiero verte. Porque cualquier cosa parece poca. _

_Porque a veces puedo ver la carga sobre tus hombros. Y no sé cómo aún no estás de rodillas suplicando clemencia. _

_Ya es suficiente, mi niño. Ya es suficiente._

_Lo he visto todo. Cada paso. Cada segundo. Cada lágrima guardada. Cada gramo de dolor que reemplazó tu llanto._

_Hoy estoy aquí. Hoy estoy para ti._

_Es mi turno._

_Descansa._

* * *

Ha tardado más de lo que pensó. De hecho, por un segundo creyó que la descubriría. Tal vez lo habría hecho en circunstancias normales. Pero hoy no. Hoy sólo se ha dejado caer en el sofá y la ha mirado un largo rato antes de simplemente caer.

Porque ni siquiera se ha acomodado. Sólo ha caído. Su cabeza. Sus brazos. Su ser. Es peso muerto que ha cedido ante la arrolladora fuerza invisible de un enorme agotamiento acumulado.

Lena procura levantarse de la cama haciendo el menor ruido posible. Arrastra suavemente consigo la intravenosa. Sabe que pesa lo suficiente para competir con las plumas en sutileza. No se ha mareado al abandonar el colchón. Eso es bueno. Tampoco necesita demasiados pasos para llegar hasta él.

Hoy Joel… ¿Cómo lo llama la doctora Yi? Jong Ki, por supuesto. También su padre, pero a veces cede a Joel. Pero da igual. Tampoco le agrada demasiado que la doctora hable de él. No se lo dice. A veces no tiene fuerzas para discutir. Pero hoy da igual. Hoy están solos. En el pasillo apenas si se percibe movimiento y sus padres no llegarán hasta mañana.

Y es hoy que Joel… Jong Ki… que su hermano ha perdido finalmente la batalla.

Lena no necesita demasiada luz para analizarlo.

Ha perdido mucho peso. Su respiración suena extraña. Las ojeras que enmarcan sus hundidos ojos lucen casi negras y el cabello que siempre ha peinado hacia atrás con orgullo luce descuidado en extremo. Incluso las huellas en sus mejillas, esos trazos, parecen hablar de…

De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, nunca lo ha visto…

La sola idea la aplasta. Es su culpa. Nada de esto debería ser así. Sus padres no tendrían que venir. Su hermano no tendría que verse aplastado por la derrota y desmayarse sobre cualquier asiento. Sus padres deberían estar en un restaurante un fin de semana. Su hermano debería poder trabajar con tranquilidad ahora que ya no es un soldado… y reunirse con sus amigos, divertirse, conocer a alguien…

¿Qué clase de vida les ha dado a todos ellos?

La muchacha se seca con furia las escurridizas lágrimas. Procura no respirar. Maldito síndrome. Maldita sea. Hasta cuándo. Nada de eso altera el foso en el que se haya hundido el durmiente en el sofá. A pesar incluso de la insólita posición en que se halla.

Conteniendo el aliento, la chica se acerca al sofá y mueve despacio la palanca. Casi se desmaya de alivio al comprobar que ha ejercido la fuerza correcta y el respaldo se reclina con lentitud, procurando al joven una posición más cómoda.

Cómo habrá estado que ni siquiera se quitó la chaqueta al entrar…

Pretender quitarle semejante prenda en tal posición… pero se ve tan incómoda…

Pero Lena se convence de que sí puede liberarlo de la carga con cierto sigilo. Después de todo, los bolsillos se ven demasiado abultados.

Lo que debería tomar unos segundos le toma un instante eterno. En lo que vacía y asimila ciertas sorpresas. Después de todo, los cigarros no tienen demasiado sentido si él ni siquiera huele a humo. Aún conserva el olfato, al menos eso cree y no, la comida del hospital no es el mejor referente.

Y sí, sabe que su hermano puede ser un tipo muy ocupado, pero de ahí a suponer que tenga que cargar con dos móviles…

Apenas si consigue dejar todo en una silla y echarle encima una manta con suavidad. Con suerte logra cubrirlo lo suficiente y no sabe si es su impresión, pero sí puede decir que se ve algo más relajado.

Detiene su mano a milímetros de su frente. Prefiere no tentar la suerte. Quién sabe, tal vez el sueño no sea tan pesado como cree. Tal vez otros detalles sí puedan despertarlo. Tal vez la próxima vez sí pueda convencerlo de que use la cama. Hay noches tan largas en las que ella se desespera ante su incapacidad de conciliar el sueño y saber que él podría caer de esa manera en cualquier lugar…

¿Qué diría si le pide a sus padres que le impidan volver por un tiempo?

Dios… en semejante estado… ¿Podría importar menos?

Pero qué saca con negarlo. Él es el único que parece entender cuándo debe guardar silencio. Cuándo quiere que nadie le diga nada y que basta con que esté ahí. Sólo ahí. Él puede hacerlo. Incluso cuando finge que duerme y le aprieta la mano o deposita un beso en su frente. Incluso cuando sólo le dice "niña" o "mocosa" con total sequedad. Cuando el mal humor le impide mostrar mayor afecto.

No… qué saca, no podría pedirle algo así a nadie. Aunque prefiera mil veces hundir la cabeza en el inodoro y tirar la cadena antes que reconocer en voz alta que si él no estuviera presente como suele estar…

Por eso desearía tener más fuerzas. Así podría detener a la odiosa doctora Yi cuando se empeña en sacarlo. Decirle algunas cosas. Que deje la dulzura con ella porque no hay nada que deteste más que su hipocresía. Si tiene deseos de ir contra su hermano, pues que se agarre de donde pueda porque le hará la guerra en cuanto sea posible y ser su enemiga será algo que ni figurará en su lista de prioridades.

A menos que sea su jodida prioridad no ganarse su rencor. Y lo hace con meticulosa dedicación.

En lo que vuelve despacio a la cama, echa una mirada al contenido de la silla. Cigarros, encendedor, dos móviles. No hace falta ser un genio. Uno debe ser el personal, el otro del trabajo, pero… ¿Cigarros?

Está echando una mirada a la cajetilla y ha comprobado que le falta una buena cantidad cuando uno de los móviles comienza a brillar.

Lo identifica. No es el personal. El personal es más pequeño y viejo, incluso ella misma le regaló la carcasa que ahora porta. No, el del trabajo es más largo y delgado. No produce sonidos al anunciar la llamada de un tal AH. Cosa rara. Él jamás dejaría un móvil sin audio. O vibra o tiene alarmas escandalosas que te inducirían un infarto si quiebran el silencio o las empleas como despertadores.

Le toma un rato cesar. Ni siquiera lo ha agarrado. Sólo ha esperado que pase y vaya si ha tardado. Es eso o su percepción del tiempo se ha deformado a límites insospechados. Lo que no tendría nada de raro. Entre tanto tratamiento, es casi razonable que cada día se parezca al anterior.

Y sí. Se queda parada un poco más. En parte porque no quiere regresar a la cama. Quiere sentir el frío del piso en contacto con la planta de los pies. Y quiere tener la oportunidad de sentir que ahora es ella quien se preocupa de que nada moleste a…

Tampoco suena esta vez, pero no puede negar que el brillo la descoloca. No es que esté oscuro, pero hoy por hoy, cualquier cosa le parecerá más intensa de lo deseado y la segunda llamada no es la excepción.

En principio cree que es el mismo contacto, pero sus cejas se alzan en cuanto descubre que quien llama esta vez no es AH sino AK. Y sí. Le toma más o menos lo mismo que al anterior cesar la llamada. Tampoco ella se ha atrevido a tan siquiera tocarlo. No teme que le explote en la cara o algo, pero si es importante, prefiere que lo vea él antes de que se pierda y ella no sepa explicarlo.

Se sienta al borde de la cama y respira con algo más de tranquilidad. De no estar dormido, Lena habría agarrado la guitarra a su lado. En realidad sí lo hace, pero ahora sólo le basta tenerla entre sus brazos e intentar afinarla en silencio, apenas girando las clavijas lo que cree necesario al ojo y no al oído.

Y no. No sabe cuánto lleva cuando la tercera llamada hace su aparición.

Siente que la boca se le abre un poco. Desde donde está puede ver la pantalla. Ahora es EV. Y como si estuviera de acuerdo con los anteriores, tarda lo mismo. Porque sí. Ha contado los segundos y no se ha rendido. Puede que el mismo móvil le cerrara la puerta en la nariz con fastidio. La falta de sonido la pone aún más nerviosa. No tiene sentido…

Claro que sí. ¿Y si es importante? ¿Y si debe contestar sin importar la hora? ¿Y si buena parte del cansancio se debe a la demanda de ese trabajo del que nunca habla? Sólo la importancia capital podría explicar que llamen a esa hora. ¿Y si se mete en líos porque no ha tenido el valor de despertarlo y decirle que tiene llamadas?

No sabe cuánto lleva dándole vueltas a una posible decisión. Asume que será demasiado, puesto que la llamada ha cesado. Eso es bueno, pero… algo debe significar, ¿no? Que lo haya silenciado… tal vez lo más sensato sería apagarlo, pero Lena sabe que Jong Ki no es de esos que lleva el móvil en la mano en cualquier lugar. Si lo ha silenciado, aún siendo del trabajo… sí, debe ser por algo. Tal vez en verdad no quiere ser molestado, pero… ¿No sería mejor apagarlo en ese caso? A veces la cabeza de su hermano es tan…

_No puede ser._

Ahí está de nuevo. Y siguiendo la tradición, es otro contacto. Esta vez se trata de KS. ¿Serán jefes? ¿Es normal que te busquen cuatro jefes a altas horas de la noche? ¿O serán compañeros con muchas ganas de fastidiar?

Casi cuenta los segundos a la espera de que se corte la llamada antes de tomar la decisión.

Sabe que no puede desbloquear el aparato. Tal vez sea la ocasión en que su hermano haya decidido no ser tan predecible en lo referente a patrones y claves alfanuméricas, pero incluso desde la pantalla de bloqueo, Lena sabe que puede hacerse una idea del panorama.

Al tener una idea de la perspectiva, el móvil casi se le escapa de las manos.

_Dios mío._

Por un segundo teme hallarse todavía bajo los efectos de los medicamentos. Ha pasado antes. Una percepción distorsionada. Casi desquiciada. Más aún aunada con el cansancio y sueños poco reparadores.

Pero esta vez no es el caso. No hay lugar a dudas. La decisión es una sola.

Y le parte el corazón tener que tomarla.

Aunque la misma se atasca en cuanto vuelve a ver a su hermano en el sofá.

No se le ha escapado el móvil de las manos porque el impacto contrae todos sus músculos.

No los separan más de un par de pasos. Puede que menos necesita la chica para llegar hasta él con tal de confirmar que…

_No… no…_

A pesar de las sombras que dominan la habitación, el grueso hilo de sangre que escapa de la nariz de Jong Ki es claro, al igual que la misma sustancia que parece brotarle de la boca, empapando sus labios…

Apenas respirando… su pecho sin casi…

–Hermano –musita la chica, sacudiendo el brazo del joven con la fuerza que tiene, sin obtener respuesta–. Jong Ki… hermano, despierta por favor –no repara en el tono de súplica ni mucho menos en el esfuerzo deliberado para que no se le quiebre la voz, pero él sigue sin dar señales–. ¡Hermano, por favor! ¡Despierta!

Sabe que no parpadeará. Que no dirá algo. Que incluso en medio del histérico llanto que quiere dominarla, lo único que puede hacer es marcar desaforada el timbre de alerta. Pero no puede mantener la calma. Las enfermeras están tardando. No sabrán qué hacer. No lo esperarán… Dios mío… Dios mío…

–¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Alguien! ¡Auxilio!

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta y sin saber cómo, está gritando en el pasillo, llamando la atención de un puñado de enfermeras y una de las doctoras que siempre pasa a verla, Seo es su apellido. Y todos se desconciertan al verla ahí, vestida apenas con el camisón del hospital y la bata, descalza y llorosa.

–Lena, qué…

–¡Es mi hermano, doctora!

–Tranquila…

–¡No respira! ¡Está sangrando! ¡Haga algo por favor!

No necesita repetirlo. Apenas una de las enfermeras intenta retenerla, fracasando en su intento de calmarla, cuando el resto de los presentes con la doctora Seo a la cabeza se internan en la habitación. Lo que sigue son gritos que cargan instrucciones y movimiento frenético. Sólo vuelve a ver a la doctora cuando se asoma y su semblante aterra a la muchacha.

–Llévate a Lena a otra habitación.

–Doctora… tengo que verlo…

–¡Hazlo!

De nada sirven sus gritos. Sus protestas. Ni siquiera su llanto. Entre dos deben conducirla a otro lugar. Han llamado la atención de no pocos y casi hace falta amarrarla a la cama cuando han llegado, pero no ha hecho falta y eso lo han comprendido en cuanto ella da rienda suelta a su llanto.

Porque no hay nada que quiera más que estar junto a su hermano. Pero el miedo es más fuerte que toda la energía que pudiera haber reunido. Tenerse en pie parece inalcanzable. Todo lo que le permite hacer su estado es aferrarse a una de esas enfermeras que sabe que ha visto demasiadas veces. Porque de pronto…

De pronto extraña tanto a sus padres…

Primero… primero ella misma… ahora…

¿Por qué no puede ser sólo ella? ¿Por qué su hermano…?

_Dios… Dios… ¿Por qué sólo puedo mirar? ¿Por qué tengo que esperar?_

_Dios… ¡Es de mi hermano de quien te estoy hablando!_

_Señor… ¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué no puedo cuidar de él?_

* * *

_Noche. _

_Vegetación._

_Niebla._

_Silencio._

_El sargento marcha a la cabeza. De cerca le sigue el capitán. _

_El comando avanza. Las armas prestas. Intentando ver lo que otros ven. _

_El clima es frío. Es despiadado. Hasta duele respirar. Avanzan._

_Mariachi va al centro de una verdadera peregrinación. Ni siquiera se atreve a respirar. Es lo que debe hacer. Procura no hacer ruido. A medida que la niebla avanza, lo hacen ellos. Bajo sus pies, el barro. Humedad. Es tierra, se dice. Tierra, no un pantano._

_La base de guerrillas debe hallarse cerca según la última comunicación interceptada. Los aliados tardarán en llegar. Lo importante es saber ganar terreno y lograr una victoria rápida, silenciosa y contundente. Que no sepan qué carajos los golpeó. Que ni siquiera tengan espacio para formularse la pregunta. No dejen rastros. Ni de ellos ni de ustedes. No puede quedar lugar a dudas y el espacio debe hallarse tomado dentro de las siguientes veinticuatro horas._

_Bajo esa premisa, Mariachi no puede evitar preguntarse si el nombre del escuadrón, Cruzados, obedece a creencias o a un resabio histórico mucho más… despiadado._

_Recuerda los entrenamientos. Sin quererlo, recuerda a la teniente… la prometida del querido sargento Lee…_

_De poder, soltaría una risita irónica. Cree hacerse una idea de hacia dónde apunta la etiqueta._

_Están a kilómetros de casa. Nadie diría que pisan territorio destinado a la masacre. Los locales conocen su cancha, sabrán jugar a local. Eso les ayuda tratándose de invasiones, pero el enemigo es un gigante con deseos de aplastarlo todo, borrar a los habitantes y establecer su propia identidad. Nadie puede saber que han acudido al rescate. Pero tampoco es tan sencillo quedarse de brazos cruzados y mirar. No tanto porque pueda mediar una amistad como el hecho de que aquello pueda amenazar la integridad propia._

_En el fondo, no sólo es ayuda mutua. Es salir a cortar unas alas demasiado poderosas. Aunque sea a través de pequeños, pero contundentes gestos._

_En el fondo, es la intención de la Operación Tierra Pura. _

_Nadie habla. Es un milagro que muevan los músculos necesarios. Es un milagro que la tensión que se respira no los haga ceder._

_El objetivo parecía simple en el papel. El soldado casi sonríe ante el recuerdo._

_Puño arriba. El sargento se detiene. Todos siguen la señal. Mariachi se ve levantando el puño._

_Detenidos, el equipo parece pesar más. Incluso si llevan el mínimo. Incluso si así lo requiere un operativo incógnito. El sigilo máximo._

_Esperan. Mariachi no sabe qué. Miran el entorno. Miran el frente. Incluso miran el suelo bajo sus pies._

_Pero nada._

_No hay nada._

_Hasta que puede ver el pálido rostro del sargento, seguido de cerca por el del capitán._

_Mirando hacia arriba. El cielo estrellado que..._

‒_¡Cúbranse!_

_El grito se confunde con el sonido de la caída._

_La posterior explosión. _

_En el aire, Mariachi apenas atina, aturdido, a aferrar el fusil. A elevar una plegaria. A esperar aterrizar y poder levantarse. Y arremeter…_

_Escapar… _

_No, la orden es cubrirse. Pero no escucha nada después. Salvo el pitido posterior al estruendo…_

_Arremeter… ¿Contra qué?_

_Siente las manos que tiran de él y es entonces que se percata que la onda expansiva lo ha lanzado lejos._

_En medio de la falta de sonidos claros y de imágenes definidas, le llega la voz familiar…_

‒_¡Vamos Mariachi! ¡Salgamos de aquí!_

_En medio del desastre, puede entender las palabras del sargento y sus acciones. Puede vislumbrar su expresión y lo que parece ser un puñado de siluetas caídas._

_Alcanza a dar un par de pasos con ayuda del sargento cuando la bala le alcanza la pierna y lo derriba, no tanto por el dolor. Es el empuje._

_Tal vez sea el frescor del barro contra su mejilla el que le permite aclarar las ideas._

_Los bastardos los estaban esperando._

_La jodida comunicación era una trampa._

* * *

No se puede decir que no haya estado antes en una fiesta así de salvaje.

En realidad sí. No es como que Lucian tuviera esas cosas en mente, pero verse en ese segundo en medio de la mayor reunión de ego de la que pueda haber registro…

Porque si de algo está completamente seguro es que ha visto todas y cada una de las caras con las que se ha topado en la frenética búsqueda de su esposa.

Se supone que en esa enorme casa hay, por lo bajo, tres bandas musicales y el elenco completo de una serie de televisión. Y eso si no cuenta invitados anexos, porque está seguro de que los hay. Y se están haciendo tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que teme perder el sentido si se detiene a considerar cada maldito estímulo.

Detesta reconocerlo, pero debió hacerle caso a Mariachi. Habrían entrado y entre los dos habrían cubierto más terreno. Se habrían largado rápido e incluso llegar al hospital representaría mayor dificultad.

_Pero ese tipo sí que la tiene jodida._

Contrario a lo esperado, es un buen consuelo. Le ayuda a mantener la frialdad. A rastrear como lo haría no un marido desesperado, sino Purificador en busca de un cabronazo como Khada Jhin. A eliminar todos los estímulos innecesarios y quedarse sólo con lo relevante.

_Bien, veamos…_

_Gritos de competencia…_

_Y chiflidos…_

_Y la música a un volumen ridículamente alto…_

_Hay demasiado alcohol en este lugar._

_Fuera de la música, también hay demasiado ruido._

_Y estruendos que…_

Estruendos.

Como algo quebrándose.

Como si…

–¡Suéltame!

–¡Cuando empieces a calmarme!

–¡Lo haré en cuanto le dé a ese desgraciado su merecido!

–¡No puedes salir en ese estado! ¡Puede pasarte algo!

–Tú deja… deja que lo haga y… ¡Deja que veas de lo que soy capaz!

–¡Te quedas aquí y punto!

–Cómo… cómo se atreve a hacer… a hacerme…

–Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila…

–Cómo… cómo pudo… cómo pudo…

Y se puede decir que Lucian lo contempla desde primera fila. Todo el número. Antes de tragar saliva. Llegando incluso a reconocer a una de las participantes.

_A veces está bien. Y a veces hay días en que preferiría un balazo en la rodilla, es menos molesto._

Parece un chiste. Pero no puede reír. En verdad ahora lo entiende. Y se sorprende compadeciendo a Mariachi de todo corazón.

Apenas es una muestra, pero explica muchas cosas.

En verdad tiene pinta de tener que aguantar demasiado.

Y en verdad no sabría qué carajos hacer de estar en su lugar.

* * *

_Así…_

_Pero quién iba a decirlo._

_Quién iba a decir que la primera sería la última._

_Que todo… iba a terminar así…_

–_Sargento…_

_No lo escucha. Nadie lo escucha. Ni siquiera está seguro él mismo de haberlo dicho o pensado._

_No… no lo ha pensado._

_Porque las palabras duelen._

_Porque todo parece doler._

_Una…_

_Una trampa._

_O… han sido ellos mismos… los que no estuvieron a la altura…_

–_Sa… Sargento… Lee… _

_Tiene que ser… la forma con los grilletes…_

_La forma ajada… golpeada…_

_Tiene que ser él…_

_Porque… _

_Se han llevado a todos…_

_Los ha escuchado gemir…_

_Los cruzados… el capitán…_

_Ahora… _

–_Tenemos… que aguantar… sargento… _

_Él tose. Sólo tose. Se estremece. Lo mira. En medio de las costras de sangre y cabello…_

_Los ojos hinchados…_

_Le sonríe. Quiere decir algo._

_No articula. Pero el joven sabe qué diría de poder._

_Mariachi…_

–_Vamos… a salir de esto, sargento –suelta el joven con la poca fuerza que le queda, obligándose a no cerrar los ojos ni a ceder ante sus propios grilletes–. Vamos… vamos a volver…_

_Pero el sargento sólo sonríe. Incluso en medio de ese desastre, él atina a sonreír. Y por un momento, el joven soldado se ve incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa._

_Sería desperdiciar energías._

_Y cuesta tanto… en esa mazmorra…_

_Tantas horas sin dormir…_

_Tantos golpes… _

_Ya el dolor… no aclara… ni pueden gritar más…_

_Sus camaradas… Cruzados…_

_No… no duermas…_

_Las botas suenan. Más de un par… están regresando…_

_No… no duermas…_

_No… no grites…_

_No… les des… esa satisfacción… _

* * *

Si se detiene a contemplar las caras de las chicas, diría que todas arrastran secuelas de la fiesta.

Tiene su gracia considerando que hará ya dos días de la misma.

Sabía que, en manos de Evelynn y Ahri, una promesa de la escala "la mayor fiesta de sus vidas" se podía considerar peligrosa. Al fin y al cabo, fue la iniciativa de la segunda y la connivencia de la primera la que dio lugar a K/DA.

Y aprovechando que tanto Akali como Kai'Sa acababan de regresar de sendos viajes, qué mejor que llevar el reencuentro a una dimensión superior.

Siendo honesta, a Kai'Sa le provoca dolor de cabeza recordar el inicio de esa noche. No puede decir que el exceso de música, baile, canciones, risas, alcohol… Dios santo, tanto alcohol y más y más y más actividad… bueno, no puede decir que todo aquello haya generado una laguna mental, pero a pesar de que puede recordar… la mayor parte, lo cierto es que todo parece inmerso en una bruma cuya disipación cuesta trabajo alcanzar.

Y está bastante segura de que Akali, tras el éxito de True Damage y su magnífica presentación en sociedad, estaba lejos de imaginar que retomaría su vida con las chicas a través de un evento de dimensiones casi épicas.

Tampoco se trataba de volver por todo lo alto. Al fin y al cabo, todo tiene que ver con negocios. No tanto la relación con las chicas, esa estaba en un plano diferente. Pero sí cualquier cosa relacionada con la firma y los ejecutivos. Así que debían estar cerca de la base. Y si eso significaba establecerse en la ciudad que ha sido su base…

Vamos, que siempre se agradece tener un lugar al que llegar y si tu vida ha sido siempre un constante ir y venir, pues qué mejor que tener tu nido sin intentar romper la magia de la aventura.

Así que sí. Vacaciones y todo, había llegado la hora de volver y no, no le dieron demasiado tiempo para descansar. Porque apenas un día después de poner los pies en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon, se vio en una propiedad como no creyó que pudiera existir en la península y experimentando, en su propia carne, cómo sus amigas cumplían con la promesa de lograr una noche espectacular.

Por supuesto que habría más invitados, pero el logro alcanzado difícilmente podía compararse con otro evento privado en que la bailarina hubiera estado presente.

Tres bandas completas, Pentakill, True Damage y ellas mismas, además del elenco de la que fuera la exitosa serie Guardianes Estelares… por no mencionar amigas y amigos varios… y a eso sumarle todo el alcohol, toda la comida, todas las actividades que necesitas para que esa noche empiece temprano y termine en una trifulca…

Lo cierto es que Kai'Sa, en condiciones normales, no se habría entregado en cuerpo y alma al verdadero reventón que tuvo lugar. Habría intentado pasar desapercibida, divertirse de manera discreta y emprender la retirada ni bien percibiera las señales de que aquello se salía de control.

Eso si los dos meses de vacaciones no hubieran sido, desde cierta perspectiva, un verdadero infierno.

Creyó que ahogaría su pena con baile desenfrenado, conversaciones que de a poco subieron de tono, juegos desquiciados y un nivel de música que debió de perturbar el sueño del barrio completo. Creyó que bastaría intentar olvidar su propio nombre al cabo de horas y horas sin saber qué hacía.

Porque qué sacaba con engañarse. Por supuesto que siempre le daba gusto volver a ver a su padre, compartir con él… sentir que no existía esa maldita presión de tener que separarse y migrar una y otra vez…

Pero cuántas veces fantaseó Kai'Sa con la idea de llevar consigo a…

Mierda, aún se sonrojaba de pensarlo. Y lo más probable es que su padre lo pasara por alto de no haberla visto esa noche, en esa cena en particular, recibiendo un mensaje. De los últimos antes del silencio definitivo. Antes de que, del otro lado, captara su propio mensaje.

Por mucho que intentara aparentarlo, siempre se supo lo bastante expresiva como para delatar su propio estado de ánimo.

Y ese mensaje en particular… se sintió como una especie de despedida:

_**Sólo recuérdame.**_

Tampoco es que su padre y ella hablaran demasiado en cada comida, pero visto en retrospectiva, su silencio sí podía variar el tono.

Por supuesto que él no hizo comentario. Se limitó a alabar los ingredientes y sobre todo, la preparación de la olla caliente con que la joven se había lucido. Ella intentó encajar los halagos, aceptarlo… deleitarse en ellos en vez de tantear con inquietud el móvil y sentir que algo debía esconderse en esa brevedad… él, siempre tan locuaz… incluso en la desesperación…

–Debe ser muy importante para que te tenga así.

El inesperado comentario de su padre la desarmó, obligándola a mirar con sorpresa al hombre del otro lado de la mesa y su expresión casi divertida al ver que el lanzamiento había dado en la diana y ella ni siquiera parecía capaz de contradecir la impresión inicial.

–Qué…

–Quienquiera que sea esa persona… debe ser importante –acto seguido, el hombre señaló el móvil con los palillos.

–Sólo… no sabe qué hora es aquí –masculló la bailarina, volviendo a su porción y mordiendo el labio inferior con tal de no delatar el temblor.

–Habrías apagado tu teléfono en tal caso.

–Tal vez lo olvidé –musitó la joven, sabiéndose acorralada.

–Tal vez.

Claro que el silencio que siguió resultó ser de todo menos agradable. Y la bailarina se encontró maldiciendo su propia incapacidad para amenizar el ambiente. No era justo. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a su padre, no podía traer consigo sus propios problemas, él debía estar cargado con lo de cada día como para que…

–Cariño, ¿eres feliz?

La nueva pregunta volvió a atentar contra su centro de gravedad, parpadeando para terminar de creer lo que acababa de oír.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Ahora mismo… ¿Sientes que eres feliz?

Quiso decir que sí. Que por supuesto que era feliz. Que tenía un hogar. Amigas. Un trabajo espectacular. Que tenerlo como padre era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado, sin importar cuánto afectara su vida ese trabajo que los llevaba a viajar tanto, sin terminar nunca de establecerse…

Claro que quería decirlo. Necesitaba articularlo. Tenía tantas, tantas razones para sentirse agradecida…

Y sin embargo…

_**Sólo recuérdame.**_

No pudo abrir la boca. No pudo levantar la cabeza. No quería romper el dique. No quería dejarse en evidencia.

No… no quería…

–Puede que yo nunca terminara de lograrlo –escuchó decir a su padre tras dejar los palillos sobre el cuenco. En retrospectiva, no recordaba haberlo visto tan abatido–. A veces… uno se propone dar lo mejor sin saber… que está haciendo todo lo contrario.

–Tú… tú nunca…

–Querida, puedes tener las mejores intenciones, pero los actos siguen siendo irreemplazables, siguen… siguen pesando más que las palabras –pudo ver su huesuda mano estirarse y posarse sobre el dorso de la suya. Ya no se veía tan grande como cuando era pequeña–. Eres mi mundo, Kai, eres… eres lo más grande que me ha pasado, pero no supe estar a la altura, no pude allanarte el camino hacia la felicidad, tuviste que explorar demasiado tú sola.

–Papá…

–Déjame terminar –ni falta habría hecho que lo dijera, habría bastado con ese apretón–. Nunca te he pedido perdón porque… ni siquiera sé si serviría de algo a estas alturas, más ahora que has crecido y… has logrado tanto…

–Yo…

–Tal vez no hice lo suficiente, pero sí puedo decirte… que aunque di todo lo que podía dar… todo lo que me permitieron las circunstancias… no pasa un solo día en que no desee haber hecho las cosas… no sólo diferentes, sino que mejor –la sonrisa de su padre se volvió casi nostálgica–. ¿Qué sentido tiene ser un padre si tu propia hija no puede descansar en ti?

–No…

–No importa cuánto tiempo o todo lo que nos separe, donde sea que esté, será tu hogar y siempre seré tu padre, ¿está bien? –La mano viajó hasta su mejilla, acariciándola brevemente–. No tienes que decírmelo ahora si no quieres, puedo esperar lo que haga falta, tú siempre esperaste por mí y yo puedo esperar eternamente hasta que hayas reunido el valor, no me importa, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando estés lista, ahí estaré, todos los días hasta el final.

Sólo supo de sus lágrimas cuando los dedos de su padre alcanzaron a enjugar la primera.

Para cuando emergió, su padre había abandonado la silla y estaba de pie, a su lado. Y ella, desde la silla, sólo lloró como no recordaba haberlo hecho en su vida. Apenas pudiendo abrazarlo mientras empapaba su camisa con el llanto y él le acariciaba el cabello.

No era la primera vez que lloraba por esa razón, pero sí la primera que se sentía libre de dejar de aparentar y evidenciar hasta qué punto le dolía la situación.

Y antes de poder agradecer nada al padre que la sostenía en medio de la pena, se encontró a sí misma hablando.

Primero fueron palabras entrecortadas en medio de los sollozos. Después, cuando no pudo derramar más lágrimas, las palabras dieron forma a frases más largas. Y antes de que pudiera dar marcha atrás, las frases ya daban forma no sólo a un perfil, también a una historia como tal.

La historia del chico que llegó sin saber nada. Al mismo que creyó detestar por largo tiempo. El mismo con el que formó una historia. Esa historia en particular. Desde el comienzo. Terminando siendo su favorita. Terminando…

Contándole él una historia. La verdadera razón de su llegada. De permanecer en ese trabajo. En resumidas cuentas, su verdad. Toda su verdad. La verdad que por tanto le ocultó. La verdad de su ser. No tanto la identidad como la esencia misma de ésta. El verdadero. Lo que siempre fue y nunca le permitió ver.

Y cómo no pudo asimilar el golpe. Por mucho que él clamara ser el mismo y la verdad de su sentir. Sintiendo todo aquel silencio como una traición. Incapaz de soportar sus verdaderas razones o de conciliarlas con la persona que creía conocer…

Imponiendo desde ese momento su propio silencio. Su propia distancia. La rabia que con el tiempo e, irónicamente, el mismo silencio, vio apagarse y convertirse en una especie de pena amarga que sólo terminó de explotar con ese mensaje tan… tan… tan resignado…

–Conque eso era –escuchó decir a su padre tras una larga pausa de reflexión, sin apartar la mano de su cabello–. Y tú…

–No… no sé… no sé qué hacer…

–¿Cómo así?

–Me duele… tanto lo que hizo y… y aún así… todo este tiempo… por más que lo intente…

Antes de poder seguir hablando, su padre ya tenía su rostro entre las manos y la miraba casi divertido a pesar de la comprensión.

–Pequeña… ¿Nunca te conté la historia de cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo?

Incluso ahora, Kai'Sa no puede evitar cuestionarse cómo es que una duda de ese tipo jamás pasó por su mente.

De hecho, ahora pensar en esa historia es lo más parecido a un consuelo que tiene desde que llegara al aeropuerto, descansara un poco y al día siguiente se embarcara en esa fiesta que amenazó con destruirla por completo. A ella y a sus amigas, por cierto, quienes al día siguiente apenas si sabían de sí mismas al abrir los ojos.

De hecho, cualquiera habría encontrado un cuadro casi enternecedor de haber abierto la puerta correcta, encontrándolas abrazadas en la misma cama durmiendo tras haber llegado al límite de la resistencia bien avanzada la noche, sin siquiera haberse quitado los zapatos.

Con la van en lo profundo del estacionamiento, aún tienen que decidirse a poner un pie fuera del vehículo. Las chicas distan de lucir descansadas, pero sí se ven más enteras. Al menos Akali tiene fuerzas para mostrarse molesta ante la imagen que le devuelve la pantalla del móvil.

–Nada –masculla la rapera–. Y con lo temprano que es…

–Bueno cariño, piensa que aún no volvemos del todo a la rutina –aunque con esa voz, cualquiera diría que Evelynn se esfuerza por convencerse de sus propias palabras.

–Con mayor razón, no tendríamos que estar aquí a estas horas de la mañana.

–No me digas que volviste a buscar batallas anoche –lejos de sonar como un reproche, las palabras de Ahri destilan una pizca de curiosidad.

–Anoche… había protestas –murmura la chiquilla, bajando la mirada–. Preferí no correr el riesgo.

Quién lo diría, piensa la bailarina con cierta sorpresa. Después de todo, la última vez que buscó el riesgo terminó…

Bien, piensa con amargura. Otra vez volviendo…

Y aunque quiera evitarlo, la esperanza está ahí una vez más cuando desbloquea la pantalla y busca esa conversación en particular.

Y con la misma rapidez con que aparece, se diluye al comprobar que los últimos mensajes ni siquiera han sido leídos.

Ni siquiera ha hecho el intento de devolver la… las llamadas.

Porque desde la historia de su padre… desde que le hiciera la pregunta cuya respuesta terminó de decidirla, no ha hecho otra cosa que enviar un mensaje tras otro, como queriendo responder a todos los que recibiera, leyera e ignorara.

Y si debe ser sincera, no puede decir que le sorprendiera el silencio del otro lado de la línea. Sí, quiso enfadarse con él y lo consiguió los primeros minutos.

Pero incluso ahora… todo lo que le queda es tristeza.

Podría haber ido a esa maldita caja que él llama su apartamento. Podría haber ido por él ni bien puso los pies en el aeropuerto y no haber dado mayores explicaciones. Pero cómo iba a suponer que sus amigas estarían ahí para recibirla…

Cuando antes de partir le envió un mensaje diciéndole que la esperara ese día a esa hora en el aeropuerto…

Cuando lo buscó entre la gente con la mirada al llegar, sin hallar rastro…

De nuevo quiso odiarlo. De nuevo lo consiguió por unos minutos.

De nuevo comprobó, a través del historial, que lo más probable es que ni siquiera estuviera enterado.

Y sí, podría haber ido ese mismo día o el siguiente en lugar de dejarse caer en la fiesta. Ser más radical, pero… ¿De dónde sacas el valor para romper la muralla de silencio que exigiste y construiste en todo ese tiempo?

Claro que lo intentó. Unas veinte. Treinta. Puede que hasta cuarenta veces en esa fiesta, entre llamadas sin contestar y mensajes sin leer. Al final, con tanto alcohol en la sangre… bastante considerando su discreto estándar, poco le importó que ya los últimos envíos conformaran, en su conjunto, una verdadera súplica complementada con audios.

Porque la pesadilla del silencio del otro lado de la línea comenzaba a tornarse insoportable. Porque si para ella todo ese tiempo amenazaba con destruirla, no quería imaginar el dolor provocado con su propia decisión.

Ni la resaca ni todo el alcohol bastó para que lograra olvidar la pena de esa noche ante sus fracasos encadenados.

Y ahora está de vuelta en Riot. Una reunión de actualización, pero sabe lo que eso significa. Todos estarán presentes. Los directivos, el equipo técnico y por supuesto…

Respira profundo antes de dirigir una breve mirada al espejo que las lleva al piso. No tiene demasiado espacio, pero consigue vislumbrar los detalles.

Lleva el labial con que le dejara esa marca que tuvo que borrar a toda velocidad después del beso que le dio justamente en ese mismo ascensor. Incluso lleva la misma blusa que él le quitó con tanta delicadeza la primera vez porque, según confesó con un masivo sonrojo, le encantaba cómo le quedaba… cómo se veía en ella…

Incluso ese mismo día llevaba ese perfume…

–Lo extrañaba –escucha que suelta Ahri con una expresión aliviada.

–No llevamos tanto tiempo separadas –observa Kai'Sa, más por el temor de quedarse sin voz que porque sienta deseos de hacer esa observación.

–Lo sé, yo… me refiero a otras cosas.

Antes de que alguna pueda preguntar a qué se refiere, las puertas se abren y se internan en el piso.

Con cada paso que da, los nervios amenazan a Kai'Sa con hacerla ceder. No es tanto tiempo, es cierto… pero… desde el comienzo se le ha antojado tan… tan largo…

Y ahora no habrá escapatoria. No habrá quién pueda impedirle mirar en otra dirección o dejar su voz en un sitio lejano. Ha llegado de responder realmente a la pregunta de su padre y a ser honesta consigo misma. Quizá con las chicas presentes… con ellas como testigos, tal vez todo adquiera mayor peso. No tendrá cómo impedirlo… o esquivarla.

Casi se encuentra sonriendo a causa del nerviosismo cuando se encuentran frente a la puerta y tras los golpes de la líder, entran sin esperar una respuesta desde el interior.

–¡Ah, chicas! ¡Al fin llegan! ¡Bienvenidas!

Es al entrar que Kai'Sa nota que algo no está bien.

Y sus compañeras parecen compartir su sentir.

Ahí están. El director musical, el director ejecutivo de Riot… incluso el encargado del área de marketing, todos con ropas de reuniones importantes y junto a ellos, con la misma sonrisa…

Aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo dejaran de ver, no ha cambiado en nada. Mantiene su estampa imponente y relajada. Nadie diría que su salud fue la razón para retirarse y es el primero en notar que el desconcierto está enfocado en él, de manera que se levanta y aplaude una vez.

–Bueno chicas… ha pasado mucho, lo sé, pero… espero no me hayan olvidado.

Puede que la perplejidad no se haya prolongado tanto, pero el segundo parece estirarse demasiado. Lo suficiente para que sea Evelynn la que decida quebrar un estado que disfrutaría en otras circunstancias. Acaso porque ella misma no parece poder creer lo que ve.

O a quien ve.

–Ta… ¿Taric?

–También me da gusto volver a verte, Eve –echa una mirada por sobre el hombro de la diabólica diva, contemplando a sus antiguas protegidas casi con ternura–. El platinado te queda bien, Akali.

–Pero… cómo…

–Queríamos darles esta… sorpresa, pero parecía un poco complicado, ¿verdad? –Lo que parece un burdo intento de bromear por parte del director ejecutivo se queda en el eco que sólo subraya su desatino–. Siéntense, hay mucho de qué hablar.

Puede que no quede de otra. Que sólo sentada puedan ponerlas al tanto. Kai'Sa lo hace con rapidez. Acaso porque vuelve a mirar la sala sin encontrar rastros de él. Y la sola presencia del que fuera su representante antes de que él llegara y parezca tan cómodo en su silla sólo aumenta su inquietud.

–En primer lugar… ha pasado bastante, pero nos alegra mucho tenerlas de vuelta, chicas; tal vez no retomemos la actividad de inmediato, pero siempre es bueno volver a ver sus caras, así que…

–También nos alegra verlos –interrumpe Ahri al director musical con cierta impaciencia–. Pero… todo esto… es decir, no es que no nos alegre verte, Taric, pero…

–Sí, parece que en algunos sentidos es mejor ir al grano, ¿verdad? –Y por extraño que sea, el director ejecutivo y todos los presentes, incluyendo al propio Taric, parecen un poco nerviosos–. Bueno, si el caso es… no darle más vueltas… lo que queremos decir es…

–Desde hoy… Taric… bueno, habiendo aceptado, quiero decir… desde hoy Taric volverá a trabajar con nosotros y retomará su posición como representante de K/DA.

Salta a la vista que aquella dista de ser la noticia que todos se mueren por comunicar. El mismo Taric parece desear de buena gana no tener que ver con la misma. De hecho, ninguno de ellos se atreve a mirarlas directamente. Quizá por las razones equivocadas, no hay cómo saberlo.

En realidad, eso es lo de menos.

Porque el mensaje es tan… tan obvio que Kai'Sa puede sentirlo. En realidad, es casi sorprendente que nadie se pregunte de dónde viene ese crujido tan potente que parece llenar la aturdida mente de la bailarina, sumida en el bucle infinito que encierra esa noticia… sus implicaciones…

–¿Chicas? ¿Todo bien?

–No es… que no nos agrade tener de regreso a Taric –escucha a lo lejos que dice Ahri con notoria dificultad y esforzada diplomacia–. Pero… podrían habernos dicho…

–Para nosotros también ha sido repentino, Ahri, hemos debido movernos rápido y…

–La pregunta es una sola, señores –afilada, la voz de Evelynn parece arrancar más de un escalofrío–. ¿Qué pasó con Jo Jong Ki?

–Sí, bueno… el caso es… –de la locuacidad no queda demasiado. El director ejecutivo casi parece afectado y es el musical el que toma el relevo una vez más.

–Él renunció, Evelynn –hasta sus compañeros de ese lado de la mesa lo miran con desconcierto–. El señor Jo renunció hace tres días antes de marcharse del país y…

–Trabaja… trabaja con nosotras –interrumpe Akali esta vez, descolocada como todas ante las novedades–. Cómo es que no nos avisó antes que…

–Planteó algo así en su carta de dimisión antes… antes de tomar su vuelo –algo más compuesto, el director ejecutivo extrae un folio digitado de la carpeta más próxima y lo acerca a sus ojos–. "Junto con agradecer la oportunidad dada y la experiencia fruto de este tiempo, es mi deseo extender mi renuncia inmediata e indeclinable al cargo que se me ha confiado en razón de nuevas formas de desarrollo que se me han presentado en otros rubros y que se ajustan a mi actual situación personal. Sin lo aprendido en este periodo, tal logro habría sido impensado. Manifieste a las señoritas de K/DA mi gratitud por lo enseñado y por permitirme trabajar para ellas. Cordialmente les deseo a todos, como Riot Entertainment…".

Llegados a este punto, nada más importa.

Da igual que el escándalo hecho por la silla al incorporarse de golpe haya interrumpido la lectura de un documento tan impersonal. Da igual que las miradas de todos los presentes confluyan en ella. Da igual lo que puedan pensar de su semblante o su evidente incapacidad para respirar con calma.

Es tan simple como que ahora todo da igual. Las miradas, las opiniones, todo se quedará tras la puerta. Lo apartará todo el portazo. La distancia la pondrán los pasos.

Porque a Kai'Sa no puede importarle menos. A medida que cae en la cuenta de que está en el pasillo. De que camina sin un destino aparente…

De que todo se cierre… con un papel tan frío… con una línea apenas dedicada a ellas… ni siquiera a ella…

_Eres mi certeza, Kai, eres… eres mi fortaleza._

Después… después de tanto…

Quiere odiarlo. Necesita odiarlo. Dios, lo necesita…

Lo necesita tanto y… y él… él solo…

_Siempre… siempre ha sido mi favorita, yo…_

No puede ser… no puede ser… que ya no tenga tiempo para… para…

_Te juro que no me iré._

Sólo cuando ve su reflejo multiplicado comprende dónde está.

Ni siquiera sabe qué hacer en la sala de ensayos. Ni siquiera resiste su propio reflejo… la imagen de la ausencia… la desolación…

Donde Jojo por primera vez…

–Kai.

No se sobresalta al escucharla. Ni siquiera al ver su imagen. Al comprobar que, siempre sigilosa, Akali la ha seguido. Que ahora es ella la que se le acerca. La que la mira sin saber la bailarina cómo demonios devolverle la mirada o…

–Kali, yo… yo…

Es al sentir cómo la rapera toma una de sus manos que descubre que la batalla se ha perdido hace ya mucho.

Es al mirarla… al saber que quien le devuelve la mirada no sólo la entiende.

Es el vivo reflejo de la misma desdicha que ahora la aplasta.

Que ella tampoco se molesta en disimular las lágrimas que escapan.

Que la sonrisa triste tiembla en sus labios. Que falla miserablemente en el intento de darle ánimos.

Kai'Sa sabe que no podrá consolarla. Sólo la abraza porque sabe que no podrá tenerse en pie. Sabe que la pena ha aplastado toda su fortaleza.

Ni siquiera le alcanza para cuestionar la verdad…

_**Sólo recuérdame.**_

Sabe que a la ninja tampoco le queda orgullo en el que escudarse. Que ahora mismo… tal vez la pequeña del grupo pueda entender… no, no se trata de entender.

Se trata de un solo sentir.

Pero… ¿Qué más da? Siendo tan tarde como es…

Kai'Sa quiere decir su nombre, pero los sollozos no se lo permiten. Quiere llamarlo, pero sólo puede luchar por no ahogarse en su llanto.

Lo peor… lo peor es que la bailarina no puede odiarlo.

Ella ha provocado esto. Nadie se lo tiene que decir. Lo sabe.

Ella lo ha provocado. Y ahora… nada puede detenerlo.

Ella lo echó.

Y ahora de qué le sirve el orgullo.

_Jojo… perdóname, Jojo…_

_Sólo… vuelve…_

* * *

Taric contempla a las chicas restantes en su lado de la mesa.

La rabia de Evelynn puede confundirse con un dolor abrumador.

Ahri aún permanece desarmada. Tiene la impresión de haber perdido las fuerzas para gesticular.

Sólo puede suspirar con frustración.

Es, con toda certeza, la peor decisión que ha visto tomar a alguien. Puede que ni siquiera midiera el alcance de la misma, aunque… ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado de saberlo?

Lo peor de todo es que no puede reprochárselo. Muy en el fondo, Taric se cuestiona si acaso no haría la misma elección de estar en su lugar.

Bueno, ya está, ¿no? Y aunque ahora mismo, la tentación de desenmascarar la enorme patraña que esconde esa estúpida carta sea descomunal, se convence de que debe permanecer en su asiento y con la boca cerrada.

Por mucho que le rompa el alma ver a las chicas en ese estado.

Le juró que guardaría el secreto.

El muchacho merece que respete ese juramento.


End file.
